


Crazy and Infectious

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Food Sex, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Ice Play, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Older Louis, Oral Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Harry, Sugar Mama Louis, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 101,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know,” Louis starts. “While we’ve got our phones out, you should give me your number. In case they ask who referred them.”<br/>“Oh, they don’t do that,” Harry replies as she locks her phone. “They’re not the kind of company who keeps tabs on who refers who.”<br/>Louis raises her eyebrows and smiles at this beautiful girl. “Harry,” she says slowly. “I’m hitting on you.”</p><p> </p><p>A 17/25 age difference story in which we flash back to find out just how Louis and Harry actually got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follows after [Nice to See](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2592860)
> 
> So this took forever.  
> Three months to write (50k was my 2014 NaNo - smashed it two years in a row!!) and there were many, _many_ interruptions along the way.
> 
> This fic absolutely could not have been completed without my gorgeous angels, [Leah](punkgrantaire.tumblr.com) and [Danielle](shadylourry.tumblr.com). They are a godsend, I swear. 
> 
> Danielle beta read the entire thing for me, they are amazing, I swear. They also aren't responsible for any mistakes left over, that'll be all mine. So I do apologise in advance for any errors that may be present. If you could be kind about it, please point any you see to me in a comment.  
> Also, please do the same if I've left out any kinks and they need to be tagged. This thing is quite huge and I'm sure I've missed tagging something. D=
> 
> This is going to be posted in two parts due to a character limit restriction on AO3, since this standalone is over 100k. 
> 
> I wanted to get this out for Harry's 21st birthday and here we are, with exactly two hours left of his birthday where I am. *wipes brow*
> 
> I have no idea how the hell it got this big, but it did, so here we go. 
> 
> Enjoy the ride and thank you in advance for any comments left. ♥

“Is this _completely_ necessary?”

Louis huffs and squeezes Harry’s foot a little, giving her a slight glare as she holds it while trying to paint Harry’s toenails. “Bloody keep still, will ya?” 

Harry keeps her foot still in Louis’ grasp and Louis makes the final swipe of the hot pink nail polish over her pinkie toe. She grins when Harry wiggles them, the foam separator hindering the movement quite a lot. 

They had been bored of watching The Great British Bake off, well, _Louis_ had been bored watching it, and she decided to give Harry a pedicure. Harry had, of course, agreed. She loved being pampered by Louis. She was set to do Harry’s fingernails next, even if it just lasted the day before she had to take it off for work. She wanted to make her girl feel spoiled. 

“Yes, it is,” Louis says as she remembers Harry’s comment. She brings Harry’s other foot up to her lap, setting it on the cushion. Harry carefully lowers her other leg so that the nail polish can air dry. 

“But what if I don’t want to?” Harry asks, a massive pout on her lips.

Louis flicks at Harry’s big toe before taking off the toe ring she has on the second toe so she can use another foam separator on her. She picks up the nail polish and is about to open it when Harry lifts the foot and prods Louis on the cheek, digging her toe in ever so slightly. She gives Harry an incredulous look. “Are you alright there, you heathen?” 

Harry beams at her. “Yes,” she says sweetly. “Now, tell me _why_ I have to go out to lunch with you and Eleanor tomorrow?”

“Because,” Louis starts, squeezing Harry’s big toe in retaliation before biting the tip just to see Harry squirm, “Eleanor wants to properly apologise to you for the other week and she wants to show that we can all get along pleasantly.”

Harry huffs again and she flops back against the cushions that she piled up behind herself. “ _Fine_ ,” she relents. “But I reserve the right to still not like her when lunch is over.”

“Of course, princess,” Louis replies. 

She opens the bottle of nail polish and starts to paint Harry’s nails carefully, making sure that she keeps her hand as steady as possible. Harry stays silent and still while Louis works, which she is thankful for. It doesn’t take long to paint Harry’s toenails; she’s had years of practice doing this on her little sisters and herself. Her chest gives a slight pang as she thinks of how much she misses them. 

By the time Louis has finished with Harry’s nails, her other foot is completely dry. She smiles to herself, proud of her effort.

“You stay there,” she says. “I don’t want you getting polish on my nice new carpet.” Harry nods, her attention completely focused on the television anyway.

Louis picks up the foot spa she had brought out earlier to soften Harry’s nails for her pedicure and she carries it into the laundry to empty it down the sink. She washes it out and dries it before leaving it sitting on top of the washing machine to dry. She makes her way back through the house and stops at the kitchen fridge. She picks out a bottle of white wine and two glasses, figuring that she and Harry could have a little drink since it was a Friday night and neither of them had work commitments in the morning. 

She pours the glasses and takes them into the living room, wordlessly passing Harry one before she sits down. Harry makes a happy noise in the back of her throat and happily takes a sip. She wiggles in her spot and smacks her lips in a way that Louis probably shouldn’t find endearing at all.

“Alright, baby?” Louis asks, resting her hand on Harry’s ankle, her thumb rubbing over the bone.

“Perfect,” Harry replies with a smile. She turns her attention back to the television and Louis keeps watching her. 

It’s been a couple of weeks now since their fight and Harry’s subsequent grounding and even though they’re still tentative around each other for some things, for the most part, everything seems to have gone back to normal. Harry is more vocal when it comes to expressing the little annoyances, where she used to just say nothing and Louis is grateful. She is just so happy that they’re working things out to be the best couple that they can possibly be. 

In turn, Louis makes sure that she tells Harry the same, especially the things that don’t sit well with her, and what they can do to avoid it in the future. They’re still a work in progress but they’re definitely improving.

When Eleanor had suggested about them having lunch together, Louis’ initial thought was that Eleanor was asking her out. Eleanor had quickly assured Louis that she wanted to go out to lunch with both of them and get to know them as a couple, rather than just the woman she had a crush on and her girlfriend. 

It warmed Louis’ heart when Harry had agreed. She wanted them to get along. She really enjoyed Eleanor’s input at work and she wasn’t as expendable as the other idiots she had fired were. She was just glad that Harry was willing to give Eleanor a chance. 

“God, I want them to do my wedding cake,” Harry says out of nowhere. Louis blinks and looks up at her. Harry bites her lip and promptly flushes. “Umm…”

“Whatever you want, princess,” Louis replies easily, her stomach fluttering at the mention. She knows it is inevitable, really, but they haven’t talked much about it again. She was serious when she said she wanted to wait until Harry was eighteen years old at least. That wasn’t until next year, so they had some time left, but even then, Louis just wanted it to happen already. She was _so_ ready to marry this beautiful woman whose feet were in her lap while she drank wine and watched bake off shows. 

Harry gives her a shy grin and she ducks her head a little. Louis squeezes Harry’s foot gently where it rests in return. 

Once she has deemed Harry’s nails dry enough, she removes the separators and throws them onto the coffee table. She reaches over and plucks off Harry’s toe ring and slips it back onto her second toe on her right foot.

“There,” she says, “back to normal.” Harry wiggles her toes and Louis just laughs at the action. “Sit up and I’ll do your fingers, if you like?”

With one swift movement, Harry swings her legs off Louis’ lap, downs the rest of her wine and sets the glass on the coffee table. She plucks a pale pastel pink colour from the box of nail polishes Louis has and she passes it to her.

Louis carefully trims, buffs and paints Harry’s fingernails while she continues to watch her TV show. She’s adorable, Louis thinks, with the way she huffs and mumbles comments to the television like they can hear her. Louis isn’t any better when she’s watching footie matches or the X Factor, though. 

When she has finished the first coat of nail polish on each finger, there’s a break between episodes that Harry is marathoning and she drapes her arms over Louis’ shoulders very carefully.

“Hi,” she says softly.

Louis grins at her. “Hi,” she replies. “Having fun?” 

Harry nods. “The best,” she says. She dips her head and closes her lips over Louis’ in a sweet kiss. Louis sighs happily and drops her hands to Harry’s waist to just hold her. The kiss deepens when Harry hitches herself closer, one leg moving to either side of Louis’ body. Louis soon finds herself with a lap full of Harry and she breaks the kiss.

“Your nails!” she squawks. “I spent ages on them, don’t mess them up.”

Harry blows out a puff of air and sits back, staying in Louis’ lap though. “Seriously?” she asks, raising an eyebrow in Louis’ direction.

“Yes,” Louis replies. “You can wait until I’ve done the second coat and they’re _completely_ dry. Then you can maul me.” She waggles her eyebrows in Harry’s direction and Harry just rolls her eyes in response.

“ _Fine_ ,” she says, slipping off Louis’ lap, her hands in the air so they don’t touch anything. She looks ridiculous and Louis tells her so. It is a bad move because Harry all but tackles her back into the couch, pinning her down as best as she can while trying not to touch anything. 

“You’re very heavy,” Louis comments offhandedly. Harry just pushes herself down heavier on Louis’ body. “Cheeky.”

Harry grins and nips at Louis’ chin in response. “You may finish doing my nails now,” she says sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Louis. Louis all but pushes her to the floor and they both land on the carpet and start laughing. 

“Get up, you overgrown child, you,” Louis teases. Harry holds out her hands and Louis takes them to hoist Harry up. She smiles when Harry dips her head to kiss Louis but she’s surprised when Harry just licks a stripe across her cheek instead. Louis lets out an indignant squeak and Harry laughs, running out of the living room as quickly as she can. 

Once she regains her senses again, Louis chases after Harry who is giggling as she stumbles over something that was probably her own feet. Louis catches up to Harry near the guest room and she crowds her against the wall.

“You,” she starts, “are in _very_ big trouble?”

“Yeah?” Harry challenges, lifting her head a little. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Louis replies. 

“What are you going to do to me then?” 

The atmosphere suddenly changes with that question and the look in Harry’s eyes. Before Louis knows it, she’s pinning Harry against the wall and kissing her hotly. Harry whines in the back of her throat and tangles her hand in Louis’ hair. 

As much as Louis wants to just pick Harry up and carry her to the bedroom, she knows it’s _exactly_ what Harry wants. Instead, she pulls back and takes in Harry’s wet, pink lips and wide eyes and steps back properly. 

“I’m going to finish painting your nails,” Louis says. “And we’re going to wait for them to dry _properly_ before doing anything else.”

Harry’s pout in reply is exactly what Louis expects it to be. She presses a quick kiss to Harry’s lips and heads back into the living room. It takes a few moments before Harry joins her and she sits down on the couch and puts one hand on top of the cushion in Louis’ lap and waits for her to get started.

She knows teasing Harry like this, by making her wait, will just make it better in the long run. It’s hard for them both. Louis just wants to give Harry what she wants then and there but she knows it’s what Harry expects her to do. It’s a game they’ve played many times before and making Harry wait for it just makes her want it more when they finally do get there.

Louis can see the flush on Harry’s neck still and her breathing hasn’t quite evened out yet. She looks beautiful like this, Louis thinks, trying to keep as still as possible and keep the pout off her face.

She takes her time putting the second coat of nail polish on Harry’s fingers while Harry watches another episode of her TV show. She runs her finger over Harry’s promise ring where it rests nicely, causing Harry to look up at her. Her eyes are still glassy and her lips parted and it takes all of Louis’ strength not to just pounce on her and have her right there on the couch. 

Louis purposefully licks her lips, just to see Harry’s gaze dart down to them. She smirks as she moves Harry’s hand away and picks up the second one. Harry wiggles in her spot and bites down on her bottom lip. 

“There, done,” Louis says a few moments later. “Now you just need to wait for it to dry.”

Harry nods and turns her attention back to her TV show. Louis watches her for a few more moments before she sits up on her knees and pushes Harry’s hair off her shoulder. 

“Keep watching the TV,” she whispers in Harry’s ear. “And don’t move your hands.” Harry barely nods once before Louis’ lips close over the juncture between neck and shoulder. Harry’s breath hitches and she tenses, clearly trying not to move her hands like Louis requested. “Good girl,” Louis mumbles as she kisses up Harry’s neck, leaving a smattering of love bites in her wake.

Harry’s breath hitches again and Louis can feel the muscles of Harry’s neck flexing underneath her tongue. She knows that it is taking all of Harry’s strength not to move or touch her right now. Louis smirks as she kisses just behind Harry’s ear. 

“Tell you what,” Louis says nonchalantly as she pulls away, taking in the red marks smattering along Harry’s neck. “I think I might masturbate.”

Harry’s eyes widen dramatically. “Lou!” she protests. “That’s not fair.”

“I think it’s pretty fair,” Louis replies as she stands up. She keeps her gaze on Harry as she undresses, taking off each item of clothing ridiculously slowly just to tease Harry. Harry’s gaze sweeps hungrily over Louis’ body and as Louis sits back down on the couch, she purposefully does so that she’s sitting as close to Harry as possible and wiggles a leg behind Harry’s back. She nips at Harry’s shoulder as she picks up Harry’s wrists so she can put the other leg on top of Harry’s own. “No touching or you’ll ruin your nails.”

There’s a huff that leaves Harry’s mouth, combined by a massive pout on her lips as Louis lies back. Harry tries to keep her gaze on the television screen as best as she can and Louis gives her props for a valiant effort but the second she moves her hand between her legs, Harry’s head snaps around to look at her.

“You’re horrible,” Harry says. “You won’t even wait enough to let me do this for you.”

“I don’t know, baby,” Louis says as she slips a finger inside of herself. “I kind of like you like this. Think of it as your punishment for earlier.”

If possible, Harry pouts even _more_. “I liked it better when spanking was my punishment,” she mumbles.

Her eyes go glassy, though, as she focuses on the movements of Louis’ fingers. Louis keeps her gaze on Harry’s face as she fucks herself, pushing her finger in deep only to pull it out so Harry can see how wet she is. She rubs two fingers over her clit and moans, knowing that the noise will make Harry even more agitated. 

She smirks as Harry’s fingers twitch on Louis’ leg. “Now, now,” she says. “Your fingernails need to dry, princess, don’t touch anything.”

Harry whines and her hands stop moving. Her thumb presses hard against Louis’ calf but it just spurs her on. Louis lies back and starts fucking herself with vigour. Harry isn’t even shameless as she watches Louis. She licks her lips like she’s about two seconds away from burying her face in Louis’ pussy where Louis’ fingers currently are.

“So good,” Louis mumbles breathily, moving her free hand to pinch at her nipples and massage her breasts. 

Even though this was purely meant to tease Harry, Louis can feel her orgasm nearing. Her breath hitches as she comes, her pussy fluttering around her fingers, trying to draw them in further. She slowly removes them, feeling how slick they are with her come and she sits up. 

“Open up.” Harry’s mouth automatically opens and Louis pushes her fingers into Harry’s mouth. Harry moans around them, her tongue swirling around each digit, trying to pull as much of Louis’ come into her mouth. She whimpers when Louis pulls them away and tries to chase them with her mouth but Louis drops her hands out of Harry’s reach. 

The pout is back and Louis leans over to kiss Harry soundly on the lips. She pulls back and fakes a massive yawn.

“Would you look at that,” she says, stretching her arms above her head, knowing that Harry’s gaze is on her breasts. “It’s bed time.”

The words don’t catch up with Harry straight away, not until Louis has got up off the couch and has started to head towards the bedroom.

“Hey!” she squawks indignantly. “What about me?”

“C’mon, princess,” Louis says teasingly. She crooks a finger at Harry, beckoning her. “I’m sure your nails are dry by now.”

~*~

The café they’ve chosen for lunch is quaint but lively. Louis holds the door open for Harry so she can step inside first and she follows behind her. They’re shown to their table and as Louis passes the owner, she waves and says hello. She’s been coming to this café since she moved to London and she adores the owner and her wife.

“Looks like Eleanor is late,” Harry says as she takes her seat next to Louis. 

“Give her more than five seconds, Haz,” Louis replies. She barely opens her mouth to say something else when Eleanor appears, giving them a smile. 

“Hi,” Eleanor says as she sits down across from them. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“We’ve just got here ourselves,” Louis says before Harry can say anything. She reaches under the table and squeezes Harry’s thigh gently, silently telling her to be nice. Harry’s fingers lace with Louis’ for a brief moment and she smiles. 

“Good,” Eleanor replies. She flicks her gaze between Louis and Harry before shifting a little awkwardly in her seat. “How are you both, then?”

“We’re good,” Harry says. “We went to bed early and had a nice breakfast this morning, didn’t we, babe?”

Louis nods. “We did,” she agrees with a fond smile, glad that Harry is making the effort. 

“I’m trying to convince Louis to get into yoga,” Harry adds. “Do you do yoga at all, Eleanor?” 

Eleanor shakes her head. “I’ve done Pilates in the past but not yoga.”

Before Louis can think that the conversation seems a little strained, their server approaches and asks if they’d like to order drinks. Louis breathes a sigh of relief and orders for herself and Harry on reflex. She turns to face Harry to find Harry beaming at her, nodding. Eleanor gives them a strange look before she orders herself a drink. Their server nods and gives them a smile as she leaves.

“So, Harry,” Eleanor starts a moment later. “How is school?”

Louis holds her breath as she watches the expression on Harry’s face change. She reaches under the table and puts her hand on Harry’s thigh again. Harry’s fingers immediately lace together with hers and Louis breathes a sigh of relief.

“It’s been good,” Harry replies. “Thank you for asking.”

It feels like the entire lunch is going to be awkward. Louis can see that both Eleanor and Harry are making an effort to be civil but it all just seems _so_ strained. Louis is beginning to wonder if this whole thing was a bad idea.

“I am sorry, you know,” Eleanor says, surprising Louis and Harry both. “For being so rude to you.”

Harry raises her eyebrow at Eleanor who ducks her head a little. “Umm…” 

“The comments I made were completely inappropriate and I just want you to know that I’m sorry for even saying them,” Eleanor continues, meeting Harry’s gaze. “Louis knows how sorry I am but I wanted to say it to you as well since you’re the one I hurt.”

Harry glances over to Louis and she gives Harry a small, reassuring smile. Harry squeezes her hand again under the table. “Thank you,” she says. “I appreciate that.”

Eleanor smiles. “At least we both have good taste,” she adds, throwing a glance over at Louis. Louis preens a little under the attention but the second Harry turns her big eyes on her, Louis just melts. 

“Yeah,” Harry starts, not taking her gaze from Louis, “we do.”

Instinctively, Louis leans over and gives Harry a sweet kiss, feeling Harry smiling against her lips. They part and Louis chances a glance at Eleanor who thankfully doesn’t look like she’s going to throttle either of them for their small public display of affection.

Their drinks arrive and their server takes their lunch orders. She gives Eleanor a lingering glance before she leaves and Louis perks up upon seeing it. She keeps it to herself, though, as she isn’t exactly sure how well it will be received from Eleanor.

“Well,” Eleanor says as she takes a sip of her diet coke. “I guess I should finally ask the question I’ve been dying to know.” Both Louis and Harry turn to give her their full attention. “How _exactly_ did you to even end up together?”

Louis grins at Harry, who ducks her head a little, a massive smile playing on her face. She brings Harry’s hand up to her lips and kisses the back of it, making Harry blush beautifully and look at Louis with love in her eyes. “Well, this one chased me for ages there…”

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Lifting her champagne glass up, Louis taps it with a teaspoon to get everyone’s attention. She’s standing on a chair that probably shouldn’t be stood on but she kicked off her high heels before climbing up, much to Liam’s relief, and she’s _shorter_ than everyone else, so she needs the extra height.

“Hello, everyone,” she greets, pleasantly buzzed from the two glasses of champagne she’s had already. She’s glad that Liam is standing behind her to catch her in case she falls. “I’m Louis Tomlinson and I want to thank all of you for coming tonight.” She has the attention of everyone in the room, which is good. She swallows as she looks around the full room, pride swelling in her chest a little. “As you know this isn’t an ordinary Christmas work dinner and I appreciate every single one of you being here, despite the non-traditional side of things.

“I’m going to start off with saying that the silent auction is set to end in an hour’s time and that cruise is looking pretty good right about now,” she continues. “It would go with the swaying feeling I have right now, at least.” People laugh and Louis grins. “And I want to thank each and every one of you who have donated so far to the Eden Dora Trust. Every donation helps and she loved meeting so many of you last week when she came to the office.

“Also, I hope everyone has saved room for dessert because we have some _sinfully_ delicious chocolate mousse coming out shortly,” Louis says as she glances around the room. She pauses as her gaze sweeps over the faces of everyone entranced by her. “And before everyone leaves, please see Katie and Gina to get your Christmas hampers from me. Well, I’d better get down before Liam gets worried that I’m going to fall off.” Liam huffs at her and crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m not _that_ drunk, honestly, Leeyum. _Anyway_. I hope you all have a happy and safe Christmas and an _amazing_ New Year and I’ll see most of you back in the office mid-January!”

Applause rings out and she bows before turning around and holding out her hand for Liam to take so she can get down.

“You’re a menace, Louis Tomlinson,” Liam says the second Louis is on solid ground. 

“How very dare you,” Louis replies haughtily. “I have half a mind to take away your Christmas bonus now. But I won’t because I’m an _amazing_ boss.”

“Yes, you are Louis,” Liam agrees half-heartedly, rolling her eyes. 

Louis pokes her in the cheek. “Where’s your better half?”

“Soph’s talking with Robin Twist and his wife,” Liam replies, glancing around the room. “Not sure what for but I think his wife used to model or something and it’s something they have in common.”

“Nice,” Louis says, holding out her empty champagne glass and wiggling it in front of Liam’s face. “Liam, be a darling and get me another drink?”

“Not on your life, Tommo,” Liam replies, shaking her head and pushing away Louis’ arm. “You’re driving home and you already look over the limit as it is.”

Louis pouts. “You’re no fun, Liam Payne,” she says. “Regular stick in the mud. I’m going to see if the bartender will give me more drinks.”

“You can try,” Liam replies easily, placing her hand on Louis’ forearm. “But I’ve already told him not to. Plus, he’s not going to fall for your pout or you shoving your tits in his face. He’s as gay as you are.”

“Stick. In. The. Mud.” Louis pokes Liam’s arm again and glances around the room, trying to find someone who will be easily convinced to get her another drink.

Her gaze sweeps passed Sophia who is talking to a rather good looking woman. Unfortunately, the rather good looking woman has her hand on the chest of one of Louis’ accountants, Robin Twist. She pouts when she realises that means the good looking woman is probably not available or would not interested in Louis’ advances. 

She glances away but someone near Sophia catches Louis’ gaze and she quickly snaps her attention back to whoever it was. She sees the girl’s profile briefly, a big, beaming smile on her face before she walks away. 

Louis bites her lip as she watches the girl stumble a little, almost bumping into people as she heads towards the toilets. She’s gorgeous, Louis thinks. Even more so than Robin’s wife. Louis watches her disappear from the crowd and she straightens her shoulders, intent on following the girl, no matter how odd that sounds. If anything should come from tonight other than her spending loads of money, it should be the chance of Louis getting laid for _once_.

“Louis, put your shoes on if you’re going to walk out there,” Liam comments.

With a huff, Louis locates her shoes. It’s a slight task to get them back on and every moment she spends focusing on getting her damn foot back into her strappy high heels is a moment spent _not_ wooing the beautiful girl who stumbled her way to the toilets.

“Finally,” Louis says exasperatedly as she gets the last strap into place. “How do I look?”

“Like the devil in a red dress,” Liam replies, sweeping her gaze over Louis’ body.

Louis beams at her. “Good,” she says. She throws a wink over her shoulder at Liam and makes her way through the crowd that parts for her as she walks. She keeps her gaze peeled for the girl but doesn’t see her so she figures she must still be in the toilets. 

Unfortunately, Louis has no idea of her own strength sometimes as she pushes the door to the toilets open hard. It bangs on the wall, causing both herself and the girl standing at the sink to jump.

Even more unfortunately, the girl is holding _something_ in her hands that Louis has no idea what but she’s pretty sure that the yellow substance is, in fact, _urine_ running down her leg.

“Oops,” the girl says. “I’m so sorry! Let me get that.” 

Before Louis can even move or has the chance to speak, the girl has a wad of wet paper towel and she’s mopping up Louis’ leg. Her touch is surprisingly soft as she makes sure to get all of the urine off Louis’ leg.

“I think that’s all of it,” the girl says. She looks up at Louis from where she’s kneeling on the floor and Louis feels like she’s been hit by a truck when she sees her face. She stands shakily and gives Louis a sheepish look. 

“Hi,” Louis breathes. She probably looks like a fool and later, she’ll blame it on the two glasses of champagne she had, but right now, this girl standing in front of her is the most beautiful person Louis has _ever_ had the pleasure of meeting. She has the most adorable flush on her cheeks and she’s biting down on her bottom lip, making it plump and red and oh so inviting.

“Sorry about that,” the girl says again. And _oh_ , right, there was urine.

Louis shakes her head. “What _is_ that?” she asks.

The girl goes even redder if possible. “Umm, I was about to wash out my She Wee.”

“Come again?” 

“This,” the girl says, holding up some weird plastic device in her hand. She turns the tap on and sure enough, water runs through the opening at the top through the spout at the end. “It allows women to pee while standing up.”

Louis blinks and looks from the She Wee to the girl. “Alright,” she says slowly.

“Public toilets are disgusting,” the girl says, in response to Louis’ unanswered question. “I carry this in my handbag when I’m going to be in public places for a while. That way I don’t have to hover over the toilet seat.”

Tilting her head, Louis gives her an appraising look. “That’s really smart,” she says. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, by the way, just in case you were wondering who you peed on.”

“Harry Styles,” she replies. “The girl who peed on you.”

They grin at each other and Harry shakes her head as she finishes cleaning out her She Wee. She dries it off and slips it back into her handbag that is sitting on the counter next to the sink. 

“Tada,” Harry says as she turns back to face Louis, her cherub cheeks still pink but oh so endearing.

“I might have to get one of those,” Louis says easily. “Where did you get it?”

“Oh!” Harry says excitedly. “I’ll get you their number!” She turns to reach into her handbag for her phone and she swipes across the screen with quick thumbs. Louis pulls her phone out of her bag as well and takes the number down.

“Y’know,” Louis starts. “While we’ve got our phones out, you should give me your number. In case they ask who referred them.”

“Oh, they don’t do that,” Harry replies as she locks her phone. “They’re not the kind of company who keeps tabs on who refers who.”

Louis raises her eyebrows and smiles at this beautiful girl. “Harry,” she says slowly. “I’m hitting on you.”

“Oh!” Harry says again. “I… Okay.” She passes Louis her phone and Louis puts her number into it, saving it with a football emoji and the lady in the red dress, just so that Harry will remember her. 

“There, done,” she says, flicking herself a quick text from Harry’s phone so that she has Harry’s number as well. 

“Thank you,” Harry replies, accepting the phone back. “You’re very forward, aren’t you?”

Louis shrugs. “I know what I want and I go for it,” she says easily. “And that is one of _the_ most cliché pick-up lines ever.”

Harry laughs. It sounds beautiful to Louis’ ears. “It was alright,” she replies. “It worked, if that helps?”

Louis grins. “Great,” she says. She’s about to make a date with Harry when her phone rings in her hand. She frowns at it and sighs. “Sorry,” she says. “I’d better take this.”

Harry nods and leaves Louis standing in the middle of the toilets on her phone. She watches Harry as she leaves and barely pays attention to her call but it’s business related, so she has to listen. 

The door closes and she focuses on the conversation so she knows what to say when necessary. She stupidly hadn’t forwarded her calls to her voicemail and is now paying the price. 

By the time Louis leaves the toilets, she is a little irritated from the call and the fact that she can’t drink away her frustration because she’s the idiot who decided to _drive_ because she’s leaving for Doncaster in the morning. With a sigh, Louis heads towards Liam and Sophia, who are still mingling with people.

“Lou!” Liam says upon seeing her. “The silent auction is about to end.”

Louis blinks. “It is?” she asks. 

Liam nods at her and gives her a wary smile. “Are you alright, Lou?” she asks.

“Yeah, of course,” Louis replies. She puts on a smile and turns to face whoever Liam and Sophia are talking to.

“Gina has just gone to get the auction sheets so you can do the announcement,” Sophia says softly. “Anne here was just saying that she and Robin were hoping to win the holiday in Spain so they can go there for their honeymoon next year after they get married in July.”

Louis turns to face Anne and Robin and she gives them a warm smile. “That would be wonderful,” she says. “I don’t know if I congratulated you on your engagement, Robin?”

“You did,” he replies. “The engagement basket you gave was brilliant.”

Louis smiles. “I’m glad,” she says. 

“I wonder where my daughter has gone off to,” Anne says a moment later, looking around. 

“Well, you know how sixteen year olds are,” Liam adds with a grin. 

“There she is,” Anne replies. She waves someone over and the moment Anne’s daughter comes into view, Louis’ stomach drops. 

It’s Harry. Harry who is Anne’s daughter and apparently _sixteen_ years old. The _same_ Harry that flirted with Louis in the toilets and who Louis gave her number to. 

Harry smiles at all of them and says hello. Her gaze locks with Louis’ and she smiles even brighter, if possible. 

“I’d better go see if Gina needs me,” Louis says stiffly. She tears her gaze away from Harry’s, noticing that Harry’s smile drops ever so slightly as she does and she forces herself to square her shoulders and walk away as quickly as possible.

Once Louis is in the silent auction room, she closes the door and leans heavily against it. She puts her face in her hands and breathes deeply, trying to keep the panic from rising up her throat.

“Louis?” 

There’s a hand on her shoulder and Louis looks up, meeting Gina’s worried expression. 

“Are you alright?” she asks.

Louis shakes her head. “I… Fuck. _No_. I just hit on a _sixteen_ year old. _Sixteen!_ I’m… _Fuck_.”

“Louis, just breathe a little,” Gina says soothingly. She takes Louis’ hands in hers and Louis forces herself to breathe in time with Gina. “There you go,” she says softly. 

“Thank you,” Louis replies. There aren’t many people who Louis can break down a little in front of and not have to fire them but Gina is definitely the exception to the rule. 

“I’ve tallied up all of the auction winners,” Gina says slowly. “Do you need a minute before we announce them?”

Louis shakes her head. “No,” she says, regaining control of herself once more. “I’ll be fine.”

She takes a few more breaths and accepts the list from Gina. She plasters a smile on her face and heads out of the room, knowing she’s going to have to fake it for the rest of the night until everyone has gone. 

What a Christmas work event _this_ turned out to be.

~*~

The drive back to Doncaster the next day takes far too long for Louis’ liking. It gives her too much time in her own head and it isn’t somewhere that she wants to be at that current moment.

After she had got home once the work party had finished, she had quickly showered and fallen into bed. Her dreams had been plagued with green eyes, cherub cheeks and gorgeous, curly hair. After meeting the girl _once_. Louis needs better control over her brain.

The first text message comes through when Louis stops to get a cup of tea. She doesn’t even think about it when she unlocks her phone without really looking at the screen. She’s surprised when Harry’s name appears along with the little grey bubble of a received text. 

_Hiii, it’s Harry. How are you? It was great meeting you last night. You’re very wonderful. .x_

It’s simple. 

_Innocent._

Just like Harry is. Louis screws her eyes shut and shoves the phone back in her pocket so she can pretend to ignore it. 

It doesn’t last long, of course. She’s sitting in her car, chewing on her bottom lip, staring at the text message on her screen. She has no idea what to do. She can’t reply. Harry is _sixteen_. She’s the same age as Louis’ sister. 

With a frustrated sigh, Louis starts her car and continues the drive to her mum’s house. Her car is loaded with presents for her sisters and her newest siblings which are due to be born soon. She’s got her fingers crossed for a little brother this time. Not that sisters aren’t amazing, of course, but she has four of them already, it’d be nice to have a little boy as well, she thinks.

She turns up the stereo and sings obnoxiously along with her _Grease_ soundtrack. She gets part way through _Hopelessly Devoted_ and she pulls her car over. She digs her phone back out of her pocket and stares at Harry’s text message. She has no idea what to even say in response. How can she take back everything she said without feeling like a complete and utter arsehole because she didn’t know that Harry is sixteen years old?

She has no idea how to text ‘sorry, not interested’ when a massive part of her is still very interested but also _very_ not into the idea of being seen as a cradle snatcher. She’s pretty sure that sixteen is legal, but barely. 

Louis is going to be _twenty five_ in just a few days’ time. That is a very big age difference. Very big.

“What am I even doing?” she mutters to herself. She can’t _seriously_ be contemplating texting Harry back, could she? “But it’s rude not to…”

She bites down on her bottom lip and quickly pulls up the text again. 

_It was lovely meeting you too. Have a good Christmas._

There. 

That wasn’t suggestive or flirty or _anything_. There is no way that Louis’ conscience can feel bad about that response. None whatsoever. 

Feeling a little relieved, Louis pulls back onto the motorway and continues her drive back home to Doncaster. 

She arrives in good time and she leaves all of the presents and her luggage in the car and takes the giant box of cupcakes she picked up on the way out of town with her to the front door. She pushes the doorbell with her nose, her hands too full to even try juggling the things she’s holding and a moment later, there’s the unmistakable sound of a stampede coming to the door.

“Louis!” Her twin sisters, Phoebe and Daisy scream excitedly as they open the door together. Apparently it was a big enough task that both of them had to do it, Louis thinks.

“Hi!” Louis says. Phoebe and Daisy attach themselves to Louis’ legs and she winces a little when they squeeze her particularly hard. 

“Phoebe, Daisy, let go of your sister,” Jay’s voice scolds fondly as she makes her way to the front door. The girls let go of Louis and immediately take the box of cupcakes out of her hand as she absent-mindedly passes it to them.

“ _Mum_!” she breathes. “Look how pregnant you are!”

Jay smiles at Louis as she rubs a hand over her belly. She’s due in February but and she looks completely radiant, despite carrying twins for the second time. Louis gives her mum a good cuddle and pats her belly, letting her unborn siblings know that she’s there. She feels a movement underneath her hand and wells up at it.

“Well, they know you’re here at least,” Jay says. “C’mon, into the kitchen, I need to sit down.”

“And I need a cuppa,” Louis agrees, following her mum. They make their way into the kitchen to see that all four of Louis’ sisters have already helped themselves to the cupcakes she brought with her and that Dan, her mum’s fiancé, has one as well. 

“You’d better have left one for me,” Jay says as she sits down, lowering herself carefully onto a kitchen chair.

“Of course, love,” Dan says. He passes her over one on a plate that he had clearly taken out of the box before the girls could get to them all. 

Louis busies herself with putting the kettle on and making cups of tea for everyone who wants one. She gives her other sisters a massive hug each and squeezes them ridiculously tightly just to annoy them before they leave in a huff, back to whatever it was they were doing before Louis arrived. 

“So, how was your work party?” Jay asks as Louis sits down opposite her at the kitchen table. 

“It was good,” Louis replies, lifting her cup to her lips to take a sip. Just thinking about the party reminds her of Harry. Her stomach swoops at the thought of the unread text message she has from Harry sitting on her phone. It came through just before Louis had reached the Doncaster welcome sign and she hadn’t had a chance to read it yet. She isn’t even sure if she wants to, or even if she _should_.

“What’s that look for?” Jay asks, raising her eyebrows at Louis over her own cup of tea.

“What look?” Louis asks, blinking. She sets down her cup and reaches for a cupcake to occupy her hands.

“Did you meet someone?” Jay badgers. 

Louis flushes. Something she hasn’t done in a _very_ long time. She prides herself on being able to keep her cool in embarrassing situations but her mum has always been able to make her feel like a teenager with her hand caught down the front of her pants. She’s done that before. Louis remembers vividly the absolute horror when Jay had told her that it was _normal_ and that she shouldn’t be ashamed to masturbate. What _parent_ actually uses the word _masturbate_ to their teenage daughter?

“I know that look!” Jay says excitedly. “C’mon, tell your Mum everything!” She’s positively gleeful and Louis can’t help but poke her tongue out at her mum in return. 

“You’re awful,” Louis replies, taking another sip of her tea. 

Jay just shrugs, placing her hand on her stomach again. “Takes one to know one,” she teases. And, well, Louis should have expected that.

“I did. Meet someone, that is,” she starts, setting her cup back down. She fiddles with the paper from her cupcake that she has mostly shredded on the plate. “But she’s… well, younger.”

Jay shrugs. “So? Dan is younger than me.”

“But he isn’t sixteen,” Louis replies. She keeps her gaze away from her Mum’s face, unable to see the horror that is sure to be shining in her eyes.

“Oh, boobear,” Jay says softly. “Tell me what happened.”

Sighing, Louis glances up at her mum, seeing only concern on her face and a willingness to listen that can only ever come from a mother. She tells Jay how she met Harry and the instant attraction she felt. She knows Harry felt it too, otherwise she wouldn’t have given Louis her number, but of course, Harry has no idea that Louis doesn’t feel right about even communicating with a sixteen year old she just met, let alone considering to _date_ one. Or worse, be in a relationship.

“There’s a time in your life,” Jay starts, reaching across the table to hold Louis’ hand. “When you’ll realise that age is _just_ a number. Do you think that people didn’t look at me funny when I got engaged to a man ten years younger than me? Because they did, poppet. But I’m _so_ in love with him that I couldn’t give a fuck what they think.”

Louis smiles briefly at her mum’s swearing. “It’s a little different, though,” she says. “You’re both adults. Harry is sixteen. That’s _Lottie’s_ age.”

Jay shrugs. “If it’s meant to be, it’ll happen, love,” she says. “Just you wait and see.”

Louis nods once and picks up her tea. It’s mostly gone cold now but she swallows it down in one mouthful anyway. Jay gets up and kisses her cheek and tells Louis to answer the text message. 

She bites her lip and fishes her phone out of her pocket. She can’t help the smile that forms on her lips when she sees Harry’s name on the screen. She opens the message and quickly replies. She doesn’t want to be rude but at the same time, she really doesn’t want to lead Harry on.

Her mum may be right but Louis isn’t quite comfortable with their age difference. Harry is only sixteen and Louis is going to be twenty five years old in just a few days. That kind of age difference doesn’t really sit well with Louis at all. 

She isn’t even sure how she is meant to overcome a difference like that.

With that in mind, she texts Harry a simple apology, saying that she can no longer, in good conscience, lead Harry on when she doesn’t think she’ll be able to overcome the fact that Harry is sixteen years old.

She doesn’t get a message back from Harry for the rest of her entire trip to Doncaster.

It stings more than it really should but Louis assures herself that she did the right thing.

~*~

“ _Why_ are you naked?”

“It’s my house, Lima Bean. Plus, I’m wearing underwear,” Louis throws back, gesturing a hand at her bra clad chest. She lifts the covers of her bed none the less and Liam slips in next to her. 

“I’m still married,” Liam says as she pulls the covers of Louis’ bed up to under her arms like Louis has. 

Louis shrugs. “I’ve smelled your farts,” she starts, “we wouldn’t work out.”

Liam rolls her eyes. “So, why are you naked in your bed at three in the afternoon when you have a party to be planning for?”

“I just finished masturbating,” Louis replies and predictably, Liam crinkles her nose. Louis grins and tackles Liam, pushing her fingers into Liam’s hair just to be a pain. Liam swats at her but eventually gives up. They shift until they’re comfortable, watching the television show that Louis had been watching before Liam arrived.

“You’re awful,” Liam says as she bites at Louis’ shoulder.

“You love me, big Payno,” Louis replies. 

Liam hums. “I guess so,” she agrees. 

Louis grins and laces their fingers together under the blankets. It’s comforting and she really needs it right then. Her mind has been a constant jumble of Harry related thoughts since she texted Harry she couldn’t text her anymore. She knows she shouldn’t feel so attached already, it was barely half a dozen text messages but she can’t help the lingering disappointment in her bones. 

The rest of her time in Doncaster had been a great distraction. Especially Christmas day. Her birthday had been spent with her sisters playing footie at the park and then taking them to the movies. They had fun and it made Louis feel like a kid again. Which she needed since she was now _twenty five_ years old. 

“I’m so old,” Louis mumbles with a pout. She doesn’t want to be old. Old means… well, _old_. It’s just awful. 

“You’re not old,” Liam replies, predictably. She really is the best friend ever, Louis thinks. But, she’s also younger than Louis, which just won’t do. Louis pushes Liam off the bed and Liam shoots her an incredulous look.

“What was _that_ for?” Liam asks as she stands up, rubbing at her knee where she landed.

“You’re younger than me,” Louis replies like it explains everything.

Liam huffs. “You’re not old, Lou,” she says. “You’ve _just_ turned twenty five.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me!” Louis whines. She shoves a pillow over her face and flops back, the blankets riding down her stomach. “I’m going through a midlife crisis,” she mutters.

The pillow gets removed and Liam, wisely, takes a step back, holding it in front of her like a shield. “First of all, you’re _twenty five_ , that usually isn’t the time people have midlife crises. Second, what’s got you so upset about your age?” she asks. 

Louis pouts and flicks her belly button piercing that she got when she was sixteen. “I _may_ have a crush on someone younger than me…” she mumbles, not meeting Liam’s gaze at all. 

Liam makes a noise that sounds positively gleeful. Louis hates her. “You have a crush?” she repeats.

Louis sits up to reach for the pillow Liam is holding so she can hit her with it. “I said I _may_. Didn’t say that I _do_.”

“It looks like you do,” Liam says as she climbs back on the bed. It’s a risky move, Louis thinks. She’s within punching distance now and Louis has no qualms in hitting her best friend. “So, who is she?”

Shaking her head, Louis snatches the pillow back and tucks it under her head. She pulls the cover up over her face and burrows down as far as she can. Liam pokes her over the blankets and Louis just wiggles away.

A moment later, there’s a shift and the bed dips as Liam slips under the covers with her. She gives Louis a worried look before she pulls Louis into her arms and cuddles her tightly. She smells nice, Louis thinks as she presses her face in the crook of Liam’s neck, letting herself be hugged. She doesn’t show weakness often but when she does, Liam is usually the only one, who isn’t her mum, who gets to see it.

“Lou, you’re worrying me,” Liam says after a few minutes. “And it smells like fanny under here.”

Louis snorts. “I told you I masturbated,” she replies. 

Liam blanches. “Now I have to wash my hair again, thanks.”

“I washed my hands, Liam,” Louis says, rolling her eyes. “I’m not that disgusting.”

“Good to know,” Liam replies. She strokes her hand through Louis’ hair. “What’s wrong with having a crush, Lou?” 

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with having a crush, as such,” Louis says slowly. “It’s the fact that she’s sixteen.”

“Oh,” Liam replies. Her fingers stop for a brief moment in Louis’ hair before they keep rubbing against her scalp, making Louis feel sleepy. “But sixteen is the age of consent, yeah?”

Louis nods briefly. “Yeah,” she says. “It’s still odd though.”

Liam hums and presses her lips to the top of Louis’ head. “Well, you have two choices as far as I can see,” she starts. “You can either ignore it and be even more miserable than you have been, or you can do something about it.”

“That’s what Mum said,” Louis replies, curling her hand into the fabric of Liam’s shirt. “And I’m not miserable!” she adds, swatting Liam a little.

“Can we get out from under here?” Liam asks as she grabs Louis’ hand to stop her from hitting her even more. “It’s getting a bit hot.”

“You know you want me, Payno,” Louis teases as she pulls back the covers. She pushes her hair off her face and sits up, resting her hands on top of the blanket. 

“Not even if I wasn’t happily married,” Liam retorts.

“Ouch,” Louis says, dramatically clutching a hand to her chest and swooning. “You wound me.”

Liam pokes her in the side and Louis grins. “So, what are you going to do then?”

Louis bites her lip. “I’m going to settle with pining from a distance until the whole thing goes away,” she says perkily, giving Liam a hopeful look.

Liam rolls her eyes and she gets out of the bed, stretching her muscles, causing her shirt to ride up a little. “Bad choice,” she replies. “C’mon, Lou, let yourself have a crush for once. When is the last time that you actually had _feelings_ for someone?”

It’s been a while, Louis knows that much. She’s slept with women, of course, she has needs and urges just like most people her age do, but she hasn’t exactly _felt_ anything for them other than the extreme need to orgasm. Even then that has been subpar with some of them. She eats pussy like a champ, she expects that other women should as well. It’s only fair.

“Exactly,” Liam adds before Louis can even respond.

“Not happening,” Louis replies. “She’s the daughter of one of my accountants.”

“Step-daughter,” Liam corrects and Louis’ head shoots up, giving her a wide-eyed look. “Yes, I know that it’s Harry Styles. I saw the way you looked at her at the Christmas party,” she says exasperatedly. “I haven’t been your best friend since we were eighteen for nothing, Lou.”

“ _Ex_ -best friend,” Louis says, poking her tongue out at Liam who just rolls her eyes. She perches on the edge of the bed to pull her shoes on and Louis knee-walks across the bed until she’s behind Liam. She drapes herself across Liam’s back and bites down on Liam’s shoulder, causing her to yelp. “You should carry me to the kitchen so I can have a cuppa.”

She expects Liam to just leave her there but Liam hooks her hands underneath Louis’ thighs and she wobbles a second as she stands but she piggy backs Louis to the kitchen where she deposits her on the kitchen counter. 

“There,” Liam says. “Have a cup of tea and a nap. I’ll be back in a few hours to get you for the party.”

Louis nods. “Okay,” she replies. She jumps down off the counter and lands on the cold tiles. “Love you, Leeyum.”

“Love you too, Lou,” Liam says. She gives Louis one last big hug and kisses the corner of her mouth before she makes her exit. Louis sighs and leans against the kitchen counter. 

It’s a few minutes later that she realises she hasn’t even put the kettle on. With a sigh, she puts it on and makes herself a cup of tea to take back to bed with her. She mulls over what both Liam and her mum have said and while it doesn’t help much, it makes her think a little more. 

If only Harry wasn’t sixteen years old, Louis probably wouldn’t feel so bad about it all. With that in mind, she burrows herself back in her bed, cocooning herself in her blanket to get some sleep for a few hours so she can be ready for her New Year’s Eve party that she had stupidly insisted on throwing.

~*~

It was half an hour before midnight and Louis has never felt more alone.

She throws a fantastic party, though, if she does say so herself. But she’s always known that. She just wishes that she had someone to enjoy it with.

Liam had picked her up hours ago with Sophia and they had been the typically mushy and in love couple that they were and it made Louis a little bitter. Okay, a _lot_ bitter. She wanted that. She wanted to know love so deeply that she wanted to marry that person as soon as possible. She wasn’t ashamed to admit that she was jealous of Liam and Sophia’s relationship. They weren’t obnoxious about it, not like some people. They simply just were and they were wonderful. 

It was their second year at university when Liam had met Sophia, who was modelling full time. Louis still isn’t sure how Sophia had ended up falling for nerdy, comic book loving, and gym obsessed Liam but there she had. They’d been stupidly in love ever since. They had even married six months later and Louis had been Liam’s Maid of Honour. 

She wants a love like that. Something that will keep her insides warm and fuzzy even five years later. Someone who would be by her side through everything, from insignificant to insurmountable. She wanted a forever someone.

Six months beforehand, Liam had pulled Louis aside and told her that she was worried about Louis. Louis knew it was coming. She had known for a while. Liam’s face expressed a lot, even when she probably didn’t mean for it to. But Louis knew. Liam was worried that Louis just wasn’t caring anymore.

And the thing is, she wasn’t. 

She stopped caring about a lot of things.

Sure, she still had her family in Doncaster, and she loved all of them to bits but she hadn’t felt any spark inside of herself for a very long time. She had only ever been in two real relationships. One with a girl named Hannah in her last year of sixth form and then another girl called Evan in her first year of university but that had fizzled out before the school year was over. She’s had one night stands since then but no one made her stomach flip flop or her heart swoop in her chest like Hannah or Evan initially had.

Downing her drink, Louis gives a withering glare to the crowd of people dancing and grinding against each other from where she sits on top of one of the many tables. It’s her party – she’ll glare if she wants to.

There are two girls practically having sex on the dance floor already, one bottle blonde and one gorgeous darker haired girl and normally Louis would suggest a threesome but she can’t even be bothered doing _that_. 

Not when her mind is still in a jumble of thoughts of Harry. 

Harry, Harry, _Harry_.

Louis screws her eyes shut as she tries to push thoughts of Harry out of her mind. It’s silly to start thinking of Harry again. Especially after the intense dream she had while napping earlier. Masturbating once more after waking hadn’t completely shaken the thrumming underneath Louis’ skin. It’s like she was buzzing, unable to keep still for long periods of time. It had annoyed Liam at first but then Liam figured she had started pre-drinks already and was a little alcohol happy.

When Louis opens her eyes again, she thinks she must be seeing things because there is _no way_ that Harry is actually here at her party. She blinks a few times but no, there is Harry, laughing and talking with the two grinding girls that Louis had eyed just earlier. She feels sick when she realises they’re probably friends and probably _also_ sixteen years old and thus making Louis feel like a massive pervert.

Growling, Louis jumps off the table and pushes her way passed some people to head up to the roof. She needs fresh air and she needs it _now_. 

The air is biting when she gets up to the roof and she instantly regrets not grabbing her coat. She shivers as she walks towards the edge of the building. The loud thumping of a bass indicates that she’s not the only person having a party around here. She peers over the edge and there’s several people in the streets, already drunk off their arses and happily singing whatever songs are in their minds.

Louis watches them and wonders just how many people are going through things worse than she is. Admittedly, it makes her feel a little better about everything. Especially when one of the drunk guys falls over and takes three people with him.

Smiling to herself, Louis turns back around, ready to count down to midnight with the rest of her party goers when she stops in her tracks.

Harry is standing less than ten feet away from her, looking a lot warmer than Louis feels. At least she had the foresight to grab her coat. Louis’ in a skimpy red dress that stops at mid-thigh and is currently freezing her tits off. Of course Harry looks warm. Louis _wants_ to be mad at her for it – irrationality be damned. She’s still torn about everything and she needs to get her brain to stop betraying her with thoughts of just how gorgeous Harry actually looks right now, standing in front of her, wearing a sheepish smile and unwinding her scarf from around her neck.

“You look cold,” is all she says. 

Louis wants to make some kind of snappy remark but before she can even think of something to say, Harry has closed the distance between them and is winding her scarf carefully around Louis’ neck. Her hands are warm where they brush against Louis’ bare shoulders and her eyes are big and green, even in the poor lighting of the roof.

“Thank you,” Louis says softly. The scarf is warm and smells like Harry. It’s intoxicating. “What are you doing here?”

“I saw you leave and I wanted to talk to you,” Harry replies.

“I mean at my party,” Louis says. “How did you even get in?”

“You’re not the only one who knows what she wants and goes for it,” she starts. “Plus, Niall can get us into anywhere,” she adds with a shrug. She seems quite proud of herself. Louis is impressed. She has no idea who this Niall person is but Harry is clearly fond of them if her tone of voice is anything to go by.

“And you wanted to talk?” Louis prompts after a few more long moments of silence.

Harry nods. “Yeah,” she says. “I do.”

Louis bites her lip. “Alright,” she starts. “Talk.”

It seems like Harry wasn’t expecting that answer from Louis because she opens her mouth and nothing comes out. She looks a little flustered as she closes her mouth and Louis can’t help but smirk a little. It’s been a while since she’s made anyone so nervous.

“Why won’t you text me anymore?” Harry blurts out. She winces the second she’s asked the question but doesn’t retract it.

“You’re sixteen, Harry,” Louis starts. “I’m _twenty five_ – that’s a big age difference.”

“I’m _of age_ ,” Harry protests. “ _And_ I’m going to be seventeen in a month!”

Louis sighs and starts to unwind the scarf from around her neck. “It’s a little more complicated than that.”

“It doesn’t _have_ to be,” Harry says. She steps closer and curls her hands around Louis’ where they’re resting on the ends of the scarf. “It doesn’t have to be complicated at all. It can just be you and me and one date. Just to see if we like each other.”

Louis bites her lip. The problem in her mind is that she already knows just how much she likes Harry and that was only after meeting her in the toilets for a few minutes. “Your dad works with me.”

“Step-dad,” Harry corrects. “And why are you making excuses? I just want to have _one_ date with you.”

Louis shakes her head. Her hair falls in front of her face and Harry’s hand is there in an instant, pushing it back behind her ear. In the distance, Louis can hear the countdown starting for midnight. The seconds go by and Louis’ heart thuds in her chest. Harry’s perfume overwhelms her, smelling so sweet and so enticing that it’s taking all of Louis’ strength not to just pounce on her. 

It’s three seconds before midnight and Louis makes the boldest move of her entire life.

Their lips meet and it immediately makes Louis’ head spin. Harry’s lips are a little hesitant underneath her own and Louis’ instincts kick in, automatically taking control. She drops her hands to Harry’s waist and pulls her closer so their bodies are flushed against each other.

Overhead, fireworks go off in the sky, matching the ones that are going off in Louis’ mind. 

It’s so ridiculously cliché but Louis can’t help but feel excited. It’s _her_ cliché. And she loves it.

Her tongue swipes at Harry’s bottom lip and she opens her mouth immediately. The sweetest sound falls from Harry’s lips as their tongues touch for the first time and it makes Louis’ knees go week. She grips onto Harry’s coat a little tighter and loses herself in the kiss. Harry’s hand is tangled in her hair, the pressure of her fingers comforting against Louis’ scalp. 

Another noise comes from Harry and it goes straight through Louis, warming her insides and making her wish that this moment would never end. She loosens her grip on Harry’s coat and reaches up to cup Harry’s face with one of her hands, swiping her thumb over the soft skin of Harry’s cheek before sliding the hand into her hair. Harry whimpers ever so slightly when Louis’ finger tangle in her curls and she pulls back, thinking that she’s hurt Harry. 

When she pulls back, she’s met with Harry’s flushed face, her parted lips, kiss swollen and shining, her eyes closed and her eyelashes fanning against her cheeks. She looks like everything Louis’ ever wanted in her entire life.

“Happy New Year,” Louis whispers. She runs her thumb over Harry’s bottom lip and Harry slowly opens her eyes. She presses a kiss to Louis’ thumb and smiles. 

“Happy New Year,” Harry echoes. She kisses Louis again, chastely this time, their lips barely brushing before they’re parting once more. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” she teases and Louis huffs out a laugh. 

“If I was a guy, it would be,” Louis replies and before she can retract the comment, Harry barks out a laugh.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, then.” Harry’s smile is beautiful. It’s something that Louis always wants to see and that thought scares her. It scares her a lot. 

“Harry,” she starts slowly and Harry’s expression instantly falls at Louis’ tone of voice.

“Please don’t,” she begs softly. “Can’t we just leave this moment untarnished? Please?”

Louis bites her lip and she nods. “Alright,” she stupidly agrees. She can’t resist kissing Harry once more, just to wipe that sad look off her face. 

It seems to work as Harry all but melts against her, sliding her hands over Louis’ body until she’s the one holding onto Louis’ hips. They kiss for a few minutes longer before letting the kiss come to a natural end.

Harry presses her forehead against Louis’ own and brushes their noses against each other ever so slightly. “I guess I had better go,” she says and Louis nods, not trusting herself to speak.

Harry gives her one last lingering look before she leaves Louis standing alone on the roof, fireworks still going off in the distance and Harry’s scarf still wrapped around her neck.

~*~  
_Harry_  


“What’s wrong with your face?”

“Babes, don’t be so rude.”

Niall shrugs at Zayn and crosses her legs underneath herself and Harry just pokes her with her big toe from where they’re sitting on Harry’s bed together.

“You know the woman I was telling you about?” Harry starts.

“Louis that your dad works with?”

Harry nods, grinning. “Well, we kissed.”

“Congratulations,” Zayn says from behind Niall, one of her arms looped around Niall’s stomach where they’re sitting facing Harry.

“When?” Niall demands loudly. 

“Last night at the party,” Harry admits, her cheeks flushing heavily. 

“Ahh, look, you’re proper embarrassed!” Niall teases jovially. “It’s cute.”

“Good for you, Harry,” Zayn adds. “How was it?”

Harry sighs happily and flops back on her bed, the pillows catching her fall. “Amazing,” she replies. “So good that when I got home, I fingered myself twice.”

Niall cheers and Zayn just grins in response. “She looks fit.”

“She is,” Harry agrees dreamily. “She’s gorgeous. I want to have her babies.”

“Bit soon, Haz,” Zayn replies.

“I don’t care,” Harry says. “I’m in love.”

“Well, I hope she feels the same way,” Zayn adds.

Harry’s expression falls a little and she sits up to look at her friends again. They already have love. They’ve been together since Niall moved to London when she was just thirteen and she and Zayn didn’t take too long to get together. Harry wants that. She looks at them and she wants the same kind of happy relationship that they have. She doesn’t care that she’s only almost seventeen, she wants it. 

“What happened?” Zayn asks cautiously.

“Do you want me to shiv her? Because I will,” Niall offers seriously.

“You’re not hurting the love of my life, Niall,” Harry replies pointedly. “It’s just… She doesn’t like that I’m sixteen.”

“Oh, babes,” Zayn says. “But I thought you kissed?”

“We did,” Harry replies. “And it was _mind blowing_ , but she doesn’t want to have a relationship with me. Not that I could gather, at least.” She plucks at the hem of her jumper and twists the fabric with her fingers. “I don’t even think she really wants to go on a date with me.”

“Haz,” Niall says softly as she scoots closer, their movie completely forgotten. “She isn’t worth it if she doesn’t want to even go on a date with you. Anyone can see you would be the best thing that ever happened to them.”

Harry gives her a sad smile and nods once. “Let’s watch the movie,” she says wetly, tears pricking the backs of her eyes.

After she had left Louis on the roof of the building the party was in last night, she hasn’t been able to stop thinking of her. She had thought, had _hoped_ that Louis would have messaged her, to express her feelings that matched Harry’s own. She hasn’t received a single thing though, and it’s beginning to make her disheartened. 

“I’m going to pee,” Harry says and she quickly gets up off the bed to head for the toilet. She takes her time, just so she can have a moment alone. 

She loves her friends and appreciates them, but it’s a little hard when they’re sitting there, with their perfect relationship when Harry isn’t even sure if that amazing kiss meant anything to Louis. 

There’s nothing she can do, though. Not really. She already crashed Louis’ party last night in hopes of seeing her but Louis hasn’t given her any indication that she’s interested. Apart from the kiss, that is. 

Harry can still feel the ghost of Louis’ lips against her own, can still feel the taste of Louis in her mouth and she wants more. She can’t get enough of it and she’s addicted already, no matter how quick it seems. 

She knew she wanted Louis from the very first moment that she saw her. 

After Harry gets drinks for Zayn, Niall and herself, she heads back to her room where Niall and Zayn have clearly abandoned watching the movie in favour of kissing each other. She obnoxiously clears her throat and sets the tray of drinks down on her bedside table. 

“Your phone went off,” Niall says absently as she reaches for her drink. 

Harry’s eyes widen and she reaches for her phone, unable to contain the grin that spreads across her face when she sees that it’s from Louis. She sits right there, on the floor, and reads the message. 

_Last night was wonderful._ it starts. Harry wants to squeal already. _You are such an amazing person and while a massive part of me wants to get to know you, I don’t know if I’m ready, though. Kissing you probably made me change my mind about a lot of things concerning you. Especially since I’m texting you again now. I want to get to know you but I can’t agree to a date until you’re seventeen. Can you wait a month?_

Harry’s heart thuds in her chest as she reads and rereads what Louis sent her. She doesn’t explicitly say that she’s not interested in Harry, which has to be a good thing, right? She licks her dry lips and quickly types out a response: _Yes! I will wait as long as you want._

She hopes it doesn’t come off too needy but she can’t bring herself to even care. 

Hope blooms in Harry’s chest as she gets an immediate response of: _Alright. One month._

It says _date_ in a month, Harry notes. It doesn’t say that they can’t text in between and it _certainly_ doesn’t say that Harry can’t see her whenever they happen to cross paths. Harry is nothing if not creative and she’ll make sure that their paths cross as often as possible. 

“Good news?” Niall asks when Harry re-joins them on the bed. 

“Yeah,” Harry replies with a nod as she settles comfortably. “Yeah, definitely.”

“Good!” Niall says. She reaches over and laces their fingers together and stays that way for the rest of the movie. 

Harry’s mind flits off the movie a fair bit, trying to find ways to accidentally on purpose bump into Louis whenever she can. She has some serious planning to do.

~*~

Harry decides to take Louis’ text as an invitation to get to know her better through that medium of communication. Louis said she wouldn’t agree to a date until Harry was seventeen but in the meantime, she didn’t say anything about not getting to _know her_ until then. It starts off simple, of course, Harry doesn’t want to let her curiosity bombard her but she wants to know every little detail about Louis that she can. She wants to know everything, from how Louis was as a teenager, to what she was like as a kid, if she had any siblings, _everything_.

She could tell that Louis was hesitant at first but soon, they were texting at least once a day. 

Every time Harry’s phone indicated a new text message, she couldn’t stop smiling. She would literally stop whatever she was doing and would read and reply straight away. Sometimes they would text for a little while at a time but Louis would always say she had to go, that she was busy with work.

Of course it made Harry pout that she couldn’t talk to Louis for longer but she understood that Louis had a massive company to run. She just didn’t get why Louis wasn’t on Christmas break like the rest of her staff were.

One evening, a week into the New Year, Harry decided to ask her step-dad why.

“She’s the hardest worker I’ve ever met,” Robin says as he presses the mute button on the television where he’s catching up on one of his favourite TV shows. He still has a few more days left of his holiday break whereas Harry had to go back to school only a few days after the New Year. “I’ve worked with Louis’ company for years now and I don’t even think she’s ever taken a sick day before. She’s there before everyone else is and usually is the last to leave. She has great work ethics, especially for someone so young.”

“What’s she like to work for?” Harry asks.

“ _With_ ,” Robin corrects softly. “Louis doesn’t like people saying they work _for_ her, she says she works with us all. Which is very true. She’s hard, she has to be, and there aren’t many people who are comfortable with someone her age being their boss, not when they’re all as old as me.”

“You’re not old, Daddy,” she says and Robin gives her a smile, opening his arm up for Harry to snuggle into his side like she used to do when she was little.

“I’ve seen some people be quite horrible to Louis but she’s made a name for herself with being completely ruthless when it comes to those kinds of people,” Robin replies. “She has to be. She’s tough but fair. I’ve always said that about her.”

“Is it true she fired someone because they grabbed her arse?” Harry wonders, biting down on her bottom lip, hoping that she isn’t asking too many questions.

Robin chuckles. “I wasn’t there for that one,” he replies. “But I was told the next day when Frank from IT was suddenly gone. Louis’ very generous, she hosts a lot of work parties to make sure that everyone is relaxing once in a while. The job can get pretty tough, so Louis likes to have a happy hour on a Friday once a month. 

“That was when I had the dentist that day so I wasn’t there,” Robin continues. “According to Gina, Louis’ secretary, Frank had grabbed Louis’ arse as she walked passed him and she broke his nose before firing him.”

“She sounds wonderful,” Harry breathes, in awe. “Do you like working with her?”

“Love it,” Robin replies. “The work is good, it’s challenging and it keeps me on my toes. The pay is _fantastic_ and the benefits are really more than what Louis should give us but she likes to take care of every single one of her employees. Did you know that she personally interviews every single person she hires? With Liam from Human Resources. You met her and her wife, Sophia, the other night.”

Harry nods. “She’s very lovely,” she replies. “Sophia is gorgeous as well. And so nice. I didn’t know that models who weren’t Mum could be nice.”

“Louis has good taste in friends,” Robin says. “She’s very supportive too. And you saw the Christmas hamper we got as well. She’s got the biggest heart I’ve ever seen.”

Harry’s stomach swoops pleasantly hearing all of this. She can’t contain her grin and she snuggles into Robin’s side again. He kisses the top of her head and pats her back soothingly.

“Does that answer your questions, love?” Robin asks after a moment.

Harry nods. “Yes,” she replies. “It does.”

“Good,” Robin replies. “You’d be good for her,” he adds and Harry sits up, looking at him, her eyes wide. He chuckles. “I’m not silly, I know you’ve got a crush on her.”

Harry promptly flushes. “She’s magnificent,” she breathes. “I think I could really fall in love with her.”

“That sounds wonderful, love,” Robin says. “I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you.”

Harry grins. “Thanks, Daddy,” she replies, snuggling back into his side once more. 

“Anytime, love,” Robin starts. “You couldn’t do much better than Louis Tomlinson.”

Smiling, Harry focuses on the television show that Robin unmutes and continues to watch. Harry knew that her heart had made the right choice with Louis and hearing her step-dad confirm it made her feel happy. 

Now all she has to do is wait a few more weeks until she’s seventeen before she and Louis can have their first date.

~*~

Their text messaging turns from at least once a day to several times a day, much to Harry’s pleasure. Occasionally, she wakes up with a text from Louis, wishing her a good morning. She does frown, however, when she sees that some of the texts were sent at 5 o’clock. She tries to reprimand Louis for her early starts but Louis either ignores it or she just brushes it off, saying she has lots of work to do.

One afternoon, Harry is working at the bakery after school and she hears the door chime. She looks up from where she’s doodling a little note to Barbara in the communication diary and she stops when she sees Louis standing in front of her.

“Hi,” she breathes. 

Louis looks shocked, like she wasn’t expecting Harry to be here at all.

It’s then that Harry realises that this is the first time she has seen Louis since they kissed. The memory rushes back to her at full force, making her knees weak. 

“Hi,” Louis returns, smiling at Harry. Harry’s knees go weak then. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

Harry nods. “Yeah, for a year now,” she replies. “My dad works in your office across the street.”

Louis glances out of the window for a brief moment. She turns back with a grin. “I’ve been in that building for years now,” she starts. “And I’ve never seen this bakery until now. How strange is that?”

“It must be fate,” Harry comments. Her hand is itching to reach across and touch Louis’ own. She can see that Louis is here, that she is real, but she wants to touch her, just to make sure that this isn’t some elaborate dream she’s having.

“You look cute in your apron,” Louis says softly and Harry glances down at her standard issue, maroon coloured apron. She flushes and looks back up at Louis who is leaning a little against the glass counter. “I’d love some cupcakes if you have any.”

Harry nods. “We do,” she replies. It’s hard to think properly around Louis. She knows this bakery inside and out but with Louis standing in front of her, she can’t remember where anything is for the life of her. 

“To your left, babe,” Louis says and Harry blushes harder. 

She reaches for a box and carefully opens the lid. “Any particular flavours?”

“As many as you can fit in the box, I’ve got a meeting in half an hour and my client has a sweet tooth,” Louis replies. 

Harry nods. “Got it,” she says. She carefully fills the box with as many cupcakes as she can, making sure they’re all sweet ones. She closes the lid over and rings the sale up on the till, her hands trembling ever so slightly as she does.

She accepts Louis’ black Amex card and processes the sale, trying not to outwardly show how impressed she is that Louis has a _black_ Amex card. She’s heard that only those who are super, _super_ rich have them. 

Louis’ smiling at her when Harry slides the box across the counter to her and she smiles back, hoping that it doesn’t come across as a grimace.

“Relax a little, babe,” Louis says. “You’re okay.”

“I know,” Harry replies with a nod. She wipes her hands on her apron, feeling her palms clamming up. “It’s just… This is the first time we’ve seen each other since we kissed.”

“I know,” Louis says. “But it’s good to see you,” she adds purposefully.

Harry ducks her head and grins. “Thank you,” she replies. “You too, of course.”

Louis reaches out a moment later and she gently tugs on Harry’s jumper sleeve until Harry takes the hint and gives Louis her hand. She holds her breath as Louis kisses the back of her hand and throws a wink at her. She says her good byes and exits the bakery, leaving Harry breathless and feeling faint. 

All that from just a kiss to the back of her hand. 

She feels ridiculous. 

She has to force herself to focus again quickly as a group of girls come in for cupcakes and other pastries. She busies herself with the task of serving them and tries to push the thought of Louis out of her mind until she’s home alone where she can properly deal with her reactions.

Unfortunately, she has the later shift tonight, but she’s thankful that it’s a Friday and it means she gets to sleep in the next day. 

She works diligently for the rest of the evening, serving customers and taking down any orders that come in. She loves working at the bakery, it’s great and something she loves to do. She hasn’t decided if she wants to be a baker when she leaves school or if she wants to go to university to study law – both options seem pretty amazing to her. 

It’s something she’ll have to think a bit more seriously about for the next school year, but that’s still a way off yet, she thinks, so she doesn’t mind waiting to decide. 

It’s almost nine thirty by the time that Harry gets out of the shop. She locks the door and says good bye to her co-worker that does the closings with her most nights. He’s a nice lad and does a lot of the baking for special orders they receive. 

Harry covers her mouth with her hand as she yawns and closes her eyes for a brief moment. She doesn’t have far to walk to her bus stop, it’s just down the street, but even the distance seems impossibly long to her tonight.

“If you yawn any bigger, you’ll catch bugs for sure.”

Harry’s head snaps up and her gaze settles on Louis for the second time that day. “Louis,” she breathes. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Louis returns with a smile. “Have you just finished work then?”

Harry nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “Matt and I have just closed up.” She gestures to the closed bakery behind her and Louis gives her a small smile. “What about you? What are you doing out here this late?”

“Figured I’d better go home, maybe get something to eat first,” Louis replies easily with a shrug of her shoulder. “How are you getting home, love?” 

Even though Harry knows it’s just a common word for Louis, it still feels special to be called ‘love’ by her. “Catching the bus,” she replies.

Louis crinkles her nose. “That smelly old thing?” she asks and Harry nods. “Would you like me to give you a lift home instead?”

Harry bites her lip just so she doesn’t blurt out ‘yes’ too eagerly. “I don’t want you to go out of your way.”

“It’s not,” Louis replies. “C’mon, my car is parked this way.”

Harry quickly follows Louis and they fall into step. Louis immediately asks how the remainder of Harry’s shift was and she feels elated when Louis listens to every word that she has to say without interrupting. Harry knows that she can talk slowly at times and that it makes some people be impatient with her but she doesn’t get that at all from Louis. 

By the time they’ve reached the car park, Harry is sure that she has bored Louis to death but Louis looks at her with genuine interest on her face. It makes her heart swell a little in her chest. 

She hesitates when Louis stops at a bright red Porsche and she blinks when Louis hits a button and the car unlocks. “Is this _your_ car?” she asks. 

Louis nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “It’s my baby. Isn’t she gorgeous?” She runs her hand over the roof of the car and grins. “It’s a convertible, too, which is great when it’s a bit warm out.”

Harry lets her gaze roam over the car, taking it all in. She should have realised Louis would have a car like this. In her signature colour as well. It’s very fitting for her, Harry thinks. 

“How was your meeting?” Harry asks as she puts her seatbelt on. “The one with the client who has a sweet tooth?”

Louis smiles and she puts the car into reverse to pull out of the parking spot easier. “It was good,” she replies. “The cupcakes were a big hit. I’m going to have to remember to come and get more when they come back next week.”

“If you let me know in advance, I could perhaps drop them off to your office?” Harry suggests boldly.

Louis glances at her and nods once. “That might work, yeah,” she agrees. 

Harry smiles to herself and carefully folds her hands in her lap. Louis’ car is as gorgeous on the inside as it is on the outside. She gives Louis instructions on how to get to her house and Louis drives them through the streets, listening to Harry’s work stories in between. 

“My house is just up here,” Harry says as they turn onto her street. She lets Louis know when she can pull over and she does, parking the car. She turns off the engine and the car is plunged into silence. 

Harry’s heart thuds in her chest in anticipation. She has no idea what is going to happen next. Wordlessly, Louis reaches over for Harry’s hand and Harry immediately turns her palm up so they’re pressing together. Louis’ fingers slip between her own until they’re holding hands. Louis curls her fingers and brings their joined hands up to her mouth. She kisses the back of Harry’s hand, her lips briefly pressing against the skin.

It makes Harry’s body tingle all over. Her breathing has grown heavier and the tension in the air is so thick she doubts even a knife could cut it. Her lips part automatically as she turns to face Louis a little better and she wants nothing more than to lean across and kiss Louis soundly on the lips. 

“I want to kiss you again,” Harry whispers, too afraid to speak louder in case it broke their fragile moment.

“I do too,” Louis replies. 

Harry’s gaze drops to Louis’ lips and her tongue darts out to wet her own. They lean a little closer but Harry can see the hesitance on Louis’ expression. She backs away a little, ready to question Louis but Louis closes the gap between them. She can feel Louis’ breath on her cheek before their lips are touching. It’s barely a brush, the touch so light and almost as if it wasn’t there at all. 

Her heart thuds against her rib cage as Louis’ lips graze ever so lightly against Harry’s own again. She lets out a shaky breath as Louis pulls back and keeps her eyes closed. Another pressure against Harry’s bottom lip has her opening her eyes. She watches Louis’ face as she swipes her thumb gently against Harry’s bottom lip. 

“What do you want for your birthday?” Louis whispers after a few more moments of silence.

“Huh?” Harry mumbles, completely dizzy from their closeness.

“Your birthday,” Louis repeats with a smile. “What do you want?”

“Oh,” Harry says, blinking. “Umm… I don’t know.”

“Let me know if there’s anything you want, okay?” Louis asks. “Because I’m flying blind here, love.”

The name sends a shiver through Harry. “Alright,” she replies. 

“You’d better go, it’s getting late,” Louis says and Harry bites back the pout that she wants to express. She nods once and reaches for her bag before pushing the door open. She turns and gives Louis one last, lingering look before she gets out of the car. They say a quick good night to each other and then Louis drives away.

Harry stays on the street for a few long moments, just watching where Louis’ car no longer is. She heads inside and greets her parents before heading upstairs for a shower. 

Her fingers automatically touch her lips, pressing where Louis’ had touched. She grins and turns the shower on before stepping in. The water is hot and soothing, hitting all of Harry’s aching muscles. She lathers up shower gel to wash herself, being as thorough as she can. 

Once she’s shaved her legs, Harry leans against the cold tiles and spreads her legs a little. Her hand slips easily between her legs, parting her folds with a practiced ease. She can’t get Louis off her mind. Not the way she looked, the way she smelled and most of all, the way Louis’ lips felt against her own. 

The first brush of her finger against her clit has Harry biting down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. Her entire body responds to the touch, that’s how turned on she is. She focuses on teasing her clit, needing to get off as quickly as possible so she doesn’t use all of the hot water. 

She lets out a breath as she rubs her fingers over her clit, the water running between her legs making the slide easier. She leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes, losing herself in the feeling. 

It’s only too easy to picture Louis there with her. She has the feeling that Louis would be so gentle with her at first, taking care of her in every way possible. As she reaches up to roll her one of her nipples between her fingers, she imagines Louis’ mouth latching onto it and tugging with her teeth. She wants to know what Louis’ mouth feels like all over her. 

She wants to have Louis kissing her neck and sucking on her nipples as she brings her to orgasm with her fingers. Harry wants to be able to look in Louis’ eyes as she comes and see nothing but love and desire staring back at her. 

But she also wants all of that and more with Louis. 

Her wrist starts to ache and Harry bites down on her lip again as she speeds up the movements of her fingers. She exhales a little loudly and she scrunches her eyes closed, her mouth dropping open as she brings herself to orgasm. Her entire body shudders, riding through the waves of it. She leans heavily against the tiles, her leg twitching a little as she removes her fingers and lets the water run over them to rinse them off. 

It isn’t the first time that she’s thought of Louis while getting herself off. But it’s the first time that she’s actually felt like Louis was right there with her and it’s a feeling that she never wants to lose.

She shuts off the shower and dries herself off quickly before heading to her bedroom. She climbs onto her bed and slips under the covers, still completely naked. Her hard nipples tingle as the bed sheet touches them and her mind automatically goes back to Louis. 

It doesn’t take long for Harry to fall asleep, her dreams filled with Louis as she does.

~*~

“Sweetheart, your birthday is in less than two weeks…”

“I know,” Harry interrupts her mum before she has a chance to finish her sentence. She shoots her mum a sheepish look and Anne just strokes her hand through Harry’s hair with a fond expression. 

“I’ve organised everything,” Anne continues. “But I noticed you have added someone to the guest list….” 

Harry glances up at her mum and promptly blushes. 

“Do you want to tell me why Louis Tomlinson is on the list?” 

“We’ve been talking recently,” Harry starts, her cheeks burning. 

Anne gives her a curious look and get up out of her chair to make a cup of tea. She potters around for a few moments before sitting back at the kitchen table, putting one of the cups in front of Harry. “Robin had mentioned that you had a crush on Louis. I didn’t realise it had gone this far.”

“Nothing’s happened, Mum,” Harry replies. She fiddles with the handle of her cup before taking a sip, letting it comfort her. “We’ve only kissed twice.”

Anne’s eyebrows go up into her hairline and she turns to look at Harry with a serious expression on her face. “Harry,” she starts slowly, like she’s trying to find the right words not to shatter Harry’s world with. “Louis is significantly older than you.”

“I know that,” Harry says.

“Let me finish, please,” Anne says, holding up a hand. “You’re sixteen, Harry. Yes, I know you’re going to be seventeen soon, but you’re still in high school. I just want you to be careful. I don’t want your heart to get broken if she decides that she doesn’t want to be with a high school student anymore.”

Harry stays silent, her stomach churning. The tea she had just drank sitting heavy inside of her. Her skin is hot, prickling underneath her jumper and she just wants to curl into a ball and stay there forever. “You don’t even know her,” she says eventually. “I really like her and she wouldn’t do that to me.”

“You don’t know that,” Anne says softly. “I’m just looking out for you, Harry. You’re my baby. I don’t want anything bad happening to you.”

“It won’t,” Harry replies.

“You don’t know that,” Anne says immediately. “I get that Louis is your first girlfriend and you’re smitten with her, but just be cautious, that’s all I ask.”

“We’re not even together,” Harry replies. “Which you would _know_ if you asked me. She doesn’t want to be with me until I’m seventeen. That’s _her_ stipulation, not mine.” She sighs and packs up her school books that are littered over the kitchen table. “I’ll be in my room.”

Anne sighs behind Harry as she leaves, heading up the stairs for her bedroom. She kicks the door closed behind her and dumps her books on her desk before flopping onto her bed, her mind too occupied to concentrate properly. 

It’s another half an hour before there’s a knock on Harry’s door before it opens. She’s sitting on her bed still, texting Niall and Zayn in a group message about her birthday party and how much she hopes that Louis attends it. She wants nothing more than for Louis to be there too.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Anne says as she steps into Harry’s room. She leaves the door open as she perches on the edge of Harry’s bed, facing her. Harry resolutely stays silent but she sets her phone to the side. “You can invite Louis to your party. But I want to meet her properly, alright?”

Harry glances up at her mum and nods. “Alright,” she agrees. 

“Then we’ll go from there,” Anne adds. She reaches over to pat Harry’s leg twice in succession before she gets up and leaves the room. 

Harry feels like they’re back at square one but she knows progress has been made. She just hopes that Louis comes to her party now.

Her phone buzzes on the bed next to her and she sees that it’s the bakery calling. She picks it up and answers, happy to be called in for an extra shift if needed. 

What she doesn’t expect, though, is to be called in for an emergency meeting. It’s odd – they rarely have staff meetings because there are no real problems. Everything important is written in their communications book that everyone has to look at before the start of their shift.

Harry quickly gets changed and calls out to her mum that she has to go to the bakery. Anne tells her to call if she needs a lift home and Harry sings out a confirmation before she’s heading out of the door and to the bus stop as quickly as she can.

When Harry arrives, she’s met with Barbara’s sad expression and Harry’s heart immediately sinks in her chest. 

“What’s going on?” she asks.

Barbara ushers her into the kitchen out the back where almost all of the staff members are. “Alright,” she starts. “Most of us are here and I’ll just relay the message later.”

Harry gives her a worried look and Barbara reaches over and squeezes Harry’s hand gently. 

“I’ve tried to keep this from you all for a couple of months now,” Barbara starts, looking around at everyone. 

Harry licks her dry lips, her entire throat is dry and she can’t help but feel like Barbara is going to say something that is going to change her life forever. 

“Unfortunately, it’s out of my hands now,” Barbara continues. “I’m going to have to close the shop in three weeks’ time unless I somehow come into some money. The shop is folding. We have to compete with the Starbucks around the corner and the new bakery that has just opened the next street over. We’re not getting the foot traffic that we used to and it breaks my heart knowing that I’m going to have to let the shop fold.”

Harry’s stomach plummets to her feet. Her horror is expressed on the faces of every single one of her co-workers. She can see matching looks of worry and sadness as she looks around the room. It’s something she never expected to hear and it makes her heart hurt so badly.

“I’m telling you all now instead of waiting and hoping because it just might not happen,” Barbara continues. “We’re still going to be operational for the next few weeks but after the ninth of February, we have to close. This will give you all plenty of time to look for other work and for everyone to have a proper good bye. I’m sorry to bring you all in to deliver such bad news but I didn’t want to wait any longer.”

Tears make their way down Harry’s cheeks and she hastily brushes them away. Barbara gives her a sad look and she pulls Harry in for a hug. Everyone else is in the same kind of state Harry is. She never thought that this bakery would have to close down. It’s her first ever job and she loves it probably more than is necessary but it’s _hers_ and she hates that it’s going to be taken away from her so soon.

“What are you going to do?” Harry asks Barbara wetly. She accepts the tissues Barbara holds out for her and she wipes at her eyes. 

“I’ll be fine, love,” Barbara replies. She pats Harry on the arm and squeezes softly. “Who knows, maybe I’ll retire?”

“But you’re not old,” Harry says, distraught. She doesn’t know what she’s going to do without Barbara and everyone else in the bakery family. 

“I’m older than I look, Harry,” Barbara says with a chuckle. Harry knows Barbara is trying to make light of the situation but her mind is stuck on the fact that the bakery is going to close. For _good_. Harry clings to Barbara again, hugging her tightly.

Disheartened, Harry looks around at her other co-workers and tries to imagine a week going by without seeing one, some, or all of them. She can’t picture it and she hates that it’s likely she will have to. From the looks on everyone’s faces, it’s clear they’re thinking the same thing.

“I want to have a farewell party for everyone before we close for good,” Barbara says after a while. “I’ll plan it for the seventh of February but I’ll let everyone know if the date changes for whatever reason.”

Everyone nods and Barbara gives them a sad smile. Harry wipes at her eyes again and when Barbara tells her to go home, she does so without hesitation. She catches the bus back home, her heart heavy in her chest and her mind wondering just what is going to happen next.

~*~

“I’m here to see Louis Tomlinson.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

Harry bites her lip. “Umm, no?”

The woman sighs and tosses her hair over her shoulder. She levels Harry with a look that has Harry’s palms sweating and her stomach in knots.

“Listen, kid,” the woman starts. “Louis is a _very_ busy person. She doesn’t have time to buy your Girl Scout cookies or whatever it is you have in that basket there. I’m sure you’re not here to see her for business, so I suggest you go away and make an appointment like the rest of the world does when they want to see her.”

Harry blinks, completely taken aback by this woman’s tone. She knows she’s in her school uniform having just come from there but she doesn’t know why this woman has something against her just for being a high school student. Harry physically takes a step back and is about to utter her apologies when all of a sudden, there’s a hand coming to rest on the woman’s shoulder. A hand that is very much attached to Louis Tomlinson herself.

“Ashley,” Louis starts, her tone hard. “If this is how you talk to any clients, no matter how they look or come across, then I only have two words for you: you’re fired.”

Ashley’s face falls and she shoots Harry a withering glare. 

“You may leave now,” Louis says, her tone leaving no room for argument. “I’ll have your personal belongings sent to your home address before the end of the week. Good bye.”

Harry sucks her lips into her mouth and watches as Ashley stands up. She levels Louis with a look and she shoves the potted plant on the end of her desk off. It smashes to the floor loudly, sending dirt and clay shards everywhere. Harry steps back when pieces come towards her feet.

“That’s coming out of your wages,” Louis adds. 

Ashley huffs and before Harry knows it, a large, burly man comes around the corner and escorts Ashley out of the office.

“Sorry you had to see that,” Louis says as she turns to face Harry. “Head on in, I’ll meet you in my office. Gina will show you were it is.”

Harry nods and she turns to leave. Louis has squatted down where the mess of the broken plant is and she’s scooping up the larger pieces of the shattered plant pot. She can’t leave Louis to clean it up by herself so she sets her basket down and she helps as best as she can.

“It’d be easier if you had a broom,” Harry comments and Louis smiles at her.

“I’ll be right back,” Louis replies. She quickly dashes off, the sound of her high heels making adorable clicking noises on the tiled floor as she goes. She returns just as quick with a dustpan and brush in one hand and a broom in the other.

“I’ll sweep if you want?” Harry offers, taking the broom from Louis. Louis nods and Harry gets the bin from behind Ashley’s desk so they can put the remains in it. 

“That was a good plant, too,” Louis says as she picks it up.

“Do you have another pot? I could re-pot it for you,” Harry suggests. 

“That’d be lovely,” Louis replies. She carefully sets it to the side and they continue to clean up the mess, salvaging whatever potting mix they could and throwing the rest in the bin. Louis disappears for another few moments and she returns with a pot and, surprisingly, a bag of potting mix.

Harry laughs and they repot the plant right there before setting it back on the edge of the desk. Harry gets the bottle of water she has inside of her basket and she carefully pours the remaining contents into the plant and hopes that the plant doesn’t die.

“There,” she says when she’s finished. “All done.”

“Beautiful work,” Louis comments, giving Harry a smile. She flushes and ducks her head before following Louis away from the reception area. 

They head through the office that Harry has only seen once before when she was visiting Robin. It’s very lovely, she thinks, as she looks around as much as she can while tailing behind Louis. They come to a stop at a desk with a kind looking blonde woman that Harry soon recognises as Gina. She greets her with a smile and a ‘hello’ before following Louis into her office. 

“So,” Louis says after a few moments, moving to lean against her desk. “What are you doing here? Especially in your cute school girl uniform.”

Harry blushes at the comment as she hands the basket over. “I made you some muffins. I thought you might want to share them with the office,” she replies. “I mean, it’ll probably be the first and only I bring you because the bakery is closing down but I wanted to do it.”

“It’s closing down?” Louis questions as she accepts the basket and peers inside. 

Harry nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “Barbara called all of us in the other day and told us that the bakery is closing down for good about a week after my birthday.” She knows she’s pouting but it’s all she can do in case she starts to cry again and she doesn’t want Louis to see her crying. 

“That’s awful,” Louis says. She sets the basket down on the desk beside her and she holds her hand out towards Harry. Harry glances down at it for a brief second before she reaches out and slides her hand into Louis’ own. Louis gently tugs her close and the moment they’re standing together, Louis wraps her arms around Harry’s middle in a loose hug. Harry lets herself relax into Louis’ arms, lying her head on Louis’ shoulder. She closes her eyes and inhales Louis’ scent. She can still smell the perfume Louis sprayed probably in the early hours of the morning before coming to work. It washes over her senses, comforting her in ways that she didn’t know she needed to be comforted. 

Louis’ hands make their way down Harry’s back, smoothing over her school jumper before settling to rest on her hips. It’s a surprisingly intimate moment for Harry. She has always worn her heart on her sleeve but it’s being _vulnerable_ in front of Louis that makes it different. 

“It’ll be alright,” Louis says and Harry pulls back enough to look up at her. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Harry replies, dropping her hands from Louis’ shoulders to stroke down her arms to rest her hands on top of Louis’ where they’re sitting on her hips. “I’ve only ever wanted to have two careers in my life: baker or lawyer.”

Louis grins at her. “They’re two very different career paths, love,” she says and the name goes straight through Harry again, making her smile in spite of herself. 

Harry pouts a little, putting a face on just for Louis. “Well, they’re the two things I’m passionate about,” she replies. “It’s not my fault they don’t go hand in hand.” She squeezes Louis’ hands in her own for emphasis. 

“Only you, princess,” Louis says and Harry’s fingers stop squeezing Louis’. Her breath hitches in her throat and her tongue darts out to lick her lips. “Do you like that?” Louis whispers, the mood between them suddenly shifting. “Do you like being called princess?” she asks and Harry nods dumbly. Her gaze flicks from Louis’ lips up to her eyes and back down to her lips and before she knows it, she’s pressing her lips against Louis’ in a heated kiss, all other thoughts completely gone from her mind.

It’s a little messy at first until Harry drapes her arms over Louis’ shoulders with the need to get closer. It seems that Louis is having the same trouble because her hands move pretty quickly from Harry’s hips to cup her arse. Harry whines into the kiss and tries to get as physically close to Louis as she possibly can. Louis’ tongue is hot in her mouth and it’s so very different from the kiss they shared the other week but Harry loves it just as much. It’s hot, passionate and it’s making Harry’s toes curl in her shoes. Louis’ hands are firm and her fingertips dig in ever so slightly to Harry’s flesh over her uniform. Harry whines low in the back of her throat and presses as close to Louis as she can.

It feels so _right_ being like this, Harry thinks. She doesn’t ever want to stop kissing Louis. 

Louis bites at Harry’s bottom lip and squeezes her arse before pulling back and breaking the kiss. Harry’s chest is heaving and she can feel the shape of Louis’ breasts against her own through her clothes, pressing against her own. 

“I never want to stop kissing you,” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips. “Please.”

That seems to do it for Louis because she’s kissing Harry again with as much passion and heat as she was a moment beforehand. Her hands are all over Harry’s back, like she’s trying to touch as much of Harry as she possibly can. Harry loves it. She whines when Louis’ hands ghost over her arse and she removes her own arms from around Louis’ shoulders to put Louis’ hands back on her arse and she squeezes them together. Louis takes the hint and Harry removes her hands, tangling one in Louis’ hair while the other rests on Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis’ hands slip up the back of Harry’s skirt and she jolts when Louis snaps the elastic of her knickers against her arse. She whimpers into the kiss and Louis does it again. She squeezes Harry’s arse once more before letting her hands rest there. Harry is in heaven. She smiles against Louis’ lips when the kiss comes to a natural end and she feels giddy inside when she sees that Louis is smiling as well. 

“You’re adorable, princess,” Louis says softly, brushing her nose against Harry’s own.

Harry grins and wraps both of her arms around Louis’ shoulders again, pulling her in for a hug. “I really like you,” she mumbles into Louis’ neck. “So very much a lot.”

“Same,” Louis agrees and Harry laughs, pulling back. “So, you like being called princess, huh?”

Harry blushes and bites down on her bottom lip as she nods. “By you, yes,” she replies. “It makes me feel pretty.”

“You are,” Louis replies. She strokes over Harry’s back with her hands before letting them rest on her hips again. Harry’s arse feels decidedly colder without Louis’ hands on it. “I have to get back to work though, babe,” she starts. “I have a meeting soon, but thank you for the muffins, and for stopping by.”

Harry pouts a little but it’s gone the second Louis’ lips press against her own in a sweet kiss. “Will I see you again before my birthday?” she asks, even though her birthday is at the end of the week.

“I’ll try,” Louis replies. “We can still text, though. I like being able to text you every day.”

Harry beams. “Me too,” she says. “Thank you for the kisses.”

Louis grins at her. “Thank _you_ for the muffins. And for showing up in your school uniform,” she says. “That’s going to fuel a _lot_ of fantasies.”

Harry giggles and blushes, ducking her head. “That’s very cheeky.”

Louis shrugs and lifts Harry’s chin to kiss her once more. “You love it,” she whispers against Harry’s lips. And the thing is – she really does.

~*~

It’s two days before her birthday and Harry can barely contain her excitement.

She and Louis have been texting constantly and she feels closer to her than ever. She loves waking up to texts from Louis, even if they’re just wishing her a good day. It makes her day start out amazing and her good mood is contagious. They text whenever they can, between Harry’s classes and Louis’ meetings at work. They’re sometimes strained for time but they make it work and Harry feels like they’ve reached a level of intimacy in their relationship that they might have missed out on if Louis had agreed to start dating Harry a month ago. 

Not that she still doesn’t dislike that Louis wants to wait, but she understands it. Especially now that her birthday is so close and that means an actual date with Louis is even closer. 

“What’re you smiling for?” Zayn asks as she and Harry sit down for their art class. It’s one of the only classes they have without Niall. 

“Louis sent me a really cute picture of a dog she saw while walking to work this morning,” Harry says. She immediately unlocks her phone and finds the picture so she can show it to Zayn. “Isn’t she the cutest?”

“Are we talking about the dog here or the Louis in the picture?” Zayn wonders as she looks at the selfie Louis took with the dog.

“Both,” Harry replies with a grin. She sees their teacher looking their way and she quickly stuffs her phone back in her pocket so that it doesn’t get confiscated until the end of class. 

Their teacher starts to talk and Harry turns her attention back to the front of the class so that she can pay attention. It doesn’t take long before they’re allowed to start sketching out their work and Harry picks up her favourite pencil to begin.

“How’s things going with her anyway?” Zayn whispers after a few moments of silence. 

“With Louis?” Harry wonders and Zayn nods. She grins. “They’re great. She keeps teasing me about my birthday present, saying that it’s something I’ll really love, but she won’t tell me what it is.”

“Maybe she’ll finally shag you?” Zayn suggests.

“Gosh, I hope so,” Harry replies. She sighs and thinks of what their first time will actually be like. 

While Harry has been comfortable with her body since she was fourteen, it’s still both nerve wracking and exciting to think about having sex with Louis. She wants to lose her virginity to Louis and she can’t picture ever having sex with anyone else, not even when Niall drunkenly offered for Harry to have a threesome with her and Zayn at Niall’s birthday last year. 

Mostly, she just wants to be able to go on that date with Louis and then properly fall in love. Harry knows that she’s very infatuated right now but it doesn’t stop the giddy feeling inside of her with the idea of actually being in love. 

“I’m happy for you, Haz,” Zayn says softly, glancing over at her. “She seems like a great girl.”

“Woman,” Harry corrects. “And what a woman she is.”

Zayn snickers at her and turns back to her own artwork. Harry smiles to herself and keeps drawing. 

She has often been jealous of Zayn and Niall’s relationship. Mostly because they fell together so easily. She sees their relationship and has in her own mind that it’s something she wants to aspire towards. She wants to be able to kiss and cuddle her girlfriend whenever possible. She wants to have that feeling of knowing that this girl is just as in love with Harry as she is with her. Harry sees loved up couples all around her and it’s something she’s wanted to experience so desperately. 

A part of her is still worried that Louis will be hesitant to be in an actual relationship with her and it will all go sour, but the feeling that Harry gets when she sees Louis quickly erases that thought from her mind. She sees it in Louis’ eyes, too. She knows she’s not alone in these feelings. Especially not when the three kisses they’ve shared have been so hot and passionate. 

She doesn’t quite understand Louis’ hesitance. Not completely, at least. She gets that the age difference is a few years but it’s not like Harry is an immature sixteen year old, almost seventeen, in fact. She’s quite the opposite. She has her own job that she got herself without the help of anyone else. She is a Lower Sixth student and she doesn’t struggle with the workload at all. She knows what she wants to be when she gets older, and what she wants to study at university, so she isn’t sure what Louis is so hesitant about. In her mind, the sooner they get together, the longer they’ll have to enjoy their life. She’s getting ahead of herself, she knows that, but it’s nice to fantasise. 

“Do you need help with setting up your party on Saturday?” Zayn asks as they walk out of their class together later once the lunch bell has sounded. They head for an unoccupied table to sit down to eat their lunch and to wait for Niall to meet them there.

“I think Mum and I are almost done but you can come early so I won’t be alone,” Harry replies. “Louis hasn’t exactly told me what time she’s coming by, so I’m going to be nervous until she does.”

“And you’re sure she’s stopping by?” Zayn asks. Harry bites her lip. Louis _has_ been evasive with her answers regarding Harry’s birthday but she’s sure that Louis is going to show up. Otherwise all of her pining, all of those kisses and all of their mutual feelings would have been for nothing. 

“I think so,” Harry replies slowly. “I _hope_ so.” They spot Niall and both wave to her. She grins at them and sits herself down on Zayn’s lap the moment she’s able to.

“You should ask her outright,” Zayn says. 

“Ask who what?” Niall asks. Somehow, she already has food out and is noisily eating. 

“Harry needs to ask Louis if she is actually going to Harry’s birthday party,” Zayn responds.

“What’re you gonna do if she doesn’t show?” Niall asks. 

“Cry, probably,” Harry replies. “I’ll ask her now.” She pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Louis. “What if she thinks a high tea themed birthday party is too pretentious? And she doesn’t show?”

“Then she isn’t worth your affections,” Zayn replies easily. She pats Harry’s thigh and gives her a sympathetic look. 

“Exactly,” Niall adds. “Plus, we’re all getting dressed up for your party, she should have to as well if she wants to be in your life.”

Harry gives them a small smile. “Thank you,” she replies. “You’re the best friends ever.”

Niall beams and throws herself at Harry, almost knocking her off the bench they’re sitting on, as she hugs Harry tightly.

Several of the girls in their year walk passed and confirm that they’re definitely attending Harry’s party. She’s so excited that people are going to be there. She’s a bit of a social butterfly at school. She knows a lot of people and speaks to anyone who will talk to her. Which makes for a lot of people coming to her party. 

Zayn and Niall are her ultimate best friends, though. She’s known Zayn since they were in pre-school together, both of their mums used to model together and Zayn’s dad was some record typhoon. They’ve always been close. And Niall slipped seamlessly into their friendship when she moved to London too. 

“Hi, Harry,” Cara, a girl the year above them, says as she passes them in greeting. She smiles at Harry and starts to walk away before she turns on her heel. “Harry,” she starts and Harry looks up to give Cara her undivided attention. “I just wanted to say I’m so excited for your party on Saturday. I hope you like my present, too.”

Harry beams at her. “Cara, you don’t have to get me a present!” she says, her cheeks heating up a little. “I said on the invitation you don’t have to.”

Cara shrugs. “I wanted to,” she replies. “I’ll see you Saturday.” She winks at Harry before she walks away. 

Niall bursts out laughing the moment she can and Harry turns to her with an incredulous look.

“What’s funny?” she asks.

“She was hitting on you, mate,” Niall says, still grinning. Even Zayn is smiling.

“No she wasn’t,” Harry replies, glancing back to where Cara had walked off. 

“Yeah, she was,” Zayn adds. “She was definitely flirting with you pretty hard there.”

Harry flushes. “Oh,” she says. “Do I go and tell her I’m not interested?”

“Nah,” Niall says, shaking her head. “Wait until she sees you and Louis together at your party, that’ll do it.”

“But that’s so mean,” Harry replies, her bottom lip wobbling a little.

“Only you, Haz,” Niall says. She reaches over and pats Harry’s cheek before turning back to her lunch. 

Harry bites her lip, a little worried that she’s led someone on by accident. She knows that no one in her life really knows of Louis, mostly because they’re not an actual couple yet, but Harry’s very much not available to be hit on anymore. At least in her mind.

Niall sees her face and tells her to stop worrying about it. Harry takes the advice and tries to push it out of her mind for the time being. It’ll just have to wait until she’s ready to deal with it; she has other things she needs to think about and focus on first. 

Like the fact that she has fifty bags of party favours still waiting for her when she gets home to complete. She’s been slowly getting there but Harry had an assignment due on Wednesday, so it’s made it a little harder than she thought to get things done on time.

But she’s going to get to them the _moment_ she gets home. She isn’t working tonight, or over the weekend. Her next shift isn't until next week before the bakery closes for good. Her heart still hurts at that. The bakery has been such a big part of her life and it’s going to be so sad to see it closed.

When the final bell sounds to signal the end of school, Harry is relieved. She is tempted to ask her mum if she can skip school on Friday so that she can make sure everything is ready for the party but Anne is already taking the day off work to finish setting everything up at the venue they’ve hired, so it’s not likely she’ll agree to letting Harry miss school too.

The house is empty when Niall drops her off and it’s both a blessing and a curse. She doesn’t really fancy being alone but it also means she gets to wander around the house naked for a while before anyone gets home. Which she would normally do but because she has party favours to finish completing, she knows she’s going to have to wear at least underwear.

Harry sets her laptop near the stereo in the living room and she connects it so she can play her pre-party playlist through the speakers. She starts dancing around, already excited for her party. As she dances, she strips off her outer layers, folding them neatly to rest on the single arm chair. She has a robe near the front door, just in case anyone knocks on it and she has to answer it. Once she’s just in her underwear, Harry dances into the kitchen to make herself a small snack and get a drink. 

There’s a note on the fridge reminding Harry that she and her mum are making the macarons that night when Anne gets home and to leave space in her party favour bags. Harry grins at the note and opens the fridge to get herself a cold drink. She picks up a banana off the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and munches on it before she has to start putting all of the bags together.

Once she has finished in the kitchen, she lugs out the shopping bags out of her room and brings them all downstairs to get started. She has fifty guests coming to her party, including family, and she wants to give them all a party favour bag. She has ten spare to make just in case more people come than who have sent an RSVP. 

It’s tedious work making sure that each of the bags has the right amount of items in it, as well as room for the macarons to be put in later.

When she’s about half way through, a noise comes from her computer, alerting her of an incoming Skype video call. Harry frowns and crawls over on her knees to see whose name is on the screen. She breaks into a grin when she realises that it’s Louis calling her and she quickly mutes her music in favour of answering the call and immediately maximising the screen. 

“ _Hi_ ,” she breathes as Louis’ face slowly comes into focus. She looks even more gorgeous every time she sees her, Harry thinks. 

“Hi, babe,” Louis returns, smiling back at her. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Harry replies, party favour bagging completely gone from her mind as she takes in how good Louis looks sitting at her desk in a white button down shirt and a very visible black bra showing underneath it. “How are you? You don’t normally call me on here…” she adds distractedly. 

Louis chuckles. “I’m procrastinating,” she replies. “That and I wanted to see your beautiful face… And apparently you in your underwear too.”

Harry frowns at that comment before she realises that she’s still in her underwear. “Oh,” she says. “I can put clothes on, if you want me to?”

“You look perfect like that, princess,” Louis replies and the name goes straight through Harry, making her feel flushed all over. “Not that I’m complaining, but _why_ exactly are you in your underwear? Aren’t you cold?”

Harry shakes her head and she moves to sit in front of the computer better, instead of on her knees. “I’m usually naked, actually.” It’s worth it just to see Louis’ eyes go wide. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips and it makes Harry just want to kiss her senseless. She grins widely. “I’m putting together my party bags for Saturday.”

“Party bags?” Louis repeats. “With sweets and things like we used to get at kid parties?”

“No, silly,” Harry says fondly. She reaches behind herself to pluck one off the table, knowing that it gives Louis the perfect view of her torso. She just hopes that it makes her tits look good, too. She holds up the bag in front of the camera for Louis to see. “These are my party bags.”

“What’s in them, then, babe?” Louis asks. 

Harry takes the wooden peg holding the pink with white polka dots bag shut and she sets it down carefully. “These are a bit more sophisticated than sweets in a bag,” she starts and Louis hums her agreement. “First of all, we have three _personalised_ tea bags. All English breakfast, of course,” she says, holding up the tea bags that say ‘Harry’s 17th birthday’ on them. They’re pastel pink and purple coloured with a dark font that Harry spent ages choosing to make it look as good as possible.

“They’d be better if they were Yorkshire,” Louis teases and Harry pokes her tongue out at her. “Carry on, baby.”

Harry’s toes clench at the affection in Louis’ voice. Two more days, she thinks as she puts the next item up in front of the camera for Louis to see. “And we have a spoon, too,” she says. “With a little ‘HS’ on the top of the handle.”

“Nice touch,” Louis says. “I like the customisation.”

“Me too,” Harry agrees, glad that Louis approves. “We also have a tiny little jar of honey.” She holds that up next and on the lid is a little bumble bee printed on it. She thinks it looks completely cute, especially with how small the jars are. “ _And_ we have a vanilla scented candle. But I can’t show you that because they’re all sealed, but look at the cute little tin it comes in.” She holds up the small, hexagonal shaped tin for Louis to see. On the lid is printed ‘thank you’ because she thought it would be nice.

“That’s a lot for a party favour bag,” Louis says. “I think I’d prefer sweets.” She winks at Harry and Harry just grins back at her.

“Mum and I are also making macarons,” Harry adds. “Because no high tea party is complete without macarons.”

“Of course,” Louis agrees with a nod. “How many of them are you making?” 

“Sixty,” Harry replies with a sigh. “I’m half way.”

“Sixty? That’s a lot of party guests,” Louis comments. 

Harry nods. “I have fifty coming but Mum said to make extra just in case other people come.”

“Your mum is a wise woman,” Louis replies. “Are you going to get it all done before Saturday?”

“I will,” Harry replies emphatically. “I’m going to see if Mum will let me have tomorrow off school to finish doing everything but she’ll probably say no.”

“And rightly so,” Louis says predictably. “Your education is far more important.”

Harry pouts. “But it’s my seventeenth. I can miss _one_ day of school.”

Louis clucks her tongue. “Your party isn’t until the afternoon, you’ll have plenty of time to finish everything up before then _and_ still go to school.”

“Spoil sport,” Harry replies. “ _So_ …” she starts slowly. “Since you’ve seen me in _my_ underwear, can I see you in yours?” she asks with a cheeky grin. 

Louis laughs. “Maybe one day, babe,” she says. “You were already in your underwear when I called, so it wasn’t a planned thing.”

Harry pouts again. “We can still make it even… Call it an early birthday present?” she asks, perking up at her own idea.

“You are _very_ cheeky,” Louis replies. “But I’m at work, so I have to say no.”

“Spoil sport,” Harry repeats. 

“Get back to your party bags, babe,” Louis says. “We can still talk while you work.”

With a smile, Harry nods and moves her laptop into a better position, unable to think of a better way to keep working. It’s comforting, Harry thinks, having a conversation with Louis like this while they both keep working. It makes her heart feel warm in her chest, like she’s getting a glimpse of a very Louis-filled future. It excites her so much that she couldn’t stop smiling even if she tried.

~*~

There are _so_ many perks to turning seventeen years old on a Saturday, Harry thinks. Not only does she get to sleep in, but her mum makes her pancakes for breakfast, much to her excitement. The entire day is meant to be about _her_ and she intends to make the most of it.

Anne gives her a long, thin box which holds a gorgeous necklace in it with a little paper aeroplane pendant. Harry had seen it in a jewellery store window while shopping with her mum a couple of weeks back and Anne had said she would get it for her. She excitedly puts it on, uncaring that she’s wearing pretty jewellery while just in her pyjamas whilst eating breakfast. 

Robin greets her with a kiss on top of her head and gives her the box set of all ten seasons of Friends that she had not so subtly hinted at that she wanted. She gives them both a massive hug each and eats the rest of her breakfast, sublimely happy already.

After breakfast, she speaks to her sister, Gemma, on the phone for an hour while she pampers herself in the bathroom, shaving her legs and then drawing herself a bubble bath. She soaks in the tub through the last half of the conversation with Gemma, who apologises again for being in America, studying abroad and not there for Harry’s birthday like she wanted to. Harry understands, it’s a long flight to take just for her birthday. Plus, she knows that Gemma will be back in England during the summer break, so she’ll get to see her then. 

Once she’s finished speaking to her big sister, Harry gets out to start getting ready. She has her outfit chosen and hanging in her wardrobe already. She is so excited for her high tea party that it’s hard to contain her excitement.

She’s dancing around in her room, just in her underwear while listening to pop music to keep her happy mood up when Zayn and Niall arrive. They give her birthday hugs and kisses and then the three of them start to get ready. 

“Would you girls like a snack?” Anne asks as she pops her head around the door of Harry’s room. It’s just after eleven o’clock and Harry can feel her stomach rumbling a little. 

“Do we have fruit?” she asks her mum. 

Anne nods. “Robin and I went to the market this morning while you were talking to Gemma,” she replies. 

“Then yes, please!” Harry replies with a smile. 

“I’ll come help you, Anne,” Niall says. “I want something a bit more substantial than fruit.”

“Niall! You’ll ruin your appetite for the party!” Harry chides.

“It’s like you don’t _know_ me,” Niall replies with a wink as she follows Anne from the room. 

Zayn snorts and shakes her head. She takes off her top and folds it neatly. “Have you heard back from Louis yet?” she asks.

Harry nods. “I did,” she replies. “She says she’ll be there.”

“I’m glad,” Zayn says. She finishes taking off her day clothes and sets them to the side. “Do you mind if I have a quick shower? I came from the studio and I’m a bit gross.”

“Go for it,” Harry replies. “I’ll leave you a towel out.”

“Thanks, babes,” Zayn says as she wanders off for the bathroom.

Harry gets a towel out for Zayn and she quickly ducks into the bathroom to put it on the rack before she goes back into her room. Niall returns a short while later with a giant sandwich and a tray holding three large fruit bowls. 

“Where’s Zayn?” she asks, setting the tray down on Harry’s desk.

“Shower,” Harry replies as she picks up one of the fruit bowls. 

Niall nods and continues eating her sandwich. “I showered before I came over,” she says through a mouthful of food. “So I can start getting ready as soon as I’ve eaten.”

“A wise move,” Harry comments lightly, grinning at Niall. She spears a grape with her little fork and happily munches away, completely uncaring that she’s standing just in her underwear in front of Niall. 

She’s finished her fruit by the time Zayn has finished in the shower. Zayn stays in her towel to eat her fruit and she sits on the bed, one leg crossed over the other. 

Once they’ve all finished eating, they get dressed, all in various dresses that Harry just adores. Her own is a gorgeous pale pink colour that she had fallen in love with the second she had seen it. She has a fascinator to go in her hair as well for when Zayn has styled it for her. Zayn slips easily into a lovely pastel yellow dress that really makes her eyes look even more gold than usual. It makes even Harry’s breath hitch in her throat with how gorgeous she looks.

Niall laughs as she almost falls over putting her dress on and she steadies herself against Harry’s wardrobe before shimmying into her pastel green dress. “Had to go with me Irish roots,” she comments as Harry zips her up. 

“It suits you,” Harry says. “You look beautiful.”

Niall beams at her. “Thanks,” she replies. “You too.”

“Alright, sit down, Haz, I need to control your mane of hair somehow,” Zayn says. She is armed with a massive can of strong hold hairspray and a comb. “And leave me your fascinator so I can put that in too.”

Harry nods and quickly grabs her fascinator of the same colour pink as her dress and she sets it down so it’s within Zayn’s reach. She pulls out her desk chair and sits down so that Zayn can get started. 

They chat while Zayn does Harry’s hair and Niall styles her own in the bathroom. It soothes Harry’s nerves a little and she thanks Zayn for being such a calming presence. As the time gets closer to them leaving, Harry’s nerves return threefold. She feels like she’s being ridiculous but she’s so nervous to see Louis now she’s _actually_ seventeen. 

She feels like today is the day that her entire life is going to change forever.

After Harry is all made up and with her hair done, and the other girls are too, Anne and Robin usher them downstairs for some pre-birthday photos. Harry’s so excited at everything. She beams at the camera and then takes out her mobile phone to take a bunch of selfies with Zayn and Niall to put on her Instagram. 

“We’ll meet you there,” Niall says as they get ready to leave. Harry nods and quickly kisses the cheeks of her two best friends. She gets into the car with her parents and they drive to the venue her mum had hired for her party. 

Her breath hitches in her throat when she steps out of the car and sees how fantastic everything looks from the outside alone. There’s a banner above the double glass doors leading into the venue, wishing her a happy birthday. She quickly snaps a photo of that with her phone, too. She carries her phone with her, knowing there will be so much more to take photos of when she gets inside. 

Niall’s little yellow VW Beetle pulls up beside them in the car park a moment later and she and Zayn get out of the car. Niall opens the boot to her car and pulls out a large, wrapped box that has a giant bow on the top to complete the look.

“Can’t have a birthday without presents, can you?” Niall says with a wink. She laughs loudly and Harry grins as she follows them inside. 

She stops the moment she’s passed the doors and just _stares_. Everything looks so much better than she had hoped. There are tables upon tables decked out gorgeously, complete with little place cards for everyone to know where they’re sitting and there’s another large banner wishing her a happy birthday against the far wall. There’s even a dance floor in the corner, which makes Harry giddy with excitement. 

“Mum, this looks brilliant,” she says in awe.

Anne’s hand comes to rest around her middle and she pulls Harry in for a side-hug. “I’m glad you like it, sweetheart,” she replies. “C’mon, girls, let’s go put the presents on a table so Harry can open them later.”

Niall and Zayn follow Anne and Harry stays in the main hall to look around at everything. It’s leaving her breathless. There are floral patterned teapots and tea cups on every table. It makes Harry grin. Her mum went to _so much_ effort for her party. It makes her well up a little at the thought of it all. 

“Do you want me to help with anything?” Harry asks when she sees Robin carrying a box that holds the party favour bags.

“Not at all, love,” Robin says. “We’ve got this. You go look at everything.”

Harry beams at him and turns on her heel to look at things closer. She’s so happy she chose to have a high tea themed party. Everything looks so sophisticated and it makes her feel so much older than she really is. A part of her hopes that Louis likes it and thinks the same. 

“This looks brilliant,” Zayn says as she steps up to Harry’s side, slinging her arm around Harry’s middle in a quick hug 

“Doesn’t it?” Harry agrees, still in awe.

Niall appears behind her and wraps her arms around Harry’s middle from behind, squeezing her ever so slightly. “Birthday squeeze!” she says cheerfully. Harry laughs and rests her hands on top of Niall’s own.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a thing, Nialler,” Harry says. Niall laughs and removes herself from Harry’s back so they can stand side by side. Zayn mutters that she’s just going to do something and then she disappears. “Look at how beautiful everything is, Niall,” she gushes, guiding Niall to the head table where they’re going to sit together. 

There are tiers of macarons, cupcakes, and iced biscuits designed to look like flowers. There are cake pops attached to paper straws standing up in boxes and Harry itches to try one. There are also small glasses that look like olden style milk bottles that have paper straws in them and on the table sits jugs of iced tea and flavour infused water. 

“Harry, love,” Anne says. “Would you like a sparkling fruit cocktail?”

Harry perks up as she turns to her mum and before she can say yes, Niall’s hand shoots out to grab one of the offered glasses. She’s brought it to her lips and is having a long sip while Harry just stares at her with an incredulous look on her face. “Niall!” she exclaims, half laughing, half serious.

“There’s no alcohol in that!” Niall says with a pout as she pulls the glass away from her mouth. “Anne, you lied to me.”

Anne chuckles and winks. “I’m not serving alcohol to a group of underage girls.”

Niall pouts. “I thought we were friends,” she says. 

“It’s Sprite,” Anne replies. 

“Thanks, Mum,” Harry says as she takes the second glass from her. She has a sip and hums her delight at the taste. “This is good!” She has another sip so she can flick one of the raspberries onto her tongue to munch on. 

“There’s plenty more for everyone to have when people start arriving,” Anne says. “Which should start happening any moment now.”

Harry grins. “I’m so excited. Niall, can you put some music on?”

“On it,” Niall says, she hands her empty glass to Harry before hurrying off towards the dance floor where the DJ table is set up for her and Zayn for later.

As the music starts, Harry can’t help but twirl. She sets Niall’s empty glass down on their table and she turns around, excited to see the first of her guests arriving.

Her heart skips a beat in her chest when she sees Louis walk through the door, followed closely by Zayn. She’s breathtaking, Harry thinks. She’s wearing a gorgeous, purple dress and she looks so much like royalty that it makes Harry want to cry a little. She knows she’s smiling because when Louis catches her gaze, she beams back at her. 

Harry makes her way over to Louis and stops awkwardly in front of her. “Hi,” she breathes.

“Hi,” Louis repeats. They grin stupidly at each other before Louis steps forwards and presses her lips to Harry’s cheek in a soft kiss. “Happy birthday, love.”

“Thank you,” Harry says quietly, ducking her head a little. Her cheek burns where Louis’ lips were and she wants nothing more than to just step into Louis’ arms and kiss her senseless but her mum is currently giving her a strange look over Louis’ shoulder and she knows she had better introduce them properly before it gets too weird. “I’d love for you to meet my parents.”

Louis nods and turns around when Harry gestures to her mum and Robin. 

“Louis, this is my Mum, Anne,” Harry says and she bites her bottom lip when Louis reaches out to shake Anne’s hand formally. “Mum, this is Louis.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms…” Louis says. “I’m sorry, I don’t know your surname.”

“It’s Cox,” Anne replies. “For a few more months, at least.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure,” Louis says. She lets Anne’s hand go and then turns to Robin. “Lovely to see you again, too, Robin,” she adds, shaking his hand too.

Harry gives a worried look to her mum who ignores her. She desperately wants to know what her mum thinks of Louis and what Louis thinks of her mum, too.

“Haz,” Zayn says, interrupting her one-sided attempted telepathic conversation with her mum. “People are starting to arrive.”

Harry nods and she gently touches Louis’ hand where it is by her side. “I have to go greet people,” she says softly when Louis turns to face her. “Are you okay here?”

“I’m great, love,” Louis replies, tangling their fingers together for a brief moment and giving them a slight squeeze. “I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

Harry grins at her and kisses Louis’ cheek before she hurries across the room to start greeting her friends and family that are slowly, but surely arriving.

After a while, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much just from seeing people arrive and hugging everyone. She gets excited when she sees her biological dad and he sweeps her up in a massive hug, twirling her around. 

“I can’t believe my little girl is seventeen already!” he says as he keeps hugging her. 

“D _ad_ ,” she whines. “Let me down.”

“Nope,” Des replies. “I remember when I could fit you in the palm of my hand. It’s hard to believe you’re _seventeen_ now.”

Harry flushes and ducks her head when he finally sets her on the ground. “You say that to me every birthday.”

Des chuckles. “It’s because you went ahead and decided to grow up. We made a promise when you were six that you’d stay six forever.”

Harry grins at him, remembering. “Sorry,” she half-heartedly apologises. “Oh! Daddy, I want you to meet someone.” Her gaze sweeps over the room until she finds Louis still talking to her mum. It warms her heart to see, especially when both of them are wearing smiles. She makes her way over to them, knowing that her dad is following closely behind her. “Hi, sorry to interrupt,” she says. “Louis, I want you to meet my Dad, Des. Dad, this is Louis, my… friend.” She falters a little but Louis outstretches her hand for Des to shake.

“Nice to meet you,” Louis says charmingly. 

“I’d better help out in the kitchen, love,” Anne says to Harry. “I’ll be back soon.”

Harry nods and Anne leaves after putting her hand gently on Louis’ forearm to let her know she was leaving. She steps closer to Louis and smiles to herself when Louis links their pinkie fingers together. 

Before she can get into the conversation they’re having, Harry’s called away by some friends and she gives Louis an apologetic look before leaving Louis alone with her dad. 

The party goes well, she thinks. Everyone loves the food and drinks and Harry had made sure there was Yorkshire tea specifically for Louis, who gave her a fond look when she realised. All of Harry’s friends chat to her for as long as they can, most of them grouping together to have a massive conversation at once. Zayn and Niall stay by her side as much as possible, if not, they’re chatting with Louis, who seems to be getting along with _everyone_ , much to Harry’s pleasure.

“I’m going to get some dance music happening,” Niall says as she downs another sparkling fruit cocktail. “Don’t tell your mum but those things are delicious, even without alcohol.”

Harry barks out a laugh and immediately claps her hand over her mouth to try and cover it up. Niall beams at her and takes Zayn’s hand, leading her towards the dance floor where the DJ table is. They’re giggling as they walk away and Harry smiles after them.

“This is a great party, Harry.” She looks up as Cara sits down in the vacated seat next to her.

“Thank you!” Harry replies, turning to face Cara a little better. 

“Have you opened any presents yet?” Cara asks, shifting as well. Their knees press together and Harry shakes her head. 

“Not yet,” she replies. “I thought it would be rude to open things in front of this many people, so I’m going to wait until I get home.”

“I hope you like mine,” Cara says. She reaches over and pushes Harry’s hair off her shoulder and Harry’s mind suddenly goes back to what Niall and Zayn said at school the other day.

But before Harry can say that she isn’t interested in Cara romantically, a hand falls on her shoulder.

“Care for a dance, love?” Louis asks.

Harry nods at her. “I’d love one,” she replies. She smiles at Cara briefly. “I’ll be back.” She takes Louis’ offered hand and heads to the dance floor where only a few people have decided to get up and dance. 

“Are you enjoying yourself so far?” Louis asks as she twirls Harry on the spot before settling her hands on Harry’s hips. 

Harry beams at her. “I am,” she replies, draping her arms across Louis’ shoulders. “So, you’ve met all of my parents now…”

“I have,” Louis says with a nod. 

“And?” Harry prompts as they move in a slow circle, just holding each other.

“They’re all fantastic,” Louis replies. “Your mum especially. I see where you get your humour from.”

Harry’s heart flutters in her chest. “I’m glad you like them,” she whispers. “It means a lot to me that you do.”

“What if they don’t like me, though?” Louis says.

“Not possible,” Harry replies immediately. “Everyone loves you. Niall and Zayn love you already. I don’t know what you did to make them love you so fast but they do and I’m happy they do. Now all you have to do is meet Gemma and you’ve met all of the most important people in my life.”

Louis’ hands squeeze Harry’s hips gently. “Your family is amazing, Harry,” she starts. “And every single one of them is so proud of you. You’re their little angel. Especially your dad. He thinks the sun shines out of your arse.”

“Excuse you,” Harry begins. “It _does_.”

Louis laughs and pulls Harry a little closer, right where Harry wants her to. They’re close enough to kiss, Harry thinks. If she leans in a little more, they would be kissing. 

Just as she’s about to dip her head, the sound of someone tapping a spoon on their glass breaks them apart. She looks up to see her mum beaming at her and Louis immediately loosens her hold but thankfully stays by Harry’s side. 

“I just wanted to say happy birthday to my baby,” Anne starts and Harry blushes. “I can’t believe you’re seventeen already.” Harry’s heart swells in her chest as she listens to her mum’s speech. She feels herself welling up and she hastily wipes at her eyes, hoping that no one can tell. It’s fruitless, because everyone is looking at her.

Next, Niall and Zayn make a silly speech about how they’re the unbreakable trio of friends and how they love Harry a lot. She’s grinning stupidly by the time they finish their joint speech and she pulls them in for a massive hug in the middle of the dance floor. 

“And now, it’s time for the birthday girl to blow out the candles on her cake!” Anne announces as her cake is wheeled out. She skips over to it and looks back over her shoulder to see where Louis is. She frowns when she realises she can’t see her straight away but Louis has made her way back over towards Robin and she smiles when she spots both of them. 

The candles on the cake glow brighter the closer she gets to them and blushes profusely as everyone sings ‘happy birthday’ to her. Once the song is over, she carefully holds back her hair and closes her eyes for a few moments to make her birthday wish before she leans over and blows out the candles. There’s applause and she makes the first incision into the cake before she automatically starts to serve it up. 

Predictably, Niall swoops in and steals the first slice and two cake forks, presumably to share the slice with Zayn. She keeps cutting until everyone closest to her has a slice of cake. Anne steps in after half of the cake has been cut and tells Harry to take a slice and that she’ll keep cutting it.

Boldly, Harry takes one larger slice and two cake forks and wanders over to where Louis is talking with Robin still. “Hi,” she says. “Want to share some cake?”

Louis turns to her with a smile. “I’d love to,” she replies. “Sorry, Robin, I’m just going to sit with the birthday girl for a bit.”

He smiles at them both. “Good idea,” he says. “I might get some cake too.”

They move to sit down at a table and Harry puts the cake on the table and hands one of the forks to Louis. She moves so they’re facing each other and breaks off a piece of cake with her fork. She cups her hand underneath the cake laden fork as she brings it to her mouth and she almost moans with how good it tastes.

“Nice?” Louis asks, their knees bumping against each other’s. 

Harry nods. “Delicious,” she replies. “I wasn’t sure if I’d be hungry, especially with all of the mini sandwiches I ate but this is too good to stop.”

Louis chuckles and gets a forkful for herself. Harry stops and watches as the cake is brought to Louis’ lips before it disappears inside of Louis’ mouth. She can’t help but watch as Louis’ tongue darts out of her mouth to lick up the crumbs that stuck to her lips. “You’re right,” Louis says. “That is good.”

“Uh-huh,” Harry mumbles. 

Louis glances up at her and smirks. She cuts some more cake with her fork and holds it out for Harry. She flicks her gaze from the cake up to Louis’ eyes and leans forwards, taking the piece into her mouth. 

They get interrupted sooner than Harry would like by more people Harry hasn’t spent enough time with. She shoots Louis an apologetic look before she gets up and goes to mingle some more, the taste of the cake still lingering on her tongue.

While she wants nothing more than to enjoy her party with her friends, a massive part of her wants to just spend the time with Louis. She wants to explore what is between them now that she’s seventeen and her age seems not to be an issue for Louis anymore. Or so she hopes. 

As soon as Niall has finished her cake, she’s back at the DJ table putting some different music on and Harry grins, unable to stop herself from heading to the dance floor even if she tried. All of her friends and most of her family make their way onto the dance floor too, bopping and dancing along to the music Niall has set up. Zayn is still by Niall’s side, pointing to random things on the table that Harry has no idea about but she can see how adorable they are, in their own little world of music and it doesn’t make her as jealous as it would have even just last week.

With a smile, Harry turns, intending to find Louis and she grins when she realises that Louis has made her way to the dance floor. She immediately wraps her arms around Louis’ shoulders and buries her face in the crook of Louis’ neck, inhaling her perfume.

“Hi, love,” Louis says with a chuckle. “Are you having a good time?”

“The _best_ ,” Harry replies. “Thank you for coming.”

Louis gives her a small, private smile and she reaches up to push Harry’s hair over her shoulder. “Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

That sentence makes Harry happier than ever. She grins and loosens her hold on Louis so she can keep dancing with Louis but also with her friends as well.

The rest of the party flies by and before she knows it, people are getting ready to leave. She pouts as she hugs the first of her family members who are ready to leave and then she suddenly remembers the party favour bags.

“They’re in the entrance corridor,” Anne says as Harry makes her way over. “All sixty of them.”

“Thanks, Mum!” she replies cheerily. She stays and says her good byes to all of her guests, barely realising that it’s getting later than she expected. 

Her dad is one of the last people to leave and he pulls her in for a massive hug to say good bye. “Great party, kiddo,” he says. “And your girl is pretty great, too.”

Harry flushes as she looks up at him. “You mean Louis?”

Des nods. “Yeah,” he replies. “We spoke for a bit and she’s really lovely.”

Harry beams. “Yeah, she is, isn’t she?” 

“I can see why you chose her,” Des replies with a knowing look. “Take care, sweetheart and have a great rest of your birthday.”

“Thanks, Daddy,” Harry says, giving him one last big hug. He kisses her cheek and then heads off, waving to her as he reaches his car. 

Eventually, all of the guests have gone, leaving Harry alone only with her mum, Robin, Zayn, Niall and Louis.

“Can we give you our present now?” Niall asks excitedly. “I know you didn’t want to open presents in front of people but open ours!”

Harry grins and nods. “Yeah, alright,” she agrees. 

Niall quickly dashes off to get it, coming back with the large box she had walked into the party with. She hands it over to Harry and gives her an excited look before stepping back into Zayn’s arms. 

Harry carefully opens the box, starting with the gigantic bow. She can see Niall practically bouncing on the spot out of the corner of her eye as she gets the lid off. Inside it is a smaller, also wrapped, box and Niall cracks up laughing, clutching a hand to her stomach as she does. Even Zayn is laughing behind her hand.

“You are the worst, Niall,” Harry says without heat. She pulls out the smaller box and is surprised at how heavy it is. She carefully unwraps it and then opens it to reveal a gorgeous photo frame with a photo of the three of them all smiling at the camera. She looks at it in awe, unable to form a coherent sentence to explain how much she loves it. Instead, she sets it down and pulls her two best friends in for a hug, refusing to let them go for a good few minutes.

“Glad you like it, Haz,” Zayn says when they part. 

“I do, I love it,” Harry replies, wiping at her eyes, thankful, not for the first time that day, that she wore waterproof makeup.

She gets more hugs and kisses from them and she pokes Niall in the arm for the harmless prank. 

“Well, size does matter!” Niall protests with a grin. 

“What are you doing next, then?” Zayn asks. Harry glances over at Louis who is helping her mum and Robin start packing things up.

“Hopefully spending some time with Louis,” Harry replies. Louis glances up and smiles at her and Harry’s stomach immediately fills with butterflies. She smiles back and ducks her head. “I want to know if she’s changed her mind yet or not.”

“I’m sure she has,” Niall says easily. “You should’ve seen the look on her face when Cara was with you earlier. That was jealousy if I’ve ever seen it.”

Harry bites down on her lip. “Well, that makes me feel a little better.”

“Good luck,” Niall says.

“You’ve got it, Haz,” Zayn adds. “She really likes you. That much is obvious.”

Harry smiles at both of them and gives them another hug and kiss each before crossing the room to where Louis is. “Hi,” she says softly.

“Hi,” Louis returns. “I’m sorry I didn’t bring your present with me but it was too big to wrap. So I was hoping that I could take you to it after dinner?”

Harry nods. “I’d love that,” she replies eagerly. “But, dinner?”

“Well, I did agree to a date when you turned seventeen,” Louis replies. She steps a little closer and gently takes Harry’s hand in hers. “You’re seventeen now, would you like to go out with me?”

Harry nods. “I’d love it,” she breathes. 

“I know a little café we can go,” Louis says. “I don’t know how hungry you are.”

“Only a little, I ate a lot of mini quiches earlier,” Harry admits sheepishly.

“They were delicious,” Louis replies. 

“Mum made them this morning,” Harry says. “I’ll just go ask her if it’s okay that we go.”

“Alright,” Louis says, letting go of Harry’s hand.

She makes her way over to her parents and before she can even ask, Anne says ‘yes’. She gives Harry a big cuddle and a kiss and tells her to have a good night. 

“Did you get your party bags?” Harry asks Zayn and Niall as they all walk towards the car park. 

Zayn holds up two pink bags that she’s carrying. Her gaze flicks to Louis for a second before she smiles at Harry and nods. “Got them,” she replies. “We’ll see you at school on Monday, Haz.”

Niall gives her one more hug and smacks her arse, causing Harry to yelp. “Go get some!” she teases cheerfully.

Harry blushes and waves good bye to her friends before climbing into Louis’ Porsche. “Sorry about them.”

“No apology necessary,” Louis says. 

Before Harry realises what’s happening, Louis is in her space and their lips meet. Harry sighs into the kiss, feeling like she’s been waiting for this all day. It’s short and sweet but oh so perfect. Harry feels dizzy when they part and she knows that she’s smiling a ridiculous amount.

“Best day ever,” she whispers.

“Day isn’t over yet,” Louis replies. Her lips press once more against Harry’s own before she’s pulling back to start the car. Harry reaches over and puts her hand on Louis’ thigh, stroking over the soft material of her dress. Louis’ hand comes down off the steering wheel and she laces their fingers together, curling them around Harry’s own in an intimate gesture that Harry is rapidly coming to love. 

“I’m not _that_ hungry,” Harry says innocently during the drive. “Can you just give me my present now?”

Louis chuckles. “Let’s just get some chips or something first. I know it’s late but your present will still be there when we’re done.”

Harry pouts. She’s excited for this little date with Louis, even though she’s still wearing her birthday dress and the fascinator in her hair. She carefully removes it and places it on the dashboard to rest. She flips down the sun visor and checks her reflection in the small mirror on the back of it, just to make sure that she hasn’t messed up her hair too much. 

Despite being busy for the entire afternoon and dancing her heart out, Harry doesn’t look too bad, she thinks. Her cheeks are a little flushed but she thinks that is more from Louis’ kisses than anything else. 

A short while later, they pull into a car park of a café that Harry has never seen before. It looks sweet, from the outside at least, she thinks as she gets out of the car. 

“This was my home away from home during uni,” Louis says as she rounds the car. “The woman who owns it, Ella, and her wife, Caitlin, took me under their wing when I moved here. They’re the most amazing couple I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You’ll love them.” Louis offers her hand out to Harry, who quickly laces their fingers together with a smile and she walks with Louis into the café. 

The first thing Harry notices is that it smells wonderful. It’s quaint, she thinks, but so gorgeous, too. 

“Louis, babe, what are you doing here so late?”

Louis smiles at an older woman with cropped black hair standing behind the counter, stacking menus. “Hey, Cait,” she greets. “Thought I’d come in for some dinner. What’s Ella cooking tonight?”

“Anything for you, love,” Caitlin replies with a wink. “And who’s this?”

Louis turns to face Harry and beams. “This is my Harry,” she says, her tone soft and filled with affection. “It’s her birthday today.”

“Birthday?” Another woman repeats as she comes out from where Harry assumes the kitchen is. She is breathtakingly beautiful, Harry thinks. She has darker hair than Caitlin’s, and her dark skin is specked with flour, as is the apron she has tied around her body. She smiles at both of them and flicks her gaze over Harry. “Happy birthday, love,” she says and Harry grins back.

“Thank you.” 

“What do you want to eat, babe?” Louis asks. She reaches across the counter and snatches a menu from the top of the stack Caitlin had just finished organising. “Burger? Chips? Fish?”

“I think I’ll stick with chips,” Harry replies. “I’m still not that hungry.”

Louis nods and passes the menu back to Caitlin with a grin. Caitlin just rolls her eyes and adds it back to the pile. “Can we get a serving of chips, please?”

“With manners like that, how can I say no?” Ella replies. She winks at Harry and heads back into the kitchen after patting Caitlin’s bottom twice in succession. 

“Could I get a bottle of water, too, please?” Harry asks and Caitlin nods. 

“Of course, sweetheart,” she replies, grabbing two bottles from the fridge and passing them over to Harry and Louis, who take them gratefully. 

Louis leads Harry to a corner table and they sit next so they’re more next to each other than on opposite sides of the table. “Caitlin and Ella practically adopted me when I was in uni,” she starts. “I don’t get to see them nearly as much as I used to but I try to come here at least once a month, just to say hi.”

“That’s really nice of you,” Harry replies. 

“They were there for me,” Louis says. “They’re family.”

Harry’s heart feels like it grows in her chest with how Louis talks of Ella and Caitlin. She feels like she’s getting to know Louis that little bit more – that Louis is _letting_ her in. That this could actually be the start of a proper relationship between them. It feels like it is, she thinks. She hasn’t ever been in a relationship to compare but she’s certain this is how it all starts. 

Caitlin brings them their hot chips and she winks at them before leaving. Harry flushes, wondering just what Louis has told them about her. 

“Have you had a good birthday so far, princess?” Louis asks as she brings another chip to her mouth. 

Harry nods and cracks open her bottle of water to have a sip. “It’s been great,” she replies. 

“Good,” Louis says. 

“So… Do I even get a hint what you got me for my birthday?” Harry asks after a few moments, giving Louis a hopeful look.

Predictably, Louis shakes her head. “Sorry, but no,” she replies. Harry pouts. To her surprise, Louis leans over and kisses her softly. “I want to kiss you every time you pout,” she whispers against Harry’s lips.

“Really?” Harry asks and Louis nods. 

“Every time,” Louis mumbles before kissing her again. Harry can taste the salt from the chips on Louis’ lips and it makes it taste better somehow. 

They continue eating and Louis slips her hand under the table to rest on Harry’s thigh. Harry swallows thickly every time Louis’ fingers brush her skin and press in a little on a squeeze. Her mind automatically conjures up images of Louis’ fingers going higher and pressing where Harry wants them the most. 

She _aches_ for it. 

A part of her wants to just grab Louis’ hand and move it further between her legs just to release some of the pressure that has slowly been building since Louis kissed her earlier. She almost whines when Louis removes her hand from her leg but she realises that they’ve finished eating and Louis is wiping her fingers and mouth on a napkin. 

Dazedly, Harry does the same, wiping off the salt and chip oil that had stuck to her fingers. She has another sip of water and out of the corner of her eye, she can see Louis giving her an odd look.

“You alright, babe?” she asks.

Harry nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “Just a little warm.”

“Alright,” Louis says slowly.

“Can I have my present now?” she asks, capping her bottle again and turning to Louis with an optimistic grin. 

Louis sighs. “I guess so,” she replies. Harry claps her hands together twice, excitedly, and they get up. They approach the counter together and Caitlin gives them a warm smile as Louis pays their bill.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” Caitlin says.

Harry ducks her head, grinning. “Thank you,” she replies. 

“Thanks, Cait,” Louis adds, accepting her card and receipt from Caitlin. “Give Ella a kiss for me.”

“Oh, I will,” Caitlin replies, waggling her eyebrows.

“Not like that, you heathen,” Louis teases. They both laugh and Louis shakes her head. She swings her bag onto her shoulder and wraps her arm low around Harry’s waist. “Let’s go then, babe.”

They walk back out to the car park and Louis unlocks the car. They both get in and Harry has just clicked her seatbelt into place when Louis leans over her and opens the glove box.

“For you,” Louis says.

Harry looks at the thick black tie curiously. “Is this my present?” she asks.

Louis chuckles and shakes her head. “Makeshift blindfold,” she replies. “Because I don’t want you to see where we’re going.”

“Oh,” Harry replies dumbly. Louis takes the tie from Harry and puts it over her eyes with quick, deft fingers. Once it’s secure, Harry feels a little out of place. “Where are you?” she asks. 

“Right here, love,” Louis says. She touches Harry’s thigh and it feels electrifying. Harry can feel the warmth seeping through the material where the end of her dress covers. She places her hand on top of Louis’ own and gives it a gentle squeeze. Boldly, she pushes their hands a little higher up her thigh but Louis takes it away a second later. “Alright, I’m going to start driving now.”

“Okay,” Harry replies. 

It feels strange, not being able to see, Harry thinks, but it’s kind of sexy as well. After they’ve turned a couple of corners, Louis’ hand is back on Harry’s thigh, touching more skin than before. Harry’s heart pounds in her chest, and it’s like she can feel _everything_. Louis’ fingertips press against Harry’s thigh ever so slightly every time they turn a corner. It’s the most intimate Harry has ever been with anyone and she doesn’t even think that Louis is aware of what she’s doing. 

She can feel herself getting more and more turned on with every press of Louis’ fingers against her flesh but before she can say anything, they come to a stop and Louis takes her hand away. She lets out a shaky breath, her heart still thumping against her rib cage. 

“I’ll help you out of the car,” Louis says. The unmistakable sound of a seatbelt going back into place is the only indication that Louis is getting out of the car at first. The door snicks closed, and a second later, Harry’s door opens. Harry pushes the release button on her own seatbelt and then Louis’ hands are in her own, helping her from the car.

Harry wobbles on her feet once she’s upright, not used to having impaired senses. “Where are we?” she asks.

“Can’t tell you, it’ll ruin the surprise,” Louis replies. “C’mon, it’s only a few steps, I promise.”

They shuffle awkwardly and Harry clomps up onto the kerb when Louis tells her to step up. She laughs awkwardly and then suddenly, they’re still. 

“Just a sec,” Louis says. There’s a strange rustling sound and then Louis lets out a small triumphant noise. She presses something into the palm of Harry’s hand and whatever it is, is slightly sharp and metal feeling. “A few more steps with me, babe.” 

They move again and then something solid stops Harry from moving any further. She puts the hand Louis isn’t holding out in front of her and feels whatever it is. 

“Loosen your hand a little,” Louis says and Harry immediately complies. The metal thing is moved from her hand and Louis makes Harry clasp it with her fingers before guiding it forwards. “There we go,” she says softly and there’s a small noise that sounds like a lock sliding out of place. Louis lifts her hand a little and then Harry is definitely grasping a door handle. She turns it and the door pushes open.

Louis guides her inside and then closes the door behind them. Harry can’t help but wonder where they are and she briefly wonders if they’re at Louis’ house. 

“Stay right there,” Louis instructs.

“Where else am I going to go?” Harry asks and there’s another sound and a weird buzzing noise that makes Harry’s head snap up, trying to see, despite her vision being impaired. The second hands touch her waist, she jumps and Louis chuckles. “Can I take this off yet?” she asks, stroking her hands up Louis’ forearms now that she knows that Louis is close.

“Let me,” Louis says. Harry’s hands drop back to her sides as Louis lifts her arms to undo the tie around her eyes. She’s gentle as she pulls it off and Harry’s vision slowly returns. She blinks a few times to get rid of the stars in her eyes and when she can see properly, she glances around what she instantly recognises as the bakery she works at.

“What’re we doing here?” Harry asks, her gaze settling back on Louis.

“We are here because…” Louis starts as she steps back from Harry’s space for a moment. She grabs something off the counter near the cash register and she hands it to Harry. “Happy birthday.” Louis bites down on her bottom lip for a brief moment and it’s all the encouragement that Harry needs to quickly open the envelope.

She scans over the ordinary looking birthday card and then opens it. She reads what it says and her mouth drops open wide. “I…” 

“Do you like it?” Louis asks softly.

“I…” Harry repeats dumbly. Her eyes begin to well up as she reads the contents again. “You bought me a bakery?”

“Not _a_ bakery,” Louis says. “ _This_ bakery.” There’s a few beats of silence and Louis gives her a worried look. “Is that okay?”

Harry nods and lets out a choked sob. “You bought me a bakery,” she repeats. 

“I did,” Louis says and whatever she is going to say next is cut off by Harry flinging herself in Louis’ arms. She kisses Louis hotly, her grip on the card tightening so she doesn’t drop it. 

“You bought me the bakery,” Harry repeats again. “Who _does_ that?” She’s grinning, though, so she hopes Louis doesn’t take it the wrong way.

“Well, you seemed awfully attached to it,” Louis replies. “And it was up for sale, so…”

“Who _are_ you, Louis Tomlinson?” Harry asks incredulously. “We’re not even dating yet.”

“…Do you not like it?” Louis asks. “Because I can get you something else.”

“I love it, you idiot,” Harry replies. She pulls Louis in for another kiss, trying to convey just how much she loves it through the kiss alone. She whimpers when Louis grabs her hips tightly and pulls her so they’re flush against each other. 

Their kisses are hot and leave Harry even more turned on than the car ride over. All she can do is feel Louis all around her and all she can think about is the fact that Louis bought her the bakery for her birthday. She can’t even begin to comprehend it. It’s all so surreal. And yet, here they are, standing inside of the bakery that is apparently now in Harry’s name. 

“What does this mean?” she asks, breaking the kiss rather abruptly.

Louis blinks at her. “Huh?” she asks, her eyes a little glassy and her lips red from their kissing. 

Harry’s heart melts at the sight and she presses her lips to Louis’ once more in a brief kiss. “Does this mean I’m now the boss? Or are you the boss? Is this even legal? Are we dating now too?”

Louis blinks again. “Uh,” she starts. “You could be the boss, if you want? You’re the owner, so it’s your call. And it’s legal, I checked.” Harry grins. “And, I guess we’ve had our first date now, haven’t we?”

Harry nods eagerly. “We have,” she says. “ _And_ I’m seventeen. So you said you’d decide when I turned seventeen.”

“And here you are,” Louis says. She plucks the birthday card from Harry’s hands that she is still holding and she sets it back down on the counter. “I would very much love it if you would consider being my girlfriend.”

“So formal,” Harry teases but she crowds into Louis’ space anyway and kisses her, breathing a ‘ _yes_ ’ against Louis’ lips. It’s slower this time. The same heat but like they have more time to kiss properly. 

She’s still in awe of everything. She can’t believe that Louis bought her a bakery for her birthday and that they’re now officially a couple. 

“Best birthday ever,” Harry whispers between kisses. She lets out a squeal when Louis gabs at her arse with both hands and squeezes a little. “ _Definitely_ the best birthday ever.”

“Good,” Louis replies. “I hoped it would be.”

Harry sighs happily and kisses Louis again. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

“Oh, I know,” Louis replies with a grin. They can’t stop smiling into the kiss and in the end, it’s mostly their teeth knocking together, so Harry pulls away with a laugh and turns to survey the room.

“Does this mean that the bakery no longer has to close?” she asks. 

Louis hooks her chin over Harry’s shoulder and wraps her arms around Harry’s middle from behind. “It does,” she replies. “I sorted it all out with Barbara last week.”

“You did?” Harry asks, placing her hands on top of Louis’ arms. 

Louis hums as she kisses the side of Harry’s neck. Louis’ mouth is hot against Harry’s skin and she feels her knees weakening a little but Louis’ arms stay firmly around Harry, keeping her upright. “I did,” she mumbles. 

Harry smiles to herself. She had hoped that by the end of her birthday, she and Louis would be an official couple but nothing she could have dreamed of would have led to this. Louis was something else, she thinks. She doesn’t know anyone else who would buy someone a bakery _before_ they were even an actual couple. But here she is, defying odds at all turns. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispers. She turns her head and gives Louis a soft, brief kiss, keeping her eyes open the entire time. She still can’t wrap her head around Louis’ gift to her just yet. She’s so elated that the bakery is staying open and that Louis is now her girlfriend and it’s just all too much to take in. 

“Happy birthday, princess,” Louis says softly, her lips brushing over Harry’s cheek as she speaks. Harry’s skin tingles from the touch and she closes her eyes, letting it all wash over her.

~*~

_Good morning, girlfriend._

Harry can’t stop the grin from spreading across her face. It’s the first thing she sees upon waking up the day after her birthday, seventeen years old and finally, _finally_ in a relationship with the woman of her dreams. She’s so ridiculously happy that aliens in space could surely see it.

She texts back a picture of herself buried under her blankets with just her face peeking out, smiling at the camera as the shutter goes off. She sends it back to Louis with a reply saying: _very good morning, girlfriend.xxxx_

It’s extremely cheesy but she doesn’t care. It’s Sunday and she’s in love.

Harry had got home rather late the night before. She and Louis had spent a while at the bakery, trading lazy kisses that left Harry’s skin tingling for ages. She was a little disappointed that Louis didn’t immediately fuck her but she figured it was because they had _just_ decided that they were a couple. 

It was all so exciting, Harry thought as she got out of bed to go to the toilet. The house was quiet, so either her mum was in bed still or she was up and out already. Harry wasn’t sure. After she has finished freshening up a little, Harry goes back to bed, burrowing underneath the covers.

She picks up her phone to see that Louis has sent her a picture back of her drinking a cup of tea and looking far too put together for a Sunday morning in Harry’s opinion. Sundays are meant for relaxing and sleeping in. They text back and forth for a little while before Louis says she has work to do. Harry snaps a picture of her pouting and Louis sends her a blowing kiss emoji back. She pouts harder, having expected a bit more of a reaction from Louis than that, especially since she had said just the night before how Harry’s pouts made her want to kiss her.

Just thinking about Louis’ kisses gets Harry hot. She sets her phone aside and slips her hand underneath the covers. She lifts her hips and takes off her knickers with ease, having gone to bed just wearing them the night before. She throws them over the side of the bed and spreads her legs. She closes her eyes and imagines that it’s Louis’ hand stroking over her stomach rather than her own. 

She’s wet already and her middle finger slips easily inside of her entrance. Harry relaxes against the pillows and bites down on her lip as she fingers herself. She teases her clit, rubbing around it in small circles before pushing two fingers back inside of herself. 

It’s getting hot under her blankets but it doesn’t deter her. She pinches at her nipples so each time her bed sheets brushes against them, it makes them stand harder at attention. It doesn’t take much longer for her to come, breathing low so the noises don’t travel outside of her bedroom. 

Harry giggles and smiles to herself, feeling relaxed and happy. She removes her fingers from between her legs and sees how wet they are. Tentatively, she brings her middle finger to her mouth and sucks on the tip. The taste is different from what she expects but it isn’t too bad. Shrugging, she removes her finger from her mouth and gets out of bed so she can clean up. 

She bounds down the stairs a while later, in fresh clothes and ready to have breakfast. There’s a note on the fridge from her mum saying that she and Robin were grocery shopping and they’d be back soon. 

Her toast has just popped when the front door opens and the sounds of her parents coming back float through to the kitchen where she is. She quickly adds the spreads she wants and grabs her glass of juice so she can get out of the way.

“Morning, love,” Anne says when she sees Harry. 

“Hi, Mum, Dad,” Harry replies as she takes a bite of her toast.

“Did you sleep well, love?” Robin asks.

Harry nods. “I did,” she says happily. She eats her toast while Anne and Robin put away the groceries into their respective places. She finishes eating and helps where she can until everything has been put away.

“So, Harry,” Anne starts, picking something up off the counter. “I couldn’t help but see this last night.” She holds up the birthday card Harry had received from Louis. “Is Louis your girlfriend now?”

Harry nods. “Since last night,” she replies with a beaming smile. It still makes her stomach swoop happily.

“And she bought you the bakery for your birthday?” Anne asks.

“Yeah, she did,” Harry replies. “She’s the best.”

Anne looks over to Robin briefly. “Ask her around for dinner tonight, please,” she says. “I know I met her yesterday but now I want to meet her as your girlfriend. We’re having roast beef, so see if she has any allergies too.”

“Okay,” Harry replies easily. She heads up to her room to get her phone to text Louis and she can’t help but smile at her phone when Louis quickly agrees and tells her that she loves roast beef.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. After she opens the mountain of birthday presents she received from her friends and family at her birthday yesterday, Harry spends a good portion of it watching Friends in the living room with Robin, curled into his side and a blanket over her legs. In the afternoon, she helps her mum get dinner ready, chopping vegetables and making the Yorkshire puddings from scratch. 

She’s upstairs getting changed into a cute little sun dress that she hopes Louis likes on her when the doorbell sounds. She hurries down the stairs to get to the door before one of her parents does, calling out that she’ll get it and she opens it with a flourish. Louis grins at her and Harry blows her hair out of her eyes with a puff of breath.

“Hi,” she says, just staring at Louis for a minute. She’s holding a bunch of flowers and Harry bites her lip as she looks at them then back up to Louis’ gaze.

“Can I come in then?” Louis asks and Harry quickly nods. She steps aside and closes the door behind Louis. “This one is for you,” she adds when they’re standing together again. Louis pulls out a single red rose from underneath the bunch of flowers she’s holding and she passes it to Harry.

Harry gratefully accepts it and immediately brings it to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent. “Who’re those for then?” she asks.

“I thought your mum might like them,” Louis replies. “Is it too much?”

“Not at all,” Harry says softly. “Here, I’ll hold them while you take off your jacket.” Louis carefully hands her the bunch of flowers and shrugs out of her jacket. Harry instructs her to open the built-in closet on the wall to hang it away. 

She’s as gorgeous as ever, Harry thinks as she watches Louis putting her jacket away. She just has on a simple blue shirt that clings to her like a second skin and Harry just wants to take it off so she can see what’s underneath. She realises she’s staring only when Louis is back in front of her and clears her throat pointedly. She promptly flushes and hands the bunch of flowers back, but keeping a hold of her own rose. 

“Thank you for the Yorkshire tea in my party bag too,” Louis says and Harry ducks her head, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. “I loved it.”

“I know how much you love Yorkshire tea,” Harry replies. 

Louis steps into her space and gently tilts her chin up. “Thank you,” she says softly before brushing her lips against Harry’s in the softest kiss. It just makes Harry want more.

“C’mon,” Harry says, reaching for Louis’ hand and lacing their fingers together. “Mum wants to meet you as my girlfriend.”

“And the nerves start,” Louis mumbles. Harry crinkles her nose and smiles.

“Mum isn’t that scary,” she replies. They enter the kitchen where Anne is checking the roast and she straightens, dusting her hands on her apron. “Mum, you know Louis. My girlfriend.” It still feels amazing to say that, Harry thinks.

“For you,” Louis says, offering out the bunch of flowers. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I went with the most colourful bunch.”

“Thank you, Louis, these are lovely,” Anne says. She grabs a vase from one of the bottom cupboards and fills it with water before adding them in. Harry shoots Louis a reassuring smile and squeezes her hand. 

“Can we go to my room?” Harry asks. “Dinner’s not for another half an hour, right?”

Anne glances up at the clock on the wall and nods. “Alright,” she agrees. “But your door stays open.”

“Of course,” Harry replies. She quickly drags Louis from the kitchen, who barely gets out a greeting to Robin before they’re heading up the stairs to her bedroom. Harry pushes her door right over until only a sliver is left open and she sets her rose down on her dresser before turning to kiss Louis hotly. Louis lets out a surprised noise and her hands immediately settle on Harry’s hips. “Missed you,” she mumbles against Louis’ lips. 

“Missed you too,” Louis replies between kisses. 

They move until the backs of Louis’ knees hit the bed and she automatically sits down. Harry hitches her skirt and climbs onto Louis’ lap, settling comfortably. Louis’ hands come to rest on her arse and Harry lets out a content noise. 

“Holy shit,” Louis mumbles, pulling back from the kiss. “Are you not wearing underwear?”

Harry grins and shakes her head. “Nope,” she replies. “Figured it would be easier access.”

Louis blinks up at her. “Babe,” she says slowly. “Easier access for _what_?”

Harry sits back a little, her brow furrowing in confusion. “So we can have sex.”

“Love,” Louis starts, licking her lips. “I can’t have sex with you while your parents are downstairs.”

“I can be quiet,” Harry replies with a shrug. “It’s how I usually get myself off.”

“Okay, hot,” Louis says. “But we’ve _just_ got together. We can wait until we have more than half an hour alone together for a start.”

“Oh,” Harry says with a pout. “Okay.”

Louis squeezes Harry’s arse and kisses her neck ever so slightly. “We can definitely keep snogging though.”

“Oh, good,” Harry replies. She dips her head to kiss Louis again, cupping Louis’ face in her hands. She whines into the kiss and wants nothing more than to rock down into Louis but she knows it’s not going to happen tonight. It is a little disappointing, she thinks, but she knows Louis is right.

The sting of rejection dissipates a little when Louis’ fingers dig into her arse before smoothing out again. She squeaks when her weight pushing against Louis causes them to topple back on the bed. 

“Babe, sit up a bit, I’m slipping off the bed,” Louis says. 

Harry pushes onto her knees a little and Louis’ hips move up so she can get her bum on the bed properly. Her jeans brush _so_ close to Harry’s pussy that it makes her eyes automatically flutter closed. She licks her lips and inhales deeply, trying to calm herself down. 

“Maybe we should stop,” Louis says a moment later. Harry opens her eyes and looks down at Louis.

“Why?” she asks automatically pouting. 

“Because you look like you’re about to come from kissing alone,” Louis replies. “You’re a bit of a wreck, love.”

Harry bites down on her bottom lip and looks at Louis before nodding once. She moves off Louis’ lap to sit next to her and she straightens her skirt. Louis reaches over and takes Harry’s hand in her own, bringing their joined hands to her lips so she can kiss the back of Harry’s hand. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Louis whispers. Harry flushes at the compliment and ducks her head onto Louis’ shoulder. “None of that,” she adds. “Own it. You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Harry replies. 

“ _Dinner_!” Anne calls up the stairs a moment later. Louis gets off the bed first and she holds out her hand for Harry to take. She pulls Harry in for a quick but sweet kiss before they leave Harry’s room to head down the stairs.

“Can I do anything to help?” Louis asks when they’re in the dining room.

“Just sit down, everything has been taken care of,” Anne says. “Harry, can you get drinks please, love?”

Harry nods and she ducks into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone. She pours out a glass of wine for her mum and Robin like she usually does but hesitates when pouring one for Louis. She bites on her lip and figures she’ll give Louis coke like herself instead. She takes the drinks two at a time back to the dining room and when she returns with hers and Louis’, everything has been served and smells delicious. She sits opposite Louis and immediately finds Louis’ feet with her own, rubbing her bare feet against Louis’ briefly. Louis smiles at her across the table and takes a sip of her drink. 

They start eating after Anne says they can and Harry slowly eats her vegetables, keeping her foot pressed against Louis’ the entire time. It’s strangely comforting, Harry thinks. Especially when her mum starts to talk.

“I’m glad you could come tonight, Louis,” Anne says as she picks up her glass of wine to take a sip. 

“Thank you for having me,” Louis replies. 

“I wanted to lay down some ground rules,” Anne begins and Harry’s attention snaps completely to her mum. “I’ve always been pretty lenient with Harry because she’s never had much of a reason to be out on a school night that wasn’t for work or school related.”

Harry flushes and hopes that Louis doesn’t think that makes her sound like some kind of loser. Louis’ reassuring smile her way makes her feel instantly better. 

“But Harry’s curfew for school nights is ten thirty,” Anne continues. “That includes Sunday nights. And weekends is midnight unless a discussion happens prior.”

“Sound fair,” Louis agrees immediately. 

“Harry’s grades are important for her to maintain,” Anne carries on. “She’s worked very hard so far in all of her schooling and she wants to get into Cambridge or Oxford, so she can’t be too distracted. And there are to be no sleepovers for at least a month. Just as a test run. Harry knows these are the same things I said to Gemma when she got her first boyfriend. Is that alright with you girls?”

Harry nods. The sleepover part she wants to disagree at but she knows her mum won’t relent on that one. She’s pretty open about most things but there are only some boundaries you can push with Anne before she gets annoyed.

“Of course,” Louis agrees verbally. “I work a lot on evenings during the week, so I wouldn’t really be able to do anything with Harry until the weekends anyway.”

That makes Harry’s heart sink a little. 

“But I have been trying to cut back,” Louis adds. Harry perks up again and smiles at Louis across the table. “I’m in the process of hiring a few more people to be on the staff to make my workload a little easier.”

“Well, the rules stand,” Anne says. “After the first month, we’ll see how things are going and what can be amended.”

“Alright,” Louis agrees. 

“Now, about the bakery,” Robin adds as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. “It’s a wonderful gift for Harry but we need to ask some questions.”

They’ve all mostly finished eating now and Harry glances between her parents and Louis. She finishes off the last bite of her own Yorkshire pudding and picks up her drink to wash it down. Her mum and Louis talk about the bakery and what it entails of Harry but Louis is quick to assure Anne that it doesn’t mean anything changes for Harry’s work schedule or anything. It’s all very boring to Harry, she thinks. 

She glances at Louis and sees a droplet of Louis’ drink clinging to her lip and she wants nothing more than to climb over the table and lick it off. She bites her lip as she strokes her foot up Louis’ leg. She’s mildly surprised when Louis shows no outward reaction. A moment later, Louis’ hand curls around Harry’s foot underneath the table and squeezes before pushing it off her lap. With a soft sigh, Harry drops her foot. 

Every time Louis takes a deeper breath to talk boring things to Harry’s parents, her chest rises. The shirt she’s wearing really does little for Harry’s imagination. It shows off her breasts perfectly, clinging in _all_ the right places. Harry wonders if when they’re all finished talking if she can convince Louis to go back to her room to finally have sex.

The conversation doesn’t seem to be slowing down though and Harry’s bored and horny. She slowly folds her hands in her lap under the table, pushing the table cloth out of the way. An idea comes to mind when she realises that no one is paying attention to her. She tries not to wriggle in her seat too much as she spreads her legs, hitching her skirt as she does. It takes all of her strength to keep her face neutral as she parts her folds with her fingers and slowly rubs her clit in small, even circles. Her clit throbs underneath her fingers and she shifts her hips ever so slightly so she can push a finger into herself. It’s hot and wet already and slides in with ease. 

Across the table, Louis gives her an odd look but Harry just smiles at her. She crooks her finger inside of herself and bites down on the inside of her cheek to stop from moaning. It’s exhilarating, she thinks, sitting like she is, fingering herself while absolutely no one is any the wiser. She takes her time, moving her fingers slowly so there isn’t any weird movements of her arms under the table. Louis shoots her another weird look and she bends to the side to scratch at her leg. Before Harry realises what’s going on, her foot is back in Louis’ lap and Louis is massaging it with both hands. 

Harry wiggles a little, trying not to laugh when Louis’ fingers lightly brush over the skin. She has to quickly bite back a moan when her finger twitches inside of herself as Louis pushes against the arch of her foot again. 

“I hope your feet are clean,” Louis says at a lull in the conversation.

Harry nods. “Yes,” she replies. 

Anne gives them an odd look. 

“Louis’ giving me a foot massage,” Harry replies easily. Her mum nods and turns back to Louis to continue their conversation. Robin interjects every now and then and they all keep talking to each other, leaving Harry out of the conversation, just like she wants.

She removes her finger from inside of herself and starts rubbing it against her clit. Louis’ thumbs press against her foot in a way that makes Harry’s eyes flutter closed. She keeps her gaze on Louis, focusing on her as her body trembles a little. Her orgasm hits her faster than she expects and it’s only the pressure of Louis’ thumbs against the instep of her foot that keep Harry from moaning out loud.

She deflates against the chair and Louis gently lowers her foot. Harry bites back her grin and picks up her glass to down the rest of her drink. 

Later, when the dishes are done and it’s time for Louis to leave, Harry kisses her against Louis’ car, enjoying their closeness and their moment alone. They didn’t get much of them after dinner, Robin insisting that they watch a couple of episodes of Friends. 

“Thanks for the foot rub,” Harry whispers, her lips brushing over Louis’ ear. “It was the best I’ve ever had.” She grins brightly at Louis, whose fingers just dig into her hips where her hands rest and she presses her forehead against Harry’s shoulder, shaking with laughter.

~*~

On Monday, Harry skips into school after her mum has dropped her off. She couldn’t stop her happy mood even if she tried. Nothing could touch her right now. She smiles at everyone she sees and several of her year mates come up to her and comment on how fun her birthday party was. She thanks each and every one of them for attending and for their birthday presents.

“Your party bag was _so much_ better than what I got you!” Dana, a girl who’s on the football team with Niall comments as they walk towards their first lesson of the day. “How long did it take you to put it all together?”

“Not that long,” Harry replies. “I had to save the macarons for last because mum and I made them the night before my party.”

“They were delicious, Harry,” Dana says. Harry feels elated at the comment. “I ate all three in one sitting.”

“I’m so glad you liked them!” Harry replies as they take their seats. 

“I can’t wait to use my Lush gift card, too!” Dana adds.

Before Harry can reply in confusion, their lesson starts and all thoughts of anything but what the teacher is saying is pushed from Harry’s mind. She takes precise notes and pays close attention to everything, determined to prove to her mum that being in a relationship with Louis won’t harm her grades or schooling at all. 

She doesn’t want to have to wait a month before she can sleepover at Louis’ or Louis at hers. She isn’t even sure if Louis would _want_ to sleep at hers, especially with her parents there. Harry knows she can be quiet when bringing herself to orgasm but she has no idea if that is going to change if she’s having sex with Louis. 

Every spare moment that Harry has, she’s thinking about Louis. Not that she hadn’t been doing the same _before_ they became a couple but now they are, it’s every thought that Harry has. She doesn’t mind it, though; there were plenty of worse things to think about. And thinking about ways to get Louis naked was definitely a top priority of hers. She knows that she doesn’t have work after school and Louis’ office _is_ on her way home. She could definitely stop into see Louis just to say hello.

With that in mind, Harry makes her way to her next lesson. The lesson goes by quickly, filled with group discussions and analysis of the topic they’re discussing. She doesn’t mind that she’s too busy thinking of school work to think about Louis – she has all of lunch for that.

The bell sounds for their lunch break sooner than Harry expects and she slings her bag over her shoulder and heads to find Zayn and Niall. She spots them easily, sitting closely together, looking every part of the adorable couple that they are.

Except now it doesn’t bother Harry as much looking at them. She isn’t incredibly jealous anymore. Now she has Louis in her life and with a girlfriend of her own she doesn’t feel that surge of incompleteness that she felt when looking at Zayn and Niall being adorable. 

They trade a soft kiss before Harry approaches and they both smile at her when she sits across from them. 

“Hi,” Harry says, setting her bag down at her feet.

“Tell us everything!” Niall demands immediately. Harry grins and covers her face with her hands. She launches into detail what she couldn’t send them in text messages, from Louis taking her to the bakery, blindfolded, to the bakery being her gift. She tells them that Louis had dinner at her house the previous night. She carefully leaves out the part where she fingered herself under the table, feeling that was just for her and Louis alone.

“She’s amazing,” Harry finishes, taking a sip of her water. “I still can’t believe she’s my girlfriend. It’s like everything’s fallen into place.”

“That’s great, Haz,” Zayn says, reaching over to pat Harry’s knee. “She seems great. Well, from what I talked to her, at least.”

“She’s the craic,” Niall adds. “We talked for ages at your party when you were dancing. She’s bloody brilliant.”

Harry beams. “I know,” she replies. 

“What did Anne and Robin say?” Zayn asks.

“I think they like her?” Harry replies. “Mum was a bit surprised that Louis bought me a bakery for my birthday but.” She shrugs and takes the last bite of her lunch. She wipes her fingers on a napkin and gets up to put the rubbish in the bin. “Robin already likes her, he’s worked with her for years. Mum likes her, I think, it’s just going to be an adjustment, I think. Especially because Louis is a grown up woman who doesn’t have parents she has to answer to.”

“Man, I can’t wait to be independent,” Niall comments. “Zayn and I are going to be able to shag whenever without our siblings being in the next room or having to book a room at a hotel just to get some.”

Harry giggles. “I haven’t seen Louis’ place yet but I _hope_ there aren’t neighbours to worry about.”

“Did you shag then?” Niall asks as she picks up her second sandwich to start eating. 

Even Zayn turns to look at her curiously.

“No,” Harry replies sadly. “There wasn’t enough time. But I want to. I really, really want to.”

“Don’t blame you,” Niall says. “She’s fit as fuck.”

Zayn nods. “She is.”

Harry grins. “I know,” she sighs. “I love that she’s my girlfriend but I just want her fingers in me already.”

Niall snorts. “Well, I hope you get that soon.”

“Thank you, Niall,” Harry says. She puts her bottle back in her bag and pulls out some gum, offering the packet to her friends as well.

“Hey!” Niall exclaims suddenly, brandishing her piece of chewing gum in Harry’s direction. “Before I forget, thanks for the Lush gift card! Zayn and I went there yesterday and stocked up on bath bombs and that lotion I like that I had almost run out of. What else did we get, babe?”

“You got that shampoo and conditioner as well,” Zayn adds. “And I got some more makeup.”

Niall nods enthusiastically. “It was great,” she says excitedly. “So, yeah, thanks for that. Though, both of our gift cards were fifty quid each, did your mum pay for them?”

Harry blinks. “What?” she asks. 

“Your mum, did she give you fifty quid for each gift card?” Niall asks. “There were sixty bags, that’s what, three thousand quid? Fuck, Haz, that’s way too much! Unless it was just for Zayn and me, then that’s cool.”

Harry’s brow furrows in confusion. “I’m lost,” she starts. “What Lush gift cards are you talking about?”

“The ones in the party bags,” Niall replies. 

“There weren’t Lush gift cards in the party bags,” Harry says. “There were three macarons, pink, purple and green. And a spoon, three tea bags and a jar of honey. And… oh! A candle. I loved those candles. I kept a whole bunch, they’re really nice.”

“And there was a fifty quid Lush gift card,” Niall adds. 

Harry thinks back to her conversation with Dana at the start of the day and she mentioned something about a Lush gift card. “Where did they come from then? I don’t think mum would outlay three thousand quid in Lush gift cards!”

Niall looks as perplexed as Harry feels.

“It was Louis,” Zayn says after a few beats of silence.

“No, Louis would have told me,” Harry replies. “And I packed the bags, I would’ve seen gift cards in there when I did them.”

“It was Louis,” Zayn repeats. “I saw her before your party. You were with Niall and I saw her putting the gift cards into the bags.”

Harry’s eyes widen dramatically. “You mean Louis spent three _thousand_ quid on Lush gift cards?” She can’t even begin to comprehend that. Why would Louis do that? They weren’t even together before Harry’s party. She is completely dumbstruck. Surely that meant Louis was certain they were going to get together before it even happened? It makes Harry’s heart soar a little, knowing that Louis was just as far gone for her as she was for Louis. It’s nice to have it confirmed since Louis was so hesitant about everything at first. Now she knows exactly how Louis feels.

“Holy fuck, you’ve got a sugar mama!” Niall exclaims.

~*~

_Louis_  


“You’re kidding?”

Louis shakes her head and pushes the stack of papers she’s just finished signing out of the way. “Nope,” she replies. “She literally just started fingering herself right there. Under the table. While her parents talked to me about the bloody _bakery_.”

“Christ,” Liam says. She leans heavily back in the chair opposite Louis’ desk in her office and covers her mouth with her hand. “Did she come then?”

Louis nods. “She did. I could tell what she was doing to I had to give her a foot rub in case she moaned. Just so there was a reason for the way she was acting.”

“And they didn’t notice?” Liam asks. 

“Nope,” Louis replies, popping the ‘p’. She gets up out of her chair and heads over to the bookshelf. She plucks a folder from it and walks back over to her desk, setting it down with a slight thump. “I’m having a hard time remembering what was said as well. I had to reassure Anne and Robin that the bakery being in Harry’s name wasn’t a bad thing but I think I just bullshitted my way through the entire conversation. Robin is one of my accountants, too, I’m sure he knows I wasn’t thinking properly.”

“Sorry,” Liam says. “I’m still stuck on the fact that your seventeen year old girlfriend fingered herself at the dining table with her parents _right there_.”

“You and me both,” Louis says. She sits back down in her chair and swings her feet up onto the desk. “I had to go home and get off myself. That’s not even the worst of it.” She quickly sits up, taking her feet off the table to face Liam. “We were snogging in her room and she looked like she was about to come from that alone. _And_ she wasn’t wearing underwear.”

“Lou,” Liam breathes. “I think your girlfriend is a nympho.”

“I’m seeing no negative to that,” Louis replies. “I’m a little taken aback, yeah, but it was fucking hot. I’m not sure how I’m going to hold out a month.”

“Who says you have to hold out a month?” Liam asks. “That was just for sleepovers, right? You can have Harry at your place during the day on a weekend. Spend your entire time fucking her.”

“Liam James Payne,” Louis says, an odd note of proudness to her voice. “Are you actually _encouraging_ me to break rules?”

“Well, it’s not technically breaking them,” Liam replies. “They said you weren’t allowed to sleepover there or Harry sleep at yours for the night. Having sex during the day doesn’t count.”

“You totally got shagged good and proper last night, didn’t you?” Louis asks and Liam just grins. “Fuck, I knew it.”

Liam chuckles. “We’ve been a bit wild lately,” she replies. “I can’t get enough of her and she can’t get enough of me. It’s been great. And the sex has been phenomenal. I can still taste her on my tongue from last night.”

“Slag,” Louis teases affectionately. She huffs out a breath and puts her chin in her hands. “If I didn’t have to go to bloody Spain this weekend, I would take her back to mine and just shag her for the full forty eight hours straight.”

Liam gives her a strange look but then just smiles. 

“What?” Louis asks. There’s work that she has to be doing but she just can’t be bothered at the moment. Liam’s _there_ for that very purpose. But Louis immediately started talking about Harry with the door closed.

“Nothing,” Liam replies softly. “It’s just nice. Seeing you talk about someone like this. It’s been a while.”

Louis sniffs and stands up. “Yes, well,” she starts, picking the folder back up off her desk to put it back on the shelf. “There’s not been anyone worthy of my interests until now.”

Liam laughs. “You are hard to please.”

“I am not,” Louis says immediately. “I just have fine tastes, is all.”

“Believe me, I know,” Liam agrees. “You’ve knocked back _every_ single girl that Soph and I ever tried to set you up with.”

“I’m not having a relationship with any woman who thinks that kale itself is a _food group_ ,” Louis replies, rolling her eyes. She sorts out the papers on her desk and frowns. “Nor girls who refuse to go down on me. I eat pussy like a champ, I expect the girls I’m with to be able to as well.”

Liam crinkles her nose. “You’re so crass,” she says. “It took me ages to want to go down on Soph, so you know that’s a piss poor excuse.”

Louis just shrugs. She picks up the pile of papers and plops them down in front of Liam. “Find me a new receptionist. And someone with good tits, I want something to look at when I come in.”

“Louis, you get here _before_ the receptionists do anyway,” Liam starts. “ _Plus_ , you have a girlfriend now. No looking.”

Louis huffs and gives Liam a pointed look as she sits back in her chair and pulls it close to the desk. “Well, it’s lucky I’ve never looked then, isn’t it?” 

“I’d rather we get someone who doesn’t snap at potential clients,” Liam says as she flips through the pile of résumés. “Because that’s bad for business.”

Louis’ phone buzzes on the table with a text message. “Good, good, all that is good,” she says absently. She opens the message from Harry. It’s a cheeky one, like they have been since the previous night. She can’t wait to get Harry on her own again without anyone there. She has a feeling both of them will be pleasantly surprised.

“…and you’re not even listening.”

“Of course I’m not, Leeyum,” Louis says, rolling her eyes. “My girlfriend is texting me innuendos. I’m fuelling myself for later when I have to have a wank.”

Liam rolls her eyes this time. “Do you want me to come back later?”

“Better not,” Louis replies. “We may as well take our time and get this done.”

“Some of us have _work_ we have to do, Lou.”

“I’m the boss, Li, I’ll do what I want,” Louis says pointedly. “C’mon, let’s get this done, I might go home early for once.”

Liam’s eyebrows rise into her hairline. “ _You_ go home early?” she scoffs. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Louis pokes her tongue out at Liam. “Get to work, you.”

Liam rolls her eyes and sets a résumé in front of Louis. “This one looks alright,” she says. 

Louis hums and they spend the rest of their morning looking for potential new employees for Louis’ company. It’s tedious but they narrow it down to ten people that they’ll have to interview. She just hopes that whoever gets the job is in it for the long haul because Louis desperately needs a break. 

Sometime after lunch, Louis’ office phone beeps with the intercom. She reaches over and pushes the button. “Yeah?” she asks, not stopping her typing. She’s in a groove and she needs to get this business proposal finished before she heads to Spain on Saturday.

“There’s a Harry Styles is here to see you?” Gina’s voice says, filtering through the speaker. 

Louis glances away from her laptop and stares at the phone with an intensity that shouldn’t be reserved for a phone. “Send her in,” she says. “And make sure we’re not disturbed.”

“Yes, Miss Tomlinson,” Gina replies. The beep signalling the end of their conversation startles Louis and she stands up, smoothing down her trousers. She quickly hits the save button on her work and straightens just as the door opens. 

Gina pushes the door open wide and Harry gives her a beaming smile as she walks into the office. Louis catches Gina’s eye and nods at her before she closes the door behind Harry. 

“Hi,” Louis says, coming around the side of her desk. She holds her arms open and Harry quickly steps into them, hugging her tightly. 

“Hi,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ neck. 

Their lips find each other pretty quickly and Louis sighs into the kiss. Her hands automatically settle on Harry’s hips and her fingers dig into the skirt of her positively sinful school uniform. There are _so many_ fantasies Louis has of Harry in that uniform and she wants to fill _every_ single one of them. 

Harry’s lips are soft against her own and her tongue warm in Louis’ mouth, moving lazily against her own. It makes Louis’ toes tingle in her shoes and her entire body thrums with the slightest touch from Harry. She strokes down Louis chest and snaps her braces where they sit on her body as they part. She gives Louis a cheeky grin and Louis just grabs her arse in response, squeezing. It’s worth it just to see Harry’s mouth drop open in a silent moan.

“How was school?” Louis asks, loosening her hold on Harry. 

“It was good,” Harry replies. “I found out something interesting today.”

“Yeah?” Louis prompts. She moves so she can sit on her desk and she reaches out for Harry, guiding her between her legs.

Harry nods, her curls bouncing as she does. “Zayn and Niall told me that _someone_ put Lush gift cards in all of the party bags.”

Louis doesn’t even bother looking abashed. She knows she did it and she’d do it all again. “Really?” she asks, playing along.

“Niall called you my sugar mama,” Harry replies, resting her hands on Louis’ thighs. She digs her fingers in ever so slightly before moving to lace their fingers together. 

“Do you care that she said that?” Louis asks.

Harry shrugs. “No, not really.” She bites her lip and Louis patiently waits for her to finish her thought. “You didn’t have to do that, though…”

“I wanted to,” Louis says immediately. “I’d have paid for the whole thing if your mum had let me.”

Harry looks taken aback at that comment and Louis shoots her a sheepish look. 

“I _may_ have paid the bill for the venue hire,” Louis starts. “Your mum put the deposit down, though! I just paid the rest. And the catering. And the staff. It didn’t cost much.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry says. “Mum had that covered.”

Louis shrugs. “Like I said, I don’t mind,” she replies. “It’s not like I’m exactly poor, baby.”

“Neither are we,” Harry says then sighs. “Anything else I should know about?”

“Yeah,” Louis starts slowly. “I have to go away to Spain for work this weekend. It just happened this morning, so I can’t spend the weekend with you like I wanted to.”

Harry pouts and Louis’ defences immediately begin to slip. “Can’t you go the weekend after?”

“Well,” Louis starts, slipping her hands out of Harry’s hold to loop around her waist. She runs her finger along the hem of Harry’s skirt where it sits on her waist and slowly untucks her shirt. “The _next_ weekend is Valentine’s Day and I was hoping we could spend that together?”

Harry’s face immediately lights up. “Yes, please!” she says excitedly. “I can’t believe I didn’t realise.”

Louis smiles at Harry as she untucks Harry’s shirt completely. Her hands immediately find Harry’s warm skin and just rest there. “I know that Valentine’s Day is on the Friday night but I’m sure I can make reservations somewhere.”

“No, don’t,” Harry says. “I can cook.”

“Yeah?” 

Harry nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “Please let me cook for you?”

“Of course, princess,” Louis agrees. It sends a thrill through her, thinking of spending Valentine’s Day with Harry and having a home cooked meal. Something she hasn’t had since she went back to Doncaster for Christmas. She mostly eats take out or has cereal or toast. And she tries to frequent Caitlin and Ella’s café whenever she can. They feed her properly there.

“Thank you,” Harry breathes before she leans in, pressing her lips to Louis. The kiss quickly turns heated and Louis grips at Harry’s back, her nails pressing against her skin probably a little harder than necessary but Harry arches into it, her own hands gripping the braces Louis’ wearing. 

Harry whines against Louis lips like she’s trying to get even closer but is frustrated that she can’t. Louis nips at her bottom lip and breaks the kiss. She keeps her gaze locked on Harry’s own as she takes Harry’s hand and cups her breast over her shirt with it. Harry’s mouth drops open ever so slightly as she moves her hand until her thumb brushes over Louis’ nipple. She gasps against Harry’s mouth and kisses her hotly, her free hand sliding into Harry’s hair to keep her close. 

They knock Louis’ phone off her desk and a loud beeping rings throughout the office. Louis growls and quickly jumps off the desk to pick it up, just to shut up the annoying beeping. She sets it down with more force than is probably necessary and she moves to crowd Harry against her desk.

“Fuck me?” Harry asks, bracketing Louis’ legs with her own. “Please?”

“Not now, princess,” Louis says. “Our first time isn’t going to be in my office. We’ll save that for another time.” Harry shivers at the implication. Louis noses at Harry’s neck and Harry quickly turns her head, giving Louis plenty of access. She bites down on the soft flesh and quickly licks over the area with her tongue. “No, our first time is going to be somewhere a bit softer. Because I’m going to spread you open and spend the longest time eating you out. And you’re going to come in my mouth and then I’m going to kiss you so you can know how good you taste.”

“I already know,” Harry breathes, her fingers pressing hard against Louis’ biceps where she grips them. “I got off thinking about you yesterday morning and I tasted it.”

“What did it taste like?” Louis asks, mouthing along the column of Harry’s neck.

“Good,” Harry whimpers in response as Louis’ teeth graze over a particularly sensitive spot. 

“That’s so hot,” Louis says softly. “I can’t wait to taste you, baby. To feel your walls clenching around my tongue, to fuck you over and over again. Do you want that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry agrees emphatically. “So much, Louis, you have no idea.”

“I think I do,” Louis replies. “I know you were fingering yourself under the table yesterday. That’s why I gave you a foot rub.” She pulls back to look at Harry’s flushed face, taking in how pink the apples of her cheeks are. “You were very obvious you know.”

“I was bored,” Harry says. “And horny. You got me all worked up and I had no release.”

Louis clicks her tongue and bites down on Harry’s collarbone over her school shirt. “Was it exciting knowing that your parents were right there?” she wonders. Harry nods.

“Yes,” she replies. “But mostly because of you.”

Louis groans and pulls back completely, ignoring Harry’s whine and her pouting lips. “You, my love, are _insatiable_. I don’t know how I’m going to manage to wait two weeks to have you.”

“Don’t you want me _now_ though?” Harry asks innocently. “You can have me now _and_ in two weeks’ time.”

Louis licks her lips. “As much as I want to, baby, and believe me, I do, it’s best that we wait.”

Harry’s pout grows. “I think that’s unfair.”

“I know,” Louis agrees. “But the wait will be worth it,” she says, patting Harry’s thighs. “Besides, it’ll do you some good to be patient for once.”

~*~

The door to Louis’ flat won’t open. Well, it _would_ open if Harry would stop distracting her long enough for Louis to get the key in the goddamned door. Harry nips at Louis’ earlobe, her teeth pulling at it ever so slightly. It’s enough to make Louis’ knees go weak and her hands to fumble with the lock again.

“Baby, I need to get the door open,” Louis says. Harry stops long enough for Louis to get the door open but the second that it’s closed, Harry has her pressed against it and her lips are on Louis’ again. Louis drops her keys so she can wrap her arms around Harry’s middle, keeping her close. 

They haven’t had a chance to see each other much during the week, since both of them had work, but when Harry had showed up at her office on the Friday afternoon after she had finished school wearing an innocent smile and biting her bottom lip, Louis was gone. She had to finish packing for her trip to Spain tomorrow but she can’t bring herself to care right now because Harry’s warm in her arms and her lips are addictive. Louis wants to just keep kissing Harry forever. She literally never wants to stop. 

Harry whines when Louis starts to move them away from the front door. She guides them through her flat and towards the living room. She bumps her leg against the coffee table and swears against Harry’s lips, causing Harry to giggle. 

“Hush, you,” Louis replies, biting at Harry’s bottom lip. They move to the couch and get comfortable, Louis leaning back against the arm while Harry climbs into her lap. She’s wearing jeans today, which helps a bit more with Louis’ self-restraint. She isn’t sure how she would cope if Harry wore another dress or a skirt, but it’s been particularly cold today, so she’s glad Harry had the sense to change into jeans and a jumper after school.

“Can I feel your boobs?” Harry asks as she breaks the kiss. “Please?”

Louis blinks up at her dumbly and nods. “Yeah,” she replies. Harry beams at her like all of her Christmases came at once. With quick fingers, Harry unbuttons Louis’ work shirt and reveals her bra. She sits there for a moment, just staring at Louis’ tits. If Louis didn’t know that she had an amazing pair of boobs, she would be a little self-conscious. 

Then, before Louis can say anything, Harry’s finger gently strokes down Louis’ left breast until she reaches the fabric of the bra where it rests against her skin. She cups Louis’ boob in her hand and squeezes a little. 

“You have _amazing_ tits,” Harry says. She sits back a little more and before Louis can even blink, she’s whipped off her jumper, revealing the fact that she’s very much not wearing a bra. Her small, perky little boobs are in Louis’ face and all Louis wants to do is touch Harry _everywhere_. Harry grabs Louis’ right hand and puts it on her boob before she leans down and kisses Louis again. 

It takes a moment for Louis’ brain to kick back into action but when it does, she can’t help but chuckle at the fact that they’re essentially just holding each other’s boobs while they kiss. 

“I like my nipples being played with,” Harry breathes against Louis’ lips.

Until that.

Louis groans and pulls back from the kiss, her thumb dragging over Harry’s nipple as she removes her hand. Harry’s flushed from the neck down, her skin tinged with pink and her nipples standing at attention. Louis takes a few deep breaths and tears her gaze away from Harry’s tits, back up to her pouting face. “You’re a little minx, you know that?”

Harry grins at her. “Thank you,” she replies easily. 

“Do you _ever_ wear underwear?” 

Harry shrugs. “At school and work, yeah,” she says. “It’s too constricting, though. I like to be free.”

Louis closes her eyes and licks her lips, trying to calm herself down. “You’re going to be the death of me, princess.”

“Is that a good thing?” Harry asks as she leans forwards, tangling her hand in Louis’ hair again before kissing her softly on the lips. 

“Mmm,” Louis hums, “probably.”

They kiss again, slower this time, but with the same passion. Both of Harry’s hands are on Louis’ bra clad boobs this time and a part of Louis just wants to forget about her Valentine’s Day plans and just have Harry now. They have the time, Harry doesn’t have to be home until midnight, but Louis still has to finish packing and she wants to have a proper conversation about their relationship with Harry before they have sex.

“Baby,” Louis mumbles. “C’mon, princess, we’re not having sex today.”

Harry’s pout increases tenfold and Louis has to bite down on the inside of her cheek just to stop from caving in. “Do you not want me?” she asks.

“Of course I do,” Louis replies. “The evidence right now should indicate to that I _do_.”

“Then why are we waiting?” Harry asks, looking put out. The look would probably be more effective if she wasn’t half naked and sitting in Louis’ lap. 

“Because,” Louis starts, trying to find her resolve again. “We have things to talk about first.”

Harry pouts for a few more seconds before she reaches for her jumper, pulling it on. Her boobs disappear from sight and Louis can feel her self-control returning. Harry’s hands drop to the bottom of Louis’ shirt and she starts to button it up again but Louis’ hands stop her. She gives Louis a curious look, tilting her head to the side a little. It’s completely adorable.

“I’m going to go get changed,” she says. Harry nods and gets up off her lap so Louis can get off the couch. She kisses Harry softly on the lips for a few brief seconds. “Do you want to come with me?” she asks.

“Yes, please,” Harry replies with a nod. She takes Louis’ offered hand and follows her to Louis’ bedroom. Louis can see her looking around in awe, taking everything in. “Holy shit,” she says when Louis opens the door to her room. “Your room is _huge_.”

“I like space,” Louis replies. “You can look at whatever you want.” She lets go of Harry’s hand so she can turn to her wardrobe to get some day clothes out. She keeps her back to Harry as she takes off her work shirt and trousers, kicking off her high heels as she does. It doesn’t take her long to pull on a pair of joggers and an old band shirt. Harry is in the middle of Louis’ bed when she turns around, spread out like a starfish. 

“Your bed is _so_ comfortable,” Harry says when Louis climbs up on it to sit next to her. “I never want to leave.”

Louis reaches over and traces her finger along Harry’s stomach where her jumper has ridden up. It would be so easy to just slip her hand underneath the waistband of Harry’s jeans and finger her. She wants it. _Harry_ wants it, too. It takes all of Louis’ self-control to keep her hand resting on Harry’s stomach. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Harry asks after a while of silence. 

Louis turns to give her a smile. “You,” she replies. She dips her head and kisses her softly. “Do you want pizza for dinner?”

Harry nods. “Yes, please,” she says. They get up and go into the living room where Louis makes the call to order pizza for dinner. Harry explores Louis’ living room a little better now she’s not distracted, and she comments with awe at everything she likes. Her fingers run along the spines of the books on the singular bookshelf, then over to the DVD shelves next to it. She plucks _Love Actually_ from the collection and turns to face Louis with a smile. “Can we watch this?” she asks excitedly. “It’s my favourite movie.”

“Yeah, of course,” Louis replies. Harry lets out an excited noise and takes a few moments to figure out how to operate Louis’ DVD player before she’s putting it in the tray and closing it. Louis turns the television on and grabs a blanket that her mum made her years ago for them to share while watching the movie.

Harry snuggles in close the second she can, curling into Louis’ side, taking one of Louis’ hands in her own and lacing their fingers together. She smiles and Louis just melts. She spends most of the first part of the movie just watching Harry. She’s only interrupted when their pizza comes but she’s back to watching Harry again, probably somewhat creepily, she thinks as she shakes her head and focuses on her own food in front of her.

“Pizza’s good,” Harry says through a mouthful. 

“Yeah, it is,” Louis replies. They settle back onto the couch and Harry tucks herself under Louis’ arm to snuggle while she eats and watches the remainder of the movie.

When the movie finishes, Harry sighs. “I love love,” she says with a smile so soft that it makes Louis want to just kiss her. So she does. She kisses Harry sweetly on the lips and enjoys this moment with her.

“It’s a good movie,” Louis agrees. 

They clean up the empty pizza box and the rest of their mess. Louis stuffs all of the napkins into the empty pizza box and closes it over. She carries it into the kitchen to put onto the counter to throw away tomorrow. 

“Would you like a cuppa?” she asks, looking over her shoulder at Harry. Harry nods and steps closer, pressing herself along Louis’ back.

“Yes, please,” she says, her lips dropping to Louis’ shoulder, kissing her there over the fabric of her shirt. Louis switches on the kettle and she leans back into Harry’s embrace. She can feel Harry’s breasts against her back and it just reminds her that Harry isn’t wearing a bra at all. Her heartbeat picks up a little at that memory, her skin prickling with heat. She’s grateful that she’s only wearing a t-shirt so she doesn’t overheat.

While the kettle boils, Harry’s lips stay on Louis’ shoulder and neck. She pushes away Louis’ shirt as best as she can to kiss her skin, her lips soft like feathers, making Louis shiver. Harry’s nose nudges Louis’ ear briefly before Harry’s teeth are grazing the lobe. Louis’ mouth drops open in a silent moan, her eyes firmly closed. Harry’s hand slips under the fabric of her shirt, her fingers immediately dancing over the skin of Louis’ stomach. 

“You’re hot,” Harry says.

Louis hums her agreement. 

Harry chuckles. “No, I mean your skin is really hot,” she says, pulling back. “You should take your shirt off.”

Louis opens her eyes and turns to face Harry with a grin. “Is that so?” she asks.

Harry nods, her eyes dancing with mischief. “Absolutely,” she replies, her fingers sliding easily back under the hem of Louis’ shirt, sliding up her back. Her fingers are precariously close to the hooks on Louis’ bra and she’s finding it hard to remember why it is a bad idea to wait. 

Thankfully, the kettle boils, turning Louis’ attention away from Harry for a brief moment. She makes their cups of tea and kisses Harry once before pulling away. She walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch once more. A moment later, Harry appears, the sleeves of her jumper pushed up and her cup in her hand.

“Are you too warm with your jumper on?” Louis asks when they sit down. 

Harry shrugs. “A little,” she replies. “But I didn’t bring a shirt with me to change into.”

“I have clothes that will fit you,” Louis says. “I’ll just be a moment.” She sets her cup on the coffee table and makes a beeline for her room. She’s rummaging through her wardrobe for a shirt that Harry can wear when Harry appears in the doorway, holding both of their mugs. 

“I thought we could maybe stay in here?” Harry suggests, an air of innocence to her tone that Louis is slowly beginning to realise is quite fake. Harry is far from innocent, she thinks. 

“Alright,” Louis agrees. “That’s my side of the bed,” she says, gesturing to it. Harry places Louis’ cup down on the bedside drawers on that side and walks around the bed until she can climb up on it. 

Louis plucks a reddish-maroon shirt from a hanger that has quite a scoop neck. She turns and holds it up for Harry to inspect.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Harry says. She’s whipping off her jumper before Louis has even crossed the room to her. She folds her jumper neatly and sets it at the bottom of the bed. 

Louis tries not to stare at Harry’s boobs the entire time but she struggles. Harry sees her and grins cheekily. She reaches for the shirt and pulls it on over her head. It sits a little more snug on the shoulders on Harry than it does on Louis, but other than that, it’s perfect. Louis licks her lips and tears her gaze away, walking around the bed to get to her side. She climbs up next to Harry and picks up her cup of tea to take a sip. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Harry asks, blinking her wide eyes up at Louis. 

Louis swallows her mouthful of tea and licks the residue off her lips. “Straight to the point then?”

Harry shrugs one shoulder and the shirt slips a little, revealing skin that Louis just wants to sink her teeth into. “No point in beating around the bush.” She gives Louis a grin that suggests she’s awfully proud of herself for that comment and Louis just rolls her eyes fondly. She finishes her cup of tea and sets it back down behind her. Harry does the same and scoots closer to Louis on the bed so their knees are touching. 

“Have you ever had a relationship before?” Louis asks, hesitantly reaching over to touch the back of Harry’s hand. Harry turns her palm over and slots their hands together. 

“No,” she replies honestly. “That’s not a problem is it? Because I’m kind of already invested in this…”

“Me too,” Louis agrees. “And no, not a problem. I just… I don’t want you going into this with me with any preconceived notions. I want you to feel free to ask me anything you want, alright?”

Harry nods. “Alright,” she agrees. “How many girlfriends have you had?”

“Two,” Louis replies. “One in college that lasted about four months and another in uni. She lasted almost a year.”

“Did you love them?” Harry wonders, her fingertip running along Louis’ own. 

“Not Hannah,” Louis replies. “She was my girlfriend in college. We were seventeen. It wasn’t anything deep enough to be called love. But yeah, I was in love with Evan. I think, at least. It was a very intense relationship. She cheated on me though. Twice. With her ex-girlfriend, so we didn’t last.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says softly. “You shouldn’t have to feel hurt like that.”

Louis shrugs, feeling a little bitter at the memory. “It is what it is,” she replies. “Anything else?”

Harry nods. “You were evasive in your texts when I asked you about when you found out you were gay, why?”

Louis sighs and reaches up with her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. It doesn’t relieve any of the tension. She gets up and takes out her contact lenses while trying to sort out the right words to tell Harry her only real secret. She puts her glasses on her face, they’re a simple black, rectangle shape that she only wears if she absolutely has to. 

She climbs back onto the bed to find Harry looking at her with a strange expression on her face. Before Louis can even register what is happening, Harry’s practically knocking her back onto the bed, kissing her hotly. Louis gives into it, wrapping her arms around Harry’s back, her hands automatically sliding up the back of her shirt. Harry whines into her mouth, one of her hands sliding up Louis’ shirt to cup her breast. 

Harry’s leg shifts between them and presses right up against Louis’ crotch, causing her to moan at the contact. Harry pulls back, looking a little bewildered but then she sees where her leg is and she pushes a little harder. Louis bites down on her bottom lip and forces herself to sit up and move her hips away from Harry’s leg. 

“To answer your question, when I figured out I was gay, I was in denial for a while,” Louis starts, adjusting her shirt so it’s sitting on her body properly. She picks at the hem and looks up in surprise when Harry’s hand comes to rest on top of her own, giving her an encouraging look. “So in denial that I had sex with a guy.”

Harry’s eyebrows rise but she doesn’t say anything. 

“I know,” Louis says on a sigh. “It’s pretty cliché but I was the only girl in my school that I knew of who was gay and I didn’t _want_ to be a lesbian. It meant that _everything_ would be different. And it was. Different, that is.”

Harry squeezes her hand and scoots a little closer. All earlier buzzing in Louis’ veins from their intense kisses completely gone. She’s left with a gentle humming feeling wherever Harry touches her. It’s comforting.

“We didn’t use a condom, either,” Louis continues. “ _Completely_ stupid of us, but it was rushed. We were at a party and I just grabbed him and snogged him. His name was Matt and he was nice enough, I guess. Terrible way to lose my virginity, though.” She sighs and adjusts her glasses on her face where they’ve slipped down her nose a little. “Anyway, I thought I had a pregnancy scare.” Harry’s hand squeezes her own a little more. She brings it up to her lips to kiss Louis’ palm and she nuzzles against the skin. “Except, it wasn’t a pregnancy scare.”

Louis falls silent. Harry watches her for a few moments, patiently waiting for Louis to keep talking. Louis’ had nine years to get used to this. She isn’t sure how Harry is going to react and it scares her a little. She hasn’t ever felt this way about someone before. Not in the way that it could actually impact their future together. She had been in love with Evan but it hadn’t ever come up in conversation. Not when they were too busy being uni students and too busy having the most ridiculous relationship drama ever. No, this is something that she needs to share with Harry. To get it out there so Harry can decide if she wants to stay with Louis or not.

She needs to rip the band aid off, so to speak.

“It turns out,” Louis starts, keeping her gaze away from Harry, unsure if she wants to witness the change of expression that surely is going to come with the next sentence that falls from her lips. “It turns out that I can’t ever have kids.” 

Unexpectedly, Harry all but climbs into Louis’ lap, cuddling her impossibly tight. It should be uncomfortable but it’s not. Louis holds onto Harry tighter than ever before.

When Louis had had sex with Matt and thought she was pregnant, she had been a _mess_. She had sobbed into her mum’s arms, telling her the stupid mistake she had made. That she wasn’t even into guys, that she was gay, but not only that, but she thought she was pregnant as well. She’s sure that she caused her mum’s first grey hair right then and there. Jay had taken her to the doctor’s for a blood test and then they had gone back when the results came in. 

It had been a very confusing time for Louis. She had been so scared just thinking that she was pregnant that she hadn’t prepared herself for the possibility that it might be something else completely. 

Jay had been _devastated_ for Louis. Louis had been pretty upset, too. She wanted kids at some point in her life, but the news from the doctor ripped away that dream pretty swiftly. She had grown up with a big family and she had known from an early age that she wanted at least three kids. It had taken Louis a long time to come to terms with the fact that she wouldn’t have her own kids. It was the most angst-ridden six months of her life before she realised there was no point in being angry at the world, but to just move on and see what the future held for her. It was shortly after that, when Hannah had moved to Doncaster and Louis had her very first relationship with a girl. 

“It’s okay, you know,” Harry says softly, her voice soothing to Louis’ soul. “I can have lots of babies.”

Louis laughs wetly against Harry’s neck where her face is pressed. “I love you,” she mumbles then automatically tenses when she realises what she’s said. 

Harry pulls back enough to look at Louis, her bottom lip sucked between her teeth, chewing on it in the nervous habit that she has. “Really?”

“Oh, bollocks,” Louis mumbles. “Yes, really.”

Harry grins at her and kisses her hotly. “I love you too,” she says against Louis’ lips. They kiss for a little while, holding each other close and just _being_ together. Harry’s lips taste like home, Louis thinks. It may have been stupidly soon to say that she loves Harry but she does and she wasn’t going to take that back from Harry at all. Not when she saw how happy it made her. Just from three words alone.

“I’ve always wanted to be pregnant,” Harry says after a while. “So we can have as many babies as you want.”

“Thank you,” Louis replies, reaching up a hand to push Harry’s hair out of her eyes. “You’re the best.”

Harry beams at her before her expression turns a bit more serious. “It must have been so hard for you. Being so young and finding that out.”

“It was,” Louis replies with a shrug, trying to not let it bother her again. “You know how big my family is. It was pretty hard at first.”

“You’re very strong,” Harry says as she runs her hands over Louis’ shoulders and down her back before kissing her again. “It’s one of the _many_ things I love about you.”

Louis grins and lifts her chin to change the angle of the kiss. “You’re amazing, Harry Styles.”

“I know,” Harry replies against Louis’ lips. They fall back onto the bed together, a mass of tangled limbs and kiss-swollen lips but Louis’ happier than she has been in a long time.

~*~  
_Harry_  


The entire week leading up to Valentine’s Day had been great for Harry. Her mood has been fantastic all day. And it is only the day _before_ Valentine’s Day.

Earlier, she had boldly asked her mum if she could spend the night at Louis’ house on the Friday that was Valentine’s Day. Anne had hesitated at first but after she had spoken with Robin, they had agreed that Harry could spend the night.

Ecstatic, Harry had immediately bounded up the stairs to her room so she could text Louis the good news. 

It’s then that Harry realises that she’s going to have sex for the first time.

With the absolute love of her life and probably the sexiest woman to have ever walked the planet. 

“Crap, I need sexy underwear,” she mutters to herself. She pulls out her overnight bag and puts clothes in it for both after school and the Saturday, and rummages through her underwear drawer. She comes up empty handed on the sexy front, though. Without hesitation, she picks up her phone and calls the one person that will be able to help her no matter what. “Zayn? Help?”

Zayn and Niall arrive at Harry’s house in Niall’s car and Niall waggles her eyebrows at Harry in the rear view mirror and then laughs loudly. Zayn, who is a lot more subtle than Niall is, turns around in her seat to face Harry. 

“Nervous?” she asks.

Harry nods. “What if I’m bad at it?” she asks.

“So you’ll be bad at it once,” Zayn replies with a shrug. “You’re a fast learner, Haz, and Louis’ not going to kick you out of bed because you can’t go down on her.”

Harry bites her bottom lip. “What if…”

Before she can finish her sentence, Niall pipes up from the driver’s seat. “Hazza,” she starts. “I’ve seen you go to town on a piece of _fruit_. I’m sure you can eat Louis out with no problems. Besides, it’ll be sexy with her being your teacher. Ooh, babes, can we pick up a sexy teacher outfit?” The last bit is said to Zayn but it makes Harry blush anyway.

“I’ve already got one,” Zayn replies. She moves her hand over to Niall’s lap and squeezes her thigh gently. 

“Fucking love you,” Niall says with a grin.

They’re pulling into a car park a few minutes later and Harry feels her self-confidence dropping. She doesn’t know how to be sexy. It comes effortlessly for Zayn and Niall is so sure of herself at all times that it can’t be anything but sexy. Harry trips over the _air_. She’s like a newborn giraffe, all wobbly legs and so not sexy. She has no idea how to be sexy at all. And in comparison to Louis as well. She’s going to be the clichéd blushing teenage virgin.

She is so out of her depth.

Zayn reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze as they head into the lingerie store that Zayn shops at. Niall squeezes the boob of one of the mannequins on the way in and laughs before making her way towards the back of the store. 

“C’mon,” Zayn says, lacing their fingers together once more. “I’ll help you pick something that will have Louis drooling.”

Nodding, Harry follows along. She browses some of the racks with Zayn and tries to picture herself wearing _anything_ this sexy. It’s ridiculous. She has no clue what is going on. Zayn seems to know, though, which helps her a lot, and she’s plucked a few things off the rack in Harry’s size.

“You’re going to want to have your standard bra and knickers,” Zayn begins, “to give yourself options. Then we’ll look at other negligée and whatever suits your body type. I figured you’d want to stick to pink, yeah? Since it’s your favourite colour?”

Harry nods. “Louis’ is red,” she adds, probably unhelpfully, but Zayn grabs something in red as well.

“Babes,” Niall says, appearing out of nowhere. “I got this for you.”

Harry’s eyes widen as she sees the underwear that Niall is holding out. It’s a pair of crotchless black lacy knickers and Harry blinks, wondering what the purpose of it even is. It’s only when Zayn grins and pulls Niall in for a kiss that she realises. Her cheeks burn and Niall smacks Zayn’s bum, causing her to jump. Even Zayn’s cheeks are a little pink when she turns back to Harry.

“Maybe go try these on,” Zayn says, handing Harry the collection of lingerie she’s holding. Harry takes them from her and heads for the changing room to try on some of the items. 

She huffs and pulls her hair back into a high pony tail so she can get out of her clothes to try on the items. The bra sits nicely but the matching knickers look _tiny_ over the top of her own. She isn’t sure that it will be comfortable to have on for too long. She isn’t sure that she’s going to have time to get changed after dinner before she starts seducing Louis. 

“This is ridiculous,” Harry mutters to herself. There’s a knock on the door, followed by Zayn’s voice and wordlessly, Harry opens the door to let her in.

“Looks good,” Zayn says approvingly as she looks over the first set of underwear that Harry has tried on. “Cute knickers, too.”

“I don’t know,” Harry replies hesitantly. “I think I need something else.”

She picks up a hot pink bra and knickers set that has little white love hearts all over them and she pulls them on. The bra is a little padded, making Harry’s boobs look fuller than they are. She turns in the mirror, looking at her reflection and Zayn whistles low. 

“Yeah, that’s a good one,” she comments.

Harry grins. “I think this is it,” she agrees. “I love them.”

“Louis will too.”

“Can I see?” Niall’s voice comes from the other side of the door. Harry reaches over and opens it, letting Niall into the rapidly crowding space. “Fucking hell, Haz. _I_ want to do you.”

Harry grins at her friends, who both nod. “Do I put these on underneath my dress? Or do I change before we have sex or what?”

Niall and Zayn exchange a look and Niall lifts her shirt, revealing a _very_ sexy, practically see-through bra that Harry’s sure Niall was wearing earlier that day at school. “Wear them whenever,” she says. “I do!”

“Get changed before dinner,” Zayn adds. “That way you won’t feel awkward while you’re cooking and if she starts snogging you straight after you’ve eaten, you’ll be ready.”

Harry nods as she gets out of the underwear she’s chosen, putting them back on their little hangers. “What about shaving…?”

Niall laughs loudly and Zayn pokes her in the ribs before responding to Harry. “C’mon, let’s go and I’ll wax you all over.”

~*~

Valentine’s Day.

The most romantic day of the year.

For some people, at least.

Finally, _finally_ , Harry is one of those people. No longer is she sitting on the outside, looking in on people who were in love. Her best friends, her parents, even her sister at one point. Now it was _her turn_.

She had woken up to not only the _biggest_ bouquet of gorgeous red and pink roses ever, but she had also woken up to the sweetest message from her amazing girlfriend wishing her a very happy Valentine’s Day and that she would collect Harry from school that afternoon. 

Just thinking about it all made Harry’s stomach flutter.

“Louis doesn’t do things by halves, does she?” Anne comments as Harry eats her yoghurt, granola and fruit for breakfast. 

She shakes her head with a smile. “Nope,” she replies. “She’s the best.”

The roses take up a very large portion of the kitchen table. Harry’s just waiting for her mum to tell her that she needs to put them somewhere else but that request hasn’t come yet.

“Thanks for letting me stay at Louis’ tonight, too, Mum,” Harry adds as her mum smells the flowers with a smile. 

“It’s a one off, love,” Anne replies. “Just because it’s your first Valentine’s Day with a girlfriend. After this, it’s back to the rules we implemented.”

Harry nods and gives her mum a tight hug, showing her thanks. Robin walks into the kitchen a moment later, all ready for work and gives Anne a loving kiss. Harry smiles at her parents’ adorableness and washes out her now empty bowl. 

“Any plans for tonight, Harry?” Robin asks. 

Harry nods. “I’m cooking dinner for Louis and I in her penthouse,” she replies.

“Sounds wonderful,” Robin replies. “I made bookings for your Mum and I at Rosso’s. It should be a great night all around.”

“I hope so,” Harry says. “I’d better go get ready for school.”

Harry gets dressed for school and checks her overnight bag. She has packed her clothes, including a new dress she had picked out specifically for Valentine’s Day, along with the new underwear that she had chosen the day before with Zayn and Niall. It feels a little odd knowing that in a few hours’ time that she’ll be with Louis, cooking them a romantic Valentine’s Day dinner, and then having sex.

Her stomach flutters for the millionth time that day. 

After she had left Zayn’s the night before, she felt a lot more educated about sex. As Zayn had waxed Harry’s legs, Niall had given her a _very graphic and detailed_ account of good sex. Harry felt somewhat prepared but she also knew that until she was with Louis, she wouldn’t know what was good or not.

Every day, she was thankful that she had been masturbating regularly since she was fourteen. At least she knew what her own body liked. Because all of the lesbian porn she had watched had not been educational at _all_. And she’s sure that Louis wouldn’t appreciate some of the things that they did. She is definitely scarred from some of the things that she’s seen. 

Zayn and Niall pick her up from her house and Harry shoves her overnight bag in the boot of Niall’s car. She climbs into the backseat and greets both of them, hoping that her nerves aren’t showing too much.

“It’ll all be fine,” Zayn assures her as they walk into the school together a little while later. She slings her arm low around Harry’s waist and presses a kiss to the side of her head. “Sex is great. And Louis is experienced, you’ll be _fine_.”

“I bet she eats pussy like a champ,” Niall adds. Both Zayn and Harry level her with a pointed look. “What? She looks like she could eat you out for hours.” She shrugs and slings her bag onto her shoulder properly. 

Before the first bell has even rang, there’s a knock on the door and someone carrying some kind of edible arrangement walks into the classroom. Harry smiles, seeing her classmates perk up around her. She hopes that whoever receives it appreciates how wonderful it is. It’s not even a moment later that the delivery person is walking her way, setting the arrangement on her desk. She looks up at him with wide eyes and he smiles. There’s a notecard sticking out from the top and she plucks it off, seeing that it’s from Louis. There’s another little short poem there and it makes Harry blush with how sweet it is.

“You know I don’t care that much for fruit,” Niall starts, “but I’m willing to make an exception for that chocolate covered strawberry right there.” Her hand shoots out to pluck the skewer with the strawberry on it right from the middle. She happily chomps away while Harry just looks at it in awe. She takes off a piece of banana and almost moans out loud when the chocolate practically starts to melt in her mouth. 

Everyone is looking at her and she blushes deeply. “Help yourselves,” she says. Niall grabs another strawberry and then everyone else reaches for a skewer as well. The entire thing is gone before Harry can have another piece. She doesn’t mind, though, there was way too much there for her to eat by herself and even Niall has her limits when it comes to fruit. 

Each lesson goes the same, right towards the end, a delivery person comes in with some new kind of arrangement for Harry. All containing the sweetest notes ever and all edible. An iced biscuit arrangement comes second, each decoration individually stunning and intricately made, all individually wrapped for freshness. Harry plucks off two and then lets the rest of her class have whatever is left. Niall, who shares most of Harry’s classes, grabs two, one for her and one for Zayn, most likely. 

After their first break of the day, it seems that everyone in Harry’s year has caught on and are looking at her like she’s going to hand them out all gifts at any moment. Which, of course, is when six delivery people come in carrying large boxes. Harry blushes profusely as they’re all sat down on the bench next to her. Just when she thinks it’s over, one last, thankfully smaller, box is handed to her personally. She opens it to see a very Valentine’s Day themed cupcake sitting inside of the box and it’s got a simple “be mine?” written on the top. She lifts the lid of one of the other boxes, Niall, Zayn and everyone else milling around to see what’s inside of them. They’re all cupcakes with varying messages wishing a happy Valentine’s Day. 

“Help yourselves,” she says, stepping aside. Predictably, Niall reaches for an entire box and snatches it away before anyone else can get near it. She gives Zayn an exaggerated wink, causing her to laugh and they open the box together. Harry smiles to herself and takes a photo of her cupcake and then of her year mates all scrambling to get one for themselves out of the other boxes. She sends both to Louis who returns her text with a blowing kiss emoji.

The teachers seem to realise that they’re inevitably going to be interrupted towards the end of their lesson and they adjust accordingly. 

There’s a delivery of roses, again, but this time, one for each and every single person in Harry’s class, _and_ her teacher. She blushes heavily when, once everyone has their roses, that the group of people start to sing. She ducks her head and covers her mouth with her hand when Niall gets her phone out to start recording both Harry’s reaction and the singing. 

The last interruption happens just as Harry walks into her last class of the day. She sees the floor of the room covered in red, pink and white heart shaped balloons. There’s one singular, very large, white helium balloon tied to Harry’s desk chair with “Happy Valentine’s Day” written inside of a red love heart.

As the rest of her classmates file in, the balloons all over the floor are kicked up and people start throwing them to each other. Zayn sits down next to Harry and gives her a smile.

“Your girl really likes going over the top, doesn’t she?” she comments, flicking the string of the balloon tied to Harry’s chair.

“Well, she _did_ buy me a bakery for my birthday,” Harry responds. 

“True,” Zayn replies. She picks up a balloon and bumps it over to Harry. They pass it back and forth until their teacher arrives a moment later and tells the entire class to settle down. 

The back of Harry’s head brushes against the string holding her balloon down more than once and it feels a little like Louis is right there with her.

When the last bell of the day rings, Harry’s nerves pick up. She feels butterflies in her stomach and she knows that her palms are sweating. She hasn’t been this nervous for anything in her entire life.

“Relax, Haz,” Zayn says as they walk towards the car park. “Just remember what I told you and you’ll be fine.”

“And what I said, too,” Niall pipes up. 

“Ignore what Niall said,” Zayn quickly adds. Niall makes a noise of protest but Zayn leans over to kiss her while they walk and Niall falls silent.

“There she is,” Niall says a moment later.

Leaning against her hot red Porsche is Louis, looking as gorgeous as ever. It makes Harry’s insides sing at the sight of her. With a grin, she steps into her girlfriend’s embrace and gives her a massive hug. Louis kisses her sweetly on the lips and it’s only when they part that Harry realises that most of her year mates are looking at them. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, princess,” Louis says softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Louis,” Harry returns before giving her another kiss. 

They part after a few minutes to find Niall and Zayn looking at them expectantly. “I don’t know if I’m turned on or if I am annoyed at your PDA,” Niall says.

“Both is good,” Louis quips with a smile.

“Here’s your bag, Haz,” Niall says, lifting it from the boot of her car. She passes it over and winks at them both. “Don’t forget to drink lots of water if you’re going to be shagging all weekend.”

Harry promptly blushes. “Thanks,” she mumbles. 

“You too, girls,” Louis says, slinging her arm low around Harry’s waist. “And don’t forget to eat something other than pussy this weekend.”

Niall grins at Louis and they both get into their separate cars. Once the door is closed, Louis puts her hand on Harry’s thigh and gently squeezes. 

“So, Valentine,” she starts. “Do you want to go back to mine first or to get food for tonight since you wouldn’t let me get the ingredients you wanted myself?”

“Shops first,” Harry replies. “Then we don’t have to leave the house at all.”

“I like the way you think,” Louis says as she pulls out of her parking slot. They drive to the nearest Sainsbury’s and Louis easily finds a parking spot.

Harry grabs a shopping trolley on the way into the store and pulls out her phone to look at the list she had made earlier in the week. Louis is behind her every step of the way, moving to rest her chin on Harry’s shoulder whenever she stops. It’s sweet, Harry thinks. She likes being close to Louis like this. She turns her head and kisses Louis on the nose before picking out the vegetables that she needs. 

They go along, Harry getting everything on her list. Louis occasionally throws in an odd item that Harry cocks her head in confusion at. 

“I’ve run out of things at home,” Louis replies with ease. “I may as well get them now.”

Harry hums her agreement. She smiles when Louis adds Corn Flakes cereal to the trolley. And then she has to backtrack to get more milk. When they’re close to being finished, Louis gets a tub of ice cream and kisses Harry’s shoulder as she reaches over to put it in.

“Done?” she asks and Harry nods. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you want wine to go with dinner?” Louis asks as they make their way through the store to head for the check outs. “It’d just be one glass, but would you like some?”

Harry bites her lip. She doesn’t drink much, only being allowed the occasional drink with her mum but she nods. It makes her feel a little more mature, like she’s making an important decision. Plus, a glass of wine would probably loosen her up a little. She can feel how tense she is along her shoulders, the pressure to have everything perfect for tonight already getting to her.

“What are you cooking for dinner, princess?” Louis asks as they stop in the aisle with the wines and other alcohols. 

“Sea bass,” Harry replies.

“White wine it is then,” Louis says, plucking a bottle from the shelf. Harry’s eyes widen when she sees the price. She can’t afford that. But she doesn’t know how she’s going to say that to Louis without seeming like the teenager she so desperately doesn’t want to be portrayed as.

It turns out that she doesn’t need to worry because the second their cashier has tallied all of their items, Louis’ whipping out her credit card and paying for everything. They put the bags packed with their groceries back into the trolley to take out to the car park and as they walk, Harry looks over to Louis.

“I was supposed to pay for dinner,” Harry says after a few moments of contemplation.

Louis looks over at her. “It’s alright,” she replies with a shrug. “It was mostly my things anyway. Unless you’re planning on cooking that sea bass with toothpaste?”

Harry shakes her head. “No,” she says. It does make sense. And she didn’t know how she was going to pay for that wine. She had a budget that she had planned to stick to but Louis brushed that aside when she paid for everything herself.

They get to Louis’ penthouse a short while later and Harry sets the grocery bags down on the kitchen table so they can sort everything up. It feels wonderfully domestic, she thinks, as she passes Louis her box of cereal to put away. It makes Harry’s stomach flutter happily. It’s only all too easy to picture their lives being like this forever. It’s an image that Harry never wants to get rid of.

“Do you want me to leave you to cook or…?” Louis asks once everything is away.

Harry looks at the clock on the wall and figures that she can start getting dinner ready in an hour, giving them plenty of time to spend together first. 

“I don’t have to start getting things ready just yet,” Harry says. “But can I get changed first?”

Louis’ expression changes and she licks her lips. “Do you have to get changed _just_ yet?” she asks. And _oh_. Harry realises that Louis’ expression is that of lust and she bites down on her bottom lip, shaking her head. Before she knows it, Louis is grabbing her around the waist and is pulling her close for a kiss. 

Harry relaxes into it immediately, wrapping her arms around Louis’ shoulders. Louis walks them towards the living room and when they reach the couch, Harry breaks the kiss long enough to sit down. Louis’ over her in an instant, gently guiding her to lie down, kissing her all the while. Harry whines when Louis’ hands travel up her thighs to rest just under the end of her skirt. She grabs Louis’ hand and puts it on her arse, encouraging Louis to just go for it for once. Louis seems to be thinking the same thing because she grips at Harry’s arse, her hand palming her over her underwear. The tips of her fingers slide under the elastic against her arse cheek and Harry has never wanted someone to touch her so much in her entire life. She pushes back into the touch, trying to show Louis just how much she likes it. 

She gets her own hands under the back of Louis’ shirt and immediately finds her bra. She has it unhooked with a quick flick and Louis pulls back, looking at her with surprise.

“That was awfully quick,” Louis says.

“I’m a fast learner,” Harry quips, giving Louis an innocent grin. 

“Cheeky,” Louis says as she dips her head, nipping at Harry’s chin before she sucks a kiss into Harry’s neck. Harry forgets all about trying to touch Louis’ tits in favour of losing herself in the love bite Louis is giving her. She hopes that it leaves a mark that stays with her for days.

They shift a little and Harry wraps her legs around Louis’ middle, the skirt of her school uniform falling down to reveal her knickers. They’re not the sexy ones she bought with Zayn, rather a plain yellow pair with white daisies on them but Louis has stopped to look anyway. She squirms under Louis’ attention, trying to get her to look up.

“Haz,” Louis breathes. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

Louis’ lips crash against her own again, catching Harry by surprise. She loses herself in the kiss quickly enough, enjoying Louis’ weight on top of her own. Her hands go back underneath Louis’ shirt, pulling at it until it’s rucked up under her arms. Louis pulls back enough to take it off and fling off her bra at the same time. Harry licks her lips and gets both of her hands on Louis’ tits, feeling their weight in her palms.

“You have amazing tits,” Harry says as she thumbs over the nipples, watching as Louis’ eyes flutter closed.

To her disappointment, Louis moves off her completely and sits back on the couch. Undeterred, Harry moves to straddle her lap and pulls off her own shirt quickly. She leaves her bra on for a moment and waits until Louis’ eyes are focused on her boobs before she reaches behind herself to unhook her bra. She flings it somewhere behind her and dips her head to kiss Louis again. 

Louis’ hands are on her body in an instant, caressing over her back before she’s cupping one of Harry’s breasts in her hands. She pinches Harry’s nipple hard and Harry can’t help but moan into the kiss. She arches into Louis’ touch and breaks the kiss to look at her. Both of their chests are heaving and Harry so very much wants to just have her way with Louis right now but she knows that she wants this to be a romantic Valentine’s Day. Not one that starts off with sex and then forgets about all of her hard work completely.

Reluctantly, Harry moves off Louis to lie back against the arm of the couch, trying to regain her breath. Louis looks as flustered as Harry feels, her nipples standing at attention and her chest flushed. She looks gorgeous. 

“Dinner?” Harry suggests with a grin. Louis laughs at her and bends down to throw her shirt in Harry’s face. 

“Want a hand?” she asks.

Harry shakes her head. “No, I want to cook for you.”

“Oh, good,” Louis says, sounding relieved. “I’m a terrible cook.”

“For that,” Harry starts as she only does up a few buttons of her school shirt, leaving the top four completely open. “You _can_ help me.”

Louis makes a face but gets up anyway. Her shirt is on inside out but Harry doesn’t have the heart to tell her so. 

They work easily together, Harry guiding Louis when she needs her to but it’s pretty simple to make, she thinks. It doesn’t take long to prepare normally, but it takes a little while longer with Louis’ help. Not that Harry minds, of course. She loves that Louis is willing to help her even though she admits that she can’t cook well.

The puttanesca sauce is the part that they do together first because it can chill in the fridge until they’ve done everything else. Once that is done, Harry asks if she can have a shower and change. Louis shows her through to the ensuite off her bedroom and quickly shows Harry how to use the shower taps. 

A part of Harry wants to boldly ask Louis to shower with her but she knows that it’s far too soon for that. She showers quickly, washing off the day’s grime. She pays extra attention to everything so she doesn’t smell bad or anything for when she and Louis inevitably have sex later. Her stomach flutters again at the thought.

After she’s showered and dried, she heads into Louis’ bedroom, wrapped in a big, fluffy pink towel that Louis had produced for her, to find that Louis has left her overnight bag at the foot of the bed. She carefully takes out all of the things that she needs, including the gift she got for Louis for Valentine’s Day. 

She moisturises first and then pulls on her new underwear, wiggling her bum until it feels like it’s sitting on her body properly. She stares at herself in the full length mirror Louis has for a few moments before quickly grabbing her phone to snap a photo. She looks good, she thinks. 

The dress is next. It’s the same hot pink as the underwear, a happy coincidence, and she slips it on, zipping up the side. She smooths her hands over the material and looks at her reflection before taking another photo. This one she sends to her mum who quickly sends back a message that she looks gorgeous. Harry smiles at her phone and sets it down. She applies a light layer of makeup, focusing more on her eyes than anything else, using techniques that Zayn has taught her in the past. She wishes that Zayn was there to do her makeup for her. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Harry to get ready and when she is, she takes a breath and steps out of Louis’ room. 

“I’m in the kitchen,” Louis says calls out when Harry asks where she is. “But I don’t want to see you yet, I want it to be a surprise. I’m going to exit through the door closest to my room, okay?”

“Alright,” Harry replies with a smile. She moves to make sure that they don’t see each other and the door to Louis’ room closes over a moment later. She grins, shaking her head and puts on an apron so she can finish making their dinner. 

By the time that Louis has finished getting ready, their dinner has been made, the table set and most of the light is coming from the candles that Harry has on the table to create the most romantic atmosphere that she can. Harry rummages through one of the drawers to find a cork screw to open the bottle of wine Louis had cooling in the fridge to go with their dinner and lets out a triumphant noise when she finds one.

She almost drops the corkscrew and the bottle when Louis steps into the kitchen and she sees how utterly gorgeous Louis looks. 

No matter how many times she has seen Louis in a red dress, it never fails to take her breath away. She’s stunning, Harry thinks, as she gives Louis a once over. She realises that Louis is doing the same to her and she blushes heavily. 

“You look so gorgeous, princess,” Louis says as she crosses the room to kiss Harry softly on the lips. “Turn around for me?” Harry does so on request and she feels Louis pushing her hair out of the way. The back of Harry’s dress has a love heart shape cut out, revealing skin that Louis presses her lips to for a brief moment. 

“Your turn,” Harry says when she turns back around to face Louis. Louis grins and twirls for her, her skirt rising with the momentum. Unfortunately, it only shows off the tops of Louis’ thighs but it’s enough to have Harry’s mouth watering.

“Dinner smells fantastic,” Louis says when she’s stopped. 

“Thanks,” Harry replies, her mind still focused on Louis’ thighs. She just wants to sink her teeth into them and leave little love bites all over them. 

Louis smiles at her and closes the gap between them, kissing Harry softly on the lips. “You’re the best, princess,” she whispers and Harry blushes. 

“Thank you,” Harry replies. “Sit down, I’ll serve dinner.”

Their pan-fried sea bass with puttanesca sauce and celeriac potatoes looks and smells amazing, Harry thinks as she serves it up. She has only tried this recipe once at home for her and Anne and her mum loved it, so she hopes that Louis does as well.

Harry watches Louis across the table, taking in the way the candlelight, giving her an ethereal quality. It makes her giddy inside, to know that this woman in front of her is _her_ Valentine. That Louis chose _her_ over anyone else. It makes Harry feel wanted and loved and it’s a feeling she never wants to lose.

She presses her foot against Louis’ under the table and sees Louis smile at the touch. “Do you like your dinner?”

“Love it,” Louis replies. “You’re a brilliant cook, babe.”

Harry beams at Louis, wiggling in her seat at the compliment. She’s so glad that Louis likes what she’s made for them. Harry herself eats almost anything so it’s always been fun to experiment with cooking that way.

They chat while they eat, filling each other in on their day and Harry comments on how everyone loved all of the things Louis sent Harry during each of her lessons. Louis, for her part, looks completely unabashed as Harry recounts receiving the first gift. She looks proud of herself, even. Harry knows that she’s a lucky, lucky girl to be with Louis. 

She sips at her wine after she’s finished eating, her foot pressed against Louis’ under the table still. Her mind wanders into dangerous territory, picturing that this is what her and Louis’ life could be like in the future – romantic dinners, sharing things about their days and falling more and more in love. 

She knows it’s daring to think but she hopes it happens anyway.

After they’ve finished dinner, Louis clears the table, telling Harry to stay in her seat while she does. Harry stays seated for a minute before she gets up to help, rinsing off their plates first. She immediately starts to do the dishes, filling the sink with hot, soapy water. 

“Haz, leave it,” Louis says as she kisses across Harry’s bare shoulder. 

With a slight whimper, Harry pulls away. She quickly dries off her hands and moves into Louis’ arms. She can taste their dinner on Louis’ lips and it makes her smile. Louis is warm against her and smells amazing. Harry wants to drown in it.

“We should have dessert,” Louis mumbles a few moments later.

“I thought we already were,” Harry replies breathily.

Louis grins at her and gives her one last sweet kiss before she’s reaching into the freezer to pull out the tub of mint choc chip ice cream she bought earlier that day. “Ice cream?”

Harry nods and Louis takes a spoon from the drawer and quickly blows out the candles on the table before leading Harry into the living room. She switches on the lights but turns them down so they’re not as bright. They curl up on the couch together, facing each other and Louis pulls the lid off the tub. She stabs the spoon in it and offers it to Harry first. Harry beams at her and takes a small bite, letting the cool treat sit on her tongue for a moment before she swallows. 

“Do you want your present now or later?” Harry asks when she hands the container back to Louis after her second bite. 

“Present?” Louis asks, perking up as she looks at Harry, the spoon hanging from her mouth. “Now, _obviously_.”

Harry laughs and she gets up. She leans over and kisses Louis soundly on the lips before she heads back into the kitchen to get the present she’d hidden in the pantry cupboard after her shower.

She peers nervously into the bag and takes a breath. She just hopes Louis likes it.

The tub of ice cream is sitting on the coffee table when Harry walks back into the living room, the lid balanced precariously on top, the spoon still inside of it. Louis smiles at her and Harry gives her a nervous smile back before she’s sitting back down next to Louis. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she says as she passes over the bright red bag. That is one perk of Valentine’s Day, Harry thinks, that so many things come in Louis’ favourite colour.

Louis pulls out the card first and Harry chews on her bottom lip as Louis opens it to read. Her heart flutters when Louis smiles, her eyes crinkling in the corners. “It’s beautiful,” she says. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Harry promptly blushes at the compliment. Louis reaches into the bag and pulls out a very cheesy Valentine’s teddy bear that’s holding a heart that reads ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ on it in white script. Underneath the teddy in the bag is a small, love heart shaped box of mixed chocolates. It’s not much, Harry knows, and it’s _very_ cliché but the way Louis looks at her makes her feel like it’s the most original idea in the world. Harry’s stomach swoops pleasantly when Louis tells her that she loves it.

“This is my first Valentine’s Day with a girlfriend, you know,” Louis says as she opens the box of chocolates.

“Really?” Harry asks, surprised.

Louis nods. “Hannah and I had broken up at the end of January when we were together,” she begins. “And Evan and I had broken up the first time a few days before when I was in uni. So this is special to me.”

Harry smiles at her. “I’m glad,” she says. “It’s both of our first Valentine’s Days with someone.”

“One of _many_ firsts,” Louis adds. She turns and pulls out a long, thin red box from behind the cushion where she’s sitting on the couch and passes it over to Harry. “Happy Valentine’s Day, princess,” she says.

“But you already got me so much stuff!” Harry protests. Louis shrugs and holds out the box until Harry takes it.

Her insides are giddy with excitement as she takes off the lid, revealing a gorgeous bracelet with a little love heart locket sitting on plush velvet. “It’s gorgeous,” she breathes. 

“Here, I’ll put it on you,” Louis says softly. She carefully takes the box from Harry and sets it down on the coffee table. She picks up the chain and fastens it around Harry’s right wrist that she holds out. Louis smooths her fingers over the chain-link before she turns Harry’s hand over and presses her lips into the palm, lingering for a few long moments.

Heat pools in Harry’s stomach as she watches Louis intensely. The atmosphere has changed significantly, she thinks, and she knows that she’s not alone thinking it when Louis looks up at her again. 

Harry meets Louis half way, her hands gripping Louis’ shoulders as they kiss. The intensity is different than it normally is, Harry thinks. Like they’re both completely aware that everything has changed. 

“I love you,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips. 

“Me too,” Harry replies. “So very much a lot.”

Louis smiles into the kiss and pulls back enough to stand up. She offers her hand out to Harry and Harry takes it. The butterflies in her stomach intensify as they get closer to Louis’ bedroom. 

She gasps when she sees the rose petals on the bed. Louis’ lips are on the back of her neck, kissing across to her shoulder as she wraps her arms around Harry from behind. 

“You’re amazing,” Harry says in awe. Lit candles are on every available surface, flicking and creating shadows on the walls. Not for the first time that night, Harry thinks about how lucky she is. “When did you do this?”

“After your shower,” Louis replies easily. “I want tonight to be perfect for you.”

Harry feels her eyes welling up. “It already is because I’m with you.”

Louis’ lips leave her shoulder and she moves to stand in front of Harry. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“What? Have sex with you?” Louis nods. “Of _course_. I’ve been trying to get into your pants since your work Christmas party.”

Louis laughs and pulls Harry in for a kiss, giggling against her lips. Harry kisses back before she’s kicking off her shoes, her entire body singing at every touch from Louis. 

“Do you want music on?” Louis asks as the kiss comes to a natural end.

Harry shakes her head. “Not this time,” she replies. She reaches for the zipper of her dress and pulls it off, letting it pool on the floor. She watches as Louis’ eyes widen and her tongue darts out to lick her lips.

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Harry blushes at the compliment and Louis reaches for the zipper of her own dress, hastily pulling it off. She’s wearing black lacy underwear set that sits gorgeously on her. Hesitantly, Harry reaches out to touch the fabric. It feels soft under her fingers.

“Words can’t describe this,” Harry says after a few minutes of silence. They stare at each other, taking in each other’s bodies before Louis closes the gap between them, her lips slotting easily against Harry’s own. 

“Bed?” Louis whispers and Harry nods. 

“Wait, rose petals,” Harry replies as they reach the bed. Louis quickly shoves off the quilt cover, pushing it to the floor. 

“Fixed,” she says, pulling Harry onto the bed. “This is a cute bra, princess.”

“Thank you,” Harry replies. “Zayn helped me pick it out yesterday.”

“It looks good on you,” Louis compliments. 

They move so they’re lying back on the bed, Harry underneath Louis as they kiss. Louis’ body presses against her own, warm and comforting. Louis kisses down Harry’s body, her teeth scraping ever so lightly against Harry’s skin, pausing every so often when Harry gasps under her. 

Every press of Louis’ lips makes Harry’s skin feel like it’s on fire. 

She sits up enough to take off her bra and throws it over the edge of the bed, lying back and looking up at Louis with wide eyes. Louis takes off her own bra as well and Harry’s hands immediately reach out to cup her breasts, thumbs automatically running over her nipples. 

Louis’ lips are on hers again, kissing her in ways that Harry had never even thought she could be kissed before. Her entire body is thrumming, her nerve endings in overdrive. Louis kisses each of Harry’s eyelids, her cheeks and her chin before she moves downward. Her lips graze over Harry’s sternum, her tongue darting out to lick at the skin briefly. 

Harry gasps and her eyes fly open when Louis’ lips close around her left nipple. Her fingers tangle in Louis’ hair, keeping her there. Louis’ tongue rolls Harry’s nipple in her mouth, causing it to harden almost painfully. A low moan spills from her mouth when Louis’ teeth tug on it before she pulls off and blows cool air over it. The action goes straight through Harry, turning her on even more.

The feeling intensifies when Louis repeats the action to Harry’s right nipple. She’s a panting mess already and Louis is only kissing her. 

Surprisingly, Louis’ lips close over each of Harry’s spare nipples and it makes Harry’s chest grow inexplicably warm, knowing that Louis is accepting her body the way it is. Louis kisses down Harry’s stomach and she stops to tug on her belly button piercing with her teeth, making Harry gasp again. She arches into Louis’ touch, wanting more.

Of course, that’s when Louis pulls back completely.

“What do you want, baby?” Louis asks, her voice soft in the quiet of the room.

“You,” Harry replies quickly.

Louis smiles. “You need to be a little more specific, princess.”

“I don’t know,” Harry replies. “I’ve never had sex with another woman before. I mean, I know how women have sex, Niall and Zayn have told me in explicit detail but…”

“It’s okay,” Louis says, cutting Harry off from her embarrassing tale.

“Is it rude to ask you to go down on me?” Harry wonders, biting her lip.

Louis moves back up her body so they’re face to face. “Of course not,” she replies. “I’d love to eat you out. I did promise that, after all.”

Harry nods, barely remembering that particular conversation. “Will you show me how as well?”

“I’d love to,” Louis replies, dipping her head to kiss Harry again. “Be vocal, okay? Tell me what you like and what you don’t. I want this to be perfect for you.”

“It already is because I’m with you,” Harry says. She kisses Louis back and carefully spreads her legs, bracketing Louis’ hips with them. 

Louis runs her hand down Harry’s thighs, her fingers pressing in against the flesh before she kisses her way back down Harry’s chest, back over her nipples again until she’s between Harry’s legs. She kisses Harry over her underwear, her mouth hot even through the fabric. Harry can feel herself getting wetter and wetter and she briefly hopes that it doesn’t put Louis off.

Louis’ tongue presses against her over the fabric of her knickers and Harry’s hips reflexively push back against her. With a smile, Louis reaches for the sides of Harry’s underwear, tugging them down until Harry lifts her hips so she can pull them off completely.

“So gorgeous,” Louis says softly before she dips her head.

The first swipe of Louis’ tongue against her clit has Harry crying out. Louis’ hands hold her hips down and Harry grips at the bed sheets underneath her. Louis carefully parts her folds and dips her head. Her tongue is hot and the feeling is strange at first but the intense pleasure completely takes over. 

Harry loses herself in it. Louis knows _exactly_ what she’s doing and Harry can’t even remember her own name right now it’s that amazing. 

It’s not even thirty seconds later that her body is trembling and she’s coming, Louis’ tongue still pressed against her clit. Louis stays where she is, though, despite Harry’s thighs shaking near her head. Her movements are slow and deliberate, like she’s trying to get Harry to orgasm again.

“Fuck,” Harry pants when she realises that is _exactly_ what Louis is doing.

Her body responds faster than she thinks it will. Her clit aches for attention that Louis is only too happy to give it. She flicks at it with her tongue a few times, making Harry whine low in the back of her throat. 

Louis shifts and then her tongue is pushing inside of Harry’s entrance. It’s completely different than when Harry puts her fingers inside of herself but the feeling is just as good. Louis moans against Harry and the vibrations go straight through her, causing Harry to push back into Louis’ mouth as best as she can. 

Her orgasm starts to pool in her stomach the second Louis crooks her tongue inside of Harry, her thumb rubbing over Harry’s clit in circles, turning her on even more.

Harry moans when Louis moves to suck on her clit, taking it back into her mouth to bring Harry to orgasm again. She’s relentless, Harry thinks, as Louis’ tongue moves rapidly over her clit. She’s panting for breath, her chest heaving and her entire body trembling as she comes again. She’s shaking all over when Louis moves from between her legs this time. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and slowly kisses her way back up Harry’s trembling body.

She pulls Harry close, wrapping her arms around her and pulling the sheets up as well to keep her warm. Harry snuggles into Louis’ chest, burrowing close. Louis presses kiss to the top of Harry’s head and whispers the most beautiful words that have Harry’s heart swelling in her chest. She can’t believe this is hers. That Louis is hers. 

“I love you so much,” Louis whispers. There’s emotion in her voice that Harry hasn’t really heard before and she tilts her chin up to press her lips against Louis’ own.

“Can I keep you?” she asks softly.

“Forever,” Louis replies, kissing her slowly. 

Harry can taste herself on Louis’ tongue. It’s better than she thought it would be. She briefly wonders what Louis thought of how she tasted but she figures it can’t have been that bad if Louis made her come twice from her mouth alone.

“Can I go down on you now?” Harry asks when the kiss ends.

“You don’t have to, princess,” Louis says, pulling back enough to look at Harry properly.

“I want to,” Harry replies earnestly. “You just made me come _twice_ with your mouth. I want to be able to do that once for you.”

“We’ll work up to it,” Louis says. “Why don’t you just use your fingers first?”

Harry pouts but she nods. “Alright,” she agrees. She just wants to touch Louis all over. She never wants to stop touching Louis. Ever.

Louis takes Harry’s hand in her own and she guides it between her legs. She frowns when she realises that Louis is still wearing her knickers so she quickly tugs at the material to pull it off.

“Can I see you?” Harry asks. Louis nods and Harry pushes the sheet aside. 

Her mouth goes dry as she takes in how utterly gorgeous Louis is. Never in a million years did she think she would end up with someone as perfect as Louis. That she would have her first time with someone as gorgeous and amazing like Louis. 

Harry sits up and she straddles Louis’ lap, looking down at her. Louis’ hands automatically settle on Harry’s hips, steadying her. She dips her head and kisses Louis hotly. Louis’ fingers dig into her hips, squeezing, making Harry want more. 

She pulls back and bites her lip, looking down at Louis. She dips her head and kisses down Louis’ throat. She nips at the skin like Louis did to her and she smiles when Louis responds just as much as Harry did. She turns her head, giving Harry more access and Harry takes her time sucking on a particular spot, hoping to give her very first love bite. 

When’s done, she pulls back and looks at her work. She smiles and presses another kiss over it, causing Louis to gasp.

“Is that okay?” she asks and Louis nods.

“It’s perfect.”

Harry smiles down at Louis, her nerves slowly dissipating as she shifts a little lower. She kisses down Louis’ chest like Louis did to her, making sure to pay attention to the spots that make Louis gasp or squirm a little. 

She kisses over the flesh of Louis’ boobs and takes her nipple into her mouth, letting her tongue feel out every ridge, imprinting it in her mind. Louis’ gasps are like music to Harry’s ears. She sounds wonderful like this, Harry thinks. It’s something she could listen to forever if given the chance. Louis’ so soft underneath her, Harry thinks as she lets Louis’ nipple slip from between her lips. It’s glistening with her saliva and instinctively, Harry blows cool air over it, watching it harden even more. Louis moans and her body arches into Harry’s touch. She quickly repeats the action on Louis’ other nipple, making sure to suck it to hardness. She lets her teeth scrape over it as she moves off, just to feel Louis squirming beneath her.

“C’mere,” Louis mumbles, reaching for Harry. She tangles her hand in Harry’s hair and brings her close enough to kiss, tilting her chin up a little. Harry eagerly kisses her back, their lips sliding together easily. “You can touch me.”

Harry pulls back and nods. She looks down at Louis’ gorgeous body and then wiggles her fingers, making Louis smile. “Tell me if it feels wrong or something.”

“Just take your time,” Louis replies. “And keep kissing me, it’ll probably be easier for you.”

Harry nods and she dips her head to kiss Louis again, losing herself in it. Her hand slips between their bodies and she can feel how hot Louis is there already, like it’s beckoning her. She pauses the kiss but keeps her lips a hair’s breath away from Louis’ as she gently parts Louis’ folds and traces her finger along Louis’ clit. Louis’ eyes flutter closed and her hips lift a little, pushing down into Harry’s hand. Harry presses her lips against Louis’ own in barely there kisses as she strokes over Louis’ clit. She takes her time, memorising every way that Louis shifts and moans, the way her kisses change and the way her hand tightens in Harry’s hair when Harry does something she likes. 

It feels incredible being able to touch someone else like this. To be able to touch _Louis_ like this. Harry feels drunk with it. She slips her fingers lower, tracing around Louis’ wet entrance. She looks up and Louis nods, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she lifts her hips for Harry. 

She slips her finger easily into Louis and she groans at how wet Louis is. It’s intoxicating knowing that she contributed to how Louis is feeling. 

“Move your fingers, princess,” Louis says softly and Harry nods, snapping out of her mind to focus on Louis. 

She crooks her finger inside of Louis and Louis’ mouth drops open in a silent moan. She uses her thumb to rub over Louis’ clit, her hand aching a little from the angle but she quickly gets used to it. Louis’ soaking wet around her fingers and Harry never wants to stop touching her. 

“You can use two,” Louis says after a few more moments. “And rub my clit a bit more.”

Harry nods, immediately complying with what Louis requested. She keeps her rhythm steady, trying to focus as much on Louis’ face as possible and the way her fingers clench down around Harry every few moments, drawing her in further. 

“That’s good, baby,” Louis mumbles, her eyes closed still. Harry dips her head and kisses Louis again, her fingers moving inside of Louis the entire time. It takes a few more moments before Louis’ orgasm washes over her. She clings to Harry, her hands tightening where they are on Harry’s body as she rides it out. She slumps back against the bed, completely spent and Harry thinks she’s never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life.

Tentatively, she removes her fingers from inside of Louis and she wiggles them, noticing how slick they are with Louis’ come. She brings her hand up to her mouth and slowly sucks on one of her fingers, taking the entire digit into her mouth. A groan underneath her indicates that Louis is watching her, and a second later, Harry’s being pulled into Louis’ side, Louis’ legs wrapping around Harry’s body. Harry goes willingly, smiling the whole time.

“Does that taste good?” Louis asks, crooking an eyebrow.

Harry nods. “Yes,” she replies.

“You’re insatiable,” Louis mumbles before she pulls Harry close for another kiss. Harry moans into the kiss and wiggles closer, all but trying to climb into Louis’ body herself. She squeezes Louis’ arse and strokes over every inch of skin she can reach, her hands unable to stop touching Louis at all. She never wants this night to end.

“I love you so much,” Harry says after a while, her lips grazing against Louis’ as she speaks. “This has been the best day ever.”

“I recall you saying something similar two weeks ago…” Louis teases.

“This is even better,” Harry replies. “This resulted in _mutual_ orgasms, not just me fingering myself to the thought of you.”

Louis nips at Harry’s chin and Harry just grins. “How many times did you finger yourself thinking of me then?”

“In the last two weeks alone? Probably about thirty times,” Harry replies easily. Louis’ eyes widen and she lets out a huff of breath.

“Fuck, princess,” she says. “That’s a lot.”

Harry shrugs. “It was a couple of orgasms a day. I couldn’t stop thinking of you. Your kisses are pretty powerful, you know.”

Louis noses along Harry’s throat, her lips kissing every spot she can reach. “Well, if you were having at least two orgasms a day, then I’m sure you can have more now then, yeah?”

Harry nods eagerly. “Yeah,” she agrees. “Yes, please.”

Louis laughs and digs her teeth in a little harder into Harry’s shoulder. “Good,” she says.

Harry wiggles her bum excitedly and Louis pats it twice before leaving her hand to rest there. She tilts her chin up for another kiss that Louis is only happy to give her before she’s pinning Harry to the bed sheets, hovering over her. As Harry looks up at Louis, she can’t help but think that she wants to have Louis like this as often as she can, the rest of the world can carry on without them. She doesn’t ever want to leave this bed if she can help it.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

_Louis_

It’s a strange feeling, being woken up with someone’s lips on her skin, Louis thinks as she blinks her eyes open the next morning. Harry doesn’t seem to know that she’s awake yet, so Louis keeps her eyes closed as Harry kisses along Louis’ shoulder and down over her breast.

She inhales sharply when Harry’s lips close around her nipple and tugs with her teeth. Her hand falls to rest on the back of Harry’s head and Harry’s gaze flicks up at her. She smiles at Louis from around Louis’ nipple before she focuses her attention again. Louis’ fingers tangle in Harry’s hair, pressing against the scalp ever so slightly. Surprisingly, Harry moans at the contact. Louis sees Harry’s mouth has gone slack and her tongue flicks out to lick at Louis’ nipple again. 

“Come up here,” Louis whispers, tugging on Harry’s hair slightly again. The same reaction happens, Harry’s mouth going slack and her eyes closing. Her entire chest is flushed pink and it makes Louis want to pin her down and fuck her until her entire body is the same shade of pink.

“Wait, I have to pee,” Harry mumbles, her eyes opening, her wide, bright green eyes looking down at Louis with such innocence that it makes Louis’ toes curl. 

“Alright,” Louis replies with a nod. Harry pushes herself up off the bed and quickly dashes into the bathroom. Louis follows a few moments later to relieve herself and freshen up a little. She can feel the sleep in the corners of her eyes and last night’s makeup is still on her face. 

She hip bumps Harry as they stand next to each other at the vanity and wash their faces. Once they’re done, Louis turns to face Harry and she gently pushes a strand of stray hair behind Harry’s ear. 

“You’re beautiful,” Louis says softly and Harry flushes at the compliment. 

“Thank you,” she replies. Louis closes the gap between them and dips her head, slotting their lips easily together in a kiss. Harry’s body is soft and warm against her own, Louis thinks as she loops her arms around Harry’s middle, pulling her close. Harry makes a noise in the back of her throat and Louis drops a hand to Harry’s arse, squeezing the flesh in response. “Bed?” she asks against Louis’ lips and Louis nods. 

She pulls away enough to take Harry’s hand and lead her back into the bedroom. She lets Harry lie down first and she moves to straddle Harry’s waist, looking down at her. 

“Can I go down on you today?” Harry asks, blinking up at Louis. “Please?”

Louis’ breath stutters in her throat at the simple request and she nods once, unable to deny Harry anything that she wants for too long. Harry beams up at her and reaches up to stroke her hands across Louis’ thighs, her fingers pressing into the flesh ever so slightly. Louis bends down and kisses Harry again. It’s easy to lose herself in this, she thinks. Harry’s lips are so soft and plump under Louis’ own. She feels like she could kiss Harry forever.

Or she would but Harry has somehow manoeuvred her legs so one is on either side of Louis’ and she’s rutting down ever so slightly. Louis breaks the kiss and looks down, just watching Harry’s hips roll, trying to seek friction. 

Keeping her eyes on Harry’s own, Louis strokes her hand down the middle of Harry’s chest, right over her pubic mound until her thumb is ghosting over her clit. Harry wordlessly lifts her hips and makes a noise low in her throat. Louis rubs her thumb over Harry’s clit, keeping her gaze on Harry’s face the entire time. She’s exquisite, Louis thinks. She’s never had a girlfriend or anyone she’s had sex with before react like _this_. This is all Harry. Purely Harry. And it’s intoxicating.

Louis drops her gaze to between Harry’s legs. She can see how wet she is already. She stops moving her thumb and Harry whines louder, looking down at Louis with a massive pout on her lips. “Shh, baby, I’ve got you,” she says. She shifts between Harry’s legs a little better and closes her mouth over Harry. 

Somehow, Harry’s legs fall open even wider and her breathing hitches. Louis keeps her gaze on Harry as best as she can while she works her mouth over Harry’s pussy. Her tongue dips inside of Harry and Harry automatically clamps her walls down around her. Louis moans and pushes in as far as she can. She shifts a little more so her thumb can resume its teasing of Harry’s clit and the added pressure makes Harry’s hips jerk. Louis presses a hand down hard on Harry’s hips, keeping them on the bed as much as possible. 

Harry goes lax under Louis’ touch. Her heavy breathing fills the room, interjected with her moans every time Louis does something different. Louis can see the pink flush making its way down Harry’s body, covering her chest and up her neck already. Her nipples stand at attention and one of Harry’s hands is in her hair, tugging, while the other is fisted in the sheets below her. 

Louis keeps moving her tongue and mouth, taking her time with bringing Harry to orgasm.

By the time Harry’s entire body is shaking underneath Louis, she takes pity and moves her thumb to cover Harry’s clit with her mouth. She flicks it hard and fast against the over-sensitive nub and Harry cries out, her body trembling and her breathing heavy as she rides out her orgasm. Louis keeps her mouth on Harry the entire time, working her through it, lapping up as much of Harry’s taste as she can.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Harry breathes when Louis kisses her way back up Harry’s chest, her lips lingering on every patch of skin they touch.

“I just did, love,” Louis replies with a smirk, pressing her lips to the base of Harry’s throat before moving back to look down at Harry’s face. 

Harry grins and giggles, throwing an arm over her face. “That was amazing,” she mumbles against the crook of her elbow.

Louis smiles and nips at Harry’s forearm a little before moving to lie down next to her girlfriend properly. She props her head on her hand and looks down at Harry, taking in everything. From the way Harry’s chest is still heaving, to the adorable wiggling of her toes. Harry is the epitome of adorable and sexy all in one, Louis thinks.

“You’re, like, so good at that,” Harry says when she’s recuperated enough to turn to face Louis properly. She curls herself against Louis’ chest, her head tucked under Louis’ chin. “Can I go down on you now?”

“Only if you’re ready,” Louis replies, stroking her hand through Harry’s hair. She drops a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and closes her eyes for a brief moment. 

“I’m ready,” Harry says, looking up at Louis with a sheer determined look on her face. It’s adorable, Louis thinks. 

“Okay,” Louis agrees. She dips her head to kiss Harry again, shifting them both so Harry’s body is on top of her own. She settles her hands on Harry’s hips and waits for Harry to break the kiss. 

“Tell me what to do?” Harry asks softly, a nervous edge to her voice.

Louis nods. “Yeah, of course,” she replies. Harry gives her a relieved smile and kisses Louis again. 

“What do you like?” Harry asks when she pulls back again. 

“Everything,” Louis replies with a shrug. “I like my clit being sucked. I love fingers, tongue, mouth, the whole lot. And when you’re more experienced, I’ll show you how to use your teeth in a way that’s pleasurable as well.”

Harry’s eyes close at that and she shudders a little in Louis’ arms. “Alright,” she says. “Umm…” she bites her lip and trails off. 

“Yeah?” Louis prompts gently. 

“Do I just… go for it?” 

Louis smiles. “You can start with your fingers, if you like,” she starts. “Get comfortable first, baby.” Harry nods and moves between Louis’ legs. 

Once she’s settled, she looks up at Louis with a hopeful look on her expression. She’s a walking wet dream, Louis thinks. 

“Use your fingers to push apart the folds,” she instructs and Harry immediately complies. “And use your tongue or your other hand to rub my clit.” 

If Louis really expected Harry to use her fingers, she would have been kidding herself. Harry just goes straight for it, putting her mouth over Louis’ clit. It seems to come naturally for her, Louis thinks as Harry’s tongue flicks easily over the nub. She keeps instructing Harry, telling her what is good and what feels nice, all of which Harry eagerly takes on board, her tongue moving the entire time.

Harry slides a finger into Louis’ wet entrance and crooks it ever so slightly. Louis’ a panting mess and she feels her arms giving out underneath her where she had been propped up on them, looking down at Harry. It doesn’t take her much longer to come, her hands fisting the bed sheets and her body trembling. Harry doesn’t move back straight away, though. She keeps moving her tongue over Louis’ pussy, alternating between dipping it into Louis’ entrance and flicking over her clit.

“Slow down, princess,” Louis says. “Your jaw is going to ache.”

Harry shrugs as she sits up. Instead of using her hand to wipe at her mouth, her tongue darts out and licks up as much as she can. The action goes straight through Louis. She grabs Harry’s hips and pulls her closer, kissing her hotly. She can taste herself, hot and heady, on Harry’s tongue. Harry whines at being manhandled but her body immediately relaxes against Louis’ own, kissing back with equal fervour.

Louis’ fingers dig into the flesh of Harry’s arse as she keeps her close, squeezing and palming at the cheeks. “You were brilliant, princess,” she whispers. 

Harry visibly preens at the praise. “Yeah?” she asks, pulling back only enough to look down at Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis echoes. She rubs her nose against Harry’s own before kissing her soundly on the lips, keeping her eyes open and her gaze on Harry. 

Harry grins and pulls back a moment later, wrapping herself completely around Louis, her legs hiked up around Louis’ middle as best as they can while they’re on their sides facing each other. 

“Umm,” Harry starts a moment later, biting her lip. “So when can I do that again?”

Louis laughs loudly and kisses Harry again. “Give it a few minutes, princess,” she replies. “I want to make you come as much as possible before you have to leave but we should have breakfast first.”

Harry shakes her head. “Let’s skip breakfast,” she says. “I want to go down on you again.”

“How about we have breakfast and _then_ you can go down on me again?” Louis suggests. Harry pouts but relents, still clinging to Louis though, with no clear intentions of moving just yet. “I guess we could have _one_ more orgasm each before breakfast…”

Harry beams at her. “Yay,” she says. She moves quickly so that she has Louis underneath her again, her smile never faulting. 

“Cheeky,” Louis says fondly. Harry winks and dips her head to kiss Louis again once before she’s swiftly moving between her legs. 

She’s not as cautious this time, Louis notes. She gets straight into it, moving her tongue in ways that has Louis gasping quickly. Louis’ eyes flutter closed as she loses herself in the sensations of Harry’s tongue and mouth. 

Her orgasm surprises her with how quickly it overcomes her. She grips the bed sheets with one hand and slips her hand into Harry’s hair with the other, her fingers curling probably a little too tightly to be comfortable but she doesn’t pay it any mind as she rides out her orgasm. 

It isn’t until Harry’s kissing her again that she realises her hand is still tangled in Harry’s hair, tugging a little. The moans that fall from Harry’s lips are low and it makes her lax in Louis’ arms. 

Louis pauses for a moment, relaxing her hand in Harry’s hair. Harry’s eyes slowly flutter open and her eyes are glazed over and unfocused. Experimentally, Louis tightens her hand in Harry’s hair and not only does Harry’s eyes automatically close, but her mouth drops open in a silent moan, her tongue peeking out just ever so slightly. 

“Fuck,” Louis whispers. She rolls them over and pins Harry underneath her, her hands grasping Harry’s wrists, holding her firmly against the bed. Harry doesn’t even flinch, she just looks up at Louis with wide, blinking eyes that are slightly unfocused. “Fuck,” she repeats.

Harry blinks up at her again and Louis tightens her grip once more before she crashes her lips to Harry’s in a heated kiss. She can taste herself on Harry’s tongue still, and it quickly makes Louis’ mind reel. 

She kisses Harry with a bit more force than earlier but Harry seems to love it. A keening noise escapes her mouth and she flexes her hands under Louis’ hold but makes no move to be free. Louis’ mind whirs with this new information and she tries to make sense of it while Harry is underneath her. She can feel how relaxed Harry is, despite the fact that Louis has her pretty much pinned to the bed. She knows that if it was the other way around, she wouldn’t be as comfortable. 

“Touch me,” Harry whispers, her breath puffing across Louis’ lips as she speaks. Her eyes are glazed over and her lips are kiss swollen, plump and inviting. Louis nips at Harry’s bottom lip before she moves to hold both of Harry’s wrists in one of her hands. It would be all too easy for Harry to move out of Louis’ hold but she seems to thrive on it. She spreads her legs, placing them on either side of Louis’ hips, biting down on her lip as she does. She looks the picture of innocence and it makes Louis’ clit throb with need.

“Fuck,” she mutters to herself once again. She captures Harry’s lips in another kiss, drinking in Harry’s noises and moans. Harry’s body responds to every single one of Louis’ touches, like she was made to be touched by Louis and Louis alone. 

She arches into Louis’ hand the second she presses against Harry’s pussy. Her mouth drops open, breaking the kiss, and she inhales sharply, rocking her hips upwards. Louis keeps her gaze on Harry as best as she can, watching Harry’s expression change when she slips a finger inside of her.

Harry’s walls instantly clamp down around Louis’ finger, drawing her in even further. She pushes down, her hips moving of their own accord, trying to get a rhythm up. Soft noises spill from Harry’s lips, the kinds of noises that Louis knows she isn’t going to forget in a hurry. She wonders if Harry even knows what she is doing, wonders how much of it is instinct and how much of it is from Harry’s desire to make sure that Louis knows she’s experiencing pleasure.

Louis hopes that it’s all from Harry and Harry alone.

She crooks her finger inside of Harry, rubbing against her g-spot and the noise that falls from Harry’s lips makes Louis’ toes curl and the fine hairs on her body stand up at attention. The grip she has on Harry’s wrists tightens and Harry keens again. She opens her eyes and looks up at Louis. The green is almost completely gone, her pupils blown with desire. It makes Louis’ breath catch in her throat.

“Fuck me harder, please,” Harry whispers, tilting her chin up to kiss Louis again.

Louis nods dumbly as she dips her head to kiss Harry again. She tightens her grip on Harry’s wrists before she starts to fuck her fingers into Harry harder. Harry wraps her legs around Louis middle as best as she can, clearly trying to keep her close. Her moans fill the room, fill Louis’ mind and ingrain themselves in her memory. She feels Harry’s body shift and a long moan escapes Harry at the change in angle. Louis takes note and keeps up the pressure, trying to draw Harry’s orgasm out of her. 

“So close,” Harry mumbles, her lips grazing Louis’ cheek. Louis turns her head and bites down on the soft flesh of Harry’s neck, her teeth sinking in as she brings Harry to orgasm. Her legs tighten around Louis’ middle, the heels of her feet digging into the small of Louis’ back. Her moans sound like music to Louis’ ears as she comes. And she just keeps coming. Louis works her through it until Harry is nothing but a trembling, giggling mess underneath her. 

She nuzzles the side of Louis’ head, peppering kisses everywhere her lips reach until Louis lifts her head and kisses Harry soundly on the lips. She lets go of Harry’s wrists and removes her other hand from between Harry’s legs to cuddle her properly, rolling them onto their sides so she can hold Harry properly. Harry keeps her legs wrapped around Louis’ middle and she burrows in as close as she possibly can, her lips scorching hot where they rest at the base of Louis’ throat.

“That was, like,” Harry starts slowly, “the best orgasm yet.”

Louis huffs a laugh and kisses the top of Harry’s head. “I’m glad you thought so, princess,” she replies. She closes her eyes and keeps a firm hold of Harry against her body, enjoying the way Harry is wrapped entirely around her.

Her mind is still spinning from all of the new information she gained from Harry during that round of sex. Ever since Harry fingered herself at the dinner table with her parents right there, Louis figured that Harry had a bit of a kinky streak – she just wasn’t expecting to find out so much about it already. Her brain ticks over as Harry snuggles in close and drops off to sleep again, completely lax in Louis’ arms, her legs still wrapped around Louis’ body. She wonders just how kinky Harry is and if any of her kinks would match any of Louis’ own. 

As Harry’s slow, even breath puffs across Louis’ neck, she resolves to have a proper conversation with Harry about it later. Once she’s come out of the sex coma she’s in, of course.

~*~

“Crap, shitting fuck!”

Everything in Louis’ hands tilts precariously as she makes her way to her car. Ideally, she should have made more than one trip to the car but damn it, she was a woman who could _do things_. Gravity had nothing on her.

_Crash!_

Except maybe that.

She doesn’t sob. Not at all. She lets out a very dignified growl and stands in the same spot to just _breathe_ for a moment before throwing everything to the ground in annoyance. There’s something to be said for taking work home, she thinks. And it’s simply: don’t.

With a huff, Louis sets the rest of the stuff down on the dirty concrete of the parking garage of her office building and she divides it into two piles. She knows there is no point in trying to carry all of it at once, she’ll just spill it again. She just hopes that no one is around to steal any of her papers. Not that there’s anything interesting on them for other people to see, of course. 

“You should’ve grabbed a box.”

Louis looks up to see Liam approaching her with a small smile. She rolls her eyes and pokes her tongue out at her best friend rather childishly. She doesn’t care, though. “Stop being mean and come help me.”

“Why are you taking this stuff home?” Liam asked. “I thought you were busy this weekend. You know, hosting a dinner party so Soph and I can meet Harry properly. And not just her backside. Which, by the way, cute, but you should stop bringing your girlfriend to the office to snog.”

Louis sniffs indignantly. “I’m the boss, Lima Bean, I’ll do what I want.”

Liam picks up the things to Louis’ left and stands up. Louis follows, making sure that the files aren’t going to fall out of her arms again. “Lou, I thought you were going to stop working from home.”

“And I thought you were giving up smoking,” Louis quips. “Yeah, I saw you.”

Liam flushes and ducks her head. “Don’t tell Soph. I promise I’m quitting.”

Louis snorts indelicately and starts towards her car. She grumbles to herself when she has to fish for her car key but when she hears the beeps of the car unlocking and the boot popping open, she lets out a satisfied sigh. She dumps the first lot of files in the empty box she has in the boot that was left over from the last time she took files home. Wordlessly, Liam puts the files she’s holding on top of the ones Louis put in the box and she closes the boot with a soft thud.

“When _you_ quit smoking, I’ll stop taking files home,” Louis says, a challenging note to her voice.

“Better stop then,” Liam replies. “Soph and I are trying for a baby, so I’m going to have quit by the end of the weekend.”

Louis’ face lights up. “You are?” she asks. “Oh my god, that’s fantastic.” She pulls Liam in for a tight hug, burying her face into the crook of Liam’s neck. 

“Thanks,” Liam replies a little shakily. She wraps her arms around Louis’ middle and just holds her for a few long moments. “I’m fucking terrified, Lou.”

“Why? You’re going to be a _great_ mum!” Louis exclaims, looking Liam in the eye. “You’ve been a great one to me since uni.”

Liam flushes and ducks her head, smiling. “It’s not the same and you know it,” she replies. 

“I beg to differ,” Louis responds. “Looking after me while I’ve been drunk, poorly, hormonal and exhausted are all things that a parent has to do when they’ve got a baby. Maybe not the drunk part, but kids are like little drunk people…”

Liam barks out a laugh and holds Louis close again. “It’s not, you know, weird or anything, is it? That I’m telling you about Soph and I wanting a baby. I mean, you know…” she trails off, biting her bottom lip. 

“Of course not,” Louis replies, shaking her head. “Harry’s already told me that she’ll have all the babies that we want, so it’s good. Promise.”

Liam gives her a slight sympathetic look before her expression changes drastically to one of shock. “You told Harry?”

Louis nods. “Of course I did, she’s my girlfriend.”

“But you never told Evan and you were with her for a year,” Liam replies.

Louis shrugs. “Harry’s different,” she says easily. “Everything is different with her.”

Liam watches her for a few, long moments, that make Louis squirm but after she’s done, she pulls Louis in for a tight hug. Louis’ sure that Liam is going to break her ribs with the sheer strength of her hug but she doesn’t, she just keeps Louis close until she’s finished hugging her. 

“What was that for?” Louis asks when Liam pulls back. She doesn’t let go of Louis completely, just keeping her arms loose around Louis’ middle. 

“I love you,” Liam replies and Louis’ nose crinkles before she shakes her head. 

“I love you too. Even if you _are_ being really weird.”

“It’s just nice seeing you like this,” Liam starts. “Happy, relaxed, healthy. _Happy_.”

“I am happy,” Louis replies. “It’s nice.”

“Good,” Liam says. “You deserve it. After all of the hard work you’ve put in here and at uni, you deserve it. I like seeing you with a smile on your face. _And_ you haven’t fired anyone in the last two weeks, either.”

Louis smiles. “Huh,” she says. “So I haven’t.”

“It makes my job a lot easier,” Liam adds quickly. “So, keep on being happy.”

“I will,” Louis replies. “In fact, I’m going to pick my girlfriend up now so we can have some _happy time_ right now.”

“ _And_ you’ve ruined it,” Liam says, poking Louis in the side. Louis quickly retaliates, poking Liam in her boob and then she steps out of Liam’s embrace to dodge her next jab. 

“Go make a baby with your wife,” Louis teases as she opens her car door. “Or have fun trying, at least.”

Liam beams at her. “Oh, I will,” she replies. Louis winks at her and Liam closes the car door for her before leaning over as Louis winds the window down. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“That you will, Payno,” Louis says. “And make sure you give Sophia orgasms from me!”

Liam flicks Louis on the nose. “Shit head,” she says fondly. “Go away now.”

“Kiss,” Louis says, tilting up her chin. Liam rolls her eyes and kisses the tip of Louis’ nose before pulling back completely. 

“Go,” Liam says, patting the roof of the car.

“Don’t forget to do your jaw exercises!” Louis calls out loudly as she reverses out of her spot. She drives away before Liam can reply, laughing to herself as she catches Liam’s expression in her rear view mirror. 

The drive to her penthouse isn’t long and soon, she’s pulling into her reserved parking spot. She opens the boot and hauls the box out, resting it on her hip while she closes the boot and locks the car. 

As she’s in the lift, heading up to her flat, Louis’ mind wanders to introducing Harry to her mum and family as well. She had just got home from Spain when her mum had called her to say that she was going into labour again. Louis had dashed home to Doncaster to be with her mum while she gave birth to her newest siblings but work had insisted Louis get back to it, and, of course, her Valentine’s Day plans with Harry. 

She hasn’t had much time to think about going back home again in the time since the twins’ birth, but she knows she needs to, especially now she and Harry are an actual proper couple. Jay had insisted on meeting Harry as soon as possible, desperate to know who the girl was that made her daughter so happy.

She’s smiling to herself when she steps out of the lift and her gaze flicks up to see Harry sitting on the floor outside of her flat, her legs crossed underneath her, playing on her phone, the earbuds of it in her ears.

Louis carefully sets the box on the floor and crouches down next to Harry. “Hi, love,” she says softly as takes Harry’s earbuds out. 

Harry looks up from her phone, a little startled at first but her face quickly relaxes into a smile. “Hi,” she replies. She leans over and kisses Louis quickly on the lips before getting up.

“How long have you been out here?” Louis asks as she gets her key out of her bag to unlock the door. 

Harry shrugs and she bends down to get Louis’ box. “A little while,” she replies like it wasn’t a bother to her at all.

“You should have called, I would’ve come home sooner,” Louis says as she crosses the threshold. She closes and locks the door behind Harry and takes the box off her to head to her office to put it in.

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Harry replies as she follows Louis through the house. “I know you had that important meeting this afternoon and I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

Louis’ gaze softens as she turns to face Harry. She reaches out for her and pulls her close so their bodies are flush against each other. “You’d never interrupt me, baby,” she whispers. She tilts her head up and kisses Harry soundly on the lips, keeping it chaste so they don’t get lost in it just yet.

“I didn’t mind waiting,” Harry replies as the kiss ends.

“Still,” Louis says before kissing Harry again, a little longer this time. It’s nice to have this, she thinks. She loves the way Harry’s lips fit so easily in her own, like they were created specifically to kiss Louis. Her hands flex on Harry’s hips where they rest and she pulls back again. “So we have some grocery shopping to do before tomorrow night’s dinner,” she starts. Harry makes a humming noise as she trails kisses down Louis’ throat. She tugs aside the collar of Louis’ shirt, leaving Louis to wonder just _when_ Harry had undone more buttons of it without her knowledge. 

Her eyes flutter closed as Harry’s teeth scrape over the skin of her collarbones, pressing in just a little, enough to make Louis’ stomach jolt and her toes curl in her heels. She grips onto Harry’s hips a little tighter and relishes in the moan that Harry makes in response.

“Baby,” Louis says breathlessly. “We’ve got planning to do…”

“Stuff planning,” Harry replies. “Fuck me.”

All thoughts of dinner planning go out of the window the second Harry utters those two words. She immediately kicks off her high heels and guides Harry over to the couch along the far wall of her office. Harry shimmies out of her jeans before Louis has even taken her top off and she finds it kind of hot. She quickly undresses herself as well, trying to maintain her balance and her eye contact with Harry at the same time. It proves to be harder than it should be and Louis wobbles precariously on one foot as she kicks off her work trousers. 

Once she’s completely naked, she joins Harry on the couch and immediately kisses her. Harry’s quick to manoeuvre herself into Louis’ lap, straddling her on the couch. She whines into the kiss and Louis feels the noise going straight through her. 

She guides her hand between Harry’s legs and brushes her finger against Harry’s clit ever so slightly. Harry bucks down into the pressure straight away and grabs Louis’ wrist to get her exactly where she wants. Louis slips two fingers easily into Harry and groans at how wet she is already. She rubs her thumb over Harry’s clit and crooks her fingers inside of Harry, locating her g-spot with ease. 

The noises that spill from Harry’s lips spur Louis on and she keeps fucking into Harry with a steady pace. She kisses Harry again, stilling her hand as she does, just letting her fingers rest inside of Harry.

“You know what would make this better?” Harry asks, her breath hot against Louis’ cheek as she kisses down over her jaw and then takes the lobe of Louis’ ear between her teeth and tugs. “Is if you were wearing a strap on and I was riding you.”

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Louis whispers. Harry rocks down into Louis’ hand and pulls back so they can watch each other. Harry fucks herself down onto Louis’ fingers, her hips moving in little motions, taking Louis’ fingers as deep as they’ll go. The image Harry planted in Louis’ mind makes her want it just as much. She can easily picture lying back in bed with Harry riding her. It’s an image that she never wants to erase from her mind, ever.

“Fuck, princess,” Louis pants. She curls her fingers inside of Harry a little more, moving her hand a little harder and faster, feeling Harry’s walls clenching down around her.

They haven’t had sex that much since Valentine’s Day… Only every chance they got but this Harry right now – _this_ is new to Louis. And she loves it. 

“Gonna come,” Harry pants, pressing her forehead against Louis’ own. Louis licks her lips and speeds up her movements just to get Harry off. Harry whines high in the back of her throat, biting down on her bottom lip as she keeps moving her hips.

It’s the hottest thing Louis has ever seen in her entire life. 

She squeezes Harry’s hip with her free hand, her nails digging into the flesh ever so slightly and Harry keens loudly, her hips stuttering as she comes. 

And comes she does.

Louis watches as liquid gushes from Harry, coating Louis’ hand completely and dripping down onto her thighs where they’re underneath Harry. Harry looks down, her eyes wide and a look of embarrassment crossed with horror on her face.

“Oh my god,” she mumbles. “Oh my god. Did I just pee on you? Oh, that’s _so gross_.”

Louis barks out a laugh. Probably not the best move considering how petrified Harry looks but she just looks so adorable like that and Louis can’t help it. Harry huffs indignantly and goes to move off Louis but Louis quickly holds her hips so she can’t move.

“You didn’t pee on me, baby,” she assures her. “You just squirted.”

“People _do_ that?” she asks incredulously. “I thought that was only in porn…”

“That was definitely a squirting orgasm,” Louis replies. “I’ve only ever had one woman do that with me. Freaked me out the first time it happened but I got over it pretty quickly. It’s quite hot, really.”

Harry flushes. “Yeah?” she asks softly. Louis nods.

“Yeah, it is,” she replies. She takes Harry’s hand and guides it between her own legs, keeping her gaze on Harry’s face the entire time. Harry gasps when she feels how wet Louis is and her finger immediately finds Louis’ clit, rubbing over it. 

“You’re so wet,” Harry whispers.

“Just for you,” Louis replies. She pulls Harry in for a kiss and leans back against the arm of the couch a little more while Harry fingers her. She’s a little slower than Louis was, drawing it out to tease Louis, but Louis doesn’t mind. She rocks down into Harry’s hand and keeps kissing her, letting her know just how much she’s enjoying it. 

Her orgasm comes quicker than she expected it to but it brings Harry so much joy when she makes Louis come that she finds she doesn’t mind at all. Harry just looks so _proud_ all of the time when she makes Louis come. It’s kind of endearing. She hopes Harry never loses that.

She opens her arms for Harry to cuddle into her after she’s ridden through the waves of her orgasm and Harry quickly settles against Louis chest, her head pillowed on Louis’ boobs.

“These really are the best tits I’ve ever seen,” Harry comments as she runs a finger around Louis’ nipple, causing it to stiffen at the touch. 

“Thank you,” Louis replies. “I grew them myself.”

Harry grins and she moves her head so she can take the nipple of the breast she’s resting on into her mouth. Louis closes her eyes at the touch, letting the feeling wash over her. Harry’s sex drive will never cease to amaze Louis, she thinks.

“Do you have any sex toys?” Harry asks as she pulls off Louis nipple with a pop.

Louis opens her eyes and looks down at Harry. “Not in my office, no,” she replies. Harry looks up at her sweetly. “I have a couple of vibrators in my room, nothing more.”

“We should buy a sex toy together,” Harry says. “Like a strap on. I’ve always wanted to be fucked with a strap on.” 

The image floods Louis’ mind again and she nods. “Yeah,” she breathes. “That’d be good.”

“Can we go tomorrow?” Harry asks. “Then after dinner you can fuck me on the kitchen table?”

Louis swallows thickly. “I think we can arrange that,” she replies, her mouth dry with the thought. Harry beams at her and snuggles back down against Louis’ chest. She laces their fingers together and squeezes them gently before letting them rest on Louis’ stomach.

They lie like that for a little while until Harry drops off to sleep and Louis’ phone buzzes in her handbag across the room. She carefully extricates herself from Harry’s hold and she quickly picks up her bag, exiting the room. She takes care of the phone call and then creeps back into the room to drape a blanket over Harry. She kisses the top of Harry’s head for a few brief moments and then leaves again. She has so much work to do that she can’t afford to take a nap. 

She has a quick shower to wash Harry’s come off her legs and she throws on a pair of loose joggers that are a little short in the leg and an old band shirt she’s had since university. She sets herself up in the living room, her trusty box of files on the carpet in front of her, ready for her to go through.

Half of the contents of the box is on the floor when Harry wakes up. She looks adorably sleep rumpled, the blanket Louis had put over her wrapped around her shoulders. She yawns widely as she makes her way into the living room and Louis’ heart expands in her chest at the sight. She sets her files back down in the box and opens her arms for Harry to crawl into. She settles against Louis’ side and yawns again.

“Wha’s’time?” she mumbles. 

“Early still,” Louis says between kisses to the top of Harry’s head. “Do you want some dinner, princess?” 

Harry nods. “Yes, please.”

“You stay here, I’ll get something.” Louis carefully gets up, trying not to jostle Harry too much as she heads for the kitchen to get the boxes of leftover Chinese food from the night before. She heats the contents up and gets out some cutlery for them to use. Once everything is heated up, Louis puts the plates and cutlery on a tray and grabs two bottles of water from the refrigerator to tuck under her arm. 

The sight that greets her upon returning to the living room almost makes Louis drop everything she’s holding.

Harry is splayed out on the couch, two fingers buried in her pussy, her thumb stroking over her clit while her other hand plays with her nipples. Her lips are parted in a silent moan and her gaze flicks to Louis the second she steps into the room. Louis licks her lips and tears her gaze away from how wet Harry’s fingers are as they thrust inside of herself and she sets the tray down on the coffee table. 

“Hi,” Louis says, looking down at Harry with her eyebrows raised. “Having fun?”

Harry grins cheekily and nods. “Yes,” she replies. “Want to join me?”

It’s tempting. It really is. But Louis finds herself shaking her head. “No,” she says. Predictably, Harry pouts. “I want you to eat dinner with me first, thank you.”

Harry pouts harder. She keeps her gaze on Louis as she removes her hand from between her legs and she sucks the two fingers that were inside of herself into her mouth, licking them clean. She sits up and reaches for one of the plates, leaning back on the couch like she isn’t completely naked and hasn’t just been fingering herself.

Louis takes a deep, even breath and joins her, trying to keep her mind focused. She starts eating, knowing that Harry’s gaze is on her as she does. She tries to ignore it but she doesn’t last and she looks over at Harry, who smiles at her and curls into Louis’ side a little more.

It’s something Louis has discovered since becoming sexual with Harry – she likes being told what to do. More than anyone else that Louis has had sex with. Harry seems to thrive off it. It’s not the only different thing, either. Harry likes things rough, she likes being marked up and she likes being manhandled, Louis has noticed. Her sex drive is high and more often than not, Louis finds herself between Harry’s legs within the first moments of them entering Louis’ flat. Not that she minds, of course, she loves nothing more than giving Harry as many orgasms as she wants. She just finds Harry’s dynamic interesting.

“After dinner, you’re going to go to my bedroom, lie on the bed and wait for me to finish my work,” Louis starts, figuring she could test something while her mind worked through all of the new information it’s been given. “But I don’t want you touching yourself, okay?”

Harry nods. “Okay,” she agrees. Her breathing has changed a little, her neck and chest a little flushed from Louis’ instructions. She licks her lips and finishes the last of her dinner. Louis captures her lips in a lingering kiss that leaves them both panting when they part. Harry bites down on her bottom lip and looks at Louis through hooded eyes before she breaks away completely, heading for Louis’ bedroom.

Louis lets out a long breath and sets her plate down next to Harry’s on the tray. She cracks open her bottle of water to have a long drink of it before she gets up to clear away their plates. She makes sure to pass by her bedroom to head back towards the living room and she sees Harry lying there, her hands on either side of her body, her fists curled in on themselves, presumably not to touch herself.

It takes a lot of Louis’ strength to just walk away. She looks back down at her pile of work and she knows that she needs to get it done but her mind is wandering to the gorgeous naked body of her girlfriend lying in the middle of her bed.

With a sigh, she sits down to finish the file she was working on before Harry woke up and she sets it back down in the completed pile before getting up and going to her bedroom.

“That was quick,” Harry says when she sees Louis. “I thought you had lots to do still?”

“I do,” Louis replies. “But I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Harry whines and her face contorts into a frown. “I can wait,” she says. “Please. I can wait. Go finish your work.”

Louis takes in Harry’s expression and the way her toes twitch as she speaks. She nods. “Alright,” she agrees. 

“Tie me up first?” Harry asks innocently, causing Louis to stop in her tracks. “Please?”

She nods and heads to her wardrobe to pull out a long scarf. She carefully ties Harry’s hands up to the headboard, keeping it loose enough that Harry can move without the circulation cutting off. She makes sure that she can easily access the point to undo the scarf when it’s needed just in case Harry doesn’t want to be tied up any longer. 

“Alright, princess?” Louis asks.

Harry nods. “Yes,” she breathes. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

Louis licks her lips and moves back towards Harry’s feet. Her legs automatically spread and her pussy glistens invitingly. Louis dips her finger inside of Harry briefly and brings it to her lips to suck on it, just watching Harry’s eyes glaze over as she does. “I’ll be back after,” she says. “You need a safe word, baby.”

“Apples,” Harry replies instantly.

“Alright,” Louis says with a nod. 

She heads to her bathroom to brush her teeth first, getting rid of the taste of her dinner before she heads back out to the living room, carefully ignoring the siren call of Harry’s body to hers.

She works through the rest of the files and it takes almost an hour but she’s done. Her hand is a little stiff from all of the writing she had to do, but she flexes it until it feels normal again. She wanders back through to the bedroom to see Harry with her legs spread wide, her hands still above her head, clutching at the scarf, and her chest heaving. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathes. She immediately strips and crawls up on the bed, hovering over Harry. “Baby, you should have said.”

“I can wait,” Harry replies breathily, her eyes glazed over. Her pussy is absolutely _dripping_ and Louis licks her lips as she takes it all in.

Louis leans down to kiss Harry slowly, taking her time massaging Harry’s tongue with her own. “I’m going to fuck you now,” she says softly. “With a vibrator. And you’re going to come at least twice for me.”

Harry nods emphatically. “Yes,” she breathes, biting down on her bottom lip which is red from her constant biting.

Louis reaches over into her bedside drawers and pulls out her favourite old vibrator. It’s served her well over the years when she hasn’t had time to go out and pull or when she’s woken up horny. It is light blue in colour and is pretty boring in terms of looks but it always did the job for Louis and that’s what counts.

She switches it on and it buzzes to life in her hands. Harry’s legs twitch in anticipation as Louis hovers closer. She sits back and trails it over one of Harry’s nipples. Harry whines at the pressure, her body arching into it. She whimpers and parts her lips, her pink tongue darting out to lick the bottom one. Louis leans forwards and captures Harry’s lips with her own, kissing her hotly. Harry wiggles underneath Louis, her breathing shallow and the noises spilling from her completely needy. 

“Please, Louis,” she whispers. Louis kisses her gently, keeping her eyes open as she takes in Harry’s flushed face. She traces the vibrator down the middle of Harry’s chest, circles her belly button piercing and lets it rest on Harry’s pubic mound. Harry’s breath hitches again and she arches her hips like it will give her more contact if she just _moves_. Louis licks her lips and moves the toy lower. 

The second it comes into contact with Harry’s clit, she almost screams. 

The noise goes straight through Louis as she watches Harry wiggling her hips, trying to get a decent rhythm up. It’s completely enticing and it isn’t long before Harry’s orgasming from the stimulation alone. Her body twitches and her hips keep moving like she’s trying to keep the vibrator where Louis is holding it.

That’s when she moves it away. Harry whines again, tugging on her restraints and letting out a breathy sigh.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis whispers, dipping her head to kiss Harry again. “I love you so much, baby girl.”

“Love you too, Lou,” Harry replies against Louis’ lips. 

She uses Harry’s distracted mind to push the vibrator inside of her. Harry groans and immediately rocks down into the pressure. 

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Louis praises, dotting kisses along Harry’s collarbone and up her neck. She pauses at Harry’s earlobe, nipping at it with her teeth. Harry’s a panting mess underneath her, her hips wiggling and her arms tensing in their bindings. Louis thrusts the vibrator inside of Harry at a steady pace, keeping it away from her g-spot to prolong the build-up of her orgasm. “So beautiful, baby girl.”

Harry whines again, rocking down harder into the toy. Louis turns the vibrations up and Harry’s breath catches in her throat. She turns her face to the side and scrunches her eyes closed as she orgasms again, come dribbling out of her vagina. Louis lowers the vibrator setting before she turns it off completely. She carefully removes the toy from inside of Harry, watching her walls fluttering around it, trying to draw it back inside of her body. 

“I can go again,” Harry whispers, her voice hoarse and her eyes blown wide. She bites down on her bottom lip, giving Louis one of _the most_ innocent looks she’s ever seen. 

Louis has found that she can’t really deny Harry anything and she moves between Harry’s legs a second later. She kisses over Harry’s swollen clit, massaging it gently with her tongue before she takes it into her mouth. Harry makes a noise crossed between a choke and a sob and she tugs hard on her bindings. Louis pauses, waiting for the word ‘apples’ to spill from Harry’s lips but it never happens. 

Cautiously, she keeps moving her tongue on Harry, dipping it inside of her as far as she can. Harry tastes amazing, Louis thinks. She’s still so wet and it turns Louis on like mad. She closes her eyes and lets her instincts kick in, pleasing Harry, guided by the noises alone that Harry’s making.

Her third orgasm doesn’t take as long but isn’t as intense as the other two. Harry presses down into Louis’ mouth as she comes, her thighs trying to clamp around Louis’ head but Louis’ firm hand on Harry’s hips stops them from going any further. She licks Harry through it, lapping up all of her come, taking her time to draw out the noises she loves so much from Harry. 

Harry lets out a satisfied sigh when Louis moves away. Her eyes are closed and there is a completely blissed out look on her face. Louis reaches up and unties Harry’s bindings swiftly. She reaches into her bedside drawer for some moisturising cream and she massages each of Harry’s wrists carefully, trying to soothe the red raw skin.

“God, princess,” Louis says as she works in the cream. “You are amazing. I can’t believe you just had three orgasms like that. It was so good.”

Harry seems to preen under Louis’ words so Louis keeps praising her. Once she’s finished with the cream, she wipes her hands on a tissue and tosses it back next to the box it came from. She lies down and pulls Harry close, peppering kisses on her head. Harry’s smiling by the time Louis reaches her lips. She shifts to wrap herself entirely around Louis, legs and all, and burrows in close to Louis.

Louis strokes a hand down Harry’s back, fingers smoothing over her slightly sweaty skin. “You’re such a good girl,” she mumbles, kissing Harry again.

That seems to make Harry react the most. She lets out a happy noise into the kiss and clings a little tighter to Louis. 

“Thank you,” she replies, snuggling in a little more, tucking her head under Louis’ chin.

The thrum of arousal under Louis’ skin dissipates a bit as she holds Harry close, relishing the feel of Harry’s body pressed against her own. She listens to Harry’s breathing slowing down, going back to normal. Harry is warm against her, soft and pliant wrapped around Louis’ body. She looks down at Harry’s wrists which are slightly red but she doesn’t think that there will be bruising the next day, which she’s thankful for. She knows she has some serious research to do on proper bondage techniques if Harry wants to do this regularly or not. 

It’s something that Louis hasn’t really explored before. She’s only had two girlfriends and a fair few women she’s slept with since her university days but none of them were overly kinky in the bedroom. She and Evan had tried a little bit of bondage once. Evan had wanted to tie Louis up and she had agreed right up until Evan had tried to bind her wrists together. She had felt trapped and refused, causing Evan to be pissed off at her but then determined to prove that it wasn’t a _bad_ or _scary_ thing and so she offered to be tied up instead. At only nineteen years old, that was the kinkiest Louis had ever been. It _was_ different and something Louis had been ready for, so she’s amazed that Harry already knows what she likes sexually at such a young age. 

Louis wishes she had been half as self-assured at that age. She presses a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and just closes her eyes, feeling the thud of Harry’s heart against the skin of her own chest. 

Just when she thinks that Harry is asleep, she wiggles in Louis’ arms, tilting her chin up so she can kiss Louis. The kiss is lazy and sweet, both of them taking their time to just kiss each other. 

“Would you like to talk about that?” Louis asks when they eventually stop kissing. She brushes her thumb over the mound of Harry’s cheekbone before pushing the strands of hair out of Harry’s eyes. 

“I like being praised during sex,” Harry replies with a shrug. She really does have no shame. Louis loves it.

“Not that, princess,” Louis whispers, nudging the tip of her nose against Harry’s. “The bondage thing.”

“Oh, that,” Harry says nonchalantly. “I like being tied up too. No big.”

“I think it’s something we need to properly discuss, princess,” Louis says. She props herself up on her elbow, resting her head on the palm of her hand as she looks down at Harry, who just grins at her. She trails her free hand down Harry’s stomach, stopping at the middle. Harry reaches over and laces their fingers together, squeezing Louis’ hand a little in a somewhat reassuring manner. “Please tell me you haven’t read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and feel like you need to act out anything from that book.”

To her surprise, Harry laughs loudly. It instantly reassures Louis.

“Not at all,” Harry replies. “I don’t condone abusive relationships at all,” she adds seriously. “I just like being manhandled a little. I like being tied up and I like being told what to do. I like _you_ telling me what to do. And you praise me and it makes me feel good.”

Louis nods as she listens to Harry, watching her girlfriend’s face intently.

“I like things a bit rough and I love the way you make me feel when we have sex,” Harry continues easily. “I want to keep trying new things with you and I want you to know that I feel safe with you. I know you won’t hurt me and I know you’ll tell me if you don’t want to do something. I trust you.”

Louis’ insides feel inexplicably warm as Harry speaks. She can’t get over how much she loves this girl in her bed. “I love you so much,” she says. “ _So_ much.”

“I love you too,” Harry replies. She shifts up a little and kisses Louis softly on the lips. “Now, lie back, I want to make you come too.”

Louis grins. “One second,” she says. She reaches back for her phone to check the time and sees that there’s still a while yet before Harry has to be home. She shows Harry the time when she raises an eyebrow in Louis’ direction and nods once to show she’s understood. 

“Can I eat you out now?” Harry asks impatiently. 

Louis huffs a laugh. “Go on then,” she replies.

Harry lets out a happy squeal and she kisses Louis all over her face, causing Louis to laugh at the action. She holds Harry’s hips still with one hand and tangles the other one in Harry’s hair, pulling her down for a proper kiss. She moans into Harry’s mouth as Harry does a particularly neat trick with her tongue and she rocks her hips up into Harry’s ever so slightly. 

Harry pulls back from the kiss with a grin and she kisses her way down Louis’ chest, pausing to suck a love bite right between Louis’ breasts. The mark blooms instantly, red around the edges with the indent of Harry’s teeth pressed into the flesh. 

“You look proud of yourself,” Louis comments when Harry presses another kiss to the bruised flesh.

“I am,” Harry replies cheekily. She nips at the side of Louis’ boob before she sucks the nipple into her mouth, causing Louis’ breath to hitch at the action. Harry’s _smiling_ around Louis’ nipple, she notices. The cheeky shit.

Harry pays extra attention to Louis’ boobs, like she knows just how much it is teasing her. But Louis knows that it’s also so she’s turning Louis back on after their snuggling and talk. 

It doesn’t take much to get Louis turned on, though. Just being with Harry like this is enough to have her wet within seconds. Harry settles between Louis’ legs after a few more lingering kisses down Louis’ stomach and she wastes no time in taking Louis’ clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nub. 

Louis lets out a breathy sigh and collapses against the bed, letting the sensations wash over her. It feels amazing. She can’t get over how quickly Harry picked up everything. Even Louis struggled with keeping on breathing and going down on someone at the same time. It took her a lot longer than Harry to get the hang of it. 

Her body responds so beautifully to Harry’s touches, though. Louis feels like her nerves are on fire as Harry strokes a hand up her body while she keeps eating Louis out. She cups one of Louis’ breasts in her hand, finding her nipple easily to roll it between her fingers. Louis moans and covers Harry’s hand with her own, squeezing at the flesh a little. 

The sensations are almost too much, she thinks as Harry slips her tongue inside of Louis. She arches her back and pushes down into Harry’s mouth, needing more friction. Harry seems to understand what Louis wants better than she does. She moves back up to Louis’ clit to pay complete attention to it, focusing on making Louis come. Louis laces their fingers together on her breast and squeezes, feeling her orgasm pooling in her stomach.

It takes a few more precise and hard strokes of Harry’s tongue for Louis to come. She clutches onto Harry’s hand, squeezing probably a little too much, the other hand fisted in Harry’s hair. Harry moans against Louis’ pussy, the vibrations shooting through Louis, making her push a little more into Harry’s mouth. 

She’s a panting mess by the time Harry moves from between her legs. Harry smirks down at her and dips her head to kiss at Louis’ stomach, kissing upwards this time. She lingers on each of Louis’ breasts, teasing the nipples with her mouth until Louis is letting out breathy noises and trembling a little underneath her. 

By the time Harry has reached her lips, Louis is desperate for a kiss. She pulls Harry in close, letting Harry settle comfortably on top of her. The kiss is slow and completely unhurried. Louis loves it. The taste of herself on Harry’s tongue is slightly intoxicating and she finds herself never wanting it to leave Harry’s mouth.

“I love going down on you so much,” Harry says when they part. 

Louis grins up at her. “You’re definitely getting good at it,” she replies.

Harry visibly preens at the compliment. “Thank you,” she says. “I learned from the best.” She dips her head again to press a soft kiss to Louis’ lips.

Louis’ phone goes off on the bedside table and she groans, reaching for it. “That’s your alarm, baby,” she says. “I have to get you home.”

Harry pouts and shakes her head. “I don’t want to go,” she replies.

“I know,” Louis agrees. “But you didn’t clear it with your mum to stay tonight.”

Harry huffs and flops heavily down on Louis, causing her to groan at the weight. Harry giggles and wiggles on top of her. “I can’t go if I’m sweaty and smell of sex. She’ll _know_. Can’t you phone her and say I fell asleep or something?”

Louis bites her lip and moves one of her hands to rest on Harry’s naked butt, squeezing the flesh a little. “I don’t want to lie to your mum, though… and you’re here tomorrow night for dinner. I don’t want to push my luck.”

“For an adult, you are _far_ too worried about what my mum is going to say,” Harry says, her eyebrow raised, as she gets up off the bed. 

Louis sits up on her elbows. “This is still new,” she points out. “Your mum still thinks of me as the woman who is debauching her daughter on the reg.”

Harry snorts. “Did you just say ‘on the reg’?” she repeats. Louis pokes her tongue out at her. “Get dressed then if you’re taking me home, old lady.”

“How very dare you,” Louis says with a sniff. She gets up and throws on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, foregoing any kind of underwear since she’s just going to come home and shower after dropping Harry off. “I am _not_ old.”

Harry gives her a cheeky grin. “That’s right, Peter Pan, you’ll never grow up.”

“Damn right,” Louis says with a nod. She pulls Harry closer and kisses her soundly on the lips. “You’ll do well to remember that, too, princess.” Harry just grins.

~*~

What started out as meaning to be just grocery shopping somehow turned into Harry convincing Louis to go into a sex shop to ‘stock up’ on things as Harry had so easily put it. Never one to deny her girlfriend everything, Louis had readily agreed and that’s how she found herself in a sex shop, holding boxes upon boxes of toys that Harry keeps piling her up with.

An employee approaches them and says they can leave their items at the counter so they are free to browse and Louis breathes a sigh of relief when she hands over the boxes weighing her down. She flexes her wrists and crosses the room to where Harry is looking at double ended dildos.

“This one is pretty,” Harry comments. Louis notes that it’s a clear colour but it sparkles in the light of the shop. “Can we get this one too?”

“Whatever you want, princess,” Louis says, dropping a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “I’m sure we’ll find uses for it.”

Harry beams at her. “Thanks!” she exclaims excitedly. She moves to the next row of sex toys and Louis’ gaze starts to wander. 

She lets Harry be whilst she looks at leather cuffs for bondage. She thinks these will be nicer around Harry’s wrists than any old scarf of hers. She picks up one of the cuffs and is impressed at how soft it is. She adds it to their growing collection on the side of the counter and stops to browse at a glass cabinet to her right. She’s about to ask the employee from earlier to open it when Harry suddenly presses up against her side.

“Can we look at strap ons now?” she asks. “There’s so many to choose from…”

“Something tells me you’ve already been looking,” Louis comments as she lets Harry take her hand and lead her over to the section that has the strap ons. 

There’s one in every colour, Louis thinks as she takes them in. There’s plain coloured ones, ones that sparkle, ones that are far bigger than Louis could ever think would be comfortable for someone. Harry’s hand immediately closes around a sparkly pink one.

“It vibrates too,” Harry says excitedly. “Can we get this one?”

Louis nods. “Pick whichever ones you want. Size, colour, vibrating or not. The choice is yours, baby.”

Harry beams at her and picks up a few different boxes, her brow furrowed as she reads the backs of them, clearly interested in whatever the packaging has to say. 

Louis looks at the different harnesses and picks up a few. There are standard ones with the ties and buckles that she’s aware of but there are also ones that look like underwear. She hums to herself as she picks one up.

It’s then that the employee decides to make herself known again. 

“A lot of our customers prefer this to the ones with ties,” she says and Louis looks up at her, curious. “The fit is better and you don’t have to worry about the tie coming undone when you’re having sex or it accidentally cutting you. They come in almost every size and are washing machine safe.”

“Thanks,” Louis says. She picks out a few in her size as well as a couple of the regular harnesses and adds them to the collection.

“Excuse me, hi,” Harry says as she approaches behind Louis. “Do you have riding crops or paddles?” 

The employee nods. “We do, I’ll show you.” Harry grins and Louis’ mouth goes dry. It was possibly the worst idea in the world to go sex toy shopping with Harry. She’s simultaneously turned on and shocked. She knew Harry was bold and had no shame when it came to things that she wanted but even this outing caused Louis to learn a lot about her girlfriend.

By the time Harry has finished choosing the last of her items, Louis is more than ready to just take her home and shag her senseless. 

She pays for all of the items they’ve chosen and groans a little at how many bags they’re laden down with. She’s thankful, not for the first time today, that she chose to bring her Range Rover shopping with them. They still have their grocery shopping to do as well but all Louis can think about is taking Harry home and trying out some of the sex toys on her.

“Do you want to stop for lunch first?” Harry asks as they put all of their bags into the boot of Louis’ car, closing it with a thud. 

Louis looks at the clock on her phone and nods. “As long as we’re not too long, we have to get home and start preparing dinner.”

“We won’t be,” Harry replies as they get into the car. She reaches over and puts her hand on Louis’ thigh, squeezing it softly. Her fingers rest on the inseam of Louis’ jeans, the pressure just enough to remind Louis of how wet she is still. Her heart thuds a little harder in her chest and she shakes her head to focus on driving without killing them both.

They stop at a little café that Harry points out and Louis parks her car just outside. Harry is immediately against Louis’ side, slipping her hand into Louis’ and squeezing gently. Louis smiles at her and they enter the café together. 

They order sandwiches for lunch, something light and easy so they can renew their energy and keep going. Louis has a grocery list typed into her phone of things they need for their dinner that Harry wants her to get. They’re cooking together, at Harry’s insistence. Louis is a bit apprehensive; she isn’t a very good cook but Harry has assured her that she’ll do fine and that she’ll help wherever Louis needs it.

It’s nice just sitting there with Harry as they eat, Louis thinks. She loves the way Harry’s nose crinkles every now and then as she eats and the way Harry’s stories completely capture Louis’ attention. She has never wished to go back to school before as much as she has since being with Harry. She knows being a Sixth Form student can’t be as exciting as Harry is making it out to be but she’s just so passionate about everything that it makes Louis want to be back there so she can experience it with her.

The inside of Harry’s foot presses against her own under the table, moving ever so slightly until they’re resting comfortably. Harry smiles at Louis over the top of her milk shake and Louis can’t help but smile back. 

Once they’re finished, they head to Tesco and Harry immediately grabs a shopping trolley. It reminds Louis of their first grocery shopping trip together and it makes her stomach swoop happily. 

For the first few minutes, their focus is mostly on the list on Louis’ phone but when they pass the cereal aisle, Louis’ attention begins to wander. She picks up things that aren’t on the shopping list and puts them in the trolley and by the time Harry realises what’s going on, the trolley is filled with more things not on the list than she was probably expecting. Louis gives her a sheepish grin and Harry just presses close, her perfume filling Louis’ senses and overwhelming her.

Louis kisses Harry soundly on the lips for a few brief moments before they head towards the refrigerators to get their cold items. 

When they’re finished, they load the bags into the boot of the car and Harry rolls the trolley over to the return spot. Louis slips on her sunglasses and leans against the car, waiting for Harry. 

“Hey,” she says softly as Harry approaches. “I love you.”

Harry’s beaming smile makes Louis’ heart soar and she steps into Louis’ space, wrapping her arms around Louis shoulders as she leans in for a kiss. “What was that for?” she asks when they part.

“No reason,” Louis replies, shrugging. “I just wanted to tell you.”

“I love you too,” Harry says with a smile before she kisses Louis again.

When they part, Louis doesn’t quite let go of Harry, keeping her arms around Harry’s middle to hold her close. “I guess we should go home and get this dinner ready for our guests.”

Harry nods. “We should,” she agrees but doesn’t make a move to leave Louis’ embrace, either, despite the fact that they’re leaning against Louis’ car in the Tesco car park still. 

Preparing for dinner is easier than Louis expects. Harry is extremely patient with her and guides her along with each step slowly so that Louis can go at her own pace. Once their dinner is cooking in the oven, they go to Louis’ bedroom to get ready for their friends arriving. 

Louis is a little nervous, probably more than she’d like to admit but this night is important to them. She’s introducing Harry properly to her best friends and in turn, she’s being introduced to Harry’s. The only other important people in Louis’ life that Harry has to meet is her mum, dad, Dan and siblings. Louis knows that she is going to have to make a trip to Doncaster with Harry for that one as her mum has her newborns to take care of. 

“You’re awfully silent,” Harry says as she sits on Louis’ bed. She’s dressed already while Louis is still standing in her underwear, her jeans pulled halfway up her thighs. She hikes them the rest of the way up and leaves them unbuttoned before she joins Harry on the bed. 

“Just thinking,” she replies. She reaches over and takes Harry’s hand in her own and brings it to her lips to kiss. 

“About?”

“You.”

Harry promptly flushes, which Louis finds completely endearing. “Anything specific?” she asks. “Like maybe fucking me with our new strap on later?”

Louis chuckles. “Not exactly but it’s something I’m looking forward to.”

“Me too,” Harry says. She tilts her head just so to kiss Louis and quickly moves so she’s straddling Louis’ lap. Louis’ hands immediately cup Harry’s arse over her dress to keep her steady. 

It’s hard not to just pin Harry down and fuck her slowly now but they have almost no time before their friends arrive and Louis wants to take her time with Harry especially since Anne said she could spend the night again. 

Harry’s soft noises make Louis want to forget about dinner completely and just please her girlfriend for the rest of the night. She squeezes Harry’s arse again before slipping her hand underneath the fabric of her dress. 

“Baby,” Louis whispers when her hands come into contact with nothing but bare skin. “You need to put underwear on for dinner…”

“Don’t want to,” Harry mumbles between kisses. She pushes Louis back on the bed so they’re lying down and Harry grins at her, her curly hair tumbling down around them like a curtain. “I like not wearing underwear.”

Louis takes a shuddering breath. “Fuck,” she mutters. “I love that, you know I do, but we’re having guests over and it’s just polite.”

“Maybe,” Harry replies, kissing Louis again. 

It would be just too easy to finger Harry like this, she thinks as Harry pushes back into her hands. Her hands squeeze Harry’s arse again and Harry mewls. She _mewls_. Louis is done for.

“We have to make this quick,” Louis whispers between kisses. Harry just grins and pulls Louis’ bra down at the front to get to her nipple. The second her mouth closes over her nipple, Louis’ finger slips easily into Harry from behind. The noises Harry makes is completely worth being a little late, Louis thinks.

She’s torn between making Harry work for it and just getting it over and done with. She wants to tease Harry but at the same time, she knows it’s Harry that’s controlling this. She is the one who’s got Louis pinned underneath her and is working herself back onto Louis’ hand in the most erotic fashion Louis has ever seen. All Louis can do is lie there and take it.

Of course, that’s when the doorbell rings.

“Fuck,” Louis says, curling her finger inside of Harry accidentally.

Harry hisses and whines, pushing back against Louis’ hand. “Stay,” she whispers, kissing Louis again. “They can wait a few moments.”

Louis licks her lips and gives into Harry’s innocent, wide eyed look. She curls her finger inside of Harry again and fucks her harder. Harry whines and buries her face in the crook of Louis’ neck, panting heavily. Her breath tickles Louis’ skin and it hitches as she orgasms, shuddering above Louis. 

The doorbell sounds again.

Louis peppers kisses along Harry’s cheek and she carefully rolls Harry off her. She quickly dashes into the ensuite bathroom to wash her hands and hastily leaves the room to answer the door. 

It’s only when she takes in Niall’s shocked face that she realises her jeans are still undone and she’s only wearing a bra, which has one of her boobs hanging out. She quickly stuffs it back in and raises her eyebrow at Niall.

“Jesus Christ,” Niall says, unable to take her gaze off Louis’ tits. “Fuck.”

“Come in,” Louis says, opening the door wider to let her and Zayn in. “Your coats can go in here.” She opens a door to a cupboard that no one would see unless they knew it was there and she passes them a coat hanger each. “I just have to… y’know. Put a top on.”

She doesn’t wait for a response before she’s heading back into her bedroom. The sight that greets her is not one she’s expecting. Harry is lazily fucking herself with one of their new dildos. It’s bright pink in colour, Harry’s favourite, of course, and Louis’ gaze immediately goes to where her entrance is stretched around the toy moving inside of her. 

“Princess,” Louis starts slowly. “We have guests here. You can’t be doing that now.”

“Want to,” Harry replies, her eyes closed. “It feels good.”

Louis crosses the room and carefully takes Harry’s wrist, stilling the movements, the toy still inside of her. “You’ve already had one orgasm,” she says. “That should see you through until tonight.”

“It won’t,” Harry challenges, looking up at Louis with her big green eyes.

Louis licks her lips. This girl is going to be the death of her, she knows it. “If you come again, I won’t fuck you tonight.”

Harry pouts. “But, you promised.”

“Yes but bad girls don’t get their treats, do they?” 

Harry shakes her head. “No,” she says. She removes the toy, which is glistening with her wetness as she takes it out, and sets it down on the bed covers. “No… They get spanked.”

With that, Harry kisses Louis on the cheek and skips from the room like she hadn’t just been masturbating on Louis’ bed. 

Louis is rooted to the spot. Her mind has conjured up the sexiest images. She knows that was Harry’s plan all along. She licks her lips again and shakes her head, trying to clear her mind. She takes the toy to the bathroom and leaves it in the sink to be washed later. She hastily finishes dressing and runs a brush through her hair, trying to get it to sit a little better. 

It’s only when she leaves her room, closing the door behind her, that she realises Harry still isn’t wearing any knickers.

“Sorry about that,” she announces to Zayn and Niall as she wanders into the living room. Harry has drinks set out for them all already and she glances up at Louis with the most innocent of expressions. It makes Louis’ clit throb between her legs, reminding her that she didn’t get to orgasm at all. 

“It’s alright,” Zayn says. 

“Great first impression,” Niall adds with a cheeky grin. 

Louis is about to say something in response when the doorbell rings. She breathes an internal sigh of relief at the interruption and she goes to answer the door, glad to see Liam and Sophia standing there. 

“Hi,” she greets them.

They step inside and take their coats off, hanging them away like they’ve done every time they’ve visited.

“Lou, your shirt is on inside out,” Sophia says, sounding amused.

Louis looks down at huffs. She quickly whips it off and turns it the right way before putting it back on. “Thanks,” she says. She kisses Sophia’s cheek and then Liam’s and accepts the bottle of wine Sophia holds out for her. She gives Sophia a grateful smile, figuring she’s _definitely_ going to need this to get through dinner.

“Busy afternoon?” Liam asks as they head through the entrance hall towards the living room. 

“Just a bit,” Louis replies.

She introduces everyone to each other and Harry helpfully fetches some more drinks for everyone and quietly informs Louis that their dinner is coming along nicely. As they all sit and chat, Louis’ mind keeps wandering back to seeing Harry fucking herself with the dildo. 

A part of her wants to tell their friends to just go away so she can have Harry all to herself but she knows that would be giving into Harry and that’s not how this game is going, she knows that now. Especially when Harry’s hand travels to her leg when they’re sitting in the arm chair, pressed right up against each other. She knows the others won’t be able to see but it’s the thought that they _might_ that Harry gets off on.

Her fingers dig in ever so slightly to the inseam of Louis’ jeans and then she’s getting up, claiming that she has to check on their dinner. Louis takes a deep breath and gets up a moment later, following her under the guise of getting more drinks.

Harry is bending over in front of the oven when Louis enters the kitchen. She steps up behind Harry and smooths her hands over Harry’s hips. Harry straightens and pushes her arse ever so slightly back into Louis. 

“You,” Louis starts, dropping a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, her bottom lip dragging over the skin. “Are _such_ a bad girl.”

Harry’s breathing is a little hard and she puts her hand on top of Louis’ own, guiding it down ever so slightly and digging their fingers into her upper thigh. “I know,” she replies. She turns her head ever so slightly and Louis takes in her expression. Her lips are slightly parted and her eyes are closed, the eyelashes brushing against her skin. She looks so gorgeous, Louis thinks.

“What am I going to do with you?” Louis mumbles, kissing her way up Harry’s neck, pausing on the pulse point to suck lazily on it.

It’s like a transformation, Louis thinks. Harry turns in her arms and kisses her deeply for a few seconds before she’s pulling back, a cheeky grin on her face and an innocent look in her eyes.

“Tell our friends that dinner will be served soon,” she says, stepping out of Louis’ embrace completely. 

Louis stands, shocked, for a few long moments before she comes to her senses. She shakes her head and straightens herself, heading back into the living room. She sees Zayn giving her a knowing look, a smirk playing on her lips but she pays no mind to it. 

“Dinner will be ready soon,” she says. “Harry is just getting it set out now.”

“I’ll go help her,” Zayn says, getting up off the sofa. She leaves the room and Louis can feel Zayn’s eyes burning into the back of her head. 

Louis knows her friends are talking amongst themselves but she can barely concentrate on anything, let alone their conversation. All she can think about is Harry. Her mind is just _Harry, Harry, Harry_. She blinks when Liam frowns in her direction, waving a hand in front of her face.

“Huh?” she mumbles.

“Dinner’s ready,” Liam replies. “Are you alright, Lou? You look a bit off.”

“I’m fine,” Louis assures her, standing up. 

She smooths down her top and heads for the dining room where Harry and Zayn have set out dinner. She takes her seat at the head of the table and internally pouts for a few moments when she realises that it means instead of being next to her, Harry is at the other end of the table.

“Thank you all for coming, by the way,” Louis says once she’s poured herself a glass of wine from the bottle Liam and Sophia brought with them. “Harry and I have talked about this for a while now and we wanted to get to know each other’s friends a little better rather than separately all of the time.”

Harry smiles at her from across the table and Louis’ stomach swoops pleasantly. 

“So, enjoy dinner, Harry did everything.”

“Louis helped,” Harry pipes up. “She chopped the vegetables and everything.”

“You cooked, Lou?” Liam asks, raising her eyebrows in Louis’ direction.

Louis picks up her glass of wine and nods before taking a sip. Liam’s eyes widen. “Don’t look so shocked, Lima Bean,” she teases. “I _can_ do things in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, like order people around,” Sophia quips and Louis pokes her tongue out at them.

“Zayn, Niall! You’re my new best friends!” she exclaims. “Look how mean these ones are to me!”

Conversation comes easier after that, with everyone making quips at Louis’ cooking abilities and then changing topics when the opportunity presents itself. She learns a lot about Zayn and Niall and how they’ve been together for a few years now. Louis watches Harry every now and then, too, taking in how she pays complete attention to whoever is speaking, like whatever they’re saying is the most important thing that could ever be said. It makes her love Harry more.

“So, Harry, what do you want to do when you’re finished with Sixth Form?” Sophia asks kindly. “Are you thinking of going into modelling like your mum?”

Harry shakes her head. “No,” she starts, “I can’t walk like that; I fall over air. I couldn’t walk that far in six inch heels.”

Sophia smiles softly at her. “It took me a while to get used to it.”

“Actually, I want to be a lawyer,” Harry replies. “I’m hoping to get into Oxford or Cambridge.”

“They’re both fantastic universities,” Sophia says as she sips her wine again.

Louis catches Harry’s gaze and smiles. Harry bites her lip and her eyes flutter for the briefest of moments. Louis is glad that everyone else’s gazes are diverted then because she knows _exactly_ what Harry is doing and why one of her hands is under the table, hidden from view.

She swallows thickly and quickly tells some tale from work so that their four friends are looking at her rather than Harry who keeps staring at Louis intently. She only falters twice, both times result in a massive grin from Harry. She takes a breath and tries to keep her mind on the conversations she’s having while everyone finishes their dinner and drinks their wine.

What makes it worse is when Harry eventually removes her hand from between her legs and keeps her gaze on Louis as she swipes her middle finger through the last of her gravy on her plate and brings it to her lips, sucking it off. It takes all of Louis’ strength to not just pounce on Harry. She has amazing self-restraint, she thinks. 

“Who wants dessert?” Harry asks after a while. “We have trifle and ice cream.”

Everyone gives their requests and Harry gets up from the table, heading to the kitchen. Louis excuses herself after a moment and follows. Harry is pulling the trifle from the fridge and as she sets it down, she gives Louis a smirk.

Louis leans against the counter and folds her arms across her chest, taking in Harry’s posture, the way it’s relaxed but leaning towards Louis a little like she’s a magnet and Louis is her pull. She steps closer and kisses Harry’s bare shoulder. “You know,” she says. “If you wanted your friends to watch us having sex, all you have to do is ask…”

Harry’s head snaps up and she bites her lip, looking at Louis. “Umm…”

“I’m not very good at sharing,” Louis continues. “But if you want people to watch you while you orgasm, we can arrange something.”

Harry lets out a stuttering breath. “I…” She pauses and licks her lips, her eyes glazing over a little.

“Do you want them to watch you, princess?” Louis asks, kissing across Harry’s shoulder. “Watch just how you look when you come, knowing that it was _me_ who made you feel like that. They’ll be able to see how your nipples stand at attention, _begging_ to be sucked and played with. And how your lips will be bruised from my kisses. Do you want them to watch as I fuck you? So they know the _intimate_ details of how you look when you come, how you sound? Just say the word and I can arrange for it to happen. Anything you want, baby girl and it’s yours.”

Harry turns to face Louis a little better. “Not right now,” she whispers, dipping her head to kiss Louis properly. “But maybe one day? When this isn’t so new…”

“Of course, princess,” Louis says softly. “Just say when and I’ll make it happen.”

Harry smiles and kisses Louis hotly, melting into her embrace. Louis winds her arms around Harry, pulling her so she’s flush against Louis’ body. Her hands drop to cup Harry’s arse, squeezing ever so slightly, just the way Harry likes. She whines low in the back of her throat and it would just be too easy to slip her leg between Harry’s own and let her get herself off. 

The door to the kitchen swings open a moment later and Louis reluctantly pulls away from Harry’s enchanting lips to see who disturbed them.

“Haz,” Zayn begins. “Niall is getting restless. She wants her dessert but she didn’t want to walk in on you two having sex…”

Harry has the grace to blush at least. “We’re not having sex.”

“Not yet,” Louis adds. “Maybe later.”

Harry ducks her head and grins. “Tell her dessert will be out in a moment.”

“Alright,” Zayn says warily. She nods at them both, though, and leaves the kitchen.

“We’d better get this out before Niall comes in herself and complains,” Harry says. She grabs the bowl filled with trifle and Louis follows, taking the smaller bowls for their dessert to be served into. 

Dessert goes smoothly. Harry doesn’t finger herself under the table again, much to Louis’ relief. But the way Zayn looks between them indicates she knows more than she’s letting on. Especially when she sucks cream off her finger while looking at Louis. Niall is completely oblivious, which Louis is thankful for and both Liam and Sophia don’t seem to know what is going on. 

After dinner, Harry insists on cleaning up and Zayn helps her again. Niall flops on one of the couches in the living room, claiming it for her and Zayn while Sophia and Liam take the other. Niall is enthusiastic in all of the conversations going on, adding her own thoughts and anecdotes, which are often humorous and make Louis smile.

She really likes Harry’s friends. They’re a great couple and even better friends, Louis thinks. She makes a vow to get to know them better. 

“Louis, your TV is huge,” Niall says from where she’s lying on the couch. “I guess size _does_ matter.”

Louis laughs. “I like watching the footie on a big screen,” she replies with a shrug.

“Team?” Niall asks.

“Doncaster, of course.”

“Derby,” Niall replies, levelling Louis with a semi-serious look before she cracks up laughing. “I’ll have to come over and watch a game with you.”

“Anytime you want,” Louis agrees and Niall grins at her. 

“I like you,” she says. “Harry can definitely keep you.” 

“Thanks,” Louis replies on a laugh. They talk football for a while, Louis telling Niall about the time she and Liam were on an all-girls team together. 

“Louis was pretty good,” Liam adds. “She was the captain throughout the entire time we played and she easily scored the most goals.”

Louis smiles. “It was a good time.”

“Why’d you stop?” Zayn asks as she and Harry come into the living room again. Harry sits herself down on Louis’ lap and makes herself comfortable, picking up Louis’ arms to wrap around her body until she’s settled. 

“Work became more important,” Louis replies easily. “I was focused on that and making a career for myself, so other things just didn’t matter as much.”

“You worked harder than I did after you broke up with Evan,” Liam adds. “But then again, I met Sophia too…”

Sophia smiles at Liam and kisses her cheek. 

“Who’s Evan?” Niall asks. “I thought you were gay?”

“I am,” Louis replies. “Evan was my girlfriend at uni. She and I were in a relationship for about a year, on and off.”

Niall nods, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Harry’s hands tighten ever so slightly on Louis’ arms, drawing Louis’ attention back to her. She playfully bites at Harry’s shoulder and Harry squirms in her lap, batting at Louis’ hands until Louis stops. She’s smiling all the while, though, so Louis knows it’s just playful with Harry.

“What about you two?” Louis asks, turning her attention to Niall and Zayn. Niall has her legs thrown over Zayn’s lap and Zayn is wordlessly massaging Niall’s calves over her jeans. 

“What about us?” Zayn asks softly.

“You’ve been together for a few years now, are you as boring as this old married couple?” she asks, gesturing to Liam and Sophia. Liam just rolls her eyes fondly at Louis.

“We’re not boring, babe,” Sophia says to Liam who just nods.

“Nah, we’re the craic, aren’t we, Zaynie?” Niall asks, poking Zayn in the shoulder. “We got together when I moved here when I was thirteen and that’s almost five years now.”

Zayn smiles softly at Niall. “Best four years of my life,” she replies. Niall coos at her and kisses her soundly on the lips. 

“You’ve been together almost as long as Sophia and I have,” Liam comments. “We’ve been together six years now.”

“When did you get married?” Zayn asks. 

“When they were nineteen,” Louis interjects. “After only _six_ months of knowing each other. Right trollop, that Liam is, aren’t you?”

Liam rolls her eyes but the corner of her mouth slopes in a smile. “Yeah, I’m not the one who slept with _three_ women in _one_ night.”

Louis feels Harry stiffen on her lap and she senses everyone’s eyes going to her but she can’t focus on anyone except Harry.

“Excuse me,” Harry says politely. She gets up off Louis’ lap and quickly leaves the room. Louis watches after her for a moment before whipping her head around to glare at Liam.

“Thanks,” she snaps as she stands.

“I thought she knew!” Liam protests, looking aghast. Everyone else is wearing similar, wide-eyed expressions that make Louis feel small and judged. Except Sophia, she has a sympathetic look on her face. Probably because she was there during Louis’ meltdown period of her life and she knows firsthand how horrible Louis felt about it all.

Louis sighs and follows Harry to the kitchen. “Baby,” she starts softly, crossing the room to where Harry is leaning against the counter, a glass of water in hand. She’s taking slow sips of it but Louis can see her hands shaking slightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asks after a few moments. “I could’ve handled it, Lou.”

Louis sighs and moves to lean against the counter next to Harry. “After my first job went down the drain, I went through a rough patch. Liam and Sophia were there for me. I was a right bitch. They were newlyweds and I was a fucking mess. It’s not something I like to think about let alone share.”

“But we’re meant to be in a relationship,” Harry says. “I thought you trusted me.”

“I do!” Louis exclaims. “I do. I just.” She sighs heavily and rubs at her eyes with her fist. “You know when you do something terrible and you just don’t want people to know because you’re afraid they’ll judge you? It’s like that. You know I’ve had two girlfriends in the past but I’ve had sex with more women than that. You know of a few of them because I told you but there’s about thirty in there that I didn’t include.”

“…Thirty?” Harry repeats. “I guess when you sleep with three women a night, it doesn’t _seem_ like that much…”

“That was one time and I was twenty,” Louis replies immediately. She wants to touch Harry, to put her hand on Harry’s arm but she doesn’t know if it will be welcomed or not. “Before you came along, I hadn’t even had sex in about nine months.”

“How come?” Harry asks, a curious tone to her voice. 

Louis shrugs. “Shortly after my twenty fourth birthday, I realised I wanted something more than just casual sex with women I pulled at the pub. I saw what Liam and Sophia had, and I wanted that. I told myself that I wouldn’t just have sex with some random person, that I would try to date and then have sex but it didn’t work out, so I stopped trying. The night of the Christmas party, I wanted to have one last one night stand and then resign myself to a life of being a cat lady but then you happened.”

Harry blinks. “You don’t have any cats,” she whispers conspiratorially. 

Louis laughs loudly. “I have you,” she replies. She slowly reaches over to touch Harry’s arm and breathes a sigh of relief when Harry lets her. “I’m sorry for not telling you. I know that I should have but it’s right up there with things I don’t want to remember, to be honest.”

“I understand,” Harry replies. “I mean, I haven’t had sex with three women in one night but I can understand why you don’t want to remember a period of your life that wasn’t good.”

“It really, really wasn’t,” Louis says. Harry moves so she’s in Louis’ space, pressing her against the counter. She runs her hands up Louis’ arms and stops at her shoulders. 

“No more secrets?” 

“No more secrets,” Louis vows. Harry smiles and kisses her soundly on the lips. She kisses back slowly, taking her time to explore Harry’s mouth, relishing the little noises that fall from her lips. 

Louis may have had sex with a lot of women but absolutely none of them compare to Harry. Not one.

A knock on the kitchen door interrupts them and they part just as it pushes open, and Liam pops her head around, a sheepish and guilty look on her face. 

“Alright?” she asks.

Louis nods, dropping her hands to Harry’s waist. “Alright,” she repeats with a smile.

Liam lets out a breath. “Thank god,” she says. “I was worried. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put my foot in it there. I just thought Harry knew all of the people you’d slept with and I didn’t mean–”

“Liam, shut up,” Louis interrupts. She loosens her hold on Harry and crosses the room to give Liam a massive hug, pulling her close and squeezing her tight.

“I’m sorry,” she repeats. 

“It’s fine, all sorted,” Louis replies. “Honestly.”

Liam looks between them and she nods. “Alright,” she says. “Soph and I are going to go now, is that alright?”

“’Course,” Louis says with a soft smile. She hugs Liam again for a few long moments and then, to her surprise, Harry hugs Liam as well. It seems to make Liam feel better, though, as she visibly relaxes when Harry is hugging her.

“You smell nice,” Harry says when they part. 

“Thank you,” Liam replies. “It’s Sophia’s perfume.”

“That’s a good one,” Harry comments. “Mum got that for me for my fifteenth birthday and I wouldn’t stop wearing it for a year.”

“She’ll love to know that,” Liam replies.

Louis guides them out into the living room where Sophia is waiting with her and Liam’s coats in hand. She gives them a smile and kisses Louis’ cheek when she’s in reach. 

“Everything alright?” Sophia asks softly when Liam and Harry are turned.

Louis nods. “Yeah, it is,” she replies. “Just a slight hiccup, we’re fine.”

“Good,” Sophia says as she slips her own coat on. “She’s a great girl. You look happy, Louis.”

Louis smiles and glances over at Harry, who is laughing loudly at something. “I really, really am. She’s fantastic.”

Sophia reaches out and squeezes Louis’ hand gently. “I look forward to the wedding invitations,” she teases. “I wonder if you’ll hold out as long as Liam and I did.”

“Challenge accepted,” Louis replies immediately. “Though it’s one challenge I wouldn’t mind losing.”

“Oh, Lou, you really are head over heels,” Sophia comments.

“And loving every minute of it.”

A short while later, Sophia and Liam leave and Niall announces that she and Zayn should probably leave as well.

“Are you alright to drive?” Louis asks. “You had two glasses of wine at dinner.”

“I’m Irish,” Niall replies like it explains everything. 

“…Alright,” Louis says warily.

Zayn nods at her. “She’s fine, honestly,” she adds. “Dinner was ages ago and Niall isn’t even tipsy anymore.”

“I can recite the alphabet backwards, if you want?” Niall suggests.

As tempted as Louis is to get her to do it, she declines. Harry hugs her friends tightly and Louis is a little surprised when Niall throws her arms around Louis in a massive hug. 

“I lost my virginity in a threesome,” she says. Louis blinks and Niall just nods at her, seemingly eager to tell this story. “One guy and one girl. Probably not the best way to do it, especially since I was just thirteen and it got me labelled as a bit of a slag at me old school back in Ireland but,” she trails off, shrugging. “Just so you know you’re not the only one who’s had sex with more than one person at once.”

“I thought you were gay?” Louis asks, her mind trying to process the fact that Niall had sex at _thirteen_.

“Bisexual,” Niall says with a slight frown.

“Pansexual,” Zayn adds, raising her hand. 

Louis nods. “Sorry I got it wrong,” she apologises. “Liam’s demisexual and Sophia is bi as well. I thought that you both were lesbians because Harry is too.”

“Nope, she’s our special little flower,” Niall teases, poking Harry in the side. “Only attracted to one gender. How _limited_.”

Harry just grins and shrugs. “The first time I saw a penis, I laughed.”

Louis snorts. “Oh my god,” she says on a laugh. 

“They look _weird_ ,” Harry adds. “The guy wasn’t very happy with me but he shouldn’t have shown me his penis anyway.”

“I’m afraid to ask how old you were,” Louis says.

“Sixteen, it was at a party of mine last year,” Niall interrupts. “This guy from another school was there so he didn’t realise that Harry is gay and he thought he was seducing her.”

“How did he show you his penis then?” Louis asks incredulously.

“He said he wanted to show me some plants!” Harry exclaims, embarrassed. “I like plants and then he whipped his dick out.”

“Best part!” Niall interrupts again, laughing loudly and clutching her side. “Is she said ‘oh, no thank you,” and walked off!”

“After she laughed,” Zayn adds, smiling as well. 

“I had to be polite,” Harry interjects. “I had just laughed at his penis. It would have been rude not to be polite.”

“Oh, princess,” Louis says, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. “Only you.”

Harry huffs but Louis knows she’s only playing. She pulls Harry close and kisses the side of her head. 

“We’re going to go,” Zayn says as she shrugs on her coat. “Thank you for dinner, it was lovely.”

“Thank you for coming,” Louis says.

To her surprise, Zayn hugs her. She is startled for a moment before she hugs Zayn back until Zayn lets go. She knows Zayn is quite a reserved person, so she knows how much it means for Zayn to be hugging her. She’s free with her affections to Niall and Harry, Louis has witnessed as much, but to be extended that same honour makes Louis feel like she approves of her and Harry’s relationship. It feels good, she thinks.

They say their good byes and once the door is shut, Louis lets out a long breath. She smiles at Harry and pulls her close, burying her face in the crook of Harry’s neck, just inhaling her scent. 

“I love you,” she whispers against the skin that her lips graze over.

“I love you too,” Harry replies, hugging Louis a little tighter. “That was a good night.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees with a nod. “It was.”

“I’ll be right back,” Harry says. She kisses Louis briefly before she disappears and Louis sighs, heading to the living room to clear away everyone’s glasses. She stacks them in the dishwasher and starts it. She leans heavily against the counter and closes her eyes, completely exhausted. It has been such a long day already.

Her eyes snap open a few minutes later when Harry reappears and kisses her softly on the lips, crowding into Louis’ space. Louis smiles and drapes her arms around Harry’s middle, kissing her back. 

“Hi,” she whispers when the kiss comes to a natural end. “Did you have a good night?”

Harry nods. “I did,” she replies. “How about you?”

“I did,” Louis agrees. 

“My favourite part,” Harry starts, stroking her finger down the middle of Louis’ chest, down passed her belly button and to the top of her jeans where she toys with the button for a moment. “Was when I fingered myself under the table and I watched you trying to keep the conversation going so everyone was watching you. That was fun.”

Louis lets out a shaky breath. “That was _very_ cheeky,” she says softly. “Very naughty as well.”

“I know,” Harry replies. “That’s why I did it. Because naughty girls get spankings, right?”

She looks at Louis with such an innocent look, her eyes wide and biting her bottom lip. It drives Louis crazy. She turns around in Louis’ embrace and lifts the back of her dress, revealing her naked bottom.

“I deserve a spanking.”

Louis groans and drops her hands to Harry’s arse, squeezing the flesh a little. Harry immediately pushes back into her touch and lets out a soft whine. “Bend over the table,” she says softly but leaves no room for argument. “And spread your legs a little.”

Harry nods and immediately complies. She lifts her dress again, showing off her completely unblemished, smooth, creamy white skin. Louis licks her lips.

“We’ll do ten,” she says. “Alternating between soft and hard. Use the safe word if you have to.”

Harry nods and wiggles her bum in Louis’ direction. “Please,” she whispers. “Please, Lou, I need it so badly.”

Louis rubs her hands together, trying to warm her palms up so she doesn’t hurt Harry. The first smack startles herself more than Harry, who just moans and pushes back into Louis’ hand where it rests against her arse. 

“Count it,” Louis says, rubbing over the spot she just spanked.

“One,” Harry says, her voice a little shaky already. “Harder, Lou, I can take it.”

She’s a bit apprehensive but she delivers the next smack and Harry jolts a little. The skin of her arse starts to go a little pink but barely so. It probably wouldn’t even hurt after a few minutes.

“Two,” Harry says. “Harder, Lou, please. I’ve been so bad, I deserve to be spanked. I fingered myself at the dinner table when you told me not to. And I tasted my own come.”

_Smack!_

“Three,” Harry moans, dropping her forehead onto the table. “I like the taste of my own come,” she whispers, her breathing heavy and uneven. 

Louis delivers two softer ones in succession and Harry moans loudly, whimpering towards the end. 

“Four, five,” she pants. 

From the angle she’s at, Louis can see Harry’s pussy dripping wet. The insides of her thighs are tacky from it and her vaginal entrance flutters every time she’s spanked. It’s taking all of Louis’ strength not to just kneel behind her and eat her out. But Harry wants this and Louis is going to give it to her.

She massages over the reddening flesh of Harry’s arse with her hands and she dips her head, kissing each cheek before blowing cool air on them, causing Harry to whimper. She keeps caressing her arse.

“Again,” Harry whimpers. “Please.”

Louis barely gives her a chance to take a breath before she’s delivering the next two smacks. Harry counts them out and whimpers again. The flesh of her arse is stained pink now and Harry’s still panting heavily, trying to get herself under control. She smacks her twice more just as she starts to ask for it and Harry lets out a choked whimper, biting down onto the flesh of her forearm.

“One more, princess,” Louis whispers, smoothing her hands over Harry’s arse, massaging it to keep the blood flowing properly. “You’re doing _so_ good. I’m _so proud_ of you.”

The next smack Louis delivers is hard and it makes Harry jolt against the table. She moans and whimpers at the same time. The insides of her thighs are dripping wet and Louis can’t help herself. She drops to her knees behind Harry and starts to eat her out. Harry lets out the longest groan and pushes back into Louis’ mouth, desperately trying to get Louis’ tongue as far inside of her as she can. She’s mumbling incoherently, only the occasional ‘yes’ and ‘more’ escape her lips. 

Louis holds her thighs, stroking up and down them as she teases Harry. Her tongue alternates between hard and soft flicks against Harry’s clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Harry whimpers, choking out sobs and shaky breaths as Louis fucks her with her tongue, curling it inside of her just so. She squeezes Harry’s reddened arse cheeks, parting them for a few brief moments before letting her hands slip back down Harry’s thighs. 

Harry almost screams when she comes, her entire body shaking, her nails scratching at the table, trying to hold on as she pushes back into Louis’ mouth. The noises coming from Harry spur Louis on, her tongue moving over Harry’s clit and dipping into her vagina until she’s finished riding out her orgasm and Louis’ tongue is licking her clean. 

“You’re a right mess, princess,” Louis says, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand as she pulls back. She reaches for the moisturising cream Harry brought out earlier and squirts some into the palm of her hand so she can soothe Harry’s abused flesh. 

Harry makes a soft noise as Louis gently works the cream into her skin. Once Louis is done, she gently pulls Harry up so she can cuddle her close. She kisses Harry all over her face, wiping her eyes with a tissue from the box on the counter. She wraps her arms tightly around Harry and constantly praises her, telling her how proud she is of Harry and how wonderful she is.

Harry preens under the attention and she snuggles into Louis like a kitten, tucking her head under Louis’ chin like she’s trying to make herself as small as possible. 

Louis can’t stop mumbling sweet things to Harry, it rolling off her tongue easier than anything else she’s ever said in her entire life. It comes easy to her, praising Harry, and she knows Harry loves it as well. She could spend forever telling this girl how wonderful she is and how much she loves her if given the chance.

They stay like that, standing in the middle of the kitchen until Harry lifts her head from Louis’ chest. She kisses Louis softly on the chin before kissing her lips. Louis kisses back slowly, enjoying the tender moment between them.

“Thank you,” Harry says after a few long moments. “That was amazing. I loved it.”

Louis smiles as she pulls back, brushing Harry’s hair out of her eyes. “I’m glad,” she replies. She kisses the tip of Harry’s nose and pulls back just enough to see that there’s a strap on dildo sitting on the end of the kitchen table. She looks from it to Harry who just gives her a sheepish grin.

“Well,” Louis starts, “I _did_ promise to fuck you over the kitchen table, didn’t I?”

Harry visibly perks up and she nods. “Yes,” she agrees. “You did.”

“Well, princess, get comfortable,” Louis instructs. “However you want this, we’ll do it.”

“What about you?” Harry asks, seemingly torn between grabbing the toy and giving it to Louis and getting Louis off first.

Louis shrugs. “I can wait,” she replies. “I want to do this for you first.”

Harry bites down on her bottom lip. “But I want to get you off too,” she says.

“I promise you can,” Louis assures her. “After we’ve done this for you, though. I can wait. Watching you like this gets me wetter than anything.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, letting her bottom lip go to smile.

Louis nods. “Yeah, princess.”

Harry grins and kisses Louis again. “Okay,” she relents. 

They kiss for a little while longer, Harry’s hands sliding up the back of Louis’ shirt. It bunches under her armpits and she pulls back enough to take it off, throwing it to the floor. Harry makes a noise of happiness the moment she cups Louis’ boobs over her bra. She gropes at them for a few moments before she’s reaching behind Louis to unhook the clasp. 

Louis shucks that off as well and reaches behind Harry for the zipper of her dress. She kisses down Harry’s neck as she slides the material off her shoulders until it pools at Harry’s feet, revealing her completely naked body. Harry bites her lip as she looks up at Louis and then drops her hands to the button on Louis’ jeans. 

She steps out of them and Harry hooks her index fingers under the elastic of Louis’ knickers. She tugs it down and Louis shimmies until her underwear has joined her jeans on the floor. She kicks them out of the way and leans into Harry a little more, guiding her back to the table. Harry bumps into it and reaches a hand back to steady herself.

“Put this on,” Harry says softly. She hands Louis the strap on and Louis takes it, looking at it to try and figure out just how it goes on before she quickly fastens it around her body properly. The purple dildo stands out, curving upwards ever so slightly. It’s sparkly, like all of the toys Harry bought.

“Do I need to lube this thing first?” Louis asks, poking at the head with her finger. It bounces under her touch before springing back to its original position. 

Harry, who is staring at the toy, shakes her head. “No, I’m wet enough,” she says. 

Surprisingly, she turns around and leans her over the table, propped up on her elbows and forearms and spreads her legs. She looks over her shoulder at Louis and bites her lip. The sight of that alone makes Louis’ clit throb hard.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Louis says softly. She steps closed to Harry’s waiting body and lines the toy up. She rubs the head against Harry’s entrance and down to her clit once before she’s slowly pushing it in. Harry moans and her head drops forwards, turning her gaze away from Louis’. 

She keeps going until she’s bottomed out and the toy is as inside of Harry as it can be. Louis looks down, seeing the toy stretching Harry’s entrance. The toy glistens from Harry’s wetness and Louis licks her lips at the sight. She runs her hands over Harry’s hips and over her tender arse cheeks, being careful with how much she squeezes them.

“Fuck me, please,” Harry whines, pushing back against Louis so her arse is flush against Louis’ body. 

“As you wish, princess,” Louis replies. She thrusts in experimentally at first, trying to find a decent rhythm that keeps Harry moaning. She alternates between hard and soft, slow and fast, trying to make it as good for Harry as possible.

For her part, Harry meets every one of Louis’ thrusts, clenching around the toy so that Louis sees the drag as Harry pulls away. She’s mumbling incoherently and working herself back as hard as possible on the toy. 

Louis slows her thrusting down, her fingers digging into the flesh of Harry’s hips to get her to stop. Harry grinds back against Louis until Louis has bottomed out again. Louis leans over Harry as best as she can and kisses down her back. She pushes Harry’s hair aside, watching it tumble over her shoulder so she can reach the newly exposed skin. Harry whines underneath her, her hips moving as much as the restricted distance will let her. 

“Lou, please,” Harry mumbles. “Please fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me.”

“I am, baby,” Louis says as she kisses down Harry’s spine. “I just want to make it last.”

“I love you,” Harry breathes.

“I love you too.”

Louis kisses as far down as she can before straightening. She pulls out of Harry agonisingly slow, leaving just the head of the toy inside of her before she pushes in hard and fast. Harry yelps and moans, pushing back against Louis again. Louis squeezes Harry’s arse and starts thrusting at a steady pace.

Harry’s moaning and whimpering fills the room, her breathing laboured and her breath hitching every time the toy brushes _just_ so against her clit.

“Stand up, baby,” Louis says. She guides Harry’s hips back and carefully manoeuvres her until she’s standing up, her back pressing against Louis’ chest. Louis kisses along Harry’s shoulder and up her neck as she thrusts into her. The new angle has Harry moaning louder than before. 

“Right there.”

Louis grins and keeps moving. She trails both of her hands down Harry’s chest, touching every inch of skin she can. She stops to play with one of Harry’s nipples and Harry’s hand immediately covers hers, squeezing her breast just so. Louis caresses Harry with her free hand until it moves between Harry’s legs. She traces Harry’s entrance as best as she can with her finger, feeling the toy moving inside of her, causing Harry to moan again, before she’s rubbing her fingers against Harry’s clit.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to come. She does so clutching Louis’ hand to her breast and the other one reaching behind her to grab Louis’ hip, holding it as Louis keeps thrusting into her as she rides out her orgasm. 

She goes completely still a few minutes later, her heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Louis peppers kisses over Harry shoulder again and stops when she reaches the end. She keeps her nose pressed into the side of Harry’s neck, waiting for Harry to come down from her high. 

“Fuck,” Harry says and Louis just grins. “Fuck that was good.”

“Do you want me to pull out?” 

Harry nods. “Please,” she says. 

Louis pulls out slowly, watching the toy slip out of Harry’s body, wet from her orgasm. She unclasps the buckle and steps out of the harness. Harry turns in her arms and kisses her hotly, moaning into Louis’ mouth as she strokes her hands over Louis’ chest, trying to touch her as much as possible. 

Without warning, Harry sinks to her knees in front of Louis and nudges her legs apart. She looks up through her lashes at Louis and her tongue darts out to lick her lips right before she closes her mouth over Louis. Louis’ eyes flutter closed for a brief moment but she forces them back open so she can watch Harry, who is staring at her intently. 

Harry’s tongue dips into Louis’ entrance briefly and she’s surprised at how loudly Harry moans, the vibrations causing Louis to buck down into the touch. She reaches down and slips her fingers easily into Harry’s hair, tugging a little. Harry’s eyes flutter closed briefly and her jaw goes slack, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, barely touching Louis’ clit.

“Keep going, baby,” Louis says. “I’m so close.”

That spurs Harry on. She presses her tongue hard against Louis’ clit, flicking it rapidly until Louis is a panting mess. She grinds down as much as she can without losing her balance. She inhales sharply just before she comes and she rides out her orgasm with Harry’s tongue working her hard. Her thighs tremble from the force and she tightens her hand in Harry’s hair, keeping her against her pussy until the aftershocks have dissipated. 

She tugs Harry’s hair back until Harry moves away from her over-sensitive clit and Harry looks up at her. Her mouth is wet and her eyes wide as she locks her gaze on Louis’ own, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Louis groans at the sight. 

Impulsively, she reaches between her own legs with the hand that isn’t still tangled in Harry’s hair, and pushes her thumb into herself until its wet enough for her liking. Harry’s gaze follows Louis’ hand and she presses her thumb against Harry’s bottom lip, rubbing the digit along her lip, pressing down with a little more force than necessary. Harry’s tongue follows the trail of Louis’ thumb, though, and she sucks the digit into her mouth the second she can, her tongue swirling around it, cleaning it off completely. 

“You, baby girl, are a goddess,” Louis says as she removes her thumb from Harry’s mouth. She helps Harry stand, though she wobbles precariously for a moment before looping her arms around Louis’ middle, snuggling against her. She hums softly and Louis closes her eyes, content to just hold Harry close for a few long moments.

Eventually, they move to the bedroom after cleaning up the kitchen a little.

Harry flops onto her side of the bed, her limbs splayed wide and a grin on her face. Louis smiles at the sight and she crawls onto the bed, moving to straddle Harry’s middle. She leans down and kisses Harry gently before moving away and leaning over to reach into the top drawer of her nightstand. 

“I got you a present,” Louis says, plucking the box from the drawer.

“You did?” Harry asks, curiously.

Louis nods and passes over the small velvet box. Harry looks at it curiously before she reaches to take it from Louis, popping the lid open. Inside it is a brass key and Louis bites her lip as she looks down at Harry. 

“Is this…?”

Louis nods. “I wanted you to be able to come here whenever you want,” she says. “So you’re not sitting out in the hallway after school while I’m at work again. My home is your home.”

Something in Louis’ sentence must have struck a powerful emotion in Harry because the next moment, Louis is all but being tackled against the bed with Harry peppering kisses all over her face.

“I love you so much,” Harry says between kisses. She presses her lips to Louis’ for a lingering kiss.

“I love you too,” Louis replies, smiling. “Even when you do have fanny breath.”

Harry squawks indignantly and swats at Louis’ arm before kissing her again. “You love it,” she mumbles.

Louis kisses the tip of her nose and tucks Harry’s hair behind her ear. “I do,” she replies honestly and Harry dips her head, kissing Louis again.

~*~

“You, my love, are going to get me into _so_ much trouble,” Louis says as she nips at the skin of Harry’s newly exposed neck, her school shirt hanging loose off her shoulder. She doesn’t stop her actions, though, having far too much fun with Harry who is sitting on the edge of Louis’ office desk, her legs wrapped around Louis’ middle, keeping her close like Louis might actually be serious about pulling away to focus on work.

Like she could actually focus when Harry is doing that thing to her ear that she loves. Harry’s nails dig in ever so slightly over the back of Louis’ blouse and she pulls back enough to kiss Louis soundly on the lips. 

One of her feet lifts just enough for her toes to dig into Louis’ upper thigh and press _just so_. It makes Louis rock forwards, her hands going to the buttons on Harry’s shirt to pull it open the rest of the way. 

“Baby,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips. “We don’t have time.”

“Then why are you undressing me?” Harry asks innocently, looking up at Louis with her wide eyes. 

Louis drops her hands and hangs her head, taking in a breath. Harry doesn’t seem to care, though, she tilts Louis’ chin up with her finger and kisses her soundly on the lips. 

“We can be quick,” she says, her lips brushing against Louis’ as she speaks. “You can lie back in your chair and I can eat you out until you come on my tongue.” Louis groans and grips Harry’s hips, trying to get her closer.

A sharp knock on the door interrupts them and Louis sighs. 

“Just a minute,” she calls out loud enough to be heard. “Get dressed, baby, I’ve got work to do.”

Harry pouts but she jumps off Louis’ desk anyway and quickly fastens the buttons on her school shirt before tucking it back into the skirt of her uniform. Louis makes herself as presentable as possible, running a hand through her probably messy hair. She slips the straps of her braces back over her shoulders and puts her high heels back on from where they’ve landed across the room.

By the time they’ve finished getting re-dressed, Louis feels some of her libido dissipating. That, of course, is when Harry pulls Louis close by both of the straps of her braces until they’re flush against each other.

“You can make this up to me later,” Harry starts, running her finger up the underside of the strap covering Louis’ left shoulder. “I’d like to be woken up with your mouth on my clit.”

“Really?” Louis asks, raising a teasing eyebrow.

Harry nods and grins. She takes a step back and reaches for the door handle. She pulls the door open and beams at Liam who’s standing on the other side. “I’ll see you at home,” she whispers before kissing Louis softly. Heat floods Louis’ body at that sentence and she stops Harry from leaving too quickly, pulling her in for another, softer kiss.

“See you at home, princess,” she replies.

“Bye, Liam!” Harry says with a grin. Liam waves to her and closes the door over a moment later.

“Were you having sex in here?” Liam asks without preamble.

“No,” Louis replies and Liam raises her eyebrows. “Not for lack of trying. Your timing is shit, by the way.”

Liam snorts. “Love you too, Lou.” She sits down on one of the chairs facing Louis’ desk and wiggles a moment before she reaches just behind her and pulls out Harry’s lacy underwear. She shrieks and flings it across the room at Louis. It smacks Louis in the face and she sighs. 

“That minx,” Louis says, tucking the underwear into the bottom drawer of her desk and quickly locking it. “Anyway, what’s this meeting for again?”

Liam has switched seats, but she doesn’t look entirely comfortable to be sitting in Louis’ office anymore. “I’m afraid to ever come to your house again now that I know you’ve shagged Harry on the kitchen table. Can’t you do it on a bed like normal people?”

“Where’s the fun in just having sex in bed, Lima Bean?” Louis asks, a teasing tone to her voice. “And, if I recall correctly, I caught you and Sophia shagging in the laundry room when we were at uni. So you can keep the judgemental tone to yourself.”

“Not judging…”

Louis raises a single eyebrow in Liam’s direction and Liam snaps her mouth shut. She sets the files down on Louis’ desk and they get to work. 

When they’re done, Louis has a headache, her butt is numb from sitting for so long and she wants nothing more than to not work for the next five weeks but she knows she can’t. She just wants to go home to her girl, curl up with take out and watch the Great British Bake Off with Harry until she falls asleep.

“We had fun the other night,” Liam says as she re-stacks the files into a different order than what they started with. She gives Louis a warm smile and sits back down in the chair, crossing one leg over the top of the other. “Harry’s a great girl.”

“I know,” Louis replies. “She’s pretty amazing.”

“How’d she take you giving her the key to your flat?” Liam wonders.

Louis smiles softly. “Really well,” she replies. “It feels good to know that she could be there when I get home. Makes me really think about our future.”

“I’m happy for you, Lou,” she says. “It’s good seeing you this happy.”

“Thank you,” Louis replies. She thinks of Harry being there for her when she gets home from work tonight and her stomach flutters pleasantly. She loves knowing that Harry is waiting for her and that they’ll be able to spend the evening together until she has to take Harry home. They have another sleepover scheduled for the weekend and just the thought of waking up next to Harry makes Louis’ stomach swoop and flip over.

She loves being in love.

~*~

“I’m sorry, what?”

There’s laughter in Harry’s voice and Louis sniffs in her direction.

“The annual Tommo karaoke night is no joking matter, Harold,” Louis says as she types out an email to Liam. She presses send even though she thinks only half of the email was probably there. She is likely going to get a call in a few minutes from Liam’s office asking her what she’s on about.

“I didn’t know you liked karaoke.”

“It’s mandatory,” Louis starts. “Every year, we have a karaoke competition. The winner gets ten thousand pounds donated to the charity of their choice. Courtesy of yours truly. We go all out. Everyone comes. People do costumes and have group numbers. It’s a thing.”

“You,” Harry begins, “are the sweetest, most wonderful boss ever.”

“I know,” Louis easily agrees. “Your point?”

“Count me in,” she says. “I love karaoke.”

“Great!” Louis grins. She closes the lid on her laptop and turns to face Harry a bit better. She’s sitting in one of the chairs opposite Louis’ desk, this time with her underwear on, much to Louis’ disappointment. But she’s wearing a cheeky grin, so Louis knows that her playful side is going to come out sooner rather than later.

Liam has just left Louis’ office with the reminder that the karaoke night is in less than a week, with the staff all excited for it. Louis loves hosting the event every year and has since she started up her company. It’s a tradition that everyone can enjoy even if they’re just doing it for fun.

“I guess I had better get home and start practicing some songs then,” Harry says, uncrossing her legs. She stands and smooths down her skirt before crossing over to where Louis is still sitting in her desk chair. “See you tonight?” she asks, leaning down into Louis’ space. Her perfume fills Louis’ senses and her lips are _so_ tantalisingly close. 

“See you tonight,” Louis agrees. Harry grins and kisses her soundly on the lips for a few gloriously long moments before she leaves the office, an extra swing in her hips. Louis licks her lips as the door closes behind her and closes her eyes for a few long moments. The intercom on her desk buzzes and Gina’s voice floats through, forcing Louis back into the work mindset Harry so cheekily distracted her from.

The rest of her work day goes quickly, much to her relief and by the time Louis is leaving the office, it’s only close to six, rather than seven or eight or even nine like some nights. Ever since she started dating Harry, she hasn’t spent nearly as much time at work on an evening like she used to. 

As Louis walks to her car, she thinks about the last few months that she’s spent with Harry. The start of June saw their four month anniversary and Louis hasn’t been happier in her entire life.

She took Harry to meet her mum and family for a day trip back to Doncaster mid-March and everyone had loved her. Well, almost everyone. Her mum had, and both sets of twins. Seeing Harry with her siblings had made Louis feel things with an intensity that she hadn’t known was possible. It had solidified Louis’ knowledge that Harry was _the one_ for her. There was no other way to describe it.

The only two people who were a bit off with Louis and Harry were Charlotte and Félicité. Félicité was probably standoffish only because Charlotte was. It had hurt Louis knowing that her sisters didn’t like her girlfriend. She would catch them muttering to each other before Louis or their mum caught them and glared at them. It made Louis even more protective of Harry. She didn’t want to subject her girlfriend to her sisters’ feelings, especially if they were negative for no good reason.

Before Louis and Harry had left that day, Félicité had given Harry a hug, much to Louis’ surprise. She had said that she thought Harry was cool and the beaming smile that Harry had given her afterwards made Louis’ heart swell with love in her chest.

Charlotte had been a different story, though. She waited a week to text Louis that she was glad Louis had a nice girlfriend. When Louis had next spoken on the phone to her mum, Jay had mentioned that it was Louis and Harry’s age difference that had bothered her.

Since then, she gets regular texts from all of her sisters and copious photos of her new baby twin siblings, which she loves.

Louis unlocks the door to her penthouse and immediately kicks off her shoes. As she gets closer to the living room, the smell of pizza wafts over her. She all but groans as she pushes the door open and sees two boxes of pizza sitting on the coffee table. Harry is sitting on the floor next to the table, her bare feet wiggling the moment she looks up and sees Louis standing there. She grins and tilts her chin up for a kiss.

“You, my love, are the absolute _best_ ,” Louis compliments as she sits down on the plush carpet next to Harry. She immediately reaches for a slice of pizza and takes a large bite, moaning as the taste fills her mouth, overwhelming her. 

“I know,” Harry replies, wiggling in her spot at the praise. Louis leans over and gives her a very greasy and pizza filled kiss, making Harry giggle and lick her lips when Louis pulls back. 

“How’d you know I wanted this?” Louis asks as she polishes off her first slice.

“Gina told me,” Harry replies easily. “I swear she knows you better than I do.”

“It’s her job, baby,” Louis assures her. “And she doesn’t know me better than you do. She never could.”

Harry smiles softly at Louis before picking up another slice for herself. She chews it slowly and Louis can’t help but lean over and kiss the underside of her jaw.

“Do you want to finish watching Orange is the New Black tonight?” Harry asks a while later once Louis has finished off four slices of pizza all to herself.

Louis nods. “Yes,” she eagerly replies. “I bloody hope that Vee bitch gets what’s coming to her. Making Poussey sad like that is a punishable crime, if I do say so myself.”

Harry grins and nods. “She and Taystee should be together. I think they’d make a cute couple.” 

Louis hums her agreement as she gets up off the floor, wiping her fingers on a napkin as she does. She packs the remaining slices from both of their pizzas into one box, arranging them so they fit properly and takes the box into the kitchen. Harry follows closely behind her with their empty glasses and sets them down in the sink.

“Shower first?” Louis suggests and Harry nods. 

“Hey,” Harry starts as they head towards Louis’ bedroom. It’s more _their_ bedroom than just Louis’ lately. Harry has an entire chest of drawers with her things in it next to Louis’ own that Louis bought specifically for her. It was easier that way, she thought. Her room was big enough. And the adjoining room off Louis’ own that doubled as her massive walk in wardrobe was filled with Harry’s things. New things that she hadn’t worn yet and some of her other clothes.

The single wardrobe in Louis’ room held a spare school uniform and work uniform of Harry’s and every time Louis saw them hanging next to her work blouses, she couldn’t help but smile. Her shoes were mingled with Louis’ own and her jewellery littered the dresser tops, making the space very much Harry’s as well. Louis loved it.

Louis turns to Harry so she can keep talking and get undressed at the same time.

“My sister comes back at the end of July,” Harry continues. “For Mum and Robin’s wedding at the start of August. Would you go with me?” She bites down on her lip like she seriously thinks Louis might say no.

“Of course I will,” Louis replies at once. “There’s nothing more I’d love to do than be your date to your parents’ wedding.”

Harry beams at her and throws her arms around Louis’ shoulders in a massive hug. “Thank you.” Louis smiles and kisses her cheek before loosening her hold so they can get into the shower. 

While they wash, Harry babbles excitedly about her sister and how much she’s missed her.

“Face time and Skype just don’t cut it, y’know?” Harry says as she turns so Louis can wash her hair for her. 

Louis works the lather into her hair, massaging at Harry’s scalp, making Harry moan a little. But she keeps on talking like the noise doesn’t go straight through Louis. 

“When we were kids, every Christmas holidays, mum would let us make a blanket fort in the living room. She would help us get the sheets and blankets right and Gemma and I would stay in there for days. It was our little place where we could share our secrets and nothing could hurt us. I told Gemma that I’m a lesbian in there one year. She just smiled and told me she knew already. And that she would beat up any girl who broke my heart. She’s pretty great.”

Louis smiles as Harry finishes speaking. “She sounds it.”

She rinses the shampoo from Harry’s hair and then works in the special for curly hair conditioner she got Harry. It smells like apples and it never fails to make Harry smile. While the conditioner is resting in Harry’s hair, Louis works on her own. The press of her fingers against her scalp isn’t nearly as nice as when Harry does it but Harry’s still talking about her sister and would probably get distracted if she were to do Louis’ hair. It’s nice, Louis thinks, to hear Harry talking about her sister and all of the things they used to get up to when they were kids. It makes her miss her own sisters and hope that one day they talk to their future partners like Harry is doing about Gemma.

Once they’ve finished their shower, they dry off in the bedroom and Louis pulls on an old tank top with the arm holes cut way too low, and a pair of bright yellow shorts. She thinks the shorts are Harry’s from the way they stretch a little across her butt. 

She leaves her hair down to air dry and Harry does the same. They get a drink each and Harry makes some popcorn in the microwave before they curl up on the sofa together and turn on the television to where they left off on Orange is the New Black. 

As the theme song plays, Harry curls into Louis’ side and sighs happily. Louis drops a kiss onto the top of her head and turns her attention to the television show they’re watching.

~*~

By the time Louis gets up on stage to sing her first song, almost half of her staff have already sang songs, along with some of the family members of her employees having a sing along as well.

Her heart had positively melted when Perrie’s five year old daughter got up and sang a Disney song. She, along with everyone else, had sat in silence, just watching her and Louis gave her a standing ovation at the end.

Louis herself is no novice at getting up on stage and making a fool out of herself in the name of fun. She’s done this every year since she created the company and just because her girlfriend is sitting at their table, watching her with a proud expression doesn’t mean she has any reason to be nervous. She has Stan, from IT, and her old friend from Doncaster, being in control of the lyrics and background music. She nods at him and the first notes of the Beyoncé song she chose plays out. She prances around on the makeshift stage and everyone cheers when she’s done. She takes her bow and puts the microphone back in its spot on the stand before getting down from the stage.

“You did good, baby,” Harry greets her with a massive smile and a hug when she approaches the table. 

“Thank you, princess,” Louis replies, kissing her softly on the lips.

She sits back down between Liam and Harry and picks up her drink to have a sip. 

To her surprise, Niall stands up and grins at Louis. “Good show,” she says sincerely.

Zayn stands up next and Louis looks between the two of them with a slight frown on her face.

“Zayn and I are going to win this thing,” Niall says confidently as she sits her drink down on the table they’re sitting at. It’s non-alcoholic, thankfully, this being a family function and all. Louis couldn’t refuse Harry’s request to invite her two best friends and Louis was of the belief in the ‘the more the merrier’ saying. 

“Let’s smash this,” Zayn adds. She winks at Louis and takes Niall’s hand, following her up onto the stage.

Louis turns in her seat a little and watches them get ready on the stage. Niall speaks to Stan and then accepts the second microphone from him before moving to stand next to Zayn.

The first notes float through the speakers and Niall sings the opening verse of ‘ _Brave_ ’. Her voice is steady and beautiful, Louis thinks as she listens to Niall sing. But what really wows her is when Zayn comes in for the chorus and then smashes all of the high notes. Louis’ jaw is unable to close from awe at watching Zayn sing and perform on the stage with Niall. Harry beams next to her, smiling at her friends and giving them a standing ovation when they’re done. Louis claps along as well, her hands growing sore from how loud she’s clapping. 

Harry sticks her fingers in her mouth and whistles loudly, causing people to look at her but she doesn’t seem to care. She’s beaming with pride at her friends and Louis can’t help but fall in love with her just a little bit more.

“ _Smashed_ it,” Niall says as she approaches the table again. Harry bounces on her feet and throws her arms around Niall in a massive hug. 

“You were fantastic,” she gushes. Niall preens at the praise.

“She’s right, you were brilliant out there,” Louis agrees, looking between the two girls. She doesn’t even notice the next person to go up on stage, too in awe still from their performance. 

Liam gets up after a few singers later and Louis sits, completely enraptured, as usual whenever Liam sings. She has such a wonderful and powerful voice. She’s singing a love song to Sophia, who is watching her with such love in her eyes. It makes Louis smile, knowing that she doesn’t have to be jealous of their relationship anymore because she now has that kind of love with Harry. 

There had been so many of these karaoke nights that Liam would sing a love song dedicated to Sophia and Louis had felt the sting of jealousy in her veins and the sadness in the pit of her stomach because she never had anyone to sing a love song to but now that she has Harry, now that she _has_ love, she can really appreciate the love that Liam and Sophia have for each other too.

She cheers along with the rest of the crowd when Liam finishes and she beams at them before re-joining them at the table. Everyone gives Liam a hug and Sophia kisses her so sweetly that Louis swears she feels her teeth rotting just from watching them.

“Are you and Haz gonna do a song together?” Niall asks after the next singer had finished.

“We should!” Harry exclaims excitedly. “C’mon, LouBear, let’s go do a song together!”

Louis gets up again and Zayn winks at her before Louis lets Harry pull her up onto the stage. She laughs when the music starts up and she bumps her hip against Harry’s own, taking the first verse of ‘ _One That I Want_ ’ because Harry knows her only too well. They sing together, dancing around on the stage and being stupid. Louis can’t stop grinning throughout the whole song, especially at the start of the second verse when Harry feels up her microphone stand while looking directly at Louis.

They finish up and Louis slings her arm around Harry’s middle, taking an overly dramatic bow with her before getting off the stage. She presses her face into the crook of Harry’s neck when they finally stop at their table, smiling all the while. Harry wraps her arms around Louis in a hug and kisses the top of her head. 

“You were good,” Zayn comments when they finally compose themselves enough to sit down.

“Thank you,” Louis replies. “I love _Grease_.” 

“I swear it’s the only soundtrack Lou listened to throughout our first year of uni,” Liam comments. “I was sick of it before the end of the first month.”

“I remember she used to play it just to piss you off,” Sophia adds. Liam makes a face in Louis’ direction and she just laughs. 

“I did,” she replies with a nod. Liam pouts but Sophia takes Liam’s hand in her own and her expression soon smooths out. 

At Niall’s encouragement, Zayn gets up to sing again by herself, a slower song this time, but brilliant none the less. Louis feels like she does when she watches Liam sing, completely entranced and utterly floored by how beautiful her voice is. She’s positive that she cheers louder than Niall does when Zayn finishes. 

Zayn grins at them, her eyes crinkling in the corner as she gets off the stage and makes her way back over. Niall is at her side immediately and praises her thoroughly. 

“I’m going to get more drinks,” Harry says once the next singer starts. She leans over and kisses Louis soundly on the lips, tracing her hand down Louis’ arm as she gets up. 

“Where did you learn to sing like that?” Louis asks Zayn when Harry has left. “That was… _phenomenal_.”

Zayn smiles brightly, her tongue pressed against the backs of her teeth. It’s the first big smile she’s ever done around Louis, and it’s just as beautiful as the rest of her is. “Thank you,” she replies and then shrugs. “Um, I dunno, really. Mum used to sing with me a lot as a kid. Just kept singing, really.”

“Isn’t she the best?” Niall adds. “I keep telling her that she needs to send a demo tape to my dad and she won’t.”

“I don’t want to be a solo artist, though,” Zayn replies, leaning into Niall a little.

“You could be a duo,” Louis says quickly. “I’m being serious, you’re brilliant together.”

“I’m with Louis,” Liam pipes up, having extracted herself from Sophia’s lips for a few moments. “You both really sound great together.”

Sophia nods as well. “I’m with them.”

Niall beams and kisses Zayn’s cheek. “See, told you, babe.”

Zayn grins at her and turns to kiss her properly. Louis looks away briefly to give them some semblance of privacy and her gaze automatically scans the room for Harry. She is standing near the bar, her entire posture screaming for the guy inching closer to her to get away. Sirens go off in Louis’ head and she immediately gets up and crosses the room, one thing on her mind.

As she gets closer, she can hear what the guy is saying and she recognises his face as Jake, one of the guys in the IT pool that works with Stan. 

“…just a kid. You know she’s going to get bored of you,” Jake says. “You should be with a _real man_.”

His hand reaches out and touches the bare skin of Harry’s upper arm, the backs of his fingers brushing against her. Without thinking, Louis reaches over and snatches his hand from Harry’s arm. She bends his fingers back far enough that any further and she knows she’ll break them.

“Are you alright there?” she asks, levelling him with a look, bodily stepping between him and Harry. 

“You could have broken my fingers!” he exclaims, his chest puffing out like he’s trying to be intimidating. Louis knows exactly what his kind are like and she’s dealt with thousands upon thousands of arseholes like him and she knows how to stand her ground.

“You’re lucky they’re still attached to your hand, mate,” she says. “You do realise that Harry is _my_ girlfriend? And you were touching her _without_ her explicit consent.”

Jake’s face contorts into an ugly look, sneering down at the both of them. Even with his height advantage, Louis isn’t even close to being intimidated. “I didn’t know she was your girlfriend,” he starts. “A mouth like that is wasted on a girl like you, she looks like she could give blow jobs–” Louis’ fist connects with his face before he even gets a chance to finish his sentence. 

“You disgusting piece of shit,” she spits. “You are _so_ fired. You’re lucky I don’t do you up on sexual harassment charges as well.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Paul, her security guy approaching. 

“Make sure this piece of vermin doesn’t come back into my building _ever_ again,” she says and Paul nods. 

By now, everyone is staring at her and Louis keeps her head high as she gets up on the stage, willing her insides to stop jumbling around.

“Tonight’s winners of the ten thousand pound donation to the charity of their choice are…” she pauses for dramatic effect and just hopes that people aren’t thinking poorly of her girlfriend. “Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. Give them a round of applause, everyone!” 

The applause starts hesitantly at first but Harry whistles and claps loudly, and everyone else follows. They get up on stage together and shake Louis’ hand, which is still smarting from hitting Jake. 

Once she’s off the stage, Louis immediately seeks out Harry and tentatively reaches for her hand. “Are you alright?” she asks.

Harry nods and bites her lip. “Yeah,” she replies. 

“Do you want to go home?”

Harry nods again. “Yes, please,” she says, relief flooding her expression. Louis squeezes her hand gently and lets Liam know that she’s leaving with Harry. Liam gives her a concerned look but nods anyway. 

“Take care,” Liam says softly. “I’ll deal with the rest of this.”

“Thanks,” Louis replies, giving Liam a grateful look. 

She wraps her arm around Harry’s middle and leads her from the room. They make it down to the car park in total silence and Louis stops once they reach her Porsche. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Harry?” she asks gently.

“Can we just go home?” Harry asks instead.

“Of course.”

The drive home is spent in relative silence. Louis’ mind is going faster than her driving and by the time they’re walking into her flat, she feels like she could burst. She was never one for a lot of silence but Harry seemed like she needed it.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Louis asks as she kicks off her shoes and throws them into the cupboard near the front door, uncaring where they land.

“He was just being a creep,” Harry replies with a shrug. She places her own shoes carefully inside of the cupboard and shucks off her jacket as well, hanging it up. “I’m just going to get a cup of tea, do you want one?”

Louis nods. “Yes, please.” She follows Harry to the kitchen, unable to keep her distance right now. She just wants Harry to feel comfortable enough to open up to her. It’s the first time that she hasn’t actively spoken about things and it’s beginning to worry Louis a bit.

“He knew I am your girlfriend,” Harry says once the kettle has boiled. She adds the water to their tea cups and Louis turns her head to actively listen to Harry. She takes a breath and stirs one of the cups. “He just kept making all of these lewd comments about my mouth and how I should be with a ‘real man’.”

“ _Real_ men aren’t like that,” Louis says softly. “I’m sorry you were subjected to that, love.”

Harry nods. She passes one of the cups to Louis and brings the other to her lips to take a sip. “You don’t just want me for my mouth, do you?” she asks tentatively, her voice timid. 

“What? No! Harry, of course not,” Louis replies immediately. She sets her cup down and closes the gap between them, looping her arms around Harry’s middle to pull her close. “Baby, that’s probably one of the last things on the list of things I love about you.”

Harry nods once and sets her cup down as well. She strokes her hands up Louis’ bare arms and rests her hands on Louis’ shoulders. “He just kept saying that I was too young for you and that he knew you’d get bored of me. That everyone in the office was taking bets on how long it would take for us to break up and for me to realise that a ‘nice cock’ would fix me.” Her face crumples and Louis’ blood boils. 

“Oh, sweet baby girl,” she says, pressing her lips to the side of Harry’s head. She lets Harry make herself as small as possible and just holds her close. “There is nothing in this world that would make me want to break up with you. Can’t you see that you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me?”

Harry just sniffs in response, sounding completely dejected.

~*~

“Alright, shut the fuck up, _all of you_.”

 _That_ gets everyone’s attention. Good. Louis is _not_ in the mood to deal with the constant chatter of her staff today.

“It has come to my attention that some rather disgusting things have been said recently about my personal life,” she continues, her gaze sweeping across the room. 

She tries to make eye contact with every single one of her employees to let them know how serious she is and just how unimpressed she is. After Harry had gone to bed the other night after karaoke, Louis had called Liam and stayed on the phone with her for a couple of hours until they had come up with a solution to their office problem. 

“Now, normally I do not give a flying _fuck_ what you guys think about me and what I do outside of this office in my own time, but when you start hurting the people I _love_ , I’m not going to sit back and just let it happen,” Louis says, her eyes going towards where the IT employees are sitting together. “First of all, I want the twat who made the betting pool to come forwards and own up to his idiocy before I fire him.”

The room stays silent.

“No? _Shame_.” She lets her gaze sweep across the room again until it lands on a typical looking geek guy, with a condescending look on his face. “Bradley White,” she says slowly. “You’re _fired_. Your personal belongings will be posted to you by the end of the working week. You are never to step foot into one of my buildings again and if I ever catch you within one hundred feet of my girlfriend, I’ll have you arrested. Is that clear?”

Bradley doesn’t even respond, he just stands up and Louis nods to Paul to escort him from the room.

The door closes behind them and Louis turns to face the rest of her employees.

“Alright,” she begins. “The betting pool to see when my girlfriend and I break up is cancelled. All monies collected _will_ go the Women’s Shelter and _all_ participants are on probation for three months. I have every single one of your names and _don’t_ think that I will be lenient on you. 

“All comments regarding my personal and love lives will cease effective immediately. Any future comments about my girlfriend will be reported directly to me if they ever happen again and I will take swift and harsh action. Do I make myself clear?”

Everyone nods. 

“Good,” she says, folding her hands in front of her. “Thanks to the actions of the two idiots that got fired because of this, every single one of you will be forfeiting your July bonus for this year. And _until_ you can prove to me you’re not a bunch of _pathetic_ , bratty children who have nothing better to do with your time than to make my girlfriend feel like a piece of shit, you will lose your Christmas bonus too.

“If anyone has any complaints or thinks that I am being too harsh, there’s the door,” she continues, pointing to the door, a serious expression on her face. 

To her relief, everyone stays. 

“Fantastic. Get back to work everyone, I don’t want to hear a peep out of you unless it’s _absolutely_ necessary,” Louis concludes. “Liam, I’ll see you in my office, thanks.”

She opens the door and makes her way back to her office. There is surprisingly little noise coming from behind her as everyone else files out and she internally breathes a sigh of relief. 

She sits down at her desk, putting her feet up on her desk and she immediately texts Harry to say she loves her. She then picks up her office phone and dials the number for her favourite florist. 

“Hi Tat,” she greets pleasantly. “I was wondering if I could persuade you to do a sneaky order for me…” 

Liam knocks on her office door as she’s on the phone and she opens it, peeking her head around. Louis waves her in and Liam takes a seat opposite Louis while she finishes up her phone call, rattling off her credit card details for her order to be processed.

“Hey, babes,” Louis says, swinging her feet down from where they were up on her desk. “How was it all after I left?”

“Pretty… intense is the only word I can use,” Liam replies honestly. “I think you really scared them back there, Lou.”

“Good,” Louis replies. She picks out her nail file from her top drawer and starts to file one of her nails that desperately needs it. “So we’ve lost two people in the IT department this week, we’ll need to get some interviewing done to replace them. Hopefully with females this time.”

“I’ve got some résumés on file, still, I’ll make some calls,” Liam says. 

Louis nods and turns her head to look at Liam. “I love you, you know that, right?” 

“Of course I do, what brought that on?” Liam wonders.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

“You mean the world to me, Louis Tomlinson,” Liam says as she stands. She rounds the desk and kisses Louis’ cheek softly. “I love you too.”

Louis reaches up and cups Liam’s cheek in her hand, keeping her close just for a few seconds longer. It’s not even half past nine and already she’s dying to drink an entire bottle of wine to herself just to forget the mess that has been today.

Liam kisses the corner of her mouth before she straightens and leaves her hand tangled with Louis’ own. “If I knew it would do any good, I’d tell you to go home and relax for the day but I know how these people work. If you leave, it’s a sign of weakness.”

Louis sighs. “Don’t I know it,” she says, squeezing Liam’s hand. She stands and smooths down her trousers. “Which is why I’m going to be working out _there_ today. Not that I particularly want to but I want to keep the fear in these people. _Plus_ it looks like you, Robin and Gina are the only ones getting your July bonuses. In fact, I might triple them just because I can. Which will come in handy for Robin’s honeymoon.”

Liam smiles. “Harry mentioned the other night that she invited you to their wedding as her date.”

Louis grins. “She did,” she says, picking up her laptop and phone. “She couldn’t stop talking about her sister afterwards. I have to admit, I’m a little nervous to meet this girl.”

“You? Nervous? Stranger things _have_ happened,” Liam teases. “You’ll do alright, Lou, the rest of her family already loves you.”

“Well, I _am_ completely loveable,” Louis replies.

“And modest too.”

Louis throws Liam a wink and heads for her office door. She has to admit, she gets a bit of a thrill when she sees heads turn towards her, only for them to quickly duck away a second later. She picks an empty desk, right in the middle of things so she can see a lot of people, and she opens her laptop again. She nods once at Liam who goes back to her own office and she turns her attention to her work, determined to at least get _something_ done.

During her lunch break, Louis gets a picture message from Harry holding the bunch of roses she sent. Her smiling face makes Louis’ heart melt and she can’t stop smiling at her phone until she makes it back to her makeshift desk. She quickly sets the photo as her new phone background and texts Harry back to say that she’s glad Harry likes them. 

The bunch of ‘ _xo_ ’s that she gets in response keeps her happy for the remainder of the day.

~*~

Amongst the things they’ve discussed about what they like sexually, Harry has admitted, on more than one occasion that she would love to be woken up with Louis eating her out or fingering her awake. Since that conversation, Louis has managed to wake Harry up like that twice, once for each, and Harry has loved it every single time. She asked Louis if she would like it too one day and Louis had shrugged and said she probably would.

That had been almost two months ago now and Louis had seriously thought that Harry had forgotten all about it.

Turns out, she was just waiting for the moment _perfect moment_ , in true Harry style. 

On a perfect Sunday morning towards the end of June, Louis wakes up with Harry between her legs and her tongue licking over her clit in small strokes. 

What she doesn’t expect, however, is for her wrists to be bound in Harry’s leather cuffs, to the corners of her headboard. The rope attaching them is long enough that Louis can move her hands a bit but short enough that she can’t move them down to touch Harry even if she tried.

Harry cheekily smiles up at her from between Louis’ legs and then focuses her sole attention on getting Louis off. Her mouth is warm against Louis’ clit and her tongue hot as she slides it inside of her, curling it ever so slightly, just to get Louis to buck down into her mouth. A moan slips from her mouth and she tilts her head back to rest on the pillows. She doesn’t even bother tugging against her restraints, knowing full well that it won’t do any good. She just lies there and takes what Harry has to offer.

It’s the first time that Louis has ever been restrained. Normally it’s Harry. She’s _eager_ to be told what to do and to be restrained whereas Louis is a little more reserved. She likes to be in control.

But she has to admit that she has _no control_ when it comes to Harry.

A fact that she likes to exploit whenever they’re alone. 

Harry hums happily between Louis’ legs and when Louis looks down at her again, Harry’s gaze immediately locks with her own. At that moment, she decides to be relentless with Louis and flicks her tongue hard and fast against Louis’ clit. She slips a finger inside of Louis and fucks her in time with the motions of her tongue. 

Louis inhales sharply as she comes and she lets out a low groan, her legs shaking around Harry’s head a little from the intensity. Harry keeps going until Louis is completely spent and then she presses one last, lingering kiss to Louis’ clit before moving up Louis’ body.

“Good morning,” Harry whispers, dipping her head to kiss Louis.

“Mmm, morning,” Louis replies, tilting her chin up to kiss Harry back properly. “I hate to do this, but apples, baby.”

Harry’s expression drops. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I tie you up too tight?”

Louis shakes her head. “Not at all,” she replies quickly. “I just have sleep in my eye and it’s kind of pricking.”

“Oh,” Harry says. She lets out a shaky laugh and quickly unties Louis’ bindings. “Sorry, I was trying to be sexy.”

“You _are_ sexy,” Louis assures her. “I’ll be back after I freshen up, okay?”

Harry nods and Louis quickly kisses her once more before disappearing into her ensuite bathroom.

She re-joins Harry a few minutes later, feeling more awake and refreshed and so very ready to enjoy some amazing Sunday morning sex with her girlfriend.

“Can I tie you back up?” Harry asks. “I just… I had a plan.”

“Of course, princess,” Louis replies. 

She settles herself back on the bed and lets Harry carefully restrain her wrists again. She tugs a little to make sure they’re not too tight and she nods at Harry, whose expression shows one of pure relief.

“Kiss me again, love,” Louis says softly. “It’ll make the mood better again.” Harry nods and she moves to straddle Louis’ lap, leaning down to kiss her again. 

It’s different for Louis, being restrained like this. She wonders if this is how Harry feels every time she’s tied up at her request. She likes knowing that Harry is going to be the one to take care of her like she does so often to Harry. 

Harry pulls back from their kissing after a few long moments and she makes her way down Louis’ chest, taking her time to kiss every inch of skin. She lingers on all of the sensitive spots, sucks her nipples for an obscenely long time, making them impossibly hard and so Louis is arching heavily into Harry’s mouth. She kisses between the dips of Louis’ ribs until she’s moving back down again. 

Louis’ already aching for it. She can feel the heat pooling between her legs and she just _wants_ so badly. 

Harry, it seems, has other ideas. She kisses the crease of Louis’ leg where thigh meets hip and she moves even further down the bed. She presses a kiss to the arch of Louis’ left foot before stroking her hands up Louis’ calves, taking her time to see the way Louis’ skin is surely goosebumping under her touch. 

Her mouth is hot when it comes into contact with Louis’ inner thighs. She bites and nips at her flesh, leaving a smattering of barely-there red marks as she makes her way up. 

Just as her mouth gets closer to Louis’ dripping pussy, she moves again. Louis groans in frustration but Harry pays her no mind. She moves to the other leg, starting from the dip of her knee, making the way up her inner thigh. Her hands continually stroke over Louis’ skin, making it tingle under Harry’s touch. She sucks on a particular spot for a few long moments before removing and even from the angle that she’s at, Louis can tell that it’s going to leave a deep bruise. 

Louis moans when Harry’s hot breath puffs over the sensitive skin of her pussy and she lets out another frustrated growl when Harry moves away, the ghost of her lips grazing over Louis’ pubic mound as she does.

“Can I fuck you?” Harry asks softly.

Louis nods. “You’d better.”

“Cheeky,” Harry quips. She picks out one of the strap on toys from the bedside drawers and she slips into it easily. The red dildo stands out at attention against Harry’s pale skin but it also looks completely enticing. 

Louis automatically spreads her legs a little further and Harry shifts between them a bit more. 

The head of the toy nudges against Louis’ entrance and she lifts her hips ever so slightly so Harry can slide in with ease. She takes a few moments to adjust to the sensation. It’s weird, after not being penetrated for so long, but her body quickly grows accustomed to the object inside of her. 

“You can move, princess,” Louis says. 

Harry gives her a grateful smile and she rolls her hips experimentally. Louis’ breath stutters in her throat and she squeezes around the toy ever so slightly so the drag feels even better when Harry pulls out.

She gets up a rhythm, resting one hand on Louis’ hip as she thrusts inside of her. Louis’ laboured breathing fills the room as Harry fucks her, taking her time with even paced, steady thrusts. She groans when Harry changes the angle and strokes over her g-spot.

“There, baby,” she groans, tilting her head back. She spreads her legs as far as they’ll go and lets Harry fuck her harder. 

Harry still remains as careful as ever, being gentle with Louis in a way she’s ever experienced before. She keeps the angle and the pace steady, rocking inside of Louis, causing her to moan and push back against Harry.

“Kiss me,” Louis breathes.

Harry immediately complies, leaning over Louis, resting on her forearms to kiss Louis slowly. Louis wraps her legs around Harry’s middle and keeps her close, the angle changing again so Harry is thrusting slower but deeper into Louis. She moans into the kiss, tugging against her restraints on reflex to hold Harry close. She whines, frustrated at them but ultimately just lies back and takes it.

Her orgasm comes a little slower this time, dragged out of her by Harry’s steady thrusting and her fingers rubbing every now and then against Louis’ clit. She’s a panting mess as Harry pulls out of her, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. 

“Fuck,” Harry moans. She swipes her finger up the length of the toy and pulls it away. It’s coated with Louis’ come, the strings of it still attached to the head of the toy. She sucks her finger into her mouth before she steps off the bed to take the strap on off her body. She disappears into the bathroom for a moment and comes back empty handed.

“What next?” Louis asks, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

“I’m going to ride you,” Harry says as she opens the bottom drawer and pulls out her favourite pink dildo. She wiggles it in front of Louis’ face for a second and then plucks out the underwear harness to put it into place. She tugs on it and makes sure it’s secure enough before she’s closing the drawer again. “Lift your feet,” she instructs and Louis immediately complies. Harry slides it up her body as best as she can and then mutters ‘now hips’ and she lifts them too so Harry can get the toy securely on her body. She wiggles a little and then nods when she’s comfortable. 

To her surprise, Harry leans over the side of the bed and kisses Louis long and slow. It leaves her breathless and wanting more when Harry pulls away. Harry climbs back on the bed a few moments later, facing Louis. At the last second, she turns around and quickly sits herself down on the toy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis moans as Harry bends forwards. 

Not only is this completely new for them, Harry riding her while facing the other way, but there, nestled between her arse cheeks is a pink jewel that can only be attached to a butt plug. Louis feels her mouth water slightly at the sight and that, coupled with Harry’s noises, turns her on quicker than anything else ever has.

“Fuck, baby, when did you get that?” she asks, tugging against her restraints again.

Harry, the cheeky thing, looks over her shoulder at Louis and bites down on her bottom lip. “Last week,” she replies. “It feels _really_ good.”

Louis groans again and thrusts up into Harry, who squeaks at the action. 

“Fuck, Lou, you feel _so good_ ,” Harry moans. She turns to face the other way again and bounces in Louis’ lap. 

She can see the toy disappearing inside of her girlfriend with every thrust, it coming back wetter and wetter every time. 

It shouldn’t surprise her when Harry leans forwards, placing her hands on Louis’ thighs so she can fuck herself down on the toy a little harder and a lot faster. Louis bites down on her lip, unable to do anything but watch Harry take her own pleasure from the toy. 

The jewel glistens between Harry’s arse cheeks and Louis just wants to get her mouth around it, to tug on it, to hear Harry moan. 

Harry’s moans still fill the room, though, as she fucks herself on the toy. Her breathing is hard and coming out in little ‘ _uh_ ’ noises that go straight through Louis. She tugs on her restraints again, to no avail, and just watches Harry’s body moving in front of her.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to come and she does hard and coming all over Louis and the toy still inside of her. She barely slows down her movements as the liquid gushes from between her legs. She eventually stops, though, sitting back on the toy to regain her breath. 

Louis groans in frustration at being unable to move but the second Harry lifts herself from Louis’ lap, she’s reaching for the first of Louis’ cuffs to take them off. She all but collapses against the bed, melting into the mattress next to Louis. 

Louis quickly rolls over and pins her down with her body on top of Harry’s own. Harry blinks up at her with a sleepy smile and tilts her chin up, her lips puckering out, silently asking for a kiss that Louis is only too happy to give her.

“You,” she says between kisses, cradling Harry’s face gently in her hands. “Are _amazing_.” Harry smiles at her.

“Yeah?” she asks.

Louis nods and kisses Harry slowly, taking her time to explore Harry’s mouth. She takes the chance to touch Harry everywhere she can get her hands. She strokes down Harry’s sides, rubs her thumbs over Harry’s nipples and then squeezes her hips. Harry’s legs shift so they’re bracketing Louis’ hips and she wraps them around her waist, pulling her closer, trapping Louis, and the dildo, against her own body.

“I love you,” Harry whispers like it’s a secret. 

Louis smiles down at her and brushes their noses against each other’s. “I love you too,” she replies, kissing Harry gently. 

They stay like that for a while, just lazily kissing each other until Harry starts to squirm under Louis again. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry says softly, a slight hint of nervousness to her voice.

“Baby, I just did…” Louis replies, not understanding.

“No…” Harry trails off, licking her lips. She bites down on the bottom one for a few seconds before releasing it. “I want you to fuck my arse.”

“Oh,” Louis replies. Her mouth goes dry but she nods immediately. “Yes. Yeah… I – okay. _Yes_.”

“Really?” Harry asks, sounding worried again. 

“Of course, baby, anything for you,” Louis replies. She kisses Harry again before pulling back to grab the lubricant. “How stretched are you?” she asks.

“Only a little bit,” Harry replies. “I didn’t want my butt to swallow the plug…” 

Louis grins at that. “Can I take it out then?” 

Harry nods and lowers her legs from around Louis’ middle. She moans when Louis slowly removes the plug. She can’t help but watch the way Harry’s rim stretches around the base of toy before it slips out with ease. 

“What made you get a plug, baby?” Louis asks as she sets it down on the top of the bedside drawers. She reaches for the bottle of lubricant and opens, coating the first two fingers of her right hand. 

“It’s pretty,” Harry replies. “It makes me feel pretty.”

“It makes you look _gorgeous_ ,” Louis says. She slips her middle finger into Harry with ease and Harry immediately clenches down around the digit. “Baby, you’re so tight.”

“God, Lou, that feels so good,” Harry moans, pushing back into Louis’ hand. Her eyes are closed and she’s biting down on her bottom lip, making it even redder than it already is. 

Louis slowly works her open, taking her time to make sure that she’s not hurting Harry in any way. Harry’s eyes stay closed and her lips are parted, her breathing growing more and more erratic with each stroke of Louis’ fingers inside of her. She moves her fingers constantly, trying to make this as comfortable for Harry as possible.

It’s not something Louis herself has tried but when it comes to Harry, she’s willing to try almost anything. 

Harry moans when Louis removes her fingers and she puts a little bit more lubricant on them before sliding in three. She stops once they’re all inside of Harry and she waits for Harry’s nod to start moving them. She watches her fingers fucking Harry and she licks her lips at the sight. She shifts, moving lower, despite Harry’s protesting whine, and dips her head, tracing her tongue around where her fingers are stretching Harry open. 

“Holy fuck,” Harry hisses, arching into Louis’ touch. Louis smirks to herself and then moves up, flicking her tongue against Harry’s clit. She’s dripping wet already, and it takes all of Louis’ strength to not just fuck Harry with her tongue until she’s coming again and again. But Harry wants this and Louis always gives Harry what she wants. 

“Taste so good, baby,” Louis whispers after she licks a stripe from Harry’s entrance up to her clit. She sits up and removes her fingers from Harry completely. She wipes them on the ruined bed sheets and leans over to kiss Harry again. “Are you sure you want this?” she asks.

Harry nods. “Please,” she replies, lifting her hips towards Louis to indicate just how much she wants it.

Louis kisses her soundly on the lips for a brief moment before she pulls back to lubricate the dildo she’s still wearing. She coats it liberally, probably too much, really, but she doesn’t want this to hurt Harry at all. It’s probably already going to be uncomfortable since this is the first time she’s had anal sex with Harry, but she’ll be damned if she hurts her girlfriend unnecessarily. 

“I’m ready, please. Lou, just fuck me, please,” Harry whines. She rolls over and lifts herself up onto her hands and knees, giving Louis the most perfect view of her arse. She runs her hands over the mounds of Harry’s arse cheeks and squeezes them just so, parting them as she does. Harry’s pink rim flutters at the touch and Louis dips her head, biting one of Harry’s arse cheeks lightly just because she can. 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Louis says. She lines the toy up with Harry’s rim and slowly pushes in. Harry moans underneath her, her hips arching into the movement. Louis bottoms out after a few more inches and she waits for Harry to adjust. 

It looks phenomenal from this angle, Louis thinks. She can see Harry stretched around the toy perfectly, her back arching and her hips pushing back against Louis already. The noises falling from Harry’s mouth go straight to Louis’ clit and she experimentally rolls her hips forwards, just to see what happens.

Harry moans loudly and immediately pushes back against Louis. She sets the pace, fucking herself back on the toy, slowly at first. Louis holds Harry’s hips and matches every one of Harry’s thrusts with her own, enjoying the noises that spill from Harry’s lips. 

“Fuck,” Harry breathes after a few minutes. Her head is bowed between her arms that are shaking slightly with the force of holding herself up. “Feel so _full_ , Lou. You feel so good inside of me.”

“You look perfect like this, princess,” Louis replies. “Stretched around me like this. You’re taking it so well.” She traces her thumb down between Harry’s cheeks until it meets where the toy is sitting inside of her. She rubs over the stretched skin gently, causing Harry to whine and force herself back onto Louis even harder.

“Fuck me harder, please,” she whispers. “ _Please_.”

Louis grips Harry’s hips a little tighter and picks up her pace, thrusting into Harry a little harder and a little faster. Harry’s arms give out underneath her and she folds them to rest her head on them. Louis fucks into her, spurred on by the noises falling from Harry’s lips. She strokes one of her hands over Harry’s back, smoothing over her skin, tracing each and every bump of Harry’s spine until she reaches her arse again.

On a whim, Louis delivers a quick, hard smack to one of Harry’s arse cheeks, causing Harry to jolt and then let out a long moan.

“Get up, baby,” Louis says, stilling her movements. 

Harry does so shakily, lifting herself onto her hands again. 

“All the way,” Louis instructs. Harry’s wobbly with her movements but with Louis’ hands guiding her, she gets up onto only her knees, Louis still buried inside of her. “There we go, princess,” she whispers, kissing her way down Harry’s neck and across her shoulder. The angle doesn’t leave much room for Louis to thrust inside of Harry but it gives her more room to hold Harry close. 

Their bodies are covered with sweat and Harry’s hair is matted and sticking to her neck. Louis pushes it aside as best as she can and she licks a stripe up from Harry’s shoulder to her hairline before she sinks her teeth into the taut flesh. 

Harry whines and pushes back down on Louis as best as she can. She mumbles and groans, making no coherent words at all. Louis reaches around Harry and rubs her fingers over Harry’s clit. Harry’s eyes fly open at the touch and she turns her head as best as she can, kissing Louis hotly. It’s a messy kiss but all Louis cares about is the slide of Harry’s lips against her own as she fingers her to orgasm.

Harry’s body trembles in Louis’ arms and Louis keeps stroking her through her orgasm as she thrusts inside of her. Harry chokes out a sob and all but collapses onto the bed a moment later, completely spent. 

As carefully as possible, Louis slides the toy out of Harry’s body and quickly gets up off the bed. She dumps the toy in the bathroom sink and turns the hot tap on to get it warm so she can wet a flannel. She wrings it out and heads back into the bedroom. Wordlessly, she nudges Harry’s legs apart enough to clean her up, being as gentle as she can. Harry hisses a little at the first contact but immediately relaxes into Louis’ touch.

She leans over and kisses the back of Harry’s neck before taking the flannel into the bathroom, adding it to the sink. 

A few moments later, she joins Harry on the bed, only to grimace when she sits in the wet spot from Harry’s first orgasm. She laughs and leans over, burying her face in Harry’s shoulder. 

“I need to change the sheets, baby,” she says against Harry’s skin.

Harry grunts in response. “No,” she mumbles, turning her head only to face Louis. She looks completely wrecked, her bottom lip bitten and raw, her cheeks red from exertion. 

“C’mon, princess, just gotta get up long enough to change the sheets,” Louis says, dropping kisses to Harry’s skin where her lips are resting. “Then you can go to sleep.”

“Promise?” 

“Cross my heart,” Louis replies. Harry smiles at her and closes the gap between them, kissing Louis soundly on the lips.

~*~

“What about this one?”

Louis looks up as Harry twirls in front of her, the skirt of the dress she’s trying on lifting _just_ enough to reveal the tiny underwear she has on underneath. It had been a struggle to get Harry to wear underwear that morning and it was only after Louis said they would be going clothes shopping that Harry finally agreed. Louis _may_ have had to promise lots of great sex later that involved absolutely no clothing from the second they stepped back into her penthouse flat later on, but that was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

“That looks good, princess,” Louis replies with a soft smile.

Harry turns to face the full length mirror on the wall and she swishes the skirt, the hemline brushing her upper thighs. “I like it,” she says. It’s a royal purple colour that Louis thinks looks amazing on Harry and there’s a golden trim that just brings the whole dress together. 

“Me too.” Harry grins at Louis through her reflection as Louis comes to stand up behind her. She wraps her arms around Harry’s middle from behind and drops a kiss to her shoulders. “I like the yellow one too, though.” 

“So?” Louis says, shrugging her shoulder. “We’ll get both. We’ll get anything you want, baby.”

Harry bites down on her bottom lip. “You don’t have to…” she starts slowly.

“I want to,” Louis replies. “I like buying you things. I like when you feel pretty and if I’m able to help with that, I will.”

Harry’s cheeks turn an adorable red colour and she turns to kiss Louis softly on the lips. “Okay,” she whispers between kisses. Louis squeezes her hips a little tighter and then lets her go to try on the other dresses she had chosen when they walked into the store. 

After Harry has chosen a few different dresses, Louis gladly pays for them, having chosen herself a few new dresses for herself as well for the summer months. She’s more than happy to just wear her shorts and a tank top but she likes spoiling Harry and Harry wanted Louis to have some dresses as well for when they went out to nice places. 

“What next?” Louis asks as they wander down the high street. Harry squeezes Louis’ hand gently and shrugs. 

“How long do we have until we need to be back home?” Harry asks instead.

Louis pulls out her phone to check the time. “We’ve got a few more hours,” she replies. “I’m going to need to shower before we go out, this heat is making me a bit sweaty.”

“I like you a bit sweaty,” Harry comments, her footsteps slowing down. She pauses and dips her head, making Louis pucker her lips, thinking Harry is going to kiss her but instead, she kisses the junction of Louis’ neck where neck meets shoulder and she _bites_ down ever so slightly before her tongue smooths over the spot with quick actions that Louis barely felt. “You taste good.”

Louis bites down on her lip, trying to keep her mind clean considering they’re in public right now. But it proves difficult when Harry purposefully sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and looks up at Louis through her eyelashes. 

“You’re a vixen,” she says and Harry just grins, her eyes crinkling in the corners. 

“Thank you.”

“C’mere, princess,” Louis mumbles, pulling Harry close until she’s flush against Louis’ body. She kisses Harry sweetly, looping her arms around Harry’s middle in a loose hold. They stay like that for a few, deliciously long moments, too wrapped up in each other to care about anyone else who may be trying to do some shopping. “I love you.”

Harry grins at her and brushes her nose against Louis’ own before kissing her lips again. “I love you too.”

“C’mon, there’s a few more stops I want to make before we have to go home.” Louis pulls back from Harry and takes her hand again, leading her down the street. Harry giggles and follows quickly, her hand warm in Louis’ own. 

Their next stop is a jewellery store, something Harry wasn’t expecting by the look on her face. She bites down on her lip again, this time in a nervous gesture, when Louis walks straight to the counter where a store member is ringing up a sale. They wait patiently and Louis watches Harry looking around at everything. She smiles to herself as she takes in the look of awe on Harry’s expression. It’s something she never wants to forget.

“Miss Tomlinson!” a bright and cheery voice exclaims. “It’s so good to see you!”

Louis turns to give Emily, the sales assistant, a big smile. “You too, Emily.”

“I’ve got your order waiting out the back, would you like me to get it now, or would you like to browse a bit first?” Emily asks. 

Louis turns to face Harry. “Is there anything you want to look at, baby?” she asks.

“I think mum would love a new pair of earrings,” Harry replies. “For the wedding. It can be her something new.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Louis agrees. She turns back to Emily. “Can we see a selection?”

Emily nods. “Of course.” 

She leads them to one of the glass display cases that is filled with earrings, from big, golden hoops, to smaller pearl studs. The selection is endless. 

It takes Harry twenty minutes to choose a pair of pearl earrings that she likes. They’re a peachy colour and Harry claims they’ll go well with the colour theme of the wedding. Louis gives Harry a proud smile at her choice and compliments her on how lovely the choice is. Harry beams under Louis’ praise, pressing herself into Louis’ side while the earrings are gift wrapped.

“Is there anything else you like, princess?” Louis asks, murmuring the words into Harry’s shoulder as they look around the shop. She just wants to buy the whole thing for Harry, to give her everything she wants and more. She never wants Harry to want for anything ever again.

“Umm…” Harry starts. “I saw a really nice pair of earrings in that selection. Maybe I could get them for mum’s wedding too?”

“Anything for you, darling,” Louis replies. “Just point them out and we’ll get them.”

Harry ducks her head and nods. “Okay,” she says, sounding a bit wary. 

“Please don’t worry about it,” Louis starts, resting her hand on the small of Harry’s back, stroking her thumb over the material of the dress Harry’s wearing. “I want to do this for you.”

“You do too much, though,” Harry says. 

“It’ll never be enough,” Louis comments. “I saw some earrings I liked, too. I want your opinion.”

Harry nods and Louis points out the earrings she had been eyeing off before. They’re a white gold hoop pair and Louis thinks they’ll look fantastic with the dress she has chosen for Anne’s wedding. The hoops aren’t too big, just the right size for Louis, she thinks, and they’re so sleek and look so sophisticated that Louis fell in love with them the first time she saw them.

“Lou,” Harry breathes, “they’re gorgeous.”

Louis grins. “Thank you. I like them too.”

“You have to get them,” Harry adds. “They’ll look so gorgeous on you.”

Emily approaches again a moment later and Louis tells her which earrings she wants. She then gives Harry a pointed look and Harry bites her lip briefly before she shows Emily the ones that she wants as well. Emily smiles at them both and takes them out of the cabinet. 

“You have a good eye,” Emily says to Harry as she sets both pairs of earrings in their respective boxes. “These are exquisite.”

“Thank you,” Harry replies, the apples of her cheeks flushed a little.

Emily gives her a smile and sets the boxes on the counter next to the cash register. “I’ll just go get your order, Louis.”

Louis nods. “Thank you,” she says. 

Emily disappears for a moment and reappears with a store shopping bag and sets it down on the counter next to the other boxes of Louis’ purchases. She rings up the sale and before she can even tell Louis how much the total is, she hands over her black Amex card and nods once in Emily’s direction. Emily gives her a small smile and finalises the sale.

“I hope you both have a fantastic weekend,” Emily starts. “And enjoy your mum’s wedding, Harry.”

“Thank you, Emily,” Harry replies. 

“I’ll have this sent over to your flat before the end of the day,” Emily says to Louis and she nods. 

“I’ll be home after five,” she replies. “We just have a few more stops to make first.”

“Happy shopping then,” Emily adds. 

They say their good byes and Louis takes Harry’s hand again, lacing their fingers together, leading her from the shop.

“She seems lovely,” Harry comments when they’re far enough away from the shop. 

“She’s great,” Louis agrees. “She’s been my personal shopper there since I first walked in.”

“I like that,” Harry says. “It makes shopping a little less impersonal. And you get to know someone and they know what you like.”

“Exactly,” Louis replies. They stop at another store and Louis opens the door for Harry, letting her go in first. “I’ve got a list of things I want to send back home for Lottie and Fizz. I got both sets of twins things last week and I want to send a massive box of stuff for each of them to come home to after school.”

“You, Louis Tomlinson, are the _sweetest_ sister ever,” Harry says. She steps closer and kisses Louis softly on the lips, uncaring that they’re in a new store with people looking at them. 

They finish up their shopping pretty quickly, the sun beating down on them pretty hard, making walking around London’s high end stores more like a chore than a pleasure like it normally is. 

Louis’ many, many parcels are waiting for her when she gets back to her building. She accepts Walter’s help to take them up to her penthouse, carrying some herself, and Harry taking some of the bags as well. She gives Walter a generous tip for his assistance and Harry kisses his cheek, giving him a smile. He tips his hat at them and leaves. 

“Shit, I didn’t know we had bought so much stuff,” Louis comments as she lugs some of the bags to their bedroom, thankful of the large walk in wardrobe she had to store most of this stuff. “Ohh! The Louboutins I ordered! They finally came!” she exclaims, grabbing for the bag. She excitedly sets the box down on the bed and pulls the shoes out of the box. She sighs as she stokes over the suede material and nuzzles them. She looks up to see Harry glancing at her with a strange expression. “What?”

Harry grins. “I’ve _never_ seen you act like this over a pair of shoes before.”

Louis shrugs and sets the shoes back in the box. “These are seven hundred pound shoes. Of _course_ I’m going to act like this.”

“Seven hundred _pounds_?” Harry exclaims, her eyes widening. “You paid that much for a pair of shoes?”

Louis bites back a smile. “Harold,” she starts slowly. “The shoes you picked for your mum’s wedding were gorgeous, weren’t they? The Gozul Strass ones from the Louboutin range?” 

Harry nods. “Yeah, of course they are,” she replies. “And so comfortable! I’m just glad mum is letting me wear flats rather than a heel. I don’t know if I would be steady enough on grass with a heel.”

Louis pushes the box aside and gets up on the bed, moving so she’s crawling over Harry until Harry is lying down flat underneath her. “Well,” she starts, dipping her head to kiss along the column of Harry’s neck, taking in the breathy sighs she lets out. Hopefully it distracts Harry enough from what Louis is about to say. “They were _just_ shy of two thousand pounds.” She quickly sucks on the sensitive spot on Harry’s neck and Harry moans underneath her.

“Wait! What?” Harry exclaims, wiggling under Louis. She slaps at Louis’ shoulder until she moves back and gives Louis an incredulous look. “Two _thousand_ pounds? For a pair of shoes I’m going to wear once? Louis…”

Louis sighs. “Baby, it’s fine,” she replies, sitting up so she’s straddling Harry’s hips without putting too much weight on her. “And you won’t just wear them once, they’re comfortable. You could even wear them for your prom next year or even around the house. You’ll probably wear them out since they’re ballet flats and all…”

Harry reaches up to tuck some of Louis’ hair behind her ear. “You’re crazy,” she says. 

“Crazy in love with you,” Louis replies. She dips her head again and kisses Harry soundly on the lips. Harry sighs contently into the kiss and Louis presses into her a little more. She strokes a hand down Harry’s thigh, pushing the skirt of her dress away so she can touch Harry’s naked skin. She traces a finger along the hem of Harry’s underwear before snapping it against her body.

Harry jolts a little from the action and arches into Louis’ touch. “Please,” she whispers. Louis sits back enough to take Harry’s underwear off completely, throwing it over the side of the bed. She crowds back into Harry’s space and nips at Harry’s bottom lip before kissing her properly. Harry whines and wraps her legs around Louis’ body, rocking against her to get some much needed friction.

It doesn’t take long for Louis to slip her hand between their bodies and part Harry’s folds with her fingers. Harry is deliciously wet and Louis groans into Harry’s neck as she circles Harry’s entrance before pushing in.

The breathy sigh that leaves Harry’s lips makes Louis’ toes tingle and heat pool in her stomach. She slowly, teasingly fucks Harry, drinking in their shared moans and the feeling of Harry wrapped so perfectly around her. 

Harry’s hands scratch at the material of Louis’ shirt until it’s bunched up underneath her armpits, both of her hands cupping Louis’ bra clad breasts. She doesn’t let up until she has freed both of Louis nipples and is rubbing her thumbs over them. Louis presses a bruising kiss into Harry’s lips, moaning into her mouth as she crooks her fingers inside of Harry. 

“Fuck,” Harry groans, pulling back from the kiss. “Need to come, Lou,” she breathes. 

Hair sticks to her forehead with sweat and her cheeks are flushed with arousal. Her lips are swollen and Louis never wants to stop kissing them. She dips her head again, kissing Harry gently as she rubs over Harry’s clit with her thumb. It doesn’t take much longer for Harry to come, she clings tightly to Louis, her fingers pressing into Louis’ upper arms as she does, the nails digging in ever so slightly. 

“So beautiful,” Louis mumbles, dropping kisses down Harry’s neck and across her clavicle. “So flawless.” She kisses the dip of Harry’s throat, lingering ever so slightly. “So wonderful.” She kisses down Harry’s chest, kissing along the hem of the dress where it sits against Harry’s skin. “So _perfect_.”

“You’re making me blush,” Harry mumbles when Louis kisses both of her cheeks before kissing her lips again. 

“You,” Louis starts, “my darling princess. Are the best thing in this _entire_ world.”

“You’re just saying that so I’ll forget about the fact that you spent two thousand pounds on me for _shoes_.”

Louis pokes Harry in the side and levels her with an unimpressed look. “Clearly my plan didn’t work,” she says faux haughtily. “I guess I’ll have to keep giving you orgasms until you forget.”

Harry grins at her and sits up. She hooks her fingers under Louis’ still bunched up top and she pulls it off over her head. “Or,” she starts slowly. “We could have that shower. Since we have dinner plans with the girls tonight…”

Louis pretends to think. “We should just cancel,” she says. “Terrible friends they are. The lot of them. Making us go on a _triple_ date. And then bowling. How _plebeian_.”

“H _ey_ , _you_ are the one who suggested bowling,” Harry points out.

“Clearly the best sport ever after football, then,” Louis replies. Harry laughs and shakes her head. She wiggles out from underneath Louis and reaches over to smack her bum. 

“Race you to the shower,” she says cheekily. She laughs as she runs for Louis’ ensuite bathroom and Louis just sighs, unable to stop smiling if she even tried. 

“Cheater!” Louis calls. She gets off the bed and shimmies out of all of her clothes, letting them pool on the floor before she follows Harry to the bathroom. 

She’s already under the spray, the door left wide open so Louis can not only see Harry’s gorgeously wet, naked body, but also as the invitation for Louis to join her. She steps into the shower stall with Harry and immediately presses up against her. Harry grins and wraps her arms around Louis’ shoulders, bringing her in as close as possible. They kiss for a few long moments before focusing on getting washed. 

Just as Louis is about to reach for the taps to shut off the shower, Harry manoeuvres her so she’s pressed against the slick tiles. In one swift movement, Harry sinks to her knees and looks up at Louis through wet eyelashes. She nudges Louis’ legs apart and doesn’t waste any time whatsoever in getting her mouth on Louis. Louis’ breath hitches in her throat the second Harry’s tongue touches her clit, pressing against it in firm and forceful movements. 

The entire point, it seems, is to get Louis off and get her off _quickly_. Louis doesn’t mind in the slightest. They have to be at the restaurant soon to meet the others but none of that matters when Harry’s tongue slips inside of Louis, curling _just_ so. Louis’ moans echo off the walls and she leans back heavily against the tile, hoping that it will keep her upright. 

Harry hums against her, her eyes closed as she eats Louis out. She’s extremely attentive, taking note of all of Louis’ noises and paying extra attention to the spots Louis moans the loudest. 

It isn’t long before her thighs are shaking and her knees are trembling as she comes. Harry’s hands are steady on her legs, stroking over them in a reassuring way. She presses one last, lingering kiss to Louis’ clit before she gets up off her knees and kisses Louis on the lips. Louis moans at the taste of herself on Harry’s tongue. She wraps her arms around Harry’s middle and pulls her closer, uncaring of what the time is and just how late they’re going to be.

Nothing is as important as the girl in her arms right now.

Once they’re out of the shower and have towels wrapped around their bodies, Louis picks up one of the boxes from the jewellery store and turns to face Harry. Harry’s gaze drops to the box in Louis’ hands as she opens it, presenting a gold bracelet with an arrow pendant that joins the bracelet together. 

Harry gasps and her gaze flicks back up to Louis. “It’s gorgeous,” she says breathily.

Louis smiles and pulls the piece of jewellery out of its box. She sets the box down on the bed and gestures for Harry’s bracelet free hand. She fastens the clasp together and slides it into place before she presses a kiss over the inside of Harry’s wrist where the bracelet lays. “It looks perfect on you.”

The look Harry gives her is one filled with love and it makes Louis’ stomach swoop pleasantly. She gently pulls Harry close and kisses her for a few, gloriously long moments. Harry smiles into the kiss and whispers her thank you against Louis’ lips before kissing her again and again. They tumble back onto the bed, kissing all the while, temporarily forgetting about the plans they have made.

They aren’t overly late, which is new for Louis. She’s usually late to almost everything non-work related. She can’t help it a lot of the time but Niall, Zayn, Liam and Sophia are sitting at the table Louis booked, all looking over the menu. Louis pulls out Harry’s chair for her and she beams at Louis before sitting down.

“Sorry we’re late,” Louis apologises. “How long have you been waiting for?”

“Not that long,” Niall says. “Liam and Sophia were here first, though. Zayn and I were a few minutes late, too.”

Louis glances at Liam who just shrugs. “We haven’t been waiting that long.”

Their server approaches the table and hands Louis and Harry a menu each, telling them that she’ll be back soon for their orders.

They fall into easy conversation as everyone ponders over what to have for dinner. Louis immediately settles on the chicken, and can’t help but laugh when Niall exclaims how torn she is over two different, but equally delicious sounding dinners. 

“Get both?” Louis suggests. “Tonight is my treat, get whatever you want.”

Niall’s gaze flicks from Louis to Harry and back again before she nods. “Alright,” she replies. 

“Good,” Louis says. She closes her menu over and puts her hand on top of Harry’s thigh under the table, her fingers teasing the hemline of the skirt Harry chose to wear that night. It’s short, of course; it wouldn’t be Harry if it wasn’t. It’s one of the many skirts Harry picked out that day, along with a gorgeous mint green top that stops around her lower midriff and really makes Harry’s eyes pop. 

As usual, Liam manages to talk about work, making Louis roll her eyes fondly. She pokes Liam in the side and tells her that under no uncertain terms is she to talk about work for the remainder of the night. Sophia breathes a sigh of relief and leans across the table to thank Louis rather pointedly.

“She hasn’t shut up about work all week,” Sophia says like Liam isn’t even there. Liam huffs indignantly. “It’s doing my head in.”

“I bet,” Louis agrees. She pats Liam on the shoulder and gives her a cheeky grin. “You can go one night without talking about work, Lima Bean.”

Liam gives Louis an exasperated look but nods. She picks up her glass of sparkling water and takes a sip. She even makes drinking water seem like an exasperating task. Louis is sort of impressed. 

She turns her attention to Niall and Zayn and asks how they’re going with exams and what they plan to do for the summer. Niall chats up a storm and Zayn comments every now and then, making Niall smile brightly.

“We’re definitely doing a Euro trip,” Niall says just as their food comes. Her eyes dramatically widen and she licks her lips at the food being set down in front of her. 

Louis thanks their server and removes her hand from Harry’s thigh to cut into her chicken. 

“Our first stop is France, for this fancy pants here,” Niall says, waving her fork in Zayn’s direction. “She wants to stop at the Louvre.”

“That’s right, you’re an artist, aren’t you, Zayn?” Louis asks, taking her first bite of dinner. It tastes heavenly, she thinks. 

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “I mostly dabble but some of it’s okay.”

“Okay?” Niall repeats on a snort. “She’s fucking _brilliant_. Don’t let her modesty fool you.”

Zayn gives Niall a soft smile and Niall beams back at her. “I want to be an English teacher, though,” she says. “For high school.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Sophia says. “I loved English.”

As she eats, Louis listens to Sophia and Zayn talk about English and what they loved learning. She loves that all of their friends are getting along so well. It warms her heart. It even makes her smile when Niall asks to try some of Louis’ dinner and she pushes her plate towards Niall without question. 

They go around the table, trying each other’s dinners. It’s all fine until Liam goes to offer Zayn some of her pork dinner and Zayn kind of gives her a sheepish look as she says ‘no thank you’.

“Zayn doesn’t eat pork,” Niall says as she cuts another piece of her steak up. 

“Your loss, mate, this is delicious,” Liam replies with a shrug.

“It’s against her religion,” Niall adds. Louis can feel the tension at the table and she flicks her gaze between Zayn and Liam.

“I’m sorry,” Liam rushes to say.

“It’s alright,” Zayn replies, cutting into some more of her own dinner. “You weren’t to know.”

“Let me know if I fuck up again,” Liam says. “I tend to put my foot in it and I don’t want to offend you with my ignorance.”

Zayn gives her a soft smile. “Thank you,” she replies. “And I will.”

The tension dissipates as quickly as it came and Louis breathes a sigh of relief. Harry leans over and presses against Louis’ side. 

“L _ou_ …” she says. “Can I have another bite of your chicken? It was delicious.”

“Of course, princess,” Louis replies. She pushes her plate towards Harry and gets distracted the second Niall starts talking about football. She barely notices that her dinner has been eaten by Harry until she picks up her glass of sparkling water to have a drink and she’s met with Harry’s sheepish grin. 

“Sorry,” Harry says, even though she’s clearly not sorry. Her face is adorable, so Louis can’t even muster up slight annoyance. 

“It’s okay,” Louis replies. She leans over and kisses Harry soundly on the lips, eliciting coos from their friends. Louis buries her face in Harry’s neck and Harry just laughs. 

“She’s a little shy,” Harry says teasingly, patting Louis on the thigh under the table a couple of times. 

Liam snorts but doesn’t say anything that would potentially be embarrassing for Louis, much to her pleasure. Their server comes and clears away their plates and Louis straightens up, focusing on the conversation around her.

Harry takes her hand a few minutes into the conversation and puts it back on her thigh. Louis squeezes the bare flesh softly and turns to give Harry a small, love filled smile. Harry grins at her and puts her hand on top of Louis’ own, lacing their fingers together.

Dessert comes after a few minutes and Louis reaches for one of the spoons for her and Harry’s shared chocolate mousse. She offers the first bite to Harry, who leans forward, her lips wrapping around the spoon. She keeps her gaze on Louis the entire time and she pulls back, licking her lips, collecting the chocolate that had gathered on them.

It takes all of Louis’ strength to not just lean forwards and kiss Harry heatedly in front of everyone in the restaurant. She has a feeling Harry would love that, and she squeezes Harry’s thigh under the table just to watch her eyes flutter closed at the pressure. Harry guides Louis’ hand a little higher and Louis presses her fingers in right at the top of Harry’s thighs, near her crotch. She can feel the heat through her underwear but refuses to give into Harry just yet. Not while they’re in front of their friends. They’re not there yet.

“That’s hot,” Niall says, interrupting Louis’ train of thought.

“What is?” Louis asks, turning her attention away from Harry.

“Whatever you both do,” Niall replies. “It’s _hot_ , right, babe?”

Zayn, to Louis’ surprise, nods. “Yeah,” she agrees. “Kind of helps that they’re both gorgeous.”

Louis files that away for future reference and she smiles at them both. “You _could_ have been the same and shared dessert.”

Zayn snorts. “Have you _met_ Niall? She _doesn’t_ share food.”

Niall looks between her apple tart loaded with whipped cream and over to Zayn. “I love Zayn,” she begins. “But I love food more.”

Zayn shrugs. “I’ll always come second place to food but I don’t mind.”

“Have you tried food while having sex?” Liam asks. “You could have the best of both worlds there…”

“ _Babe_ ,” Niall breathes, her voice laced with awe. “We should do that.”

Zayn laughs. “Anything you want.”

Niall grins and leans over to give Zayn a smacking kiss on the lips. “I don’t know why we haven’t done that yet. That’s like my two favourite things in the world.” Zayn shakes her head and Niall just beams at her, pressing into Zayn’s side a little more.

Once they’ve finished dessert, Louis flags down their server to pay the bill. She flashes her a bright smile and turns back to her friends. 

“Bowling?” she asks and is met with various responses of ‘yes’ from them all. She accepts her card back from their server and bids her a good evening. They go their separate ways to the cars, agreeing to meet up shortly at the bowling alley. 

When she and Harry get into Louis’ Porsche, she immediately goes to start the car but Harry’s hand on her thigh stops her. She leans over and kisses Louis in a slow, passionate kiss that leaves Louis breathing a little heavy and her eyes a little unfocused.

“What was that for?” she asks softly, her lips brushing against Harry’s own as she speaks.

“I just wanted to,” Harry replies. “You look gorgeous tonight and it was almost impossible to keep my hands off you during dinner.”

“You didn’t do a very good job of trying,” Louis teases. 

“Want you to finger me,” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips, her mouth parted and her lips pink. Louis can taste the dessert on Harry’s tongue still, with a hint of their dinner underneath. The perfect mix of sweet and sour, she thinks.

“Knickers off,” Louis instructs and before she can even finish taking a breath, Harry has her underwear off and has her legs spread. She pushes the material of her skirt up and it takes all of Louis’ strength not to just bury her face between Harry’s legs and just eat her out for the rest of the night. 

She pushes the seat of her chair back as far as it will go and then leans the base back. Harry grins and immediately scrambles into Louis’ lap. She swoops down and kisses Louis hotly, her thighs bracketing Louis’ legs tightly. 

“’M so wet,” Harry mumbles, nipping at Louis’ bottom lip. She takes it between her teeth and sucks on it for a few moments before letting it go with a grin. Louis slips her hand between their bodies and slowly circles Harry’s clit, making her breath hitch. “More, please, Louis.”

Louis kisses Harry again as she slowly rubs her fingers over Harry’s clit, taking her time. She is enjoying the whimpers leaving Harry’s lips far too much. Harry whines into the kiss and pushes back down on Louis’ hand, desperately trying to seek friction. Louis takes pity on her and moves her fingers faster. Harry’s breath hitches and she breaks the kiss to bury her face in the crook of Louis’ neck, panting heavily as Louis fucks her. 

Harry lets out the most beautiful groan as she comes and Louis keeps her steady with her free hand, stroking over Harry’s back. She works Harry through her orgasm and slowly kisses her until Harry has stopped shaking in her arms.

“I love you,” Harry says, slumping against Louis.

Louis presses a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and repeats the sentiment back to her.

The windows have fogged up with their breath and they both grin when they notice it. Harry, being forever cheeky, puts her hand against the window, just like in the scene from _Titanic_ and then she kisses Louis again.

“We’d better go, the others are probably wondering where we are,” Louis says. She reaches into her glove box for some hand sanitiser and quickly lathers her hands with it before offering some to Harry as well. 

“I’m annoyed I don’t get to make you come before we leave,” Harry says with a pout.

“We’ll save it up for later when we get home, yeah?”

Harry nods, grinning. “Yeah.”

Louis reaches over and takes Harry’s hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of it, her lips lingering ever so slightly. Harry smiles at her, soft and beautiful and Louis has to just breathe for a moment, taking it all in. Harry’s eyes shine in the dim light of the car, completely enrapturing Louis with how green they are and just how much they show her love for Louis. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Louis says softly. 

Harry’s nose crinkles adorably and her cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink. She leans over and kisses Louis soundly on the lips. “I love you too.”

They part and Louis starts the car and pulls out of the underground parking lot. She drives the distance to the bowling alley, parking next to Niall’s little yellow car. They walk into the building together, Louis’ arm slung low around Harry’s waist. They spot the others easily, Niall’s laughter floating over to them. 

“Look, my balls are huge!” Niall exclaims once they come into view, holding up two bright orange bowling balls. She laughs again and sets the balls back down on the rack. “What took you both so long?”

Louis gives a sidelong glance to Harry, who just grins. “We got caught up with something.”

Niall rolls her eyes and makes a crass comment that has Harry blushing and Louis smiling as they pay for their own games and collect their shoes. Louis slips her feet into some socks she put in her handbag specifically for this event and then puts on her awfully ugly bowling shoes. She wiggles her toes to get comfortable and gets up to pick out her own bowling ball. A few moments later, Harry brushes up against her as she reaches for a ball herself, holding them up to test their weight in her hands. 

“Imagine having boobs as big as this,” Harry comments, setting down a green ball to pick up a pink one instead. “I’d never be able to lie on my stomach and eat you out.”

“Boobs this big would be awful,” Louis replies. “I pity anyone with big boobs, myself and Liam included.”

Harry very purposefully ogles Louis’ breasts through her top and grins. “Well, yours are a nice size,” she says slowly. “They fit nicely in my hands.”

Louis grins at her. “They do,” she agrees. “Just like my huge bum.”

“I love your bum,” Harry says immediately. “I wish my boobs were bigger, though.”

“Maybe they’ll grow a little more? You _are_ still a teenager, after all,” Louis jibes. 

Harry snorts and shakes her head. “Nah, Niall, Zayn and I are the itty bitty tittie committee.”

Louis laughs loudly, lifting her hand to her mouth to stifle the sound. “Dork,” she says, her tone fond. Harry leans over and kisses her soundly on the lips.

“Found my balls,” Harry says against Louis’ lips and she can’t help but laugh again, pressing her forehead into Harry’s cheek, leaning into her.

“Alright, you two, stop flirting and let’s play,” Liam says after a few more moments. 

Liam goes first and, of course, she scores a strike on the first roll. Niall yells something about beginners luck and how she is _much_ better at ball handling than the rest of them but she only bowls a spare. It’s all done with laughter, though, so Louis knows there is no real heat or competition between them.

Harry is surprisingly good given her lack of coordination and the way she bowls. It makes Louis smile every time she steps up to take her turn, her pink ball gliding down the lane to hit the pins.

Somehow, during their first game, Louis falls behind. She pouts and pulls Harry into her lap, kissing her shoulder. 

“Baby, I’m _bad_ at this,” she says, faux grumbling. Harry turns in her lap and drops kisses onto Louis’ lips under the pretence of cheering her up. It does for a few minutes until Zayn gets a strike, putting her in the lead over everyone else. Louis pouts harder.

“Here, let me show you how to hold the ball properly,” Harry says.

“Like you’d know how,” Zayn quips teasingly. 

Harry pokes her tongue out at Zayn and steps up behind Louis. “Here, like this,” she says softly, her breath warm against the exposed skin of Louis’ neck. She shows Louis how to hold the ball properly and guides her arms into making the perfect swinging motion.

It’s pure luck that she bowls a strike, Louis thinks, but she doesn’t waste time in doing a little happy dance, wiggling her bum and feet on the shiny, hardwood floor. 

“And Tommo _finally_ gets a score above forty!” Liam exclaims, slow clapping.

“Shut it, Lima Bean,” Louis teases, poking her in the side. “I’m good with a football and that’s about it.”

“Me too, Lou,” Sophia says. Louis sits down next to her and snuggles into her side. Sophia smiles and wraps her arm around Louis’ shoulders, comforting her while Liam takes her turn. 

Harry sits back down a few seconds after taking her shot and puts her hand on Louis’ thigh. There’s a hint of possessiveness in it, from the way she squeezes _ever_ so slightly and Louis extracts herself from Sophia’s hold to slip her hand into Harry’s, lacing their fingers together. Harry smiles at her and rests her head on Louis’ shoulder.

It’s not a surprise when Niall wins the first game, getting a few strikes in a row that has even Liam impressed with her. Niall shimmies and does a little strut in a circle before plonking herself down in Zayn’s lap, giving her a smacking kiss.

“Are we having another game?” Sophia asks. “Because I just have to pee first.”

“I think we should,” Louis says with a nod. “And I’ll come with you – I need to pee too.” 

“Me too,” Harry adds suddenly. Louis smiles at her and the three of them head for the toilets. Louis is the first one finished and she heads back out to where the others are chatting and laughing.

“Are you going to try and get more than seventy points this game?” Liam teases as Louis sits down. 

Louis punches her in the arm and sniffs indignantly. “I think I did okay,” she replies.

“You did alright, Lou,” Zayn comments with a soft smile. 

“You’re my new best friend, Zayn,” Louis says, getting up from her spot next to Liam to sit next to Zayn instead. “I like you better than I like Liam.”

“Lou,” Liam says exasperatedly. She rolls her eyes and gets up to sit next to Louis on the other side, pulling her in close. “I love you, BooBear.”

Louis growls playfully and punches Liam in the thigh, it being the only place she can reach properly. “You’re not to call me that, Li,” she says. 

Liam laughs and presses a smacking kiss to the side of Louis’ head. “One time when we were in university, Louis’ mum sent her a letter with the name ‘BooBear Tomlinson’ on the envelope…”

Louis hastily slaps her hand over Liam’s mouth. “One more word, Payne, and I’ll share some stories about _you_ that you don’t want getting out.”

To her relief, Liam falls silent, not before winking in Zayn and Niall’s direction, which makes Louis poke her in the side in retaliation. 

“Have you two ever hooked up?” Niall asks, turning in Zayn’s lap a little. “Since you’ve known each other for so long?”

Louis shakes her head. “Nope,” she replies. “Liam is my platonic soul mate. Best friend for life and all that.”

“We did kiss once,” Liam says. Louis knows what she’s talking about and rolls her eyes. 

“It was barely a kiss and it was in a game of truth or dare, it doesn’t count,” Louis replies. “It was when I was trying to get Evan’s attention and make her like me by making her jealous. All it managed to do was piss Sophia off.”

“Speaking of, where is she?” Liam asks, looking around. “She can’t still be in the toilets.”

Louis looks up as well and as she opens her mouth to speak, Sophia and Harry exit the toilets together, chatting and smiling about something. Louis’ heart expands in her chest, warmth flooding her veins at the sight of her girlfriend and one of her best friends getting along so well. Harry beams when she spots Louis looking at her and she immediately makes her way to sit herself on Louis’ lap. She presses in close, kissing Louis chastely on the lips for a brief moment. Louis keeps her arm around Harry’s middle as Harry asks Niall and Zayn something, immediately engaging them in a conversation that Louis is only half paying attention to. 

Their second game starts and Louis sits back to watch Niall and Liam do some weird handshake thing before Niall goes first. She gets a strike and she does her prancing little dance again, laughing loudly as she does. Louis can see Liam _trying_ not to be competitive but it doesn’t really work. She takes her turn and rolls the ball. She gets a strike and she cheers loudly. Niall grabs Liam in a massive hug and squeezes her so tightly that Louis is worried that Liam’s head will pop right off. 

Thankfully, she lets go and Liam gets her congratulatory kiss from Sophia a moment later.

“I’m going to win this for you,” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear as Zayn takes her turn. “Just so we can say The Dream Team is undefeatable.”

“I love you, Harry Styles,” Louis says passionately. She leans up and kisses Harry hotly, determined to do better as well. 

It’s a close score in the end. Half way through the game, they all decided to be in pairs and combine their scores at the end to see who would win, betting that the losers had to pay for their next night out.

To her utter dismay, Louis gets two gutter balls in a row and she slumps into her seat, defeated. Their score is better than what it was during their first game but it doesn’t look like it’s going to be enough to win the game.

Zayn and Niall end up coming first, which should have been surprising but it just wasn’t. Louis and Harry come last, by Louis’ fault, but Harry tells her it doesn’t matter. 

They all walk out to the car park and Harry skips along, laughing and twirling, her skirt billowing out. She raises her arms up to the night sky, crazy and infectious in her entire being. Her laughter is contagious and Louis quickly joins her, allowing herself to be silly, the laughter spilling easily from her lips. She stops when Harry crashes into her and almost bowls them both over. She clutches her side, laughing and leans against her car. 

“The night is young,” she says to the others, an idea coming to mind. “Follow me if you don’t want it to end.” She grins at the two other couples and gets into her car. Harry follows quickly, giggling all the while. 

She crowds against Louis before she can pull out of the parking space, kissing her hotly. “I love you,” she whispers against Louis’ lips. 

“Love you too, princess,” Louis replies. “Let’s go have an adventure.”

Harry grins and nods, resting her hand on Louis’ thigh. Louis can see Niall’s car following her closely and Liam’s just behind her and she leads them to another building. She parks her car and quickly gets out, locking the car behind her. 

“Where are we?” Harry asks from behind her as Louis heads for the back of the building. 

“It’s a secret,” Louis replies, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

Niall, Zayn, Liam and Sophia have caught up to them as Louis reaches a locked door. She fishes inside of her handbag for something and makes a small noise of exclamation when she finds what she’s after. 

“What are you doing?” Niall hisses. “We can’t break into this building! They have security cameras.”

Louis grins and blows a kiss up to the camera. “Live a little, Nialler,” she says. She fiddles with the lock, and when she hears the satisfying click, she opens the door wide. “Welcome,” she starts, “to moonlight swimming!”

The smell of chlorine hits her senses the second she steps over the threshold. She nods at Liam to lock the door behind them and Liam does so quickly. 

“Last one in is a rotten egg,” Louis teases jovially. She hastily undresses, leaving her clothes on a chair lining the wall. She takes off her contact lenses and puts them away safely before taking off the rest of her clothes. She leaves her underwear on, though, and takes off any jewellery that could come off in the pool. She runs for it and does a dive bomb into the water, laughing loudly. 

It feels nice against her skin. It’s a temperature controlled pool so it isn’t too cold or too warm for them. To her surprise, Niall joins her next, her laughter ricocheting off the walls as she runs and dive bombs.

Sophia enters the pool with more grace, of course, followed closely by Liam. Louis submerges herself again and swims to the side of the pool where Harry has sat down, her tiny knickers barely covering her bum. 

“Aren’t you glad I made you wear a bra?” Louis asks, putting her wet hands on Harry’s pale thighs. Harry grins and nods. “Get in here.”

Harry shakes her head. “Kiss me, you fool.” Louis grins and pushes herself up to kiss Harry as best as she can. Harry wraps her arms around Louis’ shoulders and it pushes them backwards, plunging them into the water. 

Louis keeps her eyes open under the water, ignoring the sting of chlorine in them. She grins at Harry under the water and presses her lips to Harry’s again.

They both resurface after a few moments and Louis pushes her hair off her face. She turns and sees Zayn sitting on the edge of the pool, in her underwear, but only the lower half of her legs in the pool.

“Zayn?” she calls out. “Aren’t you coming in?”

Zayn shakes her head. “I don’t know how to swim.”

Louis’ expression falls. She had no idea. Before she can open her mouth to apologise, though, Liam is swimming over to Zayn. She stands and the water only laps at her middle. 

“It’s quite shallow here,” she says. “We’ll all stay up this end, if you would feel safer?”

Zayn bites her lip and her gaze flicks to Niall, who swims over, giving her an encouraging smile. “Alright,” she says hesitantly. Niall quickly moves to the ladder to be behind Zayn when she gets into the pool, her hands on Zayn’s hips, steadying her. Niall keeps a firm hold of Zayn as she slips into the water with more grace than all of them combined could ever have. She keeps her arms around Niall, pressing in as close as possible.

“You can stop staring at me now,” Zayn comments as she turns to face them.

“Sorry,” Louis starts, “just seeing you wet is a bit of a turn on.” She winks in Zayn’s direction to show she’s joking and Zayn just smiles at her.

“Thanks,” she replies.

Harry pouts indignantly and presses herself into Louis’ side. “Lou,” she whines. 

“C’mon, princess, let’s swim a little,” Louis says. She kisses Harry soundly on the lips before pulling them both under the water. 

They swim to the deep end where the other girls aren’t and Harry grins at Louis under the water, twirling and floating like she has no cares in the world. They stay away from the others for a little bit, just swimming by themselves. Louis shuffles closer to Harry under the water and wraps her legs around her middle, holding her close. Harry’s hands travel up Louis’ thighs and squeeze ever so slightly. She laughs and bubbles float out of her mouth and to the surface of the pool.

She floats up to get more air, her lungs burning a little with the lack of oxygen. Harry keeps on swimming after getting more air, clearly enjoying the water. Louis swims back to the shallow end to where the rest of their friends are and she comes to a stop, putting her feet on the bottom for the first time since she swam away from the shallow end.

“Where’s Harry?” Sophia asks, looking around. 

“She’s probably being a mermaid,” Louis replies with a shrug. She suddenly yelps when a hand paws at her crotch and then a second later, Harry pops up in front of Louis, throwing her arms around Louis’ shoulders and pushing them both back under the water. 

Louis goes down laughing, her mouth filling with water immediately. She screws up her nose at the taste and pokes Harry in the shoulder before she resurfaces to get some air.

“Found her,” she says with a grin to their friends. Harry wraps herself around Louis as best as she can and comes up for air as well.

“I love swimming,” she says breathily. 

“Mermaid, I tell you,” Louis stage whispers to the others who just grin. “How’re you doing, Zayn? Alright?”

Zayn nods. “Alright,” she replies. 

Her bra and hair are both still completely dry, showing that she hasn’t even put her head under the water yet but Louis isn’t going to make her. She’s proud of Zayn for even being in waist deep water with them seeing it’s a real fear she has. 

“I’m going to do a couple of laps,” Liam says. She kisses Sophia on the cheek and dives away, splashing them a little as she goes.

“I’m going to race her,” Harry says with a grin, her eyes trained on Liam’s form under the water.

“You go do that, princess,” Louis replies, patting Harry on the bottom twice in succession. She grins at the kiss Harry gives her and then she swims away, probably catching up to Liam quicker than Liam would expect.

“Look at them go,” Sophia comments, looking over her shoulder at them. “Maybe you’re right, Lou, they’re both part mermaid.”

“It would explain a lot,” Louis agrees. “Especially Harry’s love for going down on me when we’re in the shower.”

Sophia laughs. “What would make this better is wine and something for me to float on.”

“Also daylight,” Niall adds. “Since it’s getting kind of dark in here.”

“That’s the beauty of it, though,” Louis replies. “We’re invisible.”

She grins and spreads her arms, flopping back into the water. She kicks her feet, effectively splashing the other three as she pushes herself away, floating on her back until she can barely see her friends over the mounds of her boobs. 

The water ripples around her, keeping her afloat. She can hear the dull sound of laughter through the water and she closes her eyes, letting herself just relax into the hold the water has over her. She shouldn’t be surprised when she feels hands underneath her back a short while later but she is. She opens her eyes to see Harry’s smiling face and she lets Harry guide her into an upright position.

“It’s a pity everyone else is here,” Harry says as she manoeuvres them back to the wall of the pool, her legs going around Louis’ waist until Louis has her pressed up against it. “Because you could fuck me in here.”

She dips her head and kisses Louis hotly, her arms slipping around Louis’ shoulders to keep her close. Harry moans into the kiss and the water laps up around their breasts, their bras doing nothing to cover up the press of Harry’s hard nipples against her chest. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Louis asks as she pulls back just enough to look into Harry’s lust filled eyes. “Me slipping my fingers under your knickers and slowly fingering you until you come.”

Harry whines a little and nods. “You could do it here,” she replies, kissing Louis again for a brief moment. “I’m sure no one would notice.”

“Oh, but they would,” Louis says. She peppers kisses down Harry’s throat, biting at her chlorine stained neck. “Because you’re particularly noisy when you come. And I _know_ how much you get off on knowing other people could be watching you. I bet you’re wet right now.” 

The noise Harry makes means that Louis is completely right. She shifts her hold on Harry enough to press her finger over Harry’s clothed crotch, circling her clit once before there’s a loud bang that startles them. She looks over at their friends at the other end of the pool, all with matching expressions of worry on their faces. 

A light from a torch shines through, sweeping over the pool and eventually landing on Louis. She winces against it and the light lowers. 

“Oh, Miss Tomlinson, it’s just you.”

Louis grins. “It is, Alberto,” she replies. “Sorry to worry you and bring you down here.”

“It’s alright, the security monitor said that a group of girls had broken in but it’s fine if it’s just you,” Alberto says.

“I kind of did,” she says apologetically. “I left my keys at home and we wanted to come for a swim.”

Alberto shakes his head, a slight fond expression on his face. “I’d better stay to lock up then.”

Louis nods and she makes her way to the shallow end of the pool with Harry where her friends are waiting. 

“Louis, what was that?” Niall asks. “He’s okay with you being in here? And you have keys but broke in?”

Louis nods. She wishes she had the foresight to bring towels because she’s going to ruin her car if she gets in all wet like this. She mentions this to Alberto and he sighs in exasperation and wanders off in search of some towels for all of them. 

“Yeah,” she starts. “I didn’t _really_ break in.”

“What?” Zayn asks. “We _saw_ you break in.”

“Well, it’s not breaking in because…” she pauses, five pairs of eyes looking at her expectantly and only one with a knowing look in them. “I own the building.”

~*~

Louis has three fingers deep inside of Harry when her office phone rings.

She glares at the offending object on her desk and sighs when it stops ringing. A moment later, the intercom buzzes and Gina’s voice fills the room.

Harry, the minx, keeps still rocking down against Louis’ fingers, clearly unconcerned that Louis’ secretary is talking to her. Louis squeezes Harry’s hip with her free hand to get her to stop but it does little to distract Harry’s attention. 

With a bit of effort, Louis reaches for the intercom buzzer and growls out to Gina that she’s busy and isn’t to be interrupted. She swears she hears Gina’s exasperated sigh but it’s covered with Harry’s moan, so she can’t be too sure. 

“That’s it, baby,” Louis mumbles, dropping kisses to Harry’s shoulder where her shirt has fallen off. Harry rocks in Louis’ lap a little more and squeezes her walls around Louis’ fingers.

“So close,” Harry whispers, pressing her forehead against Louis’ own. 

Louis’ certain that her desk chair is going to break any moment now with how much they’re moving but she can’t really bring herself to care. Especially not when Harry dips her head and nips at Louis’ ear lobe, tugging on it with her teeth. Her breath is hot against Louis’ neck and the noises she’s making are getting Louis wetter than ever. 

Harry’s hips jerk forwards as she comes, clinging one hand onto the back of the chair, the other tangled in Louis’ hair. She kisses Louis hotly, moaning and panting into her mouth while she rides out her orgasm. 

Once she’s stopped moving, Louis slowly removes her hand from between Harry’s legs. Harry brings it up to her mouth and sucks each of Louis’ fingers clean, her tongue swirling around each digit until she’s satisfied at the result. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathes. She grips Harry’s arse with her hands and squeezes tightly. Harry just grins down at Louis. 

“You just did,” she replies with a cheeky tone to her voice. 

Before Louis can think of a response, Harry is getting up off Louis’ lap and is kneeling down in front of her. She shoves Louis’ legs apart and pushes up the skirt Louis chose to wear to work that day. Louis tips her head back and lifts her hips so Harry can take her underwear. She barely has time to breathe before Harry’s tongue is parting her folds and she’s sucking on Louis’ clit.

Her hand tangles in Harry’s hair and she ruts down into her mouth as best as she can. The noises Harry makes floats up to Louis’ ears and turns her on even more. She loves how enthusiastic Harry is about eating her out. 

In the few months they’ve been sexual with each other, Harry has practically become an expert at it. Especially with the way her tongue curls inside of Louis like it was made to be there. 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to orgasm. She grips Harry’s hair a little tighter, causing Harry to moan against her. The sensation of the vibrating only helps Louis to come harder. 

Harry’s mouth and chin are completely wet when she pulls away and she wipes it on the back of her hand before getting up and settling herself in Louis lap again, trading slow, lazy kisses. Louis feels like she could fall asleep now, just like this, with Harry in her arms and her body buzzing from an amazing orgasm. 

“I’d better go,” Harry says between kisses. Louis makes a noise of protest and tightens her grip around Harry’s middle a little more. Harry just giggles against Louis’ lips. “Seriously, I had better go. I have work soon.”

With a sigh, Louis pulls back and pouts up at Harry. “I _guess_ you’d better go,” she says. Harry grins down at her and kisses her once more before getting up off Louis’ lap. She picks up Louis’ knickers and stuffs them into her pocket. 

At Louis’ raised eyebrow, she just shrugs. “Gotta keep something on me to keep me going until home time.”

Louis snorts and shakes her head. “Whatever floats your boat, baby,” she replies. She squirts some hand sanitiser into her open palm and Harry does the same before they make their way to Louis’ office door. She kisses Harry slowly, like she’s trying to keep her taste in her mouth.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Harry grins and wiggles her bum in Louis’ direction before she practically skips from the office. Louis leans against her door frame and watches her disappear. She sighs softly and has just taken a step back into her office when she’s met with Gina.

“Your shirt is unbuttoned,” Gina says.

Louis looks down and hastily buttons her shirt. “Crap,” she mumbles. She tells Gina to close the door and straightens her clothes as quickly as possible. “Sorry for getting snappy earlier.”

“I’d be snappy too if my orgasms were getting interrupted,” Gina quips.

Louis grins. “Yes, well,” she says, moving to sit back in her desk chair. She sees Harry’s knickers sitting under the desk still and her eyes widen a little. She quickly puts them into the bottom drawer of her desk, where a collection of Harry’s underwear is growing, alongside a couple of sex toys as well. She locks it and puts the key in her top drawer out of the way. 

She completely misses what Gina’s saying and gets her to repeat it while trying to pay attention this time.

By the time their little meeting finishes, Louis has a series of texts on her phone from Harry that are very explicit in nature that leave Louis aching between her legs and the desire to go across the street to the bakery and just fuck Harry on the counter where everyone can see. Knowing Harry, she’d probably love it. 

Louis spends the rest of her work day in a daze. She gets work done, but she mostly operates on autopilot. She finishes work and heads out into the burst of heat that has been their first week of July. It’s positively sweltering outside. Even the few moments it takes to cross the street to the bakery have Louis sweating in the _bad_ way. 

Harry’s not set to finish work for another hour but Louis just couldn’t stand being in her office, staring blankly at her computer screen for a moment longer. She manages to occupy herself for the last hour of Harry’s shift, walking into the bakery right on the dot of Harry’s shift ending. Harry smiles at her from behind the counter but it quickly turns into a frown when she sees how hot Louis is. 

“Let me get you a drink,” Harry says. “Come out the back.”

Louis nods and follows, letting Harry pass her a glass of water. It’s cool going down her throat, making her insides tingle and her body sigh in relief at not being so hot. She presses the glass to her cheeks to cool them down as well while Harry gathers her belongings so they can go home. Louis sets down the empty glass in the sink when Harry is ready and hooks their pinkie fingers together to forego holding hands since she’s so hot and sweaty still.

“I can’t wait to get home into my air conditioned flat,” Louis says as she puts her car in drive to head out into the London streets to get home. “I’ve been in this heat for an hour now.”

“Why?” Harry asks. “Your office is nice and air conditioned, you should have stayed there.”

“I couldn’t concentrate,” Louis replies as she turns left. “Because _someone_ left their knickers on my office floor _again_ and left me with orgasm brain for the rest of the afternoon. I couldn’t stand to be there any longer but you still had work. So I wandered around and did some shopping.”

Harry’s hand, while sticky against her thigh with residual sweat, is still comforting. “We’re almost home,” she says reassuringly.

Louis sighs in relief and pulls into her parking spot, shutting the car off. “Let’s get inside, I need to shower and cool down.”

Harry nods and they get out of the car to head into the building. Louis wills the lift to go faster to her floor and lets out a sigh when the doors finally open. She unlocks her door and steps into her house, eager to feel a burst of cold air come over her but nothing happens.

“What?” she growls. She goes to the panel on the wall where her air conditioner functions from and the thing is completely blank. She pushes the on button with a jab of her finger but nothing happens. “It’s not working,” she says to Harry. 

Harry reaches for a light switch and flicks it on. Nothing happens there, either. “Baby, I think you’ve lost electricity.”

“But the lift worked just fine,” Louis whines. She fishes for her mobile phone and calls downstairs. She wanders through to the kitchen and flicks the switch for her kettle but nothing happens there either. Her conversation is short and grumpy and she leans against the counter, whining when she hangs up from her call. “They can’t get anyone out until tomorrow. _Tomorrow_. How am I meant to survive in _this_ heat?”

“We can go to my house?” Harry suggests. “I’m sure we have electricity there.”

“I need to shower first,” Louis says, pushing herself off the counter. “Can you call your mum and see if you do? Then come meet me.”

Harry nods and kisses Louis chastely before making the phone call. Louis undresses in the bedroom, leaving her clothes on the chaise before she wanders through to her ensuite, completely naked. She turns on the shower and steps in, letting the cool water wash over her sweaty body. She washes her hair first, keeping her eyes closed as she massages her scalp. 

The sound of the shower door opening is her only indication that Harry has finished her call at first. She drops kisses onto Louis’ shoulders and then takes over rinsing her hair. 

“Mum said we have electricity at our house,” Harry says as she squirts conditioner into her hand. “And that we’re free to go over whenever we want.”

Louis breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” She opens her eyes and sees Harry’s big ones staring back at her. She tilts her chin up for a kiss and Harry immediately complies. They wash each other off, taking their time under the cool spray of the shower. 

By the time they’re finished, Louis feels less like she’s going to melt and more human. She doesn’t even bother towelling off her body, settling for wrapping her hair up instead so it won’t stick to her body. 

“We don’t have to go just yet, do we?” Harry asks as she rubs a towel through her own hair. She has a look on her face that tells Louis she’ll definitely want to know whatever it is that Harry has to suggest.

“Perhaps…” Louis says slowly. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Harry starts as she plucks a hair tie off the top of her chest of drawers to tie her hair up on top of her head. “I have that box of frozen raspberries in the freezer still. I’m sure they won’t have melted yet. I’m sure we can put them to use…”

Louis smiles. “We could,” she agrees. “I’ll be back, princess, why don’t you get comfortable?”

Harry grins and Louis grabs a hair tie for herself, dropping the towel on her head to the floor as she walks off. She ties her hair into a messy bun as she goes, the wet strands catching a few times before finally settling into place. She quickly opens the freezer and plucks out the box that has the remains of Harry’s frozen raspberries. A second later, she grabs some ice cubes as well, glad to not they haven’t started to melt yet. 

She grabs a plastic cup from the cupboard and tips some of the strawberries and the ice cubes into it until it’s full. She quickly stashes them back in the freezer and hopes that by opening the door she hasn’t let out too much of the cold air. 

With the cup in hand, Louis makes her way back to the bedroom. Harry’s already on the bed, her legs spread and her fingers slowly circling her clit. Her eyes are closed and she looks like a portrait waiting to happen. Louis sets the cup down on the top of her bedside drawers and slides the top one open. Harry’s eyes open but her fingers don’t stop moving.

“Let’s make this better,” Louis says, holding up a blindfold and Harry’s favourite pink leather cuffs. Her responding grin and nod makes Louis’ toes curl happily. 

She secures Harry’s wrists first, the soft leather pressing against her delicate skin in a way that will, thankfully, leave no marks. She doesn’t want to have to explain _that_ when they get to Harry’s house later on. 

Once Harry’s successfully bound, Louis gets up on the bed and sits astride Harry’s hips. She leans down and kisses her soundly on the lips, slipping her tongue easily into Harry’s mouth. It leaves Harry panting, her breath warm against Louis’ cheek. 

Louis sits back enough to secure the blindfold around Harry’s eyes and she ties it, making sure not to catch on Harry’s hair. “Alright?” she asks.

Harry nods. “Perfect,” she replies. Louis kisses over each cloth covered eye before kissing the tip of Harry’s nose and then her lips once more. They kiss for a few long moments before Harry whines underneath her, tugging on her restraints already. 

Louis breaks the kiss and reaches into the cup for the first piece. It’s an ice cube she pulls out first and she sucks half of it into her mouth and leans back over Harry, letting the end rub against Harry’s lips. They part immediately and her tongue darts out to lick at the ice cube. It melts pretty quickly between their mouths and Harry swallows the tiny chip down. 

“More,” Harry breathes. “And not just on my mouth. _Everywhere_.”

“Alright, princess,” Louis agrees. “As you wish.”

She reaches into the cup again and pulls out another ice cube. She keeps it between her thumb and forefinger, tracing it over Harry’s cheek, leaving a wet trail as she goes. Harry’s lips part again when Louis gets closer but she bypasses Harry’s mouth completely. She slowly moves the ice cube down Harry’s throat, stopping at the base to let some of the dripping water pool there. It melts before Louis can go any further and it’s the first time she’s ever cursed how small her ice cubes are. 

With another one in hand, Louis continues her path down Harry’s chest. She drags it over one of Harry’s breasts, edging closer to her nipple. Harry whines and arches into Louis’ touch. She gives in and rubs the ice cube over Harry’s nipple until it’s completely hard. She put the remainder of the ice cube in her mouth and dips her head to close her lips over Harry’s other nipple, moving the ice piece with her tongue against Harry’s skin. Harry whines, her legs twitching underneath Louis’ body and her arms tugging on her restraints. 

“Feels so good,” Harry moans. “Feels _so_ good, Lou.”

“Good,” Louis whispers. She plucks another piece from the cup. This time it’s a raspberry. She rolls it down Harry’s sternum, leaving a sticky trail of red in her wake. She uses the piece of fruit to draw on Harry’s stomach, letting her imagination run wild. 

“That’s sticky,” Harry comments after a few moments. “Is that a raspberry?”

Louis nods but then remembers Harry can’t see her. She brings the last of the raspberry to Harry’s lips. “Open,” she says softly and Harry’s mouth immediately opens. Louis presses the raspberry against Harry’s bottom lip and her lips immediately close to suck the fruit into her mouth. Her moans go straight through Louis, making her clit throb with need. 

The next piece Louis gets from the cup is another raspberry. She traces this one around Harry’s nipples as well, coating them with the red juice, staining her skin. Harry’s breathing grows heavier with each brush against her sensitive nipples, her chest heaving under Louis’ touch. She stops and puts the remains of the fruit in her mouth, letting the flavours sit on her tongue. She moans as she swallows and she ruts her hips down into Harry’s so Harry can feel how wet she is already. 

“Lou,” Harry breathes. “Need you so badly.”

“Soon, princess,” Louis replies. She plucks another raspberry from the cup and instead of immediately using it on Harry’s body, she rolls it against her lips until she’s sure they’re stained. She leans down and presses a kiss right in the centre of Harry’s breasts, lingering until Harry’s squirming underneath her again. There’s a red lip stain when Louis pulls back and she grins down at her work. 

Another ice cube is next and Harry gasps when Louis traces it along her hips, passing it between her hands to press into the soft skin of Harry’s love handles until it’s completely gone. She plucks another cube from the cup and trails it lower, over where Harry’s knickers normally rest against her body. Harry arches into Louis, her legs spreading to get Louis’ attention where she wants it most. 

Louis looks down and sees Harry’s glistening, dripping wet pussy, it’s so inviting. It takes all of her strength to keep from just eating Harry out until she screams. She wants to finish what she started. 

Once the ice cube has melted, Louis pulls another raspberry from the cup. She bites on one end and leans over Harry again until the other end of the fruit is pressed against Harry’s bottom lip. Harry immediately moves her head to accept the fruit, and Louis’ tongue, into her mouth, moaning as they kiss around the rapidly melting piece of raspberry. 

“You should see yourself, princess,” Louis says softly. “You’re all sticky and covered in red. It looks good on you.”

Harry smiles. “Red is a good colour,” she replies. “Maybe you should take a photo, preserve the memory?”

Now there’s an idea. Louis gets off the bed to grab her phone and she snaps photo after photo of Harry’s gorgeous body. She sits astride her again and makes sure she gets a shot of the raspberry stained lip mark and Harry’s boobs too. She takes a few photos of Harry’s face so she can see later just how beautiful she looked. 

“Kiss me,” Harry says after a few moments. Louis sets down her phone and leans over, kissing Harry soundly on the lips. She moans into the kiss as Harry immediately deepens it. She tastes like the raspberries Louis has been feeding her and she can’t get enough. 

Louis reaches for another ice cube and drops it onto Harry’s chest, letting it slide down a little before she presses her body against Harry’s own, forcing the ice cube to stop between their bodies. It’s colder than she expected it to be and it sends chills through her for the first few seconds before the feeling dissipates. If it feels like that for her, she can’t begin to imagine what it feels like for Harry, who’s blindfolded and probably feeling everything ten times as much. 

“So beautiful,” Louis mumbles as she breaks the kiss.

The ice cube has ruined most of her patterns so Louis reaches for another raspberry to draw some more on Harry’s body, taking her time to draw a love heart into Harry’s ribs, along with an arrow shooting though it. It’s rough at best but she’s proud of it. She reaches for her phone once more and snaps a photo. 

“Lou,” Harry whines. “Need you to touch me. _Please_.”

With a smile, Louis grabs one more ice cube, putting it between her teeth and biting down hard. She shifts between Harry’s legs and lets a few drops drip down onto Harry’s bare pubic mound. Harry hisses at the contact but immediately arches into Louis’ touch. 

“Please,” Harry begs. 

Louis dips her head and sucks the cube into her mouth. She rubs it over her tongue before pushing it into her cheek. She licks over Harry’s clit with her cold tongue and Harry whines loudly, her hips automatically moving down into the touch. Harry’s moans fill the room and Louis quickly flicks the last piece of the melted cube onto the tip of her tongue and presses it against Harry’s clit. 

“Fuck!” Harry moans. “More, Lou, please.”

Louis reaches for the cup again and pulls out a raspberry. She rests it on her tongue and covers Harry’s pussy with her mouth. Harry reacts beautifully, her hips arching into Louis’ face and moaning loudly. Louis rubs the fruit over Harry’s clit until it’s almost mush and she sucks Harry clean, swallowing down the fruit. 

She’s reaching for an ice cube before Harry can even ask for more. It’s slippery, already mostly melted. She lets it drip over Harry’s labia, watching her pussy twitch from each droplet of water. When it’s melted enough for Louis’ liking, she bites on the end again and pushes the tip inside of Harry. 

Harry whines loudly, tugging hard against her bindings. Her legs twitch around Louis’ head and Louis slips her tongue inside of Harry the rest of the way once the ice has melted completely. She reaches for another piece, rubbing it over Harry’s clit while she fucks Harry with her tongue. 

Each and every single one of Harry’s reactions are wonderful to Louis and she takes her time committing them to her memory, imprinting them in her brain. Harry moans loudly as Louis presses another ice cube into the very edge of her entrance, watching it melt rapidly against her hot skin. She grabs another raspberry, putting it into her mouth and presses bruising kisses into the insides of Harry’s thighs, leaving red marks in her wake from the raspberry and her lips. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry breathes. She looks gorgeous like this, Louis thinks. She’s tugging against her bindings even more, her mouth open, and her lips red and bitten. Her chest is heaving, her nipples standing at attention. The red stains against her pale chest stand out so beautifully and Louis just wants to worship her forever.

She puts the last raspberry into Harry’s mouth and takes the last ice cube, putting it into her own. She closes her mouth over Harry’s clit, pressing the ice cube against Harry’s clit, moving it until it’s melted and all that is left is Louis’ cold tongue. She flicks her tongue hard and fast against Harry’s clit until she’s coming, her body shaking and her legs trembling around Louis’ head. Louis keeps her hands firmly on Harry’s thighs as she licks her through her orgasm until Harry has slumped against the bed from exhaustion. 

Louis doesn’t move right away, slowly moving her tongue against Harry’s clit, enjoying the way Harry twitches underneath her. 

She presses one last kiss to Harry’s clit, then the place where her leg and hip meets, before moving up Harry’s body. She kisses Harry slowly, taking her time, letting Harry pull the taste of herself mixed with raspberries off Louis’ tongue. 

“Untie me?” Harry asks. “But leave the blindfold on, I want to finger you like this.”

“Alright, princess,” Louis replies. She takes Harry’s restraints off and immediately reaches for her moisturiser to rub some into the slightly raw skin of Harry’s wrists. She sets the tube back down and leans over to kiss Harry on the lips once more. 

She settles on her side and Harry wiggles until she’s facing Louis. Louis smiles as Harry hesitantly reaches out for her, her hand coming into contact with Louis’ arm. She strokes down it until she reaches Louis’ hand and she tangles their fingers together for a few moments, bringing Louis’ sticky hand up to her lips to kiss the palm. 

Harry strokes down Louis’ side until she comes to her bum and she squeezes at the flesh before letting her hand rest there. “This is amazing,” she says. “It’s like I’m touching you for the first time all over again.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks. She can’t help but smile, even though Harry can’t see it. She dips her head and kisses Harry sweetly. 

“Yeah,” Harry replies when they part. “Lie back.”

Louis complies, lying on her back, her legs parting as Harry strokes over her hips once before she sits up, shifting awkwardly until Louis reaches out to still her. She spreads her legs, placing one on either side of Harry’s hips.

“There,” she says. 

“Thank you,” Harry replies. 

The touching resumes, Harry starting from Louis’ ankles until she reaches her upper thighs. She takes her time touching Louis, her fingers stopping to press in a little harder every now and then, eliciting moans from Louis. She lies back and just lets Harry explore her body like it’s the first time all over again. 

Harry gains more confidence in her touches after a few long minutes and when her thumb presses _just so_ against Louis’ clit, she’s more than ready. She pushes her hips up into Harry’s touch and Harry takes the hint. 

Her clit aches and she’s dripping down onto the sheets already. She’s sticky all over from the heat of the room and from Harry’s body so close to her own. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry says as she presses her thumb into Louis’ entrance. “You’re so wet.”

“It’s because of you, princess,” Louis replies. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry repeats. She replaces her thumb with two fingers, both digits slipping into Louis with ease. She crooks them immediately, her fingers easily finding Louis’ g-spot. Louis’ groans fill the room as Harry fucks her. 

Harry leans over to kiss Louis but ends up getting her shoulder instead. Louis barks out a laugh, unable to stop herself and Harry pouts but reacts immediately, her fingers crooking inside of Louis again, effectively shutting her up. 

The second Harry’s lips connect with hers, she presses her thumb against Louis’ clit, making Louis moan into the kiss. She reaches up, her hand cupping the back of Harry’s head to keep kissing her while Harry fucks her. 

Everything feels electric. It’s too hot in her room, the sweat on her skin is drying as fast as it’s producing, making Louis’ uncomfortable but the press of Harry’s body against her own and Harry’s fingers inside of her make Louis forget about it all pretty quickly.

Her orgasm comes fast when Harry’s fingers speed up inside of her, and her thumb rubs relentlessly against Louis’ clit. She clings to Harry as she rides it out, her legs wrapping around Harry’s body to keep her close. 

“Fuck,” Louis moans when Harry’s fingers slip out of her. She watches as Harry sucks on them, her tongue curling around each digit. It shouldn’t be so hot, it’s something Louis has seen countless times but it makes her clit throb dully between her legs. “C’mere, you.”

Harry reaches for her blindfold, pushing it up off her eyes before she dips her head down, kissing Louis soundly on her lips. “I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too, princess, so much.”

It’s still too hot and Louis is in desperate need of another shower, her body sticky with sweat, both her and Harry’s come and raspberry juice. Her back is stuck to her bed sheets and Harry’s body on top of hers should be suffocatingly hot but she can’t find it in herself to move just yet.

“That was fun,” Harry says after a while, kissing Louis still. She grins and rubs their noses together. “We should do it again.”

Louis smiles back. “We should but hopefully have electricity next time. It’s getting too hot in here.”

“C’mon,” Harry says, sitting back. She tugs on Louis’ hands until they’re both up off the bed. She leads them into the bathroom to shower again. 

The cool water is a blessing against Louis’ burning skin. Harry washes her carefully, the water pink from the raspberry juice. She feels more human by the time they’ve finished their shower and Harry kisses her neck softly before they get out, grabbing their towels to dry off a little. 

“I want to see those photos,” Harry says. “I hope I don’t look silly.”

“You look gorgeous,” Louis replies. “Even when you’re silly, you’re still gorgeous.”

Fondness comes over Harry’s expression as she slips on a tank top with no bra. She doesn’t say anything, just ducks her head and pulls on some shorts, also with no knickers. Louis does the same, reaching for the tiny jeans shorts that Harry loves so much. She loves the way Harry licks her lips as she watches Louis get dressed. It sends a thrill through her and she saves her shirt for last, letting her boobs air dry a little more first. She reaches for her phone instead and unlocks it, pulling up the photos for Harry to see. 

“You’re so sexy,” Louis says as she passes the phone over. She kisses down the side of Harry’s neck, looping one arm around Harry’s stomach as she stand behind her girlfriend. She nips at Harry’s shoulder and looks at the photos on the phone as Harry flicks through them.

“I’d love to have these on my phone,” Harry says as she passes it back and turns in Louis’ arms. “But mum bought my phone and she has access to all of my pictures.”

“Well,” Louis starts. “We’ll just have to get you a new phone, won’t we? One that’s _just_ for us. And your first photo can be a picture of my boobs.”

Harry grins. She reaches out and rolls Louis’ nipples between her fingers until they’re both hard and standing at attention. She dips her head and sucks on one, her tongue pressing against it in a way that turns Louis on so quickly it makes her gasp. 

When Harry pulls back, a string of saliva goes from Louis’ nipple to Harry’s lip and breaks only when Harry stands up. She strokes her hands down Louis’ naked back and kisses her softly for a few long moments. 

“I like the sound of that,” Harry says when she pulls back. “I like the sound of that a lot.”

Louis smiles at her and reaches down to squeeze Harry’s arse. “Good,” she replies. “We’ll sort that out tomorrow then and spend the day in bed taking naked selfies.”

Harry’s eyes flutter closed and Louis takes the opportunity to kiss her again, their lips sliding together easily. 

Eventually, they part and Louis pulls on a shirt but not a bra at Harry’s request and they lock Louis’ flat behind them to make their way to Harry’s house, which thankfully has air conditioning. After all of their activities, Louis definitely needs to cool down.

~*~  
_Harry_  


The moment the bell goes to end school, everyone cheers and rushes out as fast as they can to start their summer. The sun is high in the sky, beating down on them, making it a little uncomfortable but Harry doesn’t care. She’s free for the _entire_ summer now. Her sister is due in today from America and Harry is _so_ excited to see her that she’s been giddy all day long.

But the best part is that Louis is picking her up from school and they’re going to spend the afternoon together before Gemma comes home and then have a nice, family dinner together. 

“Thank fuck it’s the holidays!” Niall exclaims as she meets Harry, Zayn by her side, both of them looking as warm as Harry feels. “I just want to go lie somewhere cool and do nothing for a week.”

“Except pack,” Zayn says. “Because we leave the day after Harry’s mum’s wedding.”

“Haz, you want to pack for me, don’t you? You’re all organised and stuff, can’t you do it for me?” Niall whines. “And Zayn too. She’s terrible at packing.”

Harry grins and Zayn shrugs. “I’ll come and help,” she promises. “Not today though, Gemma’s coming home today.”

They make their way towards the car park where a lot of the other students are rushing, everyone eager to leave school. Harry can’t help the elated feeling she gets the second that she sees Louis leaning against her Porsche, her sunglasses on her face, looking like she’s just stepped out of a high end magazine. She’s wearing a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt, coupled with Harry’s favourite pair of braces. She looks like a walking wet dream of Harry’s. Her heart flutters in her chest and the second Louis looks up, pushing her sunglasses up into her hair, Harry’s gone. She all but jumps into Louis’ arms, wrapping her legs tightly around her waist and dipping her head down to kiss Louis hotly. 

Zayn wolf whistles behind them and Harry just kisses Louis harder. Soon enough, Louis sets her down, patting her bum as she does, and Harry snuggles into Louis’ side as close as possible. 

“Afternoon,” Louis says, nodding towards Zayn and Niall. “Are you both glad that the semester is over?”

Both Niall and Zayn nod in sync. “Yes,” Niall says. “There’s a week until we take off around Europe. We can’t wait.”

“I got you both a little something to take with you,” Louis comments. “But it’s at home, so I’ll have to give it to you before Anne’s wedding.”

“You don’t have to get us things,” Zayn says. 

Louis shrugs. “I wanted to.”

Harry glances between her friends and her girlfriend. “You’re the best,” she says, kissing Louis’ cheek and Louis just smiles back at her. 

“I need to get out of this uniform,” Niall grumbles a moment later, pulling at the front of her shirt. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Haz, yeah? After Gemma’s settled in a bit.”

Harry nods. “Yeah,” she agrees. “I’ll call you.”

“Alright,” Niall says. She kisses Harry’s cheek and gives Louis a massive hug before unlocking her car that is next to Louis’ in the parking lot. Zayn does the same, bidding them good bye before she gets into Niall’s car.

“So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day, princess?” Louis asks, draping her arms low around Harry’s waist. 

“We could go get ice cream?” Harry suggests. “Or we could just go home to my house and make use of its emptiness?” 

“What time is Gemma due in?” Louis asks, her hands creeping lower over Harry’s skirt. 

“Not until six,” Harry replies. She dips her head and kisses Louis again, closing her eyes and just letting the feeling wash over her. She sighs contently, completely uncaring that she’s still on school property and that her teachers are probably mentally scolding them both. 

“Let’s get some ice cream first,” Louis says when they part. She kisses the tip of Harry’s nose and pulls back enough to unlock the car. “Then we can spend some time alone together before Gemma gets here.”

Harry beams at her and they both get into the car. They stop at Harry’s favourite ice cream place and she gets out of the car, all but skipping into the shop. She peers down at the selection in front of her and bites down on her lip. There are so many options to choose from and she just can’t decide. 

Louis orders before she does and she rests her hand on Harry’s lower back, rubbing small circles over her shirt as Harry tries to decide what flavour to choose. In the end, she gets the same as Louis and they take their ice cream cones and leave the shop after thanking their server.

“Let’s walk,” Louis says. She laces her fingers into Harry’s free hand and they wander down the street slowly, eating their desserts as they do. 

“Ohh, look at that dress,” Harry comments, slowing down as she comes to a shop display window that has a gorgeous peach coloured dress on a mannequin in the window. It looks soft and airy, perfect for the summer heat they’re experiencing. 

“Do you want it?” Louis asks and Harry glances over at her. She bites on her lip and looks back at the dress. 

“Yes?” 

Louis grins. “Are you asking me or telling me, princess?” she teases. “If you want the dress, it’s yours.”

“I want the dress, please,” Harry replies. 

“Alright then, let’s go get one in your size,” Louis says. She pushes the door open, even though she still has some of her ice cream left and they wander into the shop. 

Harry looks around hesitantly and tries to keep her ice cream close to her chest so she doesn’t drop it anywhere.

“Do you want to try it on first?” Louis asks. “Or are you too hot and sweaty?”

“Too hot and sweaty,” Harry replies immediately. She doesn’t want to risk getting sweat stains all over the dress if she tries it on. 

Louis plucks one of the dresses from the rack and holds it up in the air. “This will look great on you,” she comments. “You’ll look gorgeous, princess.”

Harry grins and steps closer to Louis. “You should get one, too,” she says. 

“You want me to get a matching dress?” Louis asks.

Harry shakes her head. “Not this dress exactly,” she starts. “But a dress that we can wear together when we go out. Something for the summer.”

Louis’ eyes crinkle adorably when she smiles and it makes Harry’s stomach flutter happily. “Anything for you.”

They wander around the shop and Harry lets her gaze sweep across the racks until she spots an outfit that she thinks will look good on Louis. She makes a beeline for it and picks Louis’ size from the rack.

“This,” she says to Louis, turning to face her, smiling eagerly.

“A playsuit?” Louis questions, raising an eyebrow in Harry’s direction.

Harry nods. It’s a nice dark blue colour and she thinks it’ll look phenomenal on Louis’ body. “Yes,” she replies. “It’ll make your bum look even more amazing than it already is.”

Louis laughs and leans over, kissing Harry soundly on the lips. “I’ll get it,” she says. “It’s gorgeous.”

Beaming, Harry bounces on the balls of her feet. She shoves the last of her ice cream cone into her mouth and chews. Louis has finished hers already and she takes the playsuit from Harry and makes her way to the check-out counter. Louis pays for their things and accepts the bag from the sales clerk with a smile. Harry says her own ‘thank you’ and they leave shortly after, wandering back towards Louis’ car.

The drive to Harry’s house isn’t far and she pulls into the circular driveway as far forward as she can so she can exit later on. Harry reaches for her school bag and gets out of the car with Louis. 

Once she’s unlocked the front door and stepped inside, Harry immediately kicks off her school shoes, setting them neatly to the side so she doesn’t have to think about them until September when school starts again.

“Tea?” Harry asks, looking over her shoulder at Louis, who nods. 

“I’d love one,” she replies. “I’ll just go put this stuff up in your room.”

“Alright,” Harry agrees. She kisses Louis on the cheek and Louis takes Harry’s school bag and their shopping bag upstairs while Harry makes her way to the kitchen. 

She pours herself a cool drink and puts the kettle on for Louis. She finds the box of Yorkshire tea and puts one of the teabags into a cup for Louis. She is just pouring the water in when Louis comes into the kitchen, pressing herself flush against Harry’s back, immediately dropping kisses onto the back of Harry’s neck and across her shoulder.

Harry sighs at the touch and sets the kettle down. She covers one of Louis’ hands on her stomach with her own and laces their fingers together. She adds the milk to the cup and picks it up, turning around in Louis’ embrace and holding it out for her.

“You are the best girlfriend ever,” Louis says as she accepts the cup. She takes a sip and sighs, her eyes closed. It makes Harry smile. 

“C’mon, let’s go sit down for a bit,” Harry suggests, picking up her glass of juice and heading to the living room. Louis follows and sits on Harry’s left on the sofa. 

Harry snuggles into Louis’ side and puts the television on. She doesn’t even care that she’s still in her school uniform, she has plenty of time to change before Gemma gets home. She can’t be bothered just yet to move away from Louis’ side, too busy trying to snuggle with her to do anything productive yet.

When Louis finishes her cup of tea, Harry nuzzles into Louis’ neck. She’s been eager to kiss Louis properly since Louis picked her up from school. Louis immediately understands what Harry wants and she turns, shifting so her arm is behind Harry to pull her close. 

“Hi,” Louis says softly, her eyes shining in the light of the room. She looks so beautiful, Harry thinks. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Harry whispers, unable to take her eyes off Louis. 

Louis smiles and moves a little closer. Her breath is warm on Harry’s cheek as her lips graze over the skin. Her lips brush lightly across Harry’s jaw until she’s at the most sensitive spot on Harry’s neck. She inhales sharply as Louis kisses slowly, her lips just barely pressing against the line of her neck. It makes her heart pound against her ribs in her chest with how tender Louis is. She kisses her way back up Harry’s neck, stopping to nip at Harry’s ear lobe before kissing the mounds of her cheeks, then her nose and finally her lips. 

Harry sighs as their lips touch, her body instantly relaxing into Louis’ embrace. She wiggles closer, putting one leg over the top of Louis’. She is slowly pushed back into the sofa, Louis’ body over hers. It’s all very sensual in ways they didn’t even mean for it to be. Harry can’t get enough of Louis like this.

She brackets Louis’ hips with her legs, her skirt falling towards her stomach with the gravity of it and she hooks her ankles around Louis’ lower back, pulling her even closer. Louis’ laughter reverberates against Harry’s skin as she kisses down the length of Harry’s neck again. She slips each button out of its slot and kisses her exposed chest. Harry’s skin feels like it’s on fire with every press of Louis’ lips into her skin. She inhales sharply again, trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs as possible. 

The lower Louis kisses, the wetter Harry gets. She rocks her hips up into Louis’, trying to get some much needed friction but Louis isn’t having any of it. She purposefully ignores Harry’s actions in favour of sucking love bites into the skin of Harry’s stomach.

“Patience, baby,” Louis says softly, looking up at Harry through her eyelashes.

Harry sighs and flops back against the cushions. Her clit is throbbing between her legs and she aches for Louis to just _touch_ her already but she’s purposefully teasing her. Harry feels the material of her shirt being pushed to the side and Louis’ lips closing over the soft flesh of her hips. Her teeth scrape at the skin, digging in ever so slightly.

Before Louis had started showering Harry with her love for her hips, Harry had hated them. She always thought they were too pudgy, too soft and they spilled over the tops of her jeans, like the bit of baby fat she still had on her stomach that stubbornly refused to go away but Louis had told her they were some of the most favourite parts of Harry’s body. Harry had blushed at first but after Louis kept telling her how beautiful they were, how in love with every aspect of Harry’s body she was, Harry began to accept it herself. She may have had a slightly narrow frame but Louis told her that the way her hips sat was perfect for holding babies. After that, Harry began to love her hips more than she loves her nipples and she _really_ loves her nipples.

It’s like Louis can somehow hear her thoughts because she mouths Harry’s breast over her bra, her tongue easily finding the nipple and pressing her tongue hard against it. Her teeth scratch over the material where her nipple sits and it makes it stiffen under Louis’ actions. Harry can’t help but moan at the sensation, letting herself arch into Louis’ touch, desperate for more. Louis kisses the flesh of her breast above where her bra sits and then moves to the other breast, doing the same thing. Harry tangles a hand in Louis’ hair to keep her close, her fingers pressing against Louis’ scalp every time Louis does something she likes.

She’s a panting mess by the time Louis is finished and Louis kisses down Harry’s stomach. Louis pushes Harry’s skirt up and out of the way and mouths over her underwear, eventually going lower until she’s sucking on Harry’s clit through the material. Harry whines and pushes down into Louis’ touch, her breath stuttering in her throat.

“More,” she rasps out, her eyes opening to look at Louis between her legs. She reaches down and snaps the brace covering Louis’ left shoulder and is rewarded with a sharp bite to the inside of her thigh. 

Louis nudges Harry’s hips up, though and takes off Harry’s knickers before letting them drop to the floor. Her gaze stays locked with Harry’s as she lowers her head, her tongue swiping across Harry’s clit, making her shudder. 

“Fuck,” Harry moans, her hips arching into Louis’ body once more. “Please.”

Louis takes pity on her and covers Harry’s pussy with her mouth. Her tongue is magic, Harry thinks. She teases Harry, bringing her right to the edge only to stop completely, pressing kisses into the crease of Harry’s thigh. 

It’s torture, Harry thinks. Her whining is loud and she is rutting down in Louis’ direction, hoping for some much needed friction on her clit. Eventually, Louis smirks up at her and flicks her tongue against Harry’s clit. She almost screams from the touch. Her entire body sags against the touch, her head tipped back as Louis works her relentlessly. Her hand is fisted in Louis’ hair, her fingers tangled around the strands as Louis moans against her. Her tongue feels magnificent against Harry’s clit, like it was made to be there. 

The intensity of her orgasm takes her by surprise. She pushes hard down into Louis’ mouth, her fingers tightening in her hair. Her entire body feels warm and her legs tremble around Louis’ head. In true Louis fashion, she doesn’t move straight away. She keeps her mouth against Harry, licking her clean. Harry feels fantastic, like she’s floating on air. 

The swipe of Louis’ tongue against her over-sensitive clit makes Harry moan and within seconds, she’s ready to orgasm again.

That is, of course, when there’s an interruption.

“Oh my god!”

Harry opens her eyes and looks up at an upside down picture of her sister. She frowns, wondering who would be holding a picture of Gemma over her head. 

“Shit,” Louis mumbles, moving from between Harry’s legs, much to her annoyance. 

Harry blinks slowly and realises that it’s _not_ a picture of Gemma but actually Gemma. Standing in the living room with her hands over her eyes. Which means she just caught them having sex. Louis swats at Harry’s thigh and in her sex-hazed mind, Harry gets up and smooths down her skirt. 

She’s a little dazed still when Louis steps in front of her and hastily buttons up Harry’s shirt, and _oh_ , that’s why Gemma hasn’t turned around yet.

“Silly princess,” Louis whispers. 

She strokes Harry’s cheek gently and pulls back after a second. Harry’s brain is impossibly slow. She just wants to finish her orgasm and then snuggle with Louis until she falls asleep. Everything is very confusing for her. 

“Your sister?” Louis questions. 

Harry nods. “We’re decent.”

Gemma snorts and turns around. “That, little sis, is something I _never_ ever wanted or needed to witness in my life.”

Harry gives her a dopey smile. “Sorry,” she says unapologetically, her brain still sex filled. 

“Go get showered and changed or something, you both smell like sex, it’s gross,” Gemma comments. 

Before Harry can nod, Louis is dragging her from the room. She gets pushed into her bedroom and the door shuts a second later.

“Orgasms?” Harry asks, looping her arms around Louis’ shoulders and pulling her close. She can taste herself on Louis’ tongue the second she kisses her. It’s intoxicating.

“You’re insatiable,” Louis says. “C’mon, let’s shower and I’ll give you another orgasm.”

“Yay, orgasms,” Harry echoes. She grins and Louis leads her to the shower. 

They wash faster than Harry was hoping but Louis mumbles something about Harry’s family and somewhere in the logical side of her brain, she understands but she doesn’t really care right then. She just wants her second orgasm and then she’ll be able to think again.

It’s rushed, Louis hand between her legs instead of her mouth, but it’s an orgasm all the same. She slumps against the wall when she’s finished and Louis washes her off, her touch tender and her voice soft as she praises Harry. Harry preens at the compliments. 

By the time they’ve finished showering and have re-dressed in respectable clothes, Harry feels almost normal. She is still floating around from her amazing orgasms and being so close to Louis, but it isn’t nearly as bad as it was downstairs. She knows she should feel embarrassed for Gemma catching them like that and she knows she’ll be more embarrassed later but she loves Louis far too much to be ashamed of the amazing sex they have.

The second they get back downstairs, Gemma flings Harry’s knickers at her head. 

“These are yours,” she says. Harry laughs and quickly puts them back up in her room. She makes it back downstairs in record time to see Gemma and Louis looking at each other strangely. “What’s going on?” she asks.

“As far as first impressions go, that was terrible,” Gemma starts. “But I’m Gemma. Nice to meet you.”

“Louis,” she says, holding out her hand for Gemma to shake. Gemma scrunches her nose up, looking down at Louis’ hand.

“It’s clean,” Harry assures her. “We just had a shower together.”

“ _Baby_ ,” Louis hisses. 

Gemma laughs loudly and Harry grins. “You’re so lucky that it was me who walked in and not Mum or Robin.”

Harry’s brain ticks over at the information and she turns to her sister. “Why are you here now? I thought you weren’t getting in until six?” 

“I got an earlier flight,” Gemma replies easily. “Now, where’s my hug?”

Harry grins and steps forward, hugging her sister tightly. She inhales Gemma’s all too familiar perfume and closes her eyes, letting it wash over her. She smells wonderful, Harry thinks.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Harry mumbles. 

“Missed you too, kiddo,” Gemma replies. 

They eventually part and Gemma rings their mum to let her know she doesn’t need to be picked up from the airport anymore. Harry kisses Louis on the cheek and sighs happily. She can’t stop smiling that two of her favourite people are in the same room and soon enough, their Mum will be back so they can have their much anticipated family dinner. 

As Louis and Gemma get to know each other, everyone purposefully avoiding the living room, Harry’s heart expands in her chest. She so desperately wants her sister and her girlfriend to get along. And when Gemma smiles at one of Louis’ jokes, she knows that Gemma is going to fall in love with Louis too, just like the rest of their family already has.

~*~

Having Gemma home, even if it is only for a few weeks, is amazing. In the first few days, Harry, Gemma and Anne spend so much time together that it is only at night when Harry realises that Louis is the only thing missing from it. Just having Gemma around makes Harry feel so close to her big sister. She gets to hear all about Gemma’s amazing life in America and in turn, she gets to gush about the amazing year she’s had so far as well.

It’s sisterly bonding at its best. 

Which is why, when the night before their parents’ wedding, when Gemma comes into Harry’s room where Harry is sitting on the carpeted floor, painting her toenails, she doesn’t expect Gemma to have anything strange to say. Their conversation starts nicely, talking about different things, and discussing the wedding mostly. 

“Are you sure you want to bring Louis to the wedding?” Gemma asks as she puts the brush back on her own bottle of nail polish. She wiggles her toes and looks up at Harry expectantly.

“Of course I do,” Harry replies immediately. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, it’s a family event…” 

Harry frowns. “And that’s why you’re bringing that idiot you were with for a few months in university? Because it’s a family event?”

Gemma stays silent.

“What’s going on, Gems?” she asks.

“Don’t you think that Louis is a bit too old for you?” Gemma blurts out. “She’s twenty five, Haz.”

“I know how old she is,” Harry replies, picking up another bottle to do the nails on her hand. “And I don’t care. She doesn’t care that I’m seventeen and I don’t care that she’s twenty five. It’s no big deal.”

“I don’t want to be that person who cares about what other people think, you know I’m not like that,” Gemma begins and before she’s even spoken, Harry knows exactly where this is headed. “But aren’t you worried that other people in this family are going to question why a twenty five year old business woman is with a seventeen year old kid?”

Harry freezes. She puts the lid back on her bottle and screws it shut. “You’re _making_ yourself be that person, Gemma,” she starts. “If you don’t think that Louis and I have been through hell and back since we first took an interest in each other, then you’re wrong. She didn’t even want to be with me at first because of our age difference. Even I was hesitant because what on Earth could a twenty five year old business woman want with a _kid_?” Gemma flinches at her tone. “But you know what? That woman _loves_ me. She makes me happier than anyone else on this entire planet does and I’m _so ridiculously_ in love with her that it’s sickening. And no, I don’t care what other people are going to think about our relationship because it’s _ours_. Mine and Louis’, _not_ theirs.”

Gemma stays silent for a few long moments before she pushes herself up onto her knees, her feet up in the air so she doesn’t rest them on the carpet and she shuffles forwards until she’s hugging Harry tightly. 

“It scares me how in love with her you are,” Gemma admits.

“She feels the same,” Harry replies. “You can ask her yourself, Gems, she’ll tell you the same.”

Gemma smiles. “As long as you treat each other right and make each other happy, then I guess I’m okay with it.”

“Good,” Harry replies. “Now, can you do my right hand? I can never do it without smudging the nail polish.”

“Of course,” Gemma says. “Can you tell me more about Louis? It’s obviously not just a sex thing between you two if you’re gushing about her like you have been every single day…”

“Don’t get me wrong, the sex is _amazing_ ,” Harry starts. “But I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

Gemma gives her a soft smile and takes Harry’s right hand, putting it on her thigh so she can start painting her nails properly. 

They continue talking until later than they should and Harry crawls into bed and falls asleep almost instantly, her body exhausted from the week she’s already had and excited for her mum’s wedding the next day and the happiness that it will bring her.

~*~

Light is streaming in Harry’s room when she wakes and she pushes the covers aside and smiles. Her mum is getting married, she thinks. She gets out of bed and grabs a hair tie, shoving her hair up in a messy bun. She texts Louis to say she’s awake and Louis responds with the poop emoji. Harry grins and sets her phone back down. She pulls on a tank top and a pair of tiny sleep shorts and quickly freshens up in the bathroom after relieving herself and then makes her way down the stairs.

The house is already bustling with activity and she greets her mum with a kiss on the cheek. Anne smiles at her and pulls her into a tight hug.

“Happy wedding day, Mummy,” she says, trying not to get too emotional already. Anne kisses the side of her head and pats her on the bum as Harry walks to the fridge to get her yoghurt out. She tries to keep to the side as much as possible while she makes her breakfast. 

Gemma enters the kitchen a few moments later and makes a beeline for the kettle. She makes herself a cup of tea and sighs once she’s had a sip. Harry just smiles and kisses Gemma’s cheek before getting out of the way. 

The house is busy within the hour, family everywhere while Anne gets ready. The house is mostly filled with women and their constant chatter comforts Harry. She puts some music on to drown out the noise, unable to hear any words of the many conversations happening. 

She makes her bed and lays out her dress before showering. The bathroom is surprisingly free and she takes her time, making sure she’s thoroughly washed. By the time she’s finished, the bathroom is filled with steam and Harry wraps a towel around her body to dart into her bedroom. She peeks back out into the hall and closes her door over, hoping no one saw her.

“You have a _lot_ of family.”

Harry jumps and turns around, pressing her back hard against the door. “Lou,” she breathes. “You scared me.”

“Sorry, princess,” Louis apologises. She looks tired and Harry can’t help but wonder how late she stayed up doing work the night before. “There’s a lot of people down there. It was scary.”

Harry snorts. “Have you _seen_ how many members there are of _your_ family?”

Louis pretends to ponder and she smiles, getting up off the bed. “Good point,” she says, closing the gap between them. “Good morning, princess.”

“Good morning, baby,” Harry returns, smiling. Louis dips her head and kisses Harry softly on the lips. They stay like that for a few moments until the kiss comes to a natural end. Harry sighs and lets her eyes slowly open. 

“What has to be done today for you?” Louis asks. 

“Hair, makeup, put dress on and then get mum married all by twelve,” Harry replies. 

“Do you want me to do your hair or is someone else doing it?” Louis asks.

“I think mum’s hairdresser is here to do everyone,” Harry replies. “But she’s doing Gemma first and we’re having similar styles if you want to look and see? It could help mum out if no one has to touch the mane that is my hair.”

“Will do, princess,” Louis says. She picks up her cup of tea and takes a sip, sighing with every mouthful. 

Harry grins at Louis and picks up her bottle of moisturiser. She squirts some into her palm and begins to work it into her entire body while Louis watches her. She redresses in the tank top and sleep shorts she had on earlier and doesn’t miss Louis’ pout when her body is suddenly covered with clothes. 

As much as she’d love nothing more than to just have sex with Louis all day, they don’t have time. It’s her mum’s day today and Harry can’t ruin it by selfishly wanting Louis and orgasms. 

“I’d better go downstairs,” Louis says after a few moments. “Before I drop to my knees and just eat you out right now.”

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry breathes.

“I have no control when it comes to you,” she replies. “So I’m doing the responsible thing by leaving.”

“We just have to make it through the day and then you’ve got me for an entire _two_ weeks.”

Louis smiles. “I do,” she says, stepping closer to Harry again. She pulls Harry close and kisses her soundly on the lips. “Two weeks of waking up next to you, princess. And coming home to you. It’s going to be brilliant.”

Harry giggles and ducks her head. “I can’t wait,” she replies. “I’m just so glad that Mum and Robin agreed to let me stay with you.”

“Me too,” Louis agrees. She kisses Harry again, briefly this time, and leaves the bedroom. Harry sighs happily and flops back on the bed, being mindful of the dress she has lain out on the other side. 

The day goes faster than Harry expects. Louis does her hair in the most gorgeous way that leaves Harry a little breathless. She even does Harry’s makeup, keeping in the colour scheme that her mum has chosen for her bridesmaids. 

All Harry wants to do is kiss Louis when she’s done but she doesn’t want her makeup to smudge, either. So she stands around in her underwear while Louis does her own hair, almost effortlessly, and applies a little bit of makeup along with some gorgeously daring red lipstick. 

“I love that colour on you,” Harry comments, moving to stand behind Louis in front of the mirror, resting her hands on Louis’ naked hips. She likes that they’re alone and just in their underwear. She still wants nothing more than to get Louis naked and on her back but she knows she can’t. 

As if Louis can read her mind, she turns around in Harry’s arms and smiles at her. “Let’s get dressed and see your beautiful mum get married.”

Harry nods, smiling. “We’d better.”

Reluctantly, she lets go of Louis and pulls on her peach coloured bridesmaid dress, getting Louis to zip her up. She turns to face the mirror and smiles at her reflection. She turns from side to side and then sees Louis holding up her phone. 

“Wait, put your shoes on first,” Louis says.

“Yes, my _two thousand pound_ shoes,” Harry replies. “Let me get them.” She reaches under her bed for the gorgeous box they came in and she slips them on her feet. They’re so sparkly and beautiful and she can’t stop looking at them. 

“C’mon, princess,” Louis says. She takes photo after photo of Harry, making her pose this way and that. 

Then they take a bunch of selfies together, from silly to funny ones, just being in each other’s space and being the idiots that they are. Harry even risks smudging her lipstick to press her lips against Louis’ own for a kiss they can capture on camera. 

“I love you,” Harry says when they part.

“I love you too,” Louis replies, her tone fond and nothing but love in her eyes. “Let’s go back downstairs to get proper photos taken.”

“Alright,” Harry agrees. She takes Louis’ hand in hers and leads her down the stairs. 

She gasps when she sees how beautiful her mum looks in her wedding dress. She feels her eyes welling up just looking at her and she rushes over to give her mum a tight hug, telling her how amazing she looks. Anne’s smile lights up the entire room. She looks positively radiant.

“Let’s get a photo of the bride and her daughters,” someone says from somewhere in the room. Harry stands on her mum’s side, Gemma on the other, and they smile for the camera. 

Everyone finishes getting ready and then they’re all heading for the cars taking them to the ceremony. Louis drives herself and Harry and as they pull into a parking spot, Harry can feel Louis’ gaze burning into her. 

“What?” she asks.

“You just look so beautiful,” Louis says lightly. Harry leans over and kisses her as gently as possible.

They get out of the car and start their walk to the magnificent gardens that Anne chose to get married in. Louis squeezes Harry’s hand in hers and before they reach the rows of chairs waiting for friends and family to sit in, Louis pulls Harry close, one hand resting on her hip, the other coming up to cup Harry’s neck.

“You know,” Louis starts, her voice softer than Louis has ever heard it before. “If you hadn’t pursued me, we wouldn’t be here.”

“I’m glad I did,” Harry replies honestly.

“And just think,” Louis continues. “One day, this could be us…”

Harry’s eyes widen and she nods. “Yes,” she breathes, dipping her head to kiss Louis hotly, her makeup be damned. She melts into Louis’ embrace and lets herself think of the wonderful future she and Louis will experience together.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Harry’s heart thuds in her chest with the look Louis gives her. The ring she has on her finger feels heavy, like a wonderful reminder of what will come for them. She knows she was silly to have thought that Louis would leave her for anyone, even someone as beautiful as Eleanor.

With the look in Louis’ eyes, the one filled with pure love, she knows that it’s for her and for her alone.

“If I hadn’t let my guard down,” Louis continues, not taking her gaze from Harry’s own. “Then I wouldn’t be the happiest person in the world.”

Tears prick the backs of Harry’s eyelids and she feels herself moving forwards, pressing her lips into Louis’ own, completely ignoring the fact that they’re in a crowded café and that Eleanor is looking at them with what can only be described as a sweet expression on her usually sour face. She knows how hard it has been for them, from the start right until now, but every single second has been worth it. 

One day she’s going to marry this incredible woman and have as many babies as they want and until that day happens, Harry is going to spend every single waking moment of hers making Louis as happy as Louis has made her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who has commented on this series here on AO3, or messaged me (anon or not) on my tumblr, your kind words and “are you done yet??” have left me smiling. I’m just glad so many people have enjoyed this series so far. Your words mean so very much a lot to me.
> 
> Now that this monstrous piece is _finally_ done and dusted, I am taking a small break.
> 
> April is [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/107733671626) again hosted by yours truly, and I will be writing 30 fics once more, one for each day. Mostly so I get Girl Direction on my birthday. What can I say, I'm shallow. =D I do have a few more fics in this series planned and I will be writing them when I have time. But please do not despair, this series is not yet over. Please, please do comment and let me know what you thought, I really appreciate knowing, even if it's just a simple "yes". Comments make me happy. 
> 
> As always, you can find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55).
> 
> ♥ Star


End file.
